Il était une fois à Shinjuku
by Thirrinaki
Summary: Ryô Saeba et Sylia Chamade se rencontrent par hasard à Shinjuku. Tout les opposent...pourtant ils parviennent à s'entendre très vite. Ryô semble avoir trouvé en Sylia la parfaite miss mokkori, à moins qu'il n'y ait autre chose...
1. Chap 1: 1980, la rencontre

Chapitre 1 : 1980, la rencontre.

Ryô Saeba, l'homme que l'on connaissait mieux sous le titre de nettoyeur et que l'on appelait City Hunter dans le milieu des truands, marchait dans les rues de Tokyo. Il se rendait à un rendez-vous professionnel que lui avait donné une femme pour qui il travaillait en ce moment. Ou plutôt pour qui il avait travaillé : la mission de protection que cette femme lui avait confiée avait pris fin la veille lorsqu'il avait fait mettre les coupables des menaces qui pesaient sur elle en prison. Le rendez-vous de ce jour là allait donc conclure cette affaire officiellement. Ryô devait recevoir son salaire, salaire qu'il souhaitait toucher en nature, enfin en mokkori comme il se plaisait à le répéter. La femme qui l'employait lui avait promis de le payer come il le souhaitait, mais il se méfiait un peu : les femmes avaient une fâcheuse tendance à promettre monts et merveilles (en clair plusieurs coups de mokkori) pour obtenir les services du meilleur nettoyeur du Japon, mais au final elles refusaient de payer leurs dettes. Parfois les plus honnêtes payaient en argent, mais Ryô préférait vraiment le paiement en nature, car c'était vraiment l'une des seules choses qui faisaient que la vie valait la peine d'être vécue.

Au fil de sa progression, et tout content à l'idée du paiement qu'il allait recevoir, Ryô s'enflamma. Il prit rapidement un air idiot : ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand, sa bouche se tordit en un sourire béat tandis qu'il commençait à avoir la bave aux lèvres, puis tout à coup il commença à faire mokkori en pleine rue. Les exclamations outrées ne mirent pas longtemps à se faire entendre. Il faut dire aussi qu'une bosse pareille sous un pantalon ne passait pas facilement inaperçue. Ryô éclata d'un rire faussement gêné et accéléra le pas dans l'idée de calmer un peu ses ardeurs.

Comme il l'avait craint son employeuse avait payé ses dettes en argent. Elle avait rencontré quelqu'un la veille et ne souhaitait plus sortir avec City Hunter pour régler sa note. Résultat Ryô se baladait maintenant avec une grosse frustration et plusieurs millier de yens en poche, sans personne avec qui les dépenser. C'était dans ces moments là qu'il regrettait son vieil ami Mick Angel, son partenaire lorsqu'il était aux Etats-Unis. Mick savait vraiment faire la fête, il tenait autant l'alcool que lui et en plus tous deux partageaient le même goût pour le mokkori. Ryô n'était pas du style sentimental et se remémorer son passé n'était pas vraiment dans ses habitudes mais à ce moment là, ce moment marqué par la déception du manque de mokkori, il aurait bien échangé son argent contre une bonne beuverie avec son vieux compère. « Et puis merde ! pensa-t-il. Je vais aller faire la fête seul, je n'ai besoin de personne moi et surtout pas d'un mec ! Je vais aller trouver la bonne compagnie d'une très belle femme et lui faire mokkori toute la nuit ! C'est vrai quoi je suis Ryô Saeba, et aucune femme ne me résiste ! C'est décidé d'ici ce soir j'aurai trouvé une belle femme pour faire mokkori ! ». A nouveau il accéléra le pas et le hunter qu'il était se mit en chasse d'une belle miss mokkori.

Décidément la providence n'était pas de son côté aujourd'hui ! En comptant la femme qui l'avait employé, Ryô en était maintenant à son dixième râteau de la journée. Si dans la matinée il s'était senti frustré, là en cette fin d'après midi c'était son égo qui en avait prit un coup. Ryô entra dans un bar au hasard à la limite du quartier de Shinjuku avec la ferme intension de se souler jusqu'à ce qu'euphorie s'en suive. Il remarqua très vite que ce bar était beaucoup mieux fréquenté que ceux dans lesquels il avait l'habitude de passer ses soirées. D'ailleurs son simple blouson, son pantalon et ses chaussures de tous les jours juraient un peu au milieu de cette clientèle un tantinet bourgeoise et en tenue de soirée. Il s'apprêtait à faire demi tour lorsqu'il aperçu sur sa gauche dans l'un des box, une miss mokkori comme il n'en avait jamais vu ! D'apparence grande, de longues jambes sortant de sa jupe de tailleur verte émeraude fendue à mi cuisse, des courbes généreuses, de longs cheveux noirs et ondulés, environ le milieu de la vingtaine elle était perdue dans ses pensées, fixant son verre vide d'un air absent. Il ne pouvait pas laisser passer cette occasion et se faufila vers elle le plus silencieusement du monde, tout en réfléchissant à son angle d'attaque. Souvent lorsqu'il s'amusait à les draguer outrancièrement dans la rue, les femmes le rejetaient très froidement. Mais peu importait car cela n'était qu'une sorte de jeu. S'il décidait de vraiment séduire une femme, rares étaient celles qui lui résistaient, encore plus rare celles qui tenaient plus d'une soirée avant de tomber dans ses bras. Après une journée passée à faire le crétin dans la rue, cette fois il allait sortir le grand jeu.

Alors qu'il allait s'asseoir discrètement en face de la jeune femme, celle-ci sortit de sa rêverie brusquement et braqua ses beaux yeux noirs sur Ryô. Son regard était celui de quelqu'un en alerte, un peu comme si…comme si elle l'avait senti approcher. Ryô balaya cette possibilité et décida de lui adresser son plus beau sourire avant de déclarer : « Mademoiselle, sachez que je ne suis pas aussi direct en temps normal, mais votre beauté m'a attiré comme un aimant et je trouvais cruel de vous laisser passer la soirée seule. » Tandis qu'elle le considérait d'un regard incertain il nota qu'elle avait un très joli grain de beauté à gauche un peu plus bas que la commissure de ses lèvres. « Vous savez, commença-t-elle, j'attends quelqu'un… » Un serveur s'approcha à ce moment là et demanda, non sans avoir jeté un léger regard désapprobateur à la tenue de Ryô, en se penchant vers la jeune femme :

« Vous-êtes bien mademoiselle Chamade ?

Oui c'est moi.

Un message pour vous mademoiselle. Conclu-t-il en lui tendant un papier plié en deux. »

Ryô compris qu'il avait sous-estimé la bourgeoisie de cet endroit et qu'il ne devait vraiment pas sembler à sa place. Mais qu'importe, pourvu qu'il puisse ramener cette jeune femme chez lui pour faire mokkori. Il attendit patiemment que la jeune femme lise son message et lève à nouveau les yeux vers lui. A nouveau elle le considéra : elle semblait l'évaluer et réfléchir en même temps. Ses yeux parurent esquisser un sourire, elle prit une légère inspiration et déclara :

« Il se trouve que je n'attends plus personne…

Formidable ! Coupa Ryô en s'asseyant en face d'elle. Dans ce cas rien ne nous empêche de boire un verre ensemble.

Il est un peu tôt pour commencer à boire, vous ne croyez pas ? Demanda-t-elle sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Un café alors. Ou une autre limonade.

Une autre ?

Eh bien il n'y a plus rien dans ce verre. Expliqua-t-il en désignant le verre que la jeune femme tenait quelques instants plus tôt.

Comment savez-vous que je buvais une limonade ?

Je l'ignorais, mais je suis bon aux devinettes.

La jeune femme ne parût pas vraiment convaincue par cette réponse, mais ne releva pas. A la place elle demanda

Vous êtes nouveau dans le coin ? Je ne vous ai jamais vu ici.

Ah non pas de « vous » ça suffit. Si on se tutoyait ? Moi c'est Ryô, Ryô Saeba. Chantonna-t-il en tendant sa main au dessus de la table.

Va pour le tutoiement. Sylia Chamade .Finit-elle en serrant la main qu'il lui tendait. Alors Ryô tu es nouveau dans le coin ?

Pas du tout, c'est juste que je n'avais jamais mis les pieds ici.

Qu'est-ce qui t'a décidé à entrer ?

Rien de spécial, j'irai presque jusqu'à dire que je suis entré parce qu'il y avait de la lumière. Bon tu bois quoi ?

Une autre limonade.

Bien, Garçon ? Appela Ryô qui venait d'apercevoir le serveur. Celui-ci s'approcha et Ryô répéta la commande de sa compagne puis ajouta un whisky on the rocks pour lui.

Au fait Sylia rassure moi, tu n'attendais pas ton mari au moins ?

Oh non pas de risque. Je ne suis pas mariée

Ton petit ami alors ?

Je ne vois personne non plus. J'attendais mon… oncle.

Comment ça se fait qu'une beauté comme toi n'ait personne d'autre qu'un oncle pour l'accompagner ?

Mon oncle et moi sommes très proches. Merci pour le compliment.

Le serveur posa les verres devant eux en emportant le vide. Sylia prit le sien, avant de continuer

Et puis je n'ai pas vraiment de temps à consacrer aux hommes. Elle but une gorgée puis ajouta : même si là tout de suite je pourrais bien faire une exception pour toi. »

Elle approcha le verre de ses lèvres, adressa à Ryô un sourire assez charmeur par-dessus son verre et but une autre gorgée. « Et voilà ! pensa Ryô. CQFD. Elle me mange déjà dans la main. »

« C'est vraiment gentil de faire une exception pour moi ! A quoi dois-je cette chance ?

C'est toujours agréable de passer du temps avec un homme aussi charmant que toi. »

Ryô se pencha en avant pour lui faire un grand sourire avant de lui-même boire une gorgée de son verre. Il voulait surtout éviter que son mokkori soit trop apparent. Cette fille n'y allait pas avec le dos de la cuillère ! Si elle continuait comme ça il n'aurait pas à faire grand-chose pour la convaincre de faire mokkori avec lui. « Oups ! Il ne faut pas que je pense trop à ça, sinon mon mokkori va empirer. Pensa-t-il. ». Heureusement pour lui il ne savait pas qu'à ce moment même, la jeune femme en face de lui était déjà en train de se demander à quoi il pouvait ressembler sans ses vêtements.

Ryô et Sylia discutèrent pendant un petit moment de tout et de rien avant de sortir du bar pour aller diner ensemble. Ils formaient vraiment un couple étrange, elle en tailleur habillé lui avec ses vêtements de ville. Cependant ils n'avaient pas l'air de se soucier des regards qu'ils attiraient sur eux. Ryô les voyait comme d'habitude mais il ne s'en préoccupait pas. Bizarrement elle les voyait aussi, même les plus discrets. Il avait vite remarqué que la jeune femme qui l'accompagnait était presque aussi consciente que lui du monde qui les entourait. Elle semblait entendre et voir tout à la fois, tout à fait comme lui, ce qui était assez inhabituel. Par bien des aspects, et notamment son air de femme fatale, elle lui rappelait la jolie policière mokkori qui l'avait arrêté quelques mois plus tôt…Saeko quelque chose. Il avait revu cette femme quelque fois depuis par hasard, mais elle avait toujours refusé de sortir avec lui. Ryô la soupçonnait de le repousser car elle sortait avec le petit flic rusé à lunette qui lui servait de partenaire, un certain Makimura. Mais s'il était sûr de ne jamais réussir à mettre Saeko dans son lit, il avait la certitude inverse en ce qui concernait Sylia. Et puis cette femme avait quelque chose de particulier. Ses atouts physiques mis à part, il émanait d'elle autre chose que Ryô n'arrivait pas à identifier, mais qui de toute façon l'attirait beaucoup.

Ils parlèrent longuement pendant le diner. Lorsqu'enfin arriva la question de la profession, Ryô détourna un peu la vérité en disant qu'il était détective privé. Elle lui apprit qu'elle tenait depuis peu avec sa jeune sœur un café nommé le _Cat's Eye_. Ryô sourit puis déclara :

« C'est marrant comme nom de café. Surtout quand on pense que c'est le pseudonyme qu'utilise une voleuse d'œuvres d'art.

Il aurait pu jurer qu'il avait vu son regard changer l'espace d'un instant, un peu comme si elle était soudain en alerte. Mais ça n'avait pas duré et elle avait à présent retrouvé son air enjoué

Je ne pensais pas que tu t'intéressais à l'art.

Pas vraiment en fait je lis juste les journaux. Mais si tu me le demandes c'est que toi tu t'y intéresse.

Oui effectivement, l'art est une passion que m'a transmise mon père. Il aimait peindre et j'adorais le regarder…Je… je ne sais pas trop pourquoi je te dis ça, déclara-t-elle en riant à moitié. Généralement je n'en parle pas.

Ah, pourquoi?

Souvent ceux qui aiment l'art et qui s'y connaissent assez dans ce domaine sont pris pour des prétentieux, alors j'évite de le dire. »

Ryô nota cette manière élégante de détourner la question. Il avait bien compris que ce dont elle évitait de parler en réalité était le fait qu'elle regardait son père peindre. Décidant qu'ils avaient assez parlé pour la soirée, il lui proposa d'aller au cinéma. Elle jeta un petit coup d'œil à sa montre, puis accepta de bon cœur. Ils allèrent donc voir The Blues Brothers, une comédie américaine sortit depuis quelques temps déjà. Ryô n'était plus allée au cinéma depuis longtemps et remarqua que pas mal de choses avaient changé, les prix pour commencer qui avaient doublé. Mais il ne laissa rien paraître, il fallait toujours rester cool devant une jolie fille mokkori. Heureusement qu'il avait été payé le matin même. Et puis une sale obscure était idéale pour passer à l'attaque. Le film commença, et Ryô décida d'attendre encore quelques minutes avant de tenter quoi que ce soit. Elle finit par poser son bras sur l'accoudoir. Ryô approcha son propre bras et lui prit la main. Elle ne la retira pas, mais surprise elle tourna tout de même la tête vers lui. Il guettait sa réaction, prêt à retirer sa main si ses yeux le lui demandaient. Au lieu de ça elle sourit et répondit à la pression de sa main, avant de retourner la tête vers l'écran. Ryô regarda le film d'un œil distrait, trop occupé à se concentrer pour ne pas faire n'importe quoi. Sylia n'avait pas lâché sa main depuis, elle la tenait même un peu plus fermement à présent. Mais ça n'était pas tout : elle lui jetait souvent des petits coups d'œil en coin, lui offrant un sourire quand il croisait son regard. Chaque fois Ryô devait faire appel à tout son self contrôle pour ne pas lui sauter dessus ou laisser ses pensées dériver un peu trop et réveiller son mokkori. Il avait vraiment touché le gros lot cette fois, cette femme splendide avait flaché sur lui et elle avait l'air de passer une très bonne soirée, soirée qu'il entendait bien finir sur une apothéose.

Le film se termina peu avant minuit. Ils discutèrent quelques instants du film, et de ses jolies chansons devant le cinéma, puis

« Je crois qu'il est temps que je rentre. Déclara finalement Sylia.

Ooohhh déjà ? se plaignit Ryô. »

Il lui prit la main gauche, puis la taille de sa main libre et ajouta à mi voix : « J'avais pensé qu'on pourrait finir la soirée sur une note plus tendre, si tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

Elle souleva un sourcil et sourit comme s'il venait de plaisanter, tout en le repoussant doucement mais sans aucune hésitation.

Tu vas un peu vite en besogne. Il faut bien garder de quoi nous occuper les prochaines fois qu'on se verra…

Et ça sera quand ces prochaines fois ? Demanda Ryô en reprenant sa main et en plongeant son regard dans celui de la jeune femme.

Après demain, même heure même endroit que ce soir, ça te va ?

Parfait ! » Il nota qu'elle n'avait encore pas lâché sa main. Il remarqua aussi qu'il avait du mal à se détacher de ses yeux. Elle avait vraiment un regard envoûtant, il devrait prendre garde à ça plus tard.

« Ryô il est tard il faut vraiment que je rentre chez moi. Continua-t-elle sans pour autant s'écarter, ou lâcher sa main.

Je vais te raccompagner. A cette heure-ci il n'est pas prudent pour une jeune femme de traverser la ville seule.

Ne t'inquiètes pas je vais prendre un taxi.

D'accord comme tu veux. » Il n'insista pas, il savait qu'il ne devait pas trop insister s'il voulait la garder de bonne humeur pour la prochaine fois.

Elle tenait toujours sa main lorsqu'elle se tourna pour chercher un taxi des yeux. Lorsqu'elle en repéra un elle leva sa main libre pour lui faire signe. Le temps qu'il se gare elle se tourna vers Ryô et déclara :

« J'ai vraiment passé une excellente soirée, merci beaucoup !

Moi aussi j'ai passé une très bonne soirée, je ne regrette pas d'être rentré dans ce bar.

Elle mit sa main libre sur la portière tout en souriant. Il la regarda droit dans les yeux et murmura presque : Laisse moi te donner quelque chose qui te donnera encore plus envie de me revoir dans deux jours. »

Il lâcha sa main, saisit délicatement son visage entre ses mains, et se pencha pour l'embrasser. Elle venait juste de poser sa main libre sur son bras, lorsqu'il s'écarta de quelques millimètres puis déposa un baiser aussi léger qu'une plume sur ses lèvres, avant de finalement s'écarter d'elle. Elle avala sa salive, il se félicita car son baiser avait eu l'effet escompté, puis elle lui souhaita bonne nuit et entra dans le taxi alors qu'il lui répondait. Une fois assise elle donna son adresse au chauffeur et tandis que la voiture démarrait, elle lança un dernier sourire à Ryô. Celui-ci regarda la voiture s'éloigner. Chacun d'eux attendit que la voiture ait tourné au coin de la rue pour se laisser aller. Sylia laissa échapper un léger soupir et renversa la tête sur le dessus de la banquette en se disant que personne ne l'avait envoûté autant et aussi vite depuis son adolescence. Cet homme était dangereux, elle se promit de faire plus attention dans les jours à venir. Ryô quand à lui avait fait demi tour pour rentrer chez lui, et sautillait à présent comme un petit cabri en chantonnant « Ryô chouchou a passé la soirée avec une miss mokkori ! Et bientôt on fera mokko mokko mokkoRI ! »

Tous deux s'étaient fait plus ou moins la même remarque concernant l'autre au cours de la soirée. L'avenir leur montrerait bientôt que leurs instincts ne les avaient pas trompés : il y avait vraiment du danger dans l'air.


	2. Chap 2: Sorties de semaine

Chapitre 2 : Sorties de semaine.

Ryô et Sylia se retrouvèrent comme prévu deux jours plus tard devant le fameux bar qui avait permis leur rencontre. Mais cette fois Ryô était prêt, et il n'y avait aucune fausse note dans sa tenue : vêtu de son costume blanc qui avait déjà fait chavirer tant de femmes, il espérait bien faire mouche encore une fois. D'ailleurs sur le chemin du bar plusieurs têtes s'étaient tournées sur son passage et s'il n'avait été attendu par une très belle miss mokkori il en aurait largement profité pour draguer.

Sylia arriva une minute après lui et un seul regard suffit pour savoir que si elle était venue à pied la moitié de la ville avait dû se retourner sur son passage. Vêtue cette fois de gris, elle arborait une belle robe satinée sous un pardessus assortit. Ryô fit un effort surhumain pour empêcher sa mâchoire de tomber ou tout simplement d'avoir l'air idiot. Il lui offrit donc un sourire qu'il espérait dépourvu de lubricité. Le sourire qu'elle lui rendit, à mi chemin entre l'amusement et la satisfaction lui montra qu'il n'était pas arrivé à ses fins. Cependant le regard qu'elle lui lançait, malgré ses efforts pour en cacher l'intensité, en disait bien assez long. Si chacun d'eux avait pu se voir avec les yeux de l'autre à ce moment précis ils auraient su tout de suite qu'ils étaient en danger.

Mais pour l'instant leur seule préoccupation était de savoir de qu'elle façon ils allaient se saluer. Il l'avait embrassé la dernière fois pour lui dire au revoir, et même si elle n'avait qu'une envie, l'embrasser à son tour, son côté de dragueuse professionnelle repris le dessus et elle opta pour la distance. Il semblait qu'il avait choisi la même solution. Il prit toutefois sa main et la souleva au niveau de ses lèvres pour y poser un léger baiser. Sylia trouvait cela un peu vieux jeu mais elle appréciait ce compromis entre distance et contact. Elle pensa à sa sœur Tam, une extrême romantique, qui aurait certainement chavirée après un tel geste sortit d'une autre époque. D'ailleurs ce soir, elle avait décidé de se comporter moins comme sa sœur et plus comme elle-même. Elle devait montrer à ce Don Juan, aussi bel homme soit-il, que c'était elle qui dictait les règles et qu'il lui faudrait un peu plus que de grands sourires charmeurs pour la faire flancher. C'était ce qu'elle se répétait depuis deux jours, il ne restait plus qu'à espérer que maintenant qu'elle l'avait en face d'elle, elle arriverait à se tenir à ses résolutions. Il était simple de sortir ses grands talents d'actrice devant un homme qui ne lui plaisait pas, ça l'était beaucoup moins lorsqu'elle avait un homme comme Ryô à côté d'elle.

Ils commencèrent la soirée par une promenade dans les rues, après que Ryô lui ai offert son bras, et continuant leur conversation sur le film qu'ils avaient vu ensemble, parlant même d'aller danser plus tard dans la soirée. Ryô fût surpris d'abord par la facilité avec laquelle la conversation s'était installée entre eux, mais surtout par le fait qu'il appréciait tant parler avec elle. Elle avait vraiment quelque chose de particulier pour le pousser lui, d'habitude presque muet, à parler aussi librement. Il ignorait qu'elle se faisait la même réflexion et qu'ainsi ils avaient un point commun assez important. La soirée fila à grande vitesse, et bientôt minuit sonna. Quand Sylia s'en rendit compte et qu'elle déclara qu'il fallait qu'elle rentre chez elle, ils s'aperçurent que non seulement ils n'étaient pas allés danser, mais qu'en plus ils avaient passé la soirée à parler et à rire. Rire ainsi du fond du cœur n'était pas une chose que Ryô avait l'habitude de faire, et il était reconnaissant à Sylia de lui apporter ce petit rayon de soleil. Ryô tenta à nouveau de la convaincre de finir cette soirée dans une position disons, plus horizontale, mais il connaissait sa réponse. Elle semblait d'ailleurs pressée de rentrer tout à coup. Quand Ryô lui demanda pourquoi elle hésita puis confia :

« Je vis avec mes deux jeunes sœurs qui ne manqueront pas de me poser des questions auxquelles je ne voudrais pas répondre si elles me voient rentrer trop tard. Je n'ai pas spécialement envie de leur compter le récit de mes sorties.

Ne me dis pas qu'elles t'ont établi un couvre feu ?

En vérité c'est un peu ça. Elles estiment qu'elles ont le droit de me poser des questions à partir de minuit. Bien entendu vu que je le fais avec elles, elles pensent pouvoir me rendre la pareille. Mais elles n'ont pas compris que je suis l'ainée.

Quel âge ont tes sœurs ?

Tam a 21 ans et Alex 14.

En somme tu es même presque une petite maman pour elles.

C'est un peu ça.

Et pourquoi ne pas leur dire que tu avais rendez-vous avec un apollon ?

Tu n'y penses pas, elles me demanderaient des détails ! Et puis j'ai décidé de faire de toi mon petit secret. »

Leurs regards se croisèrent et ils éclatèrent de rire. C'était fou comme une certaine complicité c'était déjà installé entre eux après seulement une dizaine d'heures passées ensemble. Ils se souhaitèrent bonne nuit un peu comme la dernière fois, se donnèrent rendez-vous dans deux jours au même endroit et se séparèrent quand Sylia monta dans un taxi. Ryô se surpris à regarder partir le taxi avec un sourire un peu béat. Il fallait dire aussi qu'elle venait de lui donner un sacré baisé. Il rentra chez lui en pensant à elle. Il venait de pousser la porte de son appartement lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il n'était même pas frustré de ne pas avoir fait mokkori. Il avait passé une excellente soirée avec elle et à présent il ne souhaitait qu'une chose : la revoir et continuer encore cet amusant jeu de séduction.

Ils se virent encore deux jours plus tard, puis encore une fois le dimanche, soir où ils se quittèrent sur un baisé enflammé qui n'avait été interrompu que par le klaxon d'une voiture qui passait à proximité. Ils avaient passé quasiment tout leur dimanche ensemble et, fait exceptionnel pour l'un comme pour l'autre, ils se supportaient encore, et ce seraient supporté encore longtemps si Sylia n'avait pas dû rentrer à cause de ses sœurs. Ryô en vint à maudire ces deux sœurs sans les connaître. Toute pensée mokkori mise à part (si tant est évidemment que cela soit possible pour lui), il se sentait bien en sa compagnie et espérait passer le plus de temps possible avec elle.

Il était presque arrivé chez lui lorsqu'il comprit enfin dans quoi il s'était laissé entrainer. Il était déjà allé bien trop loin avec elle ! A quoi pensait-il ? Il ne pouvait pas se permettre ce genre de relation ! Jamais ! Avec personne ! Quel imbécile ! Tout ça pour faire mokkori avec une belle femme ! Et puis elle et lui n'étaient pas du même monde. A force de discuter avec elle il avait compris qu'elle travaillait plus par plaisir que par nécessité. Et puis les tenues qu'elle portait étaient bien trop chères pour le salaire d'une simple gérante de café. Mais il n'y avait pas que ça, elle était amatrice de bons vins, et semblait connaître tous les endroits un peu embourgeoisé de la ville. Sans compter qu'il y avait ses sœurs, comment vivaient-elles toutes les trois avec les revenus d'un simple café ? Cette femme avait clairement de l'argent. Elle vivait dans un monde de paillettes complètement inaccessible, alors que Ryô lui, vivaient dans les ténèbres, dans un monde dont elle devait à peine soupçonner l'existence. Et voilà que lui, City Hunter, qui c'était promis de ne jamais commettre une telle erreur était en train de s'éprendre bêtement d'une femme rencontrée dans un bar.

Ils s'étaient donné rendez-vous le lendemain, mais la meilleure chose à faire était de ne pas y aller ! Et pourtant… il avait très envie de la revoir… ne serait-ce que pour enfin faire mokkori avec elle… ne serait-ce que pour lui dire dans les yeux qu'il ne pouvait plus la voir. Il prit une bouteille de bourbon dans son placard à alcool, l'ouvrit et en bu une gorgée directement au goulot. « Putain de merde ! » Jura-t-il a haute voix « Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'a prit de faire une connerie pareille ? » Il bu une autre gorgée, la seconde d'une longue série qui suivrait d'ici peu.

Ryô s'était réveillé avec la gueule de bois vers 14h et avait dû se droguer de plusieurs aspirines pour enrailler son mal de tête lancinant. Il se rendit au rendez-vous (au parc de shinjuku cette fois) avec une excuse et un air morose. C'était une première pour lui. Jamais auparavant il n'avait fait autant d'effort pour une femme. En général il couchait avec elles, et ne les revoyait plus. Il passait certainement pour un salaud et c'était très bien comme ça. Il avait fallut que Sylia complique tout en étant aussi charmante et en voulant le revoir ! Et lui, s'il n'avait pas été aussi correct avec elle il aurait pu faire ce qu'il faisait d'habitude. Mais pour on ne sait quelle raison, cette fois il ne pouvait pas juste se comporter en salaud. Il respectait Sylia, il lui devait une explication. « MERDE MERDE MERDE ! Jura-t-il dans sa tête. Mon pauvre Ryô tu n'es qu'un abruti de rêveur ! »

Il la regarda arriver et se demanda comment il devait faire. Après leur baiser de la veille, elle allait sûrement s'attendre à ce qu'il l'embrasse pour la saluer. Il n'eut pas le temps de trop réfléchir, elle s'en chargea pour lui en venant l'embrasser. Il lui rendit son baiser mais s'écarta au bout de quelques secondes et la regarda d'un air grave. Le sourire qui fendait ses lèvres s'effaça et elle attendit que la sentence tombe. Il l'emmena s'asseoir sur un banc et lui expliqua qu'il devait aller aux Etats Unis pour soutenir un ami qui venait de perdre son père. Il ajouta que cet ami était tombé dans l'alcool et que sa femme inquiète, l'avait appelé le matin même pour lui expliquer et lui demander d'aider son mari à se reprendre en main mais aussi à assurer la succession de son père dans l'entreprise qu'il lui avait laissé. Il conclut qu'il prenait l'avion jeudi et qu'en l'état actuel des choses il ignorait quand il reviendrait au japon.

« J'ai préféré te le dire tout de suite, plutôt que de le ruminer toute la soirée.

Tu as bien fait.

Je suis désolé qu'on ne puisse plus se voir.

Moi aussi, tu penses bien. »

Elle marqua une pause, pendant que Ryô regardait le sol et essayait de penser à autre chose.

« Tu sais, bien sûr je trouve ça vraiment dommage qu'on doive arrêter là ce qu'on avait commencé, mais ça n'est pas une raison pour que ça nous gâche notre dernière soirée ! Autant que tu partes avec un excellent souvenir !

Oui tu as raison ! Viens allons danser, ça fait une semaine qu'on se connait aujourd'hui et presque autant qu'on parle de danser et on ne l'a pas fait !

Oui c'est le moment ou jamais ! Je te suis allons où tu veux ! »

Par instinct il faillit prendre la direction de ses hôtels mokkori préféré, mais il s'était promis qu'il ne serait pas salaud avec elle alors il l'emmena vers la boite de nuit qu'il préférait comme convenu. Ils prirent un verre et dinèrent comme lors de leurs précédents rendez-vous et à nouveau la soirée fila à toute allure, plus vite peut-être que les précédentes et bientôt sans presque s'en être rendu compte, ils dansaient sur une musique endiablée en boite de nuit. Une certaine tension montait entre eux, et avec chaque danse ils se rapprochaient un peu plus, s'effleurant, se touchant encore un peu plus. Chacun mettait les nerfs de l'autre à rude épreuve, plus ou moins inconsciemment. Une chanson plus énergique que les autres commença et rien qu'au rythme on pouvait deviner que la température de la salle risquait de monter de plusieurs degrés. Sylia et lui s'étaient rapprochés, ils se touchaient presque. Tout à coup Ryô envoya ses scrupules valser dans un coin, et prit la taille de la jeune femme pour la coller à la sienne et ils continuèrent à danser de façon « collé-serré ». Elle suivit ses mouvements avec le sourire, parfois elle rajoutait un petit mouvement de hanches pour donner plus d'effet… la température monta effectivement et quand la chanson se termina enfin ils décidèrent de partir, leurs nerfs ne tiendraient pas une chanson supplémentaire. Il ne fallut pas longtemps une fois dehors pour qu'ils se retrouvent en train d'échanger un baiser langoureux. Au bout d'une minute peut-être Sylia brisa leur étreinte pour lui murmurer « Allons chez toi Ryô…

Tu es sûre ? On va se quitter ce soir et ….

Justement. Coupa-t-elle. Je voudrais qu'on se quitte sur une note de tendresse.

Je veux que tu sois sûre de ne rien regretter.

Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça…Je le regretterai effectivement si tu partais sans qu'on… ait connu un moment de tendresse. »

Il hésita à l'emmener dans un hôtel, il n'aimait pas trop ramener des femmes chez lui. Mais de toute façon il n'avait plus de sous et puis il lui avait dit qu'il partait alors à quoi bon ?

Il acquiesça donc, et l'entraina dans la direction de son appartement qui se trouvait 3 rues plus loin. Avant d'entrer il lui précisa qu'elle ne devait pas faire attention au désordre, elle répondit que c'était vraiment le dernier de ses soucis. Il la fit entrer dans sa chambre avec la ferme intension de passer avec elle une dernière nuit inoubliable.

Il ouvrit les yeux plus tard dans la nuit, elle était là, dormant dans ses bras. Au petit matin, il sût avant d'ouvrir les yeux qu'elle n'était plus là. Il ouvrit les yeux pour découvrir un morceau de papier de l'autre côté du lit. Il le prit et y découvrit un petit mot d'elle.

« _Ryô, tu dormais et j'ai préféré ne pas te réveiller. Je pense que c'est mieux pour tout le monde, je n'ai jamais été trop à l'aise avec les adieux. Merci pour cette semaine aux soirées fantastiques. Je t'embrasse._

_Sylia._ »


	3. Chap3:1 histoire de chat et de chasseur

Chapitre 3: Une histoire de chats et de chasseur.

Sylia ouvrit la porte de derrière lentement en faisant très attention à ne pas faire de bruit. Il était 6h30 du matin et s'il n'y avait aucune chance pour qu'elle croise Alex à une heure pareille, elle savait que Tam devait être en train de se réveiller et espérait se glisser dans sa chambre avant que sa sœur ne mette le nez dehors. En général Tam ne sortait pas prendre sa douche avant sept heure mais savait-on jamais.

Sylia monta les marches à pas de loup et arriva sur le palier. Trop occupée à se concentrer sur sa progression silencieuse elle ne sentit aucune présence et ne s'aperçut pas que quelqu'un se dissimulait dans la pénombre du couloir. Elle était en train de poser la main sur sa poignée de porte lorsqu'elle entendit une voix interroger près d'elle :

« On peut savoir d'où tu viens ?

Sylia sursauta et fit volte face pour découvrir Tam, un air suspicieux sur le visage et les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

Tu m'as fait une peur bleue ! S'indigna Sylia. J'étais juste allée boire un verre d'eau. Tenta-t-elle en sachant très bien que sa sœur ne serait pas dupe. Elle cherchait juste à gagner du temps pour trouver une bonne excuse qui couperait court aux questions imminentes de sa sœur.

C'est ça prends moi pour une idiote ! Je n'ai pas besoin de voir que tu es habillée et maquillée comme hier soir pour savoir que tu n'as pas passé la nuit ici. »

C'était le monde à l'envers, elle l'ainée se faisait réprimander par sa jeune sœur. Elle lui fit signe de la suivre dans sa chambre. Elle sentait bien que la discussion allait être mouvementée et ne voulait pas risquer de réveiller Alex une de ses sœurs sur le dos était déjà bien assez. Elle posa son sac sur son lit se retourna vers sa sœur et déclara avec un sourire:

« Je n'apprécie pas trop que tu prennes ce ton réprobateur avec moi, c'est encore moi la sœur ainée il me semble, et ce ton m'appartient.

T'as finit de faire la maline ? Je te signale que je me suis fait un sang d'encre pour toi !

J'avais dit que je sortais hier. A mon âge je n'ai plus de couvre feu.

Il ne s'agit pas de ça ! Tu es partie hier soir à 17h30 et tu reviens 13h plus tard !

Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'inquiètes, je t'ai dit hier soir que j'allais voir monsieur Durieux. Je suis juste allée en boite ensuite.

Sauf que monsieur Durieux a appelé vers 20h hier et qu'il demandait à te parler parce qu'il ne t'avait pas vu de la semaine. Imagine un peu dans quel état j'étais quand il m'a dit ça ! Alors arrête de me raconter n'importe quoi et dit moi où tu étais passée ! Et je parle de toute la semaine, de tous ces soirs où tu es sortie ! »

C'était justement le genre de discussion que Sylia avait voulu éviter. Elle avait passé une semaine particulièrement agréable et pour une fois elle voulait le garder pour elle. De plus la nuit qui venait de se terminer avait été merveilleuse, la première depuis des années et elle avait espéré que le retour à la réalité serait moins brutal. Il fallait dire aussi qu'elle n'avait pas prévu que monsieur Durieux lui détruirait sa couverture. Elle se retrouvait un peu au pied du mur tout à coup. Bien sûr elle aurait tout aussi bien pu dire la vérité, qu'elle avait rencontré quelqu'un et qu'elle avait passé la nuit dernière dans ses bras, mais elle savait bien que Tam ne comprendrait pas. Elle était adorable évidemment, seulement elle était aussi tellement coincée ! Si Sylia lui avouait ce qu'elle avait fait cette nuit là, elle aurait en plus droit à une leçon de morale et c'était la dernière chose qu'elle souhaitait. Elle prit une grande inspiration et expliqua :

« Ecoutes Tam, je n'ai pas à te dire en détail tout ce que je fais de mes journées, ou de mes soirées…

C'est ça, et si les rôles étaient inversés tu me ferais une maladie parce que tu ne savais pas où j'étais ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu ne devrais pas me dire ce que tu faisais.

Parce que je n'y suis pas obligée ! Je suis désolée de t'avoir inquiétée mais j'ai le droit d'avoir mes petits secrets.

Je ne cherche pas à t'espionner mais je n'aime pas que tu me mentes !

Bon puisque tu insistes, j'étais en boite. Hier et tous les autres soirs de la semaine où je suis sortie. J'avais envie d'être un peu seule et de m'amuser.

Tu connais beaucoup de boite qui ouvrent à 6h du soir toi ?

Je sortais diner, ou voir un film et après j'allais en boite.

Sylia tu as rencontré quelqu'un ? Tu sortais avec un homme et tu ne veux pas me le dire ?

Pourquoi tu me demandes ça tout à coup ?

Parce que ton histoire ne tient pas debout. Je sens bien que tu me mens et je ne comprends pas pourquoi. »

Sylia nota le changement de ton. Sa sœur paraissait blessée qu'elle lui mente. Après tout elles étaient très proches toutes les deux et se confiaient très souvent l'une à l'autre, il était normal que cette fois encore elle attende une confidence de sa sœur ainée. Sylia se mordit l'intérieur de la lèvre tout en considérant sa sœur pour déterminer ce qu'elle allait lui dire exactement.

« Très bien, tu as tout compris. J'ai rencontré un homme et j'allais le voir cette semaine. Ceci dit on est vraiment allé en boite et au cinéma.

Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit tout de suite ?

La question qui fâchait, c'était à prévoir.

Parce que je voulais garder ça pour moi. Je n'avais pas envie de parler de lui parce que c'était juste une passade. Comme je te l'ai dit je voulais m'amuser, alors on s'est vu quelques fois et maintenant c'est fini.

Pourquoi ?

Je n'ai pas le temps d'avoir un homme dans ma vie, je suis bien trop occupée entre veiller sur vous, m'occuper du café et de Cat's…

Tu ne dois pas te priver d'être heureuse pour nous, on peut bien se débrouiller seules.

Tu sais bien que c'est faux. Et puis je ne me suis privée de rien. Je me suis bien amusée cette semaine avec lui, mais ça n'ira pas plus loin, j'ai besoin d'un homme qui soit plus qu'agréable à regarder. »

En disant cela elle songea que son bobard ne collait pas du tout à Ryô. Il était bien plus qu'agréable à regarder elle l'avait constaté quelques heures plus tôt. Lorsqu'elle l'avait aidé à se déshabiller et qu'elle avait pu le voir nu, elle n'avait pas pu empêcher sa mâchoire de tomber de quelques centimètres. La tête qu'il avait faite en la voyant nue à son tour les avait mis à égalité. Mais hormis son physique avantageux elle avait senti qu'il avait bien plus pour lui plaire. Cependant inutile de le ressasser à présent puisqu'il partait aux Etats-Unis dans quelques jours. Soudain la voix de Tam la sortie de ses pensées.

« Tu l'as embrassé ? Demanda-t-elle à présent très curieuse. »

Sylia faillit éclater de rire devant la candeur de sa sœur. Pour éviter de faire une gaffe elle choisit de simplement hocher la tête avant de rappeler à sa sœur qu'elle ne voulait pas en parler.

Tam n'avait guère apprécié les cachoteries de sa sœur, et pendant trois jours elle revint à la charge pour en apprendre plus sur cet homme. Elle connaissait assez sa sœur pour savoir que si elle était sortie avec lui, il devait avoir bien plus de qualités que son seul physique et elle entendait bien découvrir lesquelles. Pour son plus grand malheur, Sylia resta muette. Cependant le petit manège de Tam la rendait folle et elle décida de couper court aux questions incessantes de sa sœur en la questionnant sur l'avancée de sa relation avec Quentin, poussant même jusqu'à lui demander à quel point les baisers qu'ils échangeaient étaient intenses. Tam rougit comme une pivoine, baissa les yeux et bafouilla :

« Mais enfin, Sylia, tu sais bien que… que Quentin et moi… on ne s'est jamais embrassé… et puis c'est pas des questions à poser….

Justement, alors si tu veux que j'arrête de poser ce genre de questions, arrête de m'en poser tout court. Expliqua Sylia avec un grand sourire.

Ce n'est pas la même chose… moi je veux juste savoir comment il est, son nom tout ça…

Et moi je n'ai rien envie de dire.

Mais voyons, pourquoi ?

Parce que c'est mon petit secret.

Sylia…

Tu ne t'es jamais demandé à quoi pouvait bien ressembler Quentin sans ses vêtements ?

Mais…Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend de me demander une chose pareille ? C'est vraiment très gênant comme question…

Ça veut dire oui alors ?

Sylia là tu dépasse les bornes ! S'indigna Tam.

J'arrête avec mes questions si tu arrêtes avec les tiennes.

Ça va, ça va je te laisse tranquille ! Mais je saurais m'en souvenir ! »

Tam partit débarrasser une table d'un air rageur. Sylia aurait voulu pouvoir lui faire des confidences si elle n'avait pas craint les leçons de morales, et puis surtout elle ne voyait pas l'intérêt de parler de quelqu'un qu'elle ne reverrait jamais.

Un mois passa sans que Sylia ne penses plus vraiment à Ryô. Il faut dire que les Cat's Eye devaient effectuer une nouvelle mission et ce genre de choses demandaient beaucoup de préparation et d'organisation. Ce soir là Tam et Sylia agissaient ensemble. Tout se déroula très bien, elles réussirent à prendre le tableau qui les intéressait et à sortir du musée sans encombre. Les choses se compliquèrent lorsque la police les prit en chasse. Apparemment il y avait bien plus d'hommes sur l'affaire que prévu. Tam prit le tableau et Sylia décida de faire diversion en partant dans la direction opposée. Son plan fonctionna, les policiers la suivait de loin en voiture alors qu'elle-même sautait de toits en toits et de plus en plus loin pour les détourner de sa sœur. En passant par-dessus une ruelle elle entraperçut une silhouette et craignant que ce soit un policier elle accéléra la cadence. Soudain la nuit fût percée par une exclamation :

« Oh un popotin mokkori volant ! »

Sylia aurait juré qu'elle connaissait cette voix, mais n'avait pas le temps de se retourner pour voir qui était cet homme. Elle continua sa progression lorsqu'elle entendit, pas si loin derrière elle :

« Mademoiselle où vous courez comme ça en pleine nuit ? C'est dangereux la nuit pour les jeunes femmes ! »

Sylia se tourna à peine pour évaluer la position de l'homme. Elle eut juste le temps de l'esquiver car il avait pris son élan pour lui sauter dessus. Il atterrit dans un bruit sourd sur le toit tandis qu'elle repartait au pas de gymnastique. Cet idiot allait réussir à la faire repérer ! Mais l'idiot en question ne s'avoua pas vaincu pour si peu et repartit à la poursuite de la jeune femme.

« Eh mademoiselle ralentissez ! Venez avec moi, je vous promets une mokkori night du tonnerre ! »

C'est à ce moment là que Sylia su d'où elle connaissait cette voix.

« Ryô ! Non ce n'est pas possible ! Songea-t-elle. Il serait déjà revenu des Etats-Unis ? » Elle tenta à nouveau de se tourner pour vérifier son hypothèse, mais en évitant de regarder où elle mettait les pieds elle trébucha, son pied quitta le toit et elle se sentit partir en arrière dans le vide. Un cri se formait à peine dans sa gorge lorsqu'une main rattrapa la sienne stoppant net sa chute. Elle regarda vers le haut et sa théorie fût aussitôt confirmée. Au dessus d'elle se trouvait bien Ryô, le visage bien éclairé par le lampadaire de la rue. Il posait sur elle un regard interrogateur et elle l'entendit dire son prénom d'un air plus que surpris. Il la remonta sur le toit avec une agilité tout à fait fascinante, et pendant quelques instants ils se contemplèrent sans rien dire. Tout à coup les sirènes des voitures de police se rapprochèrent, et Sylia s'affola :

« Vite je dois me cacher !

Elles sont pour toi ces sirènes ?

Je n'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer !

Suis-moi ! » Ordonna Ryô.

Il lui prit la main et l'entraina sur la gauche. Il lui indiqua la rampe de secours et la fit descendre à toute vitesse. Il l'entraina dans une ruelle étroite alors que des policiers menés par Quentin leur couraient après. Les policiers gagnaient du terrain quand Ryô bifurqua sur sa droite ouvrit une porte en un éclair et la poussa à l'intérieur. Il s'engouffra aussi rapidement dans la pièce, tandis qu'un léger cliquetis se fit entendre et referma la porte derrière eux les plongeant dans le noir total.

« Ryô qu'est c…

Chut ! » Coupa-t-il en plaquant sa main contre la bouche de la jeune femme. Il se tenait très près d'elle elle pouvait sentir leur poitrines se toucher lorsqu'ils respiraient.

Elle entendit des bruits de courses à l'extérieur avec la voix de Quentin qui criait des ordres et des imprécations contre Cat's Eye. Ses hommes commencèrent à essayer d'ouvrir les portes qui se trouvaient dans la rue : lorsque l'un d'entre eux mit la main sur la poignée de leur porte, Sylia se crispa. Ryô se colla à elle et murmura à son oreille dans un souffle à peine audible « la porte est fermée ils ne nous trouveront pas. »

Finalement au bout de quelques minutes les policiers semblèrent s'éloigner et Sylia esquissa un mouvement pour s'écarter de Ryô mais celui-ci la saisit par la taille et la ramena contre lui.

« Ne bouge pas on ne sait pas où ils sont. » Murmura-t-il de la même façon que la fois précédente. Ils attendirent donc encore environ deux minutes, deux minutes pendant lesquelles elle ne put pas s'empêcher d'être troublée de le sentir si près d'elle. Il finit par s'écarter bougea un peu dans la pièce et soudain alluma une lumière qui après le noir total les aveugla. Ils se trouvaient dans une pièce d'une vingtaine de mètres carrés, dont le mur du fond et celui à sa droite étaient occupés par des étagères remplies de cartons de bières et autres boissons. La jeune femme songea que cette pièce devait servir d'arrière boutique à un bar.

« Où sommes-nous ? Demanda Sylia en jetant un regard circulaire à la pièce.

Dans un bar. Ou plutôt dans la réserve d'un bar. J'enquêtais ici et mon ami qui tient l'établissement m'a passé les clefs pour quelques temps.

En tout cas merci ! Déclara Sylia avec un soupir de soulagement. Mais tu peux me dire ce que tu faisais là dans la nuit à courir après un popotin volant ? Ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire.

Je te le dirais si tu m'expliques pourquoi les flics te couraient après.

C'est un peu compliqué…

Si c'est toi qu'ils cherchaient en appelant Cat's Eye, ça expliquerait pas mal de choses. »

Sylia pâlit elle espérait qu'il n'aurait pas entendu les imprécations de Quentin.

« Alors c'est toi Cat's Eye ? Demanda Ryô sur un ton neutre.

Ecoute ça n'est pas ce que tu crois…

Je ne crois rien je veux juste savoir si j'ai aidée une voleuse. »

Elle hésita. Elle était au pied du mur elle ne pouvait pas mentir mais elle ne savait pas si elle pouvait avoir confiance en lui. Après tout elle le connaissait à peine et c'était un pari risqué. Il coupa court à sa réflexion :

« J'aime autant croire que tu as une bonne raison d'être une voleuse. Si tu as peur que j'aille te donner à la police, ne craints rien je garderai ton secret. Si j'avais voulu te donner à la police je ne t'aurais pas aidé.

Elle se mordit la lèvre puis ajouta

D'accord c'est moi Cat's Eye, mais j'espère que je peux compter sur ton silence.

Je ne vendrais jamais une belle femme. Mais juste pour ma curiosité personnelle, c'est parce que tu aimes tant l'art que tu voles dans les musées ?

Je te l'ai dit c'est compliqué et à vrai dire je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de rentrer dans les détails. Ma sœur et moi avons été séparé je dois aller m'assurer qu'elle va bien.

A ce que je vois Cat's Eye ça n'est pas seulement toi.

Je t'expliquerai plus tard. Il faut que j'aille retrouver ma sœur. Tu as fermé la porte à clé ?

Attend j'ai beau t'avoir aidé ce n'est pas vraiment dans mes habitudes de venir en aide aux voleurs. J'ai besoin d'explications.

Moi aussi en ce qui te concerne, mais ce n'est ni le lieu ni le moment pour les questions qui nécessitent de longues réponses.

On va faire un condensé alors ! Tu travailles pour quelle organisation ?

Aucune enfin !

Alors pourquoi tu voles des œuvres d'art ?

Je t'ai dit que je t'expliquerai tout plus tard !

C'est dommage parce qu'on ne sortira pas d'ici tant que tu ne m'auras pas donné tes motivations.

Ryô, je dois vraiment aller voir si ma sœur va bien ! Je te promets que je te dirais tout mais là…

Tu aurais déjà répondu à mes questions si tu ne protestais pas tant.

Ecoute, ce n'est pas vraiment le genre de chose que je raconte à la légère alors laisse moi aller retrouver ma sœur et puis demain…

On ne se reverra pas demain, ni le jour suivant. On ne se reverra plus.

C'est une menace ? Si je ne réponds pas tu refuseras de me revoir ?

Non c'est un fait, on ne se reverra pas. Alors si tu as des questions à me poser réponds aux miennes ensuite je répondrai aux tiennes et on partira chacun de son côté.

Tu repars aux Etats-Unis ?

Je dois savoir si je peux te faire confiance avant de dire quoi que ce soit.

Ça va j'ai compris c'est donnant, donnant c'est ça ? Très bien : mon vrai nom n'est pas Chamade mais Heinz. Mon père, Michael Heinz, était peintre et collectionneur d'art. Il a disparut il y a quinze ans du jour au lendemain. Quelques années plus tard ses œuvres et sa collection ont disparut. Mes sœurs et moi on tente de réunir les œuvres de sa collection pour attirer son attention et essayer de le retrouver.

Quel rapport avec le nom « Cat's Eye » ?

Il disait souvent que ma mère et moi avions des yeux de chats. »

Ryô marqua une pause et la considéra. Soit cette fille était inconsciente, soit elle était déjà raide dingue de lui pour lui avouer tout ça si facilement. Il avait voulu qu'elle réponde à ses questions, mais il n'en espérait pas autant. Il voulait juste vérifier qu'elle ne faisait pas partie de la pègre.

« C'est bon tu es content maintenant ? Lança-t-elle froidement.

Je ne voulais pas te brusquer, mais je devais savoir pour pouvoir être honnête envers toi. Je n'étais pas sûr de te dire toute la vérité avant que tu me confie un si gros secret, mais très franchement je pense que tu as le droit de savoir.

Laisse-moi deviner, les Etats-Unis c'était un mensonge ?

Oui mais c'était nécessaire. Inutile de tourner autour du pot alors autant le dire : Je ne suis pas détective privé, je suis un nettoyeur. Les gens m'engagent comme garde du corps, détective mais aussi… comme assassin. Je ne tue que si vraiment je n'ai pas le choix, ça n'a rien d'un plaisir, même si mettre une balle dans la tête d'un assassin, un violeur, ou même un revendeur de drogue ou d'armes serait un service rendu à la communauté.

T…Tu es un Yakuza ? Un tueur à gage ?

Tueur à gage, on peut dire ça comme ça. Yakuza, jamais ! Je ne travaille pas pour la pègre mais contre elle. Je suis à mon compte, je n'accepte que les contrats qui me paraissent réglos et je ne rends de compte à personne.

En somme tu te prends pour un justicier ? Ironisa Sylia.

Non je ne suis qu'un vulgaire assassin. Ce que je fais n'a rien à voir avec la justice ! Une justice qui blesserait les gens ça n'existe pas. C'est juste l'histoire d'un méchant qui bouffe d'autres méchants. Mais dans ce monde il y a des choses que seuls les méchants peuvent faire. Répondit Ryô sur un ton morose.

Pourquoi tu fais ce métier ?

Parce que j'ai baigné dans ce milieu toute ma vie. Et c'est pour ça que je ne peux pas sortir tranquillement avec une femme. A présent tout le monde dans le milieu sait qui je suis et bien trop de gens veulent ma mort. Si une femme est considérée comme étant ma petite amie elle risque sa vie.

Pourquoi tu as commencé à sortir avec moi alors ? En quoi faisais-je exception ?

Je n'avais pas prévu que ça dure quand je suis venu te draguer dans ce bar.

Tu voulais juste t'envoyer en l'air ? S'indigna Sylia.

A ton avis ? Au départ tu ne devais pas être une exception, je ne te cache pas qu'au début je voulais que tu sois une aventure d'un soir.

Sylia nota qu'il insistait beaucoup sur le fait que la situation avait changé et ça l'intriguait, alors elle demanda

Et qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ensuite ?

Je me suis pris au jeu…tu dois te demander si je te baratine ou non. Ajouta-t-il en voyant son air perplexe. C'est la vérité pas du baratin. J'étais bien avec toi, très bien même ! Je ne m'étais pas senti aussi bien depuis des années et je me suis laissé aller. Quand j'ai compris j'ai inventé l'histoire des Etats-Unis pour t'éloigner de moi. »


	4. Chap 4: Un interessant marché

Chapitre 4 : Un intéressant marché.

Sylia encaissa le coup. Cela faisait énormément de révélations en une soirée. Elle avait encore du mal à se faire à l'idée de ce métier clandestin, mais bizarrement ce n'était pas ce qui la chiffonnait le plus. C'était un peu comme si elle avait toujours su que ce genre de personne existait et que Ryô venait juste de mettre un nom sur la profession. Quelle drôle de situation : elle savait parfaitement que l'homme en face d'elle avait du sang sur les mains et à l'en croire il en avait depuis longtemps, mais ça ne la gênait presque pas. Elle était connue pour ses jugements très précis sur les gens, et elle sentait que Ryô ne lui mentait pas, lorsqu'il lui disait qu'il ne tuait pas par plaisir. Et en cela il n'était pas un tueur froid et destructeur.

Cependant il venait de lui dire assez clairement qu'il avait commencé à s'attacher à elle, et ce genre de paroles sonnaient très bien à son oreille compte tenu de ses propres sentiments envers lui… Pas des sentiments d'amour bien sûr, pas après une semaine, mais un attachement. Aussi intéressante que fût cette information elle ne savait pas trop comment l'exploiter. Elle remarqua qu'il s'était appuyé contre l'une des étagères derrière lui, et l'observait en attendant patiemment qu'elle digère les informations et se décide à réagir. Soudain alors qu'elle réfléchissait, elle réalisa que quelque chose ne collait pas.

« Si je te suis bien, tu avais prévu de ne plus me revoir, alors pourquoi tu m'as suivi ce soir ?

On m'a toujours dit que ma passion pour les belles femmes me perdrait. Ce soir est une bonne illustration.

Je ne comprends pas bien.

J'ignorais que c'était toi que je suivais, je n'avais vu qu'une silhouette… et un joli popotin.

Mais alors qu'est-ce qui t'a prit de suivre une femme comme ça en pleine nuit ?

Je voulais voir si y'avait pas moyen de tirer un coup…

Tu te moques de moi.

Pas du tout ! Je te l'ai dit ma passion pour les belles femmes m'attire souvent des ennuis. C'est plus fort que moi dès que je vois une jolie miss mokkori je fonce sans trop réfléchir.

Sylia l'observa, attendant qu'il craque, mais il avait l'air tout à fait sérieux. Sa lèvre inférieure trembla et tout à coup elle éclata de rire.

Tu es train de me dire que ton plan pour qu'on ne se revoie plus t'a explosé à la figure parce que tu voulais tirer un coup avec une supposé inconnue sous prétexte qu'elle avait un jolie popotin ?

C'est ça…

Sylia se mit à rire de plus belle.

Mais personne n'est obsédé à ce point là ! se moqua-t-elle

Beh il faut croire que si.

Cette fois c'en était vraiment trop pour Sylia qui commença à se tordre en deux à force de rire. Elle réussit à vite retrouver un semblant de sérieux et demanda

Tu comptais vraiment arriver à coucher avec une femme comme ça ?

Je ne perdais rien à essayer…Enfin si j'avais eu à faire à une inconnue, étant donné que c'était toi, je me rends compte que j'aurais mieux fait de m'abstenir. »

La jeune femme sourit. Il avait beau dire, elle avait prit plaisir à le revoir. Presque comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, il retrouva un air sérieux et un peu sombre et déclara :

« Tu vas pouvoir rentrer chez toi maintenant. Je vais tout de même te raccompagner, les rues ne sont pas sûres la nuit, elles le sont encore moins quand on porte les vêtements d'une voleuse.

Le regard de Sylia s'assombrit à son tour. Elle savait à présent que rentrer chez elle signifiait que cette fois il disparaîtrait pour de bon.

On ne se reverra plus, n'est-ce pas ?

Non.

C'est dommage on s'entendait bien…

C'est vrai.

Et notre mokkori night a été mémorable.

Je ne te le fais pas dire ! Approuva Ryô avec un sourire.

Quel gâchis quand même de perdre tout ce potentiel mokkori…

Oui je devrais me contenter de mes coups d'un soir. Conclut-il en notant cependant qu'elle utilisait le mot mokkori aussi facilement que lui.

Tout à coup Sylia trouva enfin ce quelle cherchait. Il venait de lui ouvrir involontairement une brèche dans laquelle elle devait absolument s'engouffrer.

J'ai quand même une petite question : tu ne veux pas de petite amie mais tu parles de coucher avec des femmes. Tu n'as pas peur de mettre ces femmes en danger ?

Elles ne le sont pas si je reste une soirée avec elles. Il faut un peu plus que ça pour que la pègre remarque quelqu'un.

Donc si je comprends bien, tu peux avoir des maîtresses, mais tu ne peux pas t'afficher avec elles.

Oui bien sûr mais il n'y a pas que ça. Je ne veux pas avoir à m'occuper d'une vie de couple. J'aime bien ma tranquillité et de toute façon je n'ai pas le temps de songer à toutes ces niaiseries. Je n'ai de temps à consacrer qu'au mokkori. On va peut-être y aller non ? Ajouta-t-il sentant que la discussion dérivait dans le mauvais sens.

Ryô tu sais c'est fou le nombre de points communs que nous avons. Tu ne peux pas avoir sérieusement quelqu'un dans ta vie, et c'est aussi mon cas, et nous avons tous les deux un goût prononcé pour le mokkori. Minauda-t-elle en se rapprocha nt de lui.

Oh là je t'arrête tout de suite ! J'ai bien compris où tu voulais en venir. Je ne ferais pas de toi ma maîtresse ! Pas question ! Trop dangereux ! S'exclama-t-il en se déplaçant dans la pièce pour s'éloigner d'elle.

Pas si on se voit de temps en temps… Elle se rapprocha à nouveau.

Quelqu'un finira bien par faire le rapprochement ! Tu n'as pas l'air de te rendre compte que j'ai à faire à des tueurs tous les jours ! Je ne pourrais jamais te protéger.

Il ne s'agit pas de devenir un couple. Je te parle d'une amitié améliorée. On se verrait de temps en temps pour des nuits enfiévrés et ensuite chacun repartirait à sa vie. Entre deux rendez-vous pas de contacts, pas de communications. Chacun de nous y trouverait son compte.

Tu es en train de me proposer du mokkori à la carte ? des pures mokkori nights sans engagements aucun ?

Exactement !

Ok, où est le piège ? Les femmes ne proposent pas ce genre de chose, elles veulent toujours plus. Il était revenu à son point de départ et marqua une pause le temps qu'elle réponde.

Pas moi. Je te l'ai dit, j'ai bien assez à faire sans avoir en plus à me préoccuper d'un petit ami. Et puis je ne veux pas que mes sœurs apprennent ton existence. Par contre je n'ai rien contre « les pures mokkori nights ». »

Elle s'était encore rapprochée pour vriller ses yeux sombres dans les siens. Ryô n'en croyait pas ses oreilles et ne pouvait pas détacher son regard du sien. A le regarder comme ça elle allait réussir à faire vaciller ses bonnes résolutions…

« Ça pourrait être intéressant comme marché. Concéda-t-il. Mais il ne faudrait pas que nos cœurs s'en mêlent, ça serait une catastrophe.

Je n'ai pas plus de temps pour l'amour que ce que j'en ai pour la vie de couple.

On n'aurait pas d'accord d'exclusivité. On sortirait avec qui on voudrait.

On ne sera pas un couple, donc oui chacun fera ce qu'il veut.

Je vais te ramener chez toi ! Déclara-t-il brutalement. On reparlera de tout ça demain chez moi, ça me donnera le temps d'y réfléchir.

Très bien. »

Elle savait au regard qu'il posait sur elle que c'était déjà tout réfléchi et se fit violence pour ne pas afficher un sourire triomphant. Il prit les clefs dans sa poche puis retira son blouson et aida Sylia à l'enfiler. Il lui expliqua qu'il était préférable qu'elle ne se promène pas en ville dans sa combinaison violette de chat. Pendant qu'elle remontait la fermeture éclair il mit la clé d'un air absent dans la serrure et tenta de la tourner. Il s'aperçut pourtant que la serrure résistait et il commença à forcer pour tourner la clé. Sylia s'en aperçut à son tour et vint lui prêter main forte. Ils tirèrent ensemble du même côté puis soudain la clé se brisa dans la serrure. Ryô ouvrit la main, et mus par un réflexe commun ils contemplèrent le morceau de clé d'un regard absent avant de lever la tête l'un vers l'autre.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? S'inquiéta Sylia.

Je ne sais pas. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi cette saleté s'est cassée. Ce qui est sûr c'est que nous sommes coincés.

Tu n'as une idée pour nous sortir d'ici ?

Je ne peux pas briser la serrure avec mon arme, réfléchit-il à haute voix, ça attirerait du monde. On va essayer d'aller dans le bar et de passer par les fenêtres des toilettes. Je ne veux pas partir en ouvrant la porte principale. Si on laisse le bar ouvert il sera pillé et je n'ai pas les moyens de rembourser tout ça.

Attends mais le bar est fermé ? en pleine nuit ?

Le patron fait faire des travaux. Des pochards lui ont détruit une partie de la pièce en se bagarrant il y a quelques jours. Viens on va passer par là. »

Sylia suivi des yeux la direction que lui indiquait Ryô jusqu'à la porte diamétralement opposée à eux. Il chercha une autre clé dans ses poches et cette fois tenta d'ouvrir la porte avec beaucoup de précautions. Il laissa la jeune femme passer, puis la suivit dans l'autre pièce. Laissant la porte ouverte pour éclairer son chemin, il se glissa derrière le bar sur la gauche, tâtonna un peu puis parvint à trouver le tiroir qui renfermait les bougies que l'on utilisait en cas de coupure de courant. Il en alluma une (préférant ne pas allumer les lumières qui risqueraient d'attirer l'attention sur eux) et demanda à Sylia d'éteindre la lumière de la petite pièce. Elle s'exécuta et il la rejoignit pour fermer à clé.

Ils se dirigèrent ensuite lentement vers les toilettes à l'autre bout de la pièce. Ils ne craignaient pas de faire bruit en marchant, cependant Sylia avait fait remarquer à Ryô que sa veste pesait lourd sur ses épaules et qu'elle avait du mal à se déplacer normalement.

Décidément ils n'avaient pas de chance ce soir là. A peine arrivés dans les toilettes ils remarquèrent avec stupeur que les fenêtres étaient fermées par des barreaux. Ils se rendirent aux toilettes femmes, mais en vain. Ils repartirent donc dans la pièce principale complètement abattus. Sylia commença à faire les cents pas en énumérant les possibilités qui s'offraient à eux. Ryô balaya toutes les options un peu folles de la jeune femme tandis qu'il prenait deux verres, une bouteille et des glaçons derrière le bar avant d'aller s'asseoir tranquillement sur l'une des banquettes recouvertes de cuir près de la porte d'où ils étaient sortis quelques minutes plus tôt.

« Dis donc ça te ferait mal de m'aider à trouver une solution ? Lança Sylia en se plantant devant lui.

Je vais te donner la solution au problème : on va s'asseoir, boire un petit coup et attendre tranquillement que le matin vienne, quand le patron arrivera pour surveiller les gars qui font des travaux.

Attendre le matin ? Et comment on va faire pour sortir incognito ? Je vie en face du commissariat qui est sur l'affaire Cat's Eye. Comment je vais faire pour rentrer chez moi sans me faire repérer ?

Je t'aiderai ne t'inquiète pas.

Et pour ce soir ? Tam, en espérant qu'elle soit rentrée à la maison sans problème, et Alex doivent déjà être mortes d'inquiétude ! Je ne veux pas qu'elles fassent des folies pour me retrouver !

Il y a un téléphone ici, Si tu as un peu de chance il fonctionnera et tu pourras appeler tes sœurs. Va voir derrière le bar. Répondit Ryô sur un ton calme. »

Sylia s'empara de la bougie et partit à la recherche du téléphone. Par chance, il fonctionnait et elle se dépêcha d'appeler chez elle. Tam décrocha d'une voix tremblante et Sylia commença à lui expliquer la situation, en évitant tous les détails concernant Ryô. Une fois qu'elle eût rassuré sa sœur et qu'elle lui eût assuré qu'elle se glisserait dehors sans problème le lendemain car elle avait un plan, elle raccrocha, récupéra la bougie et alla s'asseoir à côté de Ryô. Celui-ci lui tendit un verre de sake qu'elle prit de bon cœur et vida cul sec. Elle le posa ensuite sur la table devant eux, renversa la tête sur la banquette avant de se tourner pour regarder Ryô qui se trouvait dans la même position qu'elle.

« Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

On attend 7h que le patron arrive.

Il n'est que 1h du matin. Déclara Sylia en regardant sa montre. Ça nous laisse six heures pour dormir.

Dormir quelle perte de temps ! En six heures il y a tellement de choses qu'un homme et une femme pourraient faire pour tuer le temps…Ricana-t-il en approchant la main de la cuisse de la jeune femme.

Ça fait de moi une obsédée au même titre que toi si je te dis que je suis d'accord ? Demanda Sylia avec un léger sourire. Elle le laissa poser la main sur sa cuisse tandis qu'elle posait sur lui un regard un tantinet avide.

Ça fait de toi une femme tout à fait à mon goût. »

Sylia retira la veste de Ryô et quelques instants plus tard, ils basculaient tout deux sur la banquette en s'embrassant fougueusement, tandis qu'elle enroulait ses jambes autour de son torse.

Le patron arriva à 7h comme Ryô l'avait prédit. Il lui emprunta sa voiture afin de ramener Sylia chez elle, et éviter qu'elle ne se balade dans la rue avec la moitié de sa combinaison visible par tout le monde. Elle lui indiqua par où passer pour accéder à l'entrée de derrière et Ryô se gara le plus près possible afin qu'elle puisse rentrer rapidement sans se faire repérer par personne. Sylia prit soin de lever la veste de Ryô assez lentement afin qu'il ait le temps de lui donner une réponse à sa proposition. Il l'aida à retirer la veste et se pencha pour l'embrasser dans le cou. Il s'approcha de son oreille et murmura « marché conclu miss mokkori ! Rendez- vous demain dans le quartier chaud de shinjuku devant l'hôtel tsukasa à 15h on discutera des détails »

Pour toute réponse elle déposa sur ses lèvres un baiser aussi léger qu'une plume, puis sortit de la voiture, lui adressa un clin d'œil et s'engouffra à l'intérieur de chez elle.


	5. Chap 5: Entre amour et amitié

Chapitre 5: Entre amour et amitié.

Sylia prit bien garde de monter sans se faire remarquer, vérifia cette fois qu'il n'y avait personne dans le couloir et se rua dans sa chambre pour aller s'effondrer sur son lit. La tentation fût grande de se laisser aller et de dormir un peu mais une dure journée l'attendait. Elle se leva à contre cœur, prit son peignoir et fonça dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche. En se déshabillant face au miroir elle aperçu dans son cou et sur le haut de sa poitrine deux suçons bien violacés, témoignages de sa nuit fougueuse. Elle sourit puis entra dans la cabine de douche et se dépêcha de se préparer.

Ses sœurs la mitraillèrent bien sûr de questions, auxquelles elle répondit de bon cœur tout en pensant à Ryô et aux jolis suçons qu'elle avait découverts plus tôt. Ils étaient bien sûr dissimulés par un chemisier et un foulard, mais elle craignait que ses sœurs les voient.

Heureusement elles ne virent rien, ce qui permit à Sylia de rêvasser toute la journée pendant qu'elle s'occupait des différentes tâches du café.

En fin d'après midi Quentin passa prendre un café, et surtout vint rendre visite à Tam et comme à son habitude se lança sur le sujet Cat's Eye. Les cœurs de Tam et d'Alex accélérèrent lorsqu'il expliqua qu'ils avaient été à deux doigts de pincer la voleuse. Sylia, elle, ne l'écoutait plus et était à nouveau en train de penser à son rendez-vous du lendemain.

Ryô de son côté ne pouvait pas s'offrir le luxe de penser à autre chose que ce qu'il faisait. La femme flic qui l'avait arrêté quelques temps plus tôt avait prit la fâcheuse habitude de le faire travailler pour elle et son partenaire depuis. Et malheureusement Ryô n'avait pas le choix, car il savait qu'ils avaient à tout moment le pouvoir de l'arrêter. Un nettoyeur en cage n'avait vraiment rien d'utile. Cette femme savait pertinemment que Ryô n'avait pas le choix et elle en profitait ouvertement. Ryô soupçonnait quand même son partenaire, Makimura, de la freiner un peu. Ce type avait l'air plus sympathique, et beaucoup moins manipulateur. Ryô s'était déjà dit que s'il n'était pas flic ils auraient pu être de bons amis.

Il en eut la confirmation le soir même, lorsqu'après la mission d'espionnage que la femme lui avait confié, le fameux Makimura l'invita à boire un verre. Ryô allait refuser, il détestait sortir en compagnie de « gros poilus », mais le policier lui expliqua qu'il tenait à se faire pardonner pour la conduite de sa partenaire. Cette soirée entre hommes fût très agréable, même si Ryô et le petit Makimura étaient très différents. Les deux hommes se séparèrent sur une poignée de main, ignorant que cette soirée marquait certainement le début de leur amitié à venir.

Ryô avait parlé de discuter des détails de leur marché avec Sylia. Ils n'échangèrent pas un seul mot pendant la moitié du rendez-vous. Ils discutèrent pendant une dizaine de minutes, le temps de se rhabiller. Ryô lui donna son numéro de téléphone lui expliquant qu'elle pouvait l'appeler lorsque l'envie de faire mokkori la prendrait. Elle en revanche ne pût lui donner le numéro de chez elle. Elle ne pouvait pas risquer qu'une de ses sœurs décroche le combinet.

Il lui assura que ça n'était pas un problème il trouverait toujours un moyen de la contacter.

Ils convinrent cependant d'un code pour se reconnaître du premier coup dans leurs communications : mkr, abréviation de mokkori. Ils se quittèrent après avoir fixé leur prochain rendez-vous trois jours plus tard, devant un autre hôtel.

Après ce rendez-vous là il fût plus difficile de fixer des heures et des dates à l'avance. Ryô avait un boulot de protection proposé par une femme qui avait refusé de le payer en mokkori, et Sylia devait faire fa ce à son emploie du temps de ministre. Le plus dur était de jongler avec celui de ses sœurs, et malheureusement celui de Tam coïncidait beaucoup avec le sien.

Le fait est que Sylia savait qu'en vérité c'était un mal pour un bien. Si elle avait été libre de voir Ryô aussi souvent qu'elle l'aurait voulu elle n'aurait jamais pu tenir l'un des engagements du marché à savoir pas de sentiments. En le voyant difficilement une fois par semaine elle se sentait déjà fondre progressivement, alors si elle avait pu le voir plus souvent elle serait déjà raide dingue de lui. Elle avait beau se raconter des histoires elle était consciente de ce qu'elle ressentait déjà pour lui après seulement 2 mois, et 6 rendez-vous mokkori (3 mois et 7 rendez-vous si on comptait avant qu'ils ne sachent la vérité l'un sur l'autre). Bien sûr ils étaient amants, mais plus les rendez-vous avançaient, plus ils commençaient à tisser des liens d'amitié. Ils se parlaient de plus en plus, se racontant leurs journées et même ce qu'ils avaient fait depuis qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vu.

Leur petit manège dura 4 mois sans interruption, 4 mois pendant lesquels ils écumèrent une partie des love hôtels de Shinjuku, a tel point que Ryô pensa même à demander une carte de membre à ceux qu'ils avaient préférés. Lorsqu'il en glissa un mot à Sylia, le sujet l'amusa beaucoup. Mais après réflexion elle décida que ça n'était pas une mauvaise idée et le sujet devint une petite blague entre eux. Ce genre de camaraderie faillit attirer des ennuis à Sylia une semaine plus tard lorsqu'en faisant des courses avec Tam dans un magasin de vêtement la vendeuse leur demanda si elles avaient une carte de membre. Elle eût toutes les peines du monde à se retenir de rire, et prétexta s'intéresser à une ceinture pour se changer les idées.

Si elle ne manquait pas de remarquer les liens qui se tissaient entre eux, Ryô en était aussi parfaitement conscient. Le pire c'est que chacun savait que l'autre savait, mais ils avaient décidé d'un accord tacite de ne pas mettre le sujet sur le tapis. Après tout en parler n'aurait fait qu'affirmer un peu plus des vérités qu'ils connaissaient tous les deux et aurait en un sens gâché leur plaisir. Alors ils continuèrent à ce voir encore et encore dès qu'ils le pouvaient, parfois ne se voyant qu'un jour par mois. Les choses devenaient cependant plus difficiles.

Ils avaient toujours des rendez-vous mokkori, le problème c'est qu'ils aimaient bien discuter après et que le temps leur manquait. S'ils avaient commencé à parler du quotidien, petit à petit leurs discussions avaient commencé à porter sur des choses plus personnelles, incluant leurs peurs, leurs craintes, des choses qu'ils ne disaient ou n'avaient jamais dites à personne.

Cela les frappa au bout de huit mois, une après midi qu'ils passaient chez Ryô.

Celui-ci tenait Sylia dans ses bras et était en train d'embrasser son ventre. Il continua à faire monter ses lèvres sur son corps, jusqu'à rencontrer sa bouche pour lui donner un baiser. Elle lui caressa la nuque avant qu'il ne s'allonge à côté d'elle. Elle se blottit contre son torse, et tandis qu'il lui caressait les cheveux elle déclara :

« Je te préfère largement comme ça. La dernière fois qu'on s'est vu je t'ai trouvé un peu ailleurs.

Ma dernière mission n'avait pas été un succès.

C'est-à-dire ?

La cliente avait été grièvement blessée.

Comment ça se fait ?

J'avais sous-estimé les guignols qui lui en voulaient. Je me suis fait avoir comme un bleu.

Elle va bien ?

Maintenant oui, sur le moment moins. Elle venait de se prendre un coup de couteau dans le ventre… sous mes yeux.

Sylia avait peur de la réponse mais malgré tout elle demanda

Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

Je leur ai mis une balle dans la tête à chacun. J…J'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Se justifia-t-il.

Elle resserra son étreinte autour de lui avant d'ajouter

Je pense que tu as fait ce qu'il fallait.

Tu sais bien que non, j'aurais pu les assommer et les mener à la police. Au lieu de ça je me suis mis en colère comme un imbécile et voilà le résultat.

C'est normal d'éprouver de la colère…

Quand je suis en colère je deviens bête et dangereux, la preuve.

Je comprends mieux ton air triste de la dernière fois. Ça ne doit pas être facile de tuer quelqu'un…

Il bougea comme si ce qu'il allait dire le mettait mal à l'aise puis ajouta

Tu te trompes, tuer c'est très facile, c'est vivre avec soi même après qui ne l'est pas. Dire que je m'étais promis que ça n'arriverait plus…

Ryô tu es humain, tu éprouves des émotions. Je ne peux pas savoir ce qu'on ressent en tuant quelqu'un, mais je sais que le fait que tu t'en veuilles d'en être arrivé là montre que tu es quelqu'un de bien.

Je ne suis pas…

Oui oui je sais on en a déjà parlé. Coupa-t-elle. Laisse moi reformuler : tu n'es pas tout pourrit dans ce cas !

Mouais si tu veux … Lança-t-il en souriant.

Et puis arrête de me contredire, je t'ai déjà expliqué que quoi qu'il arrive j'ai toujours raison ! Plaisanta-t-elle.

Tu as surtout raison quand tu me dis que je suis beau.

Il faut bien que je te flatte pour avoir ce que je veux…

Non mais dis ! »

Ryô saisit ses flans et commença à les pincer. Comme il s'y attendait elle commença à se tordre dans tous les sens en riant et en tentant de le pousser. Elle savait pourtant que c'était peine perdue, mais elle ne perdait rien à essayer à chaque fois. Il attendit qu'elle déclare forfait comme à chaque fois pour la lâcher et la laisser reprendre son souffle. Ryô entra dans une rêverie. Il en fût sortit presque aussitôt lorsque Sylia lui mordilla l'oreille.

« A quoi tu penses City Hunter ?

Je me disais que tu es la miss mokkori la plus sympa que je connaisse.

C'est gentil ça.

C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que tu es la seule avec qui je parle vraiment. »

Elle se contenta de sourire en resserrant son étreinte. Après ce genre de paroles (qui pour lui équivalaient à une déclaration) elle sentait monter en elle un élan de tendresse qui pouvait risquer de la pousser à dire à haute voix ce qu'elle avait dans le cœur. Au lieu de parler elle préféra donc faire des arabesques sur le torse de Ryô du bout des ongles. La tête appuyée près de son cœur, tout en écoutant le rythme des battements elle se mit à prendre conscience qu'ils devenaient progressivement un couple. La façon qu'il avait de lui caresser les cheveux, avec le même air absent avec lequel elle bougeait sa main sur son torse, lui montra qu'il pensait à la même chose. Ils restèrent ainsi un petit moment, et le silence se chargea de tension. Au bout de plusieurs minutes le rythme de la respiration de Ryô changea et elle su qu'il avait prit sa décision. Elle fût plus rapide que lui : elle se redressa et lui adressa un regard malicieux comme si de rien n'était et lui proposa de l'inviter au restaurant.

« Et tes sœurs qu'est-ce qu'elles diront si tu ne rentres pas ?

Je vais trouver une excuse ne t'inquiète pas.

Je...Je ne sais pas trop….

Ne me dis pas que tu as encore des scrupules à me laisser payer ?

Plus depuis que tu m'as invité dans le love hôtel le plus classe de la ville.

Alors quel est le problème ?

Je ne sais pas si j'ai envie d'aller au restaurant… Je ne sais pas si je ne préfèrerais pas te garder ici et faire mokkori encore pendant des heures.

L'un n'empêche pas l'autre… Il est encore tôt, on a bien le temps avant qu'il soit l'heure d'aller diner, il n'est que 16h.

Je vais y réfléchir. Mais avant tout… »

Il recommença à la chatouiller, et à nouveau son rire résonna dans la pièce alors qu'elle se tortillait dans tous les sens. Elle ne pût tenir longtemps et demanda une trêve. Ryô la lâcha et s'appuya sur son coude. La petite bataille avait fait glisser la couverture et il regardait avidement sa poitrine monter et descendre au rythme de sa respiration saccadée. Elle tourna un regard prétendument courroucé vers lui. Ryô se mordit l'intérieur de la joue : elle n'avait jamais été aussi belle. Il la défia du regard et lança :

« Alors la grande Cat's Eye est vaincue par de simples chatouilles ?

Je te hais, c'est déloyal… tu me prends toujours par surprise. Balbutia-t-elle

Oh l'excuse ! Même si je te préviens tu ne pourras t'empêcher de te tordre dans tous les sens.

Peut-être. Mais et toi dis moi, est-ce que tu crains les chatouilles ?

Non.

C'est ce qu'on va voir ! »

Elle se tourna d'un mouvement fluide vers lui et agrippa ses flancs tout en prenant bien garde de bloquer ses jambes avec les siennes. Elle commença à pincer ses flancs, mais pour sa plus grande déception rien ne se produisit. Ryô lui jeta un regard amusé qui signifiait « je te l'avais dit ». Sylia lui tira la langue et attaqua différemment : cette fois elle décida de faire glisser ses ongles sur sa peau. Il fût trahit par l'un de ses muscles qui se contracta. Elle recommença l'opération plusieurs fois et elle le sentit trembler très légèrement. Ses ongles glissèrent sur sa taille et il éclata de rire.

« Ça va ça va, je crains, laisse moi maintenant ! Protesta-t-il.

Pas question ! Maintenant que j'ai trouvé je continue ! »

Elle enroula son corps autour du sien pour lui laisser un minimum de possibilités de mouvements et commença à promener ses ongles un peu partout sur lui. Il se mit à se tortiller à son tour et elle savoura cette douce vengeance en le chatouillant de plus belle. Elle savait qu'il ne bougeait pas trop pour ne pas lui faire mal et elle en profitait pour le torturer un peu plus. Elle avait enroulé ses jambes autour d'une des siennes, et elle sentait qu'il n'était pas indifférent la proximité de leur corps. Dans la bataille elle aperçut ses fesses et décida de voir si la torture fonctionnait partout : elle fit bouger sa main et passa ses ongles d'un mouvement rapide entre la base de la fesse et la cuisse. Le durcissement du membre sur son aine lui montra qu'elle avait griffé juste. Appréciant d'avoir un tel pouvoir sur lui elle se mit à faire des cercles sur sa fesse avant de repasser ses ongles à la jonction avec la cuisse. Cette fois elle récolta un léger coup de hanches. Trop contente d'elle-même elle relâcha son attention sur les bras de Ryô et celui-ci en profita pour saisir ses flancs et la chatouiller à nouveau. Elle se cambra dans un éclat de rire et tomba en arrière ce qui permit à Ryô de reprendre le dessus. Il tenta de se redresser, mais elle avait toujours les jambes enroulées autour de sa jambe droite. Il fit glisser le bout de ses doigts sous sa cuisse et automatiquement elle lâche prise dans un éclat de rire. Il immobilisa ses jambes avec son buste en les posant sur le côté, bloqua les bras de la jeune femme et fit glisser le bout de ses doigts sur tout le flanc de son corps en insistant sous le bras, à la jonction du sein et du corps, puis le long de ses côtes et enfin sur les fesses et particulièrement entre les fesses et les cuisses. Sylia essayait de se tortiller mais en vain, et ne cessait de rire aux éclats à tel point qu'elle en avait les larmes aux yeux. Cette fois elle ne pouvait pas lui offrir le plaisir de déclarer forfait. Il remarqua cependant qu'elle avait du mal à respirer et lui rendit la liberté de ses bras. Il la dévora du regard alors qu'elle tournait les yeux vers lui. Elle profita de son moment d'inattention pour bouger ses jambes d'un mouvement rapide. Elle pensa lui avoir assez fait perdre l'équilibre, pour se redresser en position assise et tenter de reprendre le dessus, mais Ryô saisit ses jambes en étau entre ses bras et se redressa à genoux, emportant ses jambes dans son mouvement et la faisant basculer en arrière. Il lui offrit un regard qui signifiait qu'elle s'était bien battue, tandis que ses yeux à elle lui donnaient le feu vert. Il sourit, reposa ses jambes sur le lit, les écarta et s'allongea entre ses jambes pour lui faire l'amour.

Après leur séance chatouille et ce qui s'en suivit, Sylia était d'autant plus persuadée qu'après ce jour là il se passerait du temps avant qu'elle ne le revoit et voulu profiter au maximum de sa présence. Dès le début elle avait su qu'elle jouait à un jeu dangereux, ce n'est que maintenant en étant consciente de ses sentiments à lui, qu'elle se rendait compte à quel point elle risquait de souffrir. Elle appela monsieur Durieux pour qu'il lui serve d'alibi prétextant qu'elle avait envie de passer la soirée seule, appela ses sœurs et ensuite reparti s'occuper de Ryô, qui l'attendait pour aller prendre une douche.

Ils se rendirent dans un restaurant que Sylia aimait bien, mais dans lequel elle n'était pas allée assez souvent pour qu'on la reconnaisse. Elle portait sa robe grise, celle qui allait si bien avec le costume blanc de Ryô. Il l'avait vu sortir cette robe d'un sac dans le coffre de sa voiture, et pour répondre à son regard interrogateur elle répondit qu'elle était tout le temps prête pour toutes les éventualités. Ryô parut perplexe mais après tout elle avait plus de l'agent secret que de la patronne d'un café. A ce moment là, il eut une pensée un peu dangereuse en songeant qu'elle aurait pu être une très bonne partenaire. Cette pensée peut-être plus que le reste fit qu'il se refusa à reprendre contact avec elle pendant les quatre mois qui suivirent.

Pendant ce temps il se rapprocha de Makimura qui depuis quelques mois songeait que la police était beaucoup trop limité dans ses actions et commençait à douter de pouvoir rester policier toute sa vie. Il passait de plus en plus de temps avec Ryô en qui il avait trouvé un ami sincère. Souvent dans leurs discussions revenait le sujet que Makimura préférait à savoir sa petite sœur Kaori. C'était encore une ado de quinze ans, bientôt 16, qu'il lui tardait de voir devenir une femme, et trouver sa voie. Il ne cessait de répéter qu'elle avait un très grand cœur et qu'il l'imaginait bien dans un métier qui aiderait les gens.

Ryô se lia aussi d'amitié avec Saeko après une mission assez périlleuse. Cette femme était chaque jour de plus en plus belle, et Ryô ne cessait de lui proposer des orgies mokkori, mais elle ne cessait de refuser. D'ailleurs Ryô ne comprenait pas très bien pourquoi, car il sentait bien qu'il lui plaisait. Un jour il se fit la réflexion que peut-être Saeko sous ses grands airs de femme fatale, n'était pas aussi solide que Sylia et n'avait pas la force de supporter une telle relation avec lui. Penser à Sylia lui faisait souvent un petit pincement au cœur. Il savait par les journaux que Cat's Eye menait toujours des opérations au nez et à la barbe de la police locale, et ainsi il savait qu'elle se portait bien. Une part de lui ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il la torturait et qu'il ferait mieux de ne pas la revoir avant d'être sûr de la voir seulement comme une amie.

D'ailleurs s'il n'avait tenu qu'à lui, la séparation aurait durée plus de quatre mois. Mais le destin en la personne de Saeko en avait décidé autrement.


	6. Chap 6: Situation délicate

Chapitre 6 : Situation délicate.

« Maki, tu vas enfin me dire où on va ? Bougonna Ryô.

Je t'ai dit qu'on allait attendre Saeko. Répondit Makimura en tournant un regard réprobateur vers Ryô. Ça te ferait mal de marcher à côté de moi ? J'aimerai ne pas avoir à crier quand je te parle.

Pas question. Je ne veux pas que les femmes croient que je marche à côté d'un gros poilu comme toi !

T'es pas possible. De toute façon on est bientôt arrivé.

C'est étonnant qu'elle nous donne rendez vous à tous les deux comme ça en pleine journée. Tu devrais pas être en train de travailler d'ailleurs ?

Non c'est ma journée de repos. J'espère qu'elle fera vite, Kaori va me faire des histoires si je ne passe pas l'après midi avec elle comme je le lui avais promis.

Elle est étrange ta sœur, elle a bientôt 16 ans pourquoi elle ne passe pas son temps libre avec ses amis, ou son copain ?

Elle n'a pas de copain. Et pas beaucoup d'amis à ce que je sache… elle n'a pas un caractère trop facile et puis elle se vexe facilement.

Mouais… Une pénible si je comprends bien…

Ne parle pas d'elle comme ça ! Si tu la connaissais tu te rendrais compte que c'est quelqu'un de formidable !

Ça va mon vieux ne le prends pas comme ça. Et puis tu sais moi les gamines de moins de 18 ans ça ne m'intéresse pas. Je préfère les femmes qui ont l'âge légal pour faire mokkori.

Oh toi de toute façon tu ne penses qu'à ça.

Parce qu'il n'y a que ça de vrai mon vieux.

Ah voilà on y est.»

Ryô regarda autour de lui perplexe. Il avait bien vu quel chemin ils empruntaient mais il espérait qu'ils ne s'arrêteraient pas LA. Ils se trouvaient à quelques pas du café Cat's Eye, lui-même en face d'un commissariat. Il stoppa net sa progression se pencha et attrapa Makimura par le col de son imper.

« Dis moi vieille bourrique, tu ne m'emmènes pas à un rendez-vous entre flic au moins ?

Mais non, on va juste retrouver Saeko ! C'est une coïncidence qu'il y ait un commissariat. Viens il est encore tôt on va aller boire un café en l'attendant. J'ai entendu dire que c'était très bien ici. »

Evidemment Makimura montrait le Cat's Eye. Il se remit à marcher en direction du bâtiment et Ryô pensa avec colère « C'est pas possible il se fou de moi ! ». Il saisit à nouveau son ami par le col le ramena en arrière et ronchonna :

« J'ai pas envie d'aller dans un café avec un nom si ridicule. J'ai pas non plus envie d'attendre Saeko. Je suis fâché avec elle depuis qu'elle n'a pas voulu qu'on fasse mokkori !

Tu es pénible à la fin ! Tais-toi et suis-moi. Tu sais bien ce qu'elle t'a dit : si elle te prend en train de faire le fou dans la rue elle va te coffrer.

C'est du bluff tu le sais aussi bien que moi.

Pas si sûr. Tu la connais elle est imprévisible. Aller viens maintenant, on ne va pas l'attendre vingt minutes debout.

D'abord j'ai pas d'argent pour boire un café.

C'est ça je te crois. Ryô s'il te plait fait un effort, ce rendez-vous m'ennuie autant que toi. A nous deux on aura plus de poids pour raccourcir ça au maximum et je pourrais aller passer l'après midi avec ma sœur et toi tu pourras faire ce que bon te semble.

J'ai pas envie de banquer pour un café avec un gros poilu !

Je te l'offre si tu veux.

C'est ça, pour qu'on croit qu'on est en cheville ? T'es pas fou non ?

Bon si tu ne le fais pas pour moi, penses à ma pauvre petite sœur qui va passer l'après midi toute seule enfermée à la maison en m'attendant….

Elle a cas avoir des amis avec qui sortir !

Ryô ! Aller pour Kaori…

Ryô soupira il avait épuisé toutes les excuses bidon qu'il avait en réserve. Dans l'ensemble il avait réussit à gagner 3 minutes… A bout d'argument il soupira à nouveau et conclu

Ok, ok. Qu'est-ce qu'on ne ferait pas pour la sœur d'un ami ! »

Makimura reprit la tête et posa la main sur la poignée de la porte. Au moment où il l'ouvrait il aperçut une femme derrière le comptoir. Il se mordit la lèvre : elle était très belle ! « Pourvu que Ryô ne fasse pas l'imbécile » songea-t-il. Il entra salua la jeune femme qui lui répondit, il se tourna vers Ryô pour le surveiller, ratant au passage le regard perplexe de la jeune femme, et constata que son ami avait disparût. Il venait de se ruer sur le comptoir, tenait les mains de la jeune femme et s'écriait :

« OOOhhh mademoiselle que vous êtes belle ! Ça vous dirait de sortir avec moi après votre service ? »

Makimura leva les yeux au ciel et s'approcha du comptoir pour essayer de contrôler son ami.

Pendant que la jeune femme balbutiait une réponse, Ryô bougea à peine les lèvres pour lui dire « Je t'expliquerai plus tard » avant de lui faire un clin d'œil complice. Il avait fallut que la seule fois où il mettait les pieds dans cet endroit il tombe sur Sylia ! Makimura le tira par le col, s'excusa auprès de Sylia pour l'attitude de Ryô et demanda une table pour trois, car son équipière allait les rejoindre bientôt.

Ils s'assirent à la table la plus éloignée du comptoir sur la gauche, Ryô face à Sylia, qui s'approchait. Il entendit à peine son ami qui lui ordonnait entre ses dents de se tenir tranquille, trop occupé qu'il était à noter que Sylia était toujours aussi belle.

« Oh tu m'écoutes ? S'indigna Makimura.

Oui j'ai entendu je me tiendrais tranquille papa !

Messieurs vous désirez prendre quelque chose tout de suite ? S'enquit Sylia en arrivant devant leur table.

Oui, deux cafés s'il vous plait.

Cafés Cat's Eye, ou américains ?

Qu'elle est la dif… »

Makimura fût interrompu par la sonnerie du téléphone. Sylia s'excusa et alla décrocher. Elle revint vers eux un instant plus tard pour demander si l'un d'entre eux était l'inspecteur Makimura. Le concerné se désigna et elle lui expliqua que c'était le lieutenant Nogami au téléphone et qu'elle souhaitait lui parler. Il se leva et alla prendre le téléphone dans la petite cabine prévue à cet effet.

Sylia se rua sur Ryô qui demanda à haute voix ce qu'était le café Cat's Eye. Pendant ce temps elle écrivit sur un papier qu'elle lui montra « qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » Pendant qu'elle répondait à haute voix à sa question, il lui murmura sa réponse. E lle écrivit sur son papier « rdv mkr tonight = toi 0h» Tout en demandant à haute voix quel café il souhaitait prendre. Ryô lui fit signe que c'était ok, et répondit un café Cat's Eye. Elle rangea discrètement son petit carnet dans la poche avant de son tablier, tandis qu'elle sentit Makimura approcher. Il commanda à son tour un café Cat's Eye en disant qu'il aimait les surprises, puis retourna s'asseoir en face de Ryô. Sylia lança les cafés, mais Ryô remarqua qu'elle avait l'air très attentive à ce qu'il se passait autour. Peut-être avait-elle peur de se trahir.

« Alors Saeko te piste maintenant ? Plaisanta Ryô.

Non. Elle appelait pour me prévenir. Ecoutes elle a été envoyé par le grand chef pour faire une petite inspection dans le commissariat d'en face. Sauf qu'un petit inspecteur lui a été assigné comme guide. Comme il a ordre de la suivre partout il va venir avec elle ici…

QUOI ? » Cria Ryô beaucoup plus fort que ce qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Il pouvait être sûr que Sylia qui écoutait déjà avait maintenant toute son attention dirigée vers eux. Bravo ! « Tu es train de me dire, continua-t-il à voix basse, qu'un autre flic va nous rejoindre !

J'en ai peur.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il veut ? Il ne va pas la laisser tranquille le temps de prendre un café ?

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il veut, elle ne pouvait pas trop parler il n'était pas loin. Je pense qu'elle nous en dira plus quand elle sera là.

Ce qui ne devrait pas tarder, elle traverse la rue.

Et lui, ça doit être l'inspecteur…

Cette demi-portion ? »

Sylia leur porta leur café à ce moment là, et instinctivement tourna la tête vers la fenêtre.

Ryô la regarda au moment où ses lèvres formaient silencieusement le mot « Quentin », avant de dire à haute voix « Messieurs voilà vos cafés ». Pendant qu'elle posait les tasses sur la table en se faisant manifestement violence pour ne pas regarder à l'extérieur, Ryô se souvint que « Quentin » était le petit ami de sa sœur Tam, et aussi le policier chargé de l'affaire Cat's Eye. Décidément le destin avait décidé de jouer dans l'ironie ce jour là. Les deux hommes la remercièrent et Sylia retourna derrière le comptoir.

« Regarde moi le en train de loucher sur son décolleté… Se moqua Ryô.

Comme si tu t'en privais à chaque fois que tu la vois.

Moi je ne suis pas de la maison, elle n'est pas ma supérieure.

En tout cas Ryô tient toi tranquille. Murmura Makimura. »

Saeko et Quentin choisirent ce moment là pour entrer dans le café. Tous avaient les yeux braqués sur eux et attendaient la suite. Quentin salua Sylia (en lui précisant à ce qu'il voulait être à mi-voix, qu'il était en mission) et lui présenta Saeko. Ryô assista à l'échange de politesse avec beaucoup d'intérêt. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que les deux femmes sur qui il fantasmait le plus se retrouveraient un jour face à face. Saeko se tourna ensuite vers ses amis, s'approcha d'eux avec Quentin sur ses talons et les lui présenta. Heureusement elle hésita une fraction de seconde et Ryô en profita pour se présenter lui-même en tant que détective privé sous le nom de « Hayato Ijuin ». Il s'attira trois paires de sourcils relevés, mais qu'importe, il estimait que déjà assez de policier connaissaient son vrai nom.

Les nouveaux arrivants s'installèrent à la place de Makimura, et celui-ci se poussa vers Ryô tandis que Saeko expliquait:

« L'inspecteur Chapuis me sers de guide et il doit aussi me parler de la façon dont les enquêtes sont menées dans son commissariat.

Normalement c'est le chef, je veux dire le commissaire qui devait s'en charger, mais il est tombé malade et à dû garder le lit aujourd'hui. Expliqua Quentin.

Ce matin il y a eu un problème dans les locaux, et nous n'avons pas pu faire ce qui était prévu. C'est pourquoi, pour gagner du temps, l'inspecteur a décidé de faire son travail devant un café Cat's Eye, la spécialité de la maison.

Pour quelqu'un qui ne la connaissait pas elle semblait tout à fait enthousiaste. Pour ses deux amis en face d'elle, l'agacement était bien perceptible dans sa voix.

Ah oui d'ailleurs je manque à tous mes devoirs ! S'exclama le jeune inspecteur. Il se leva d'un bond et couru au comptoir commander deux cafés supplémentaires ainsi que deux ou trois petites choses à manger à Sylia.

Au fait où est Tam ? Murmura-t-il à la jeune femme.

Elle est allée faire des courses, elle ne devrait pas tarder. »

Il lui répondit par un sourire et retourna s'asseoir à table avec les autres. Ryô goutta enfin à son café tandis que le jeune inspecteur se lançait dans son récit barbant. Le pauvre garçon avait l'air très mou, et Ryô ne pût s'empêche de se demander comment la sœur de Sylia pouvait supporter un gabarit pareil. Bien sûr il ne la connaissait pas mais connaissant Sylia et sachant pour Cat's Eye il se disait que le tempérament de feu devait faire partie des caractéristiques de la famille Chamade. Il vida sa tasse de café assez vite, d'abord parce qu'effectivement c'était un bon café, mais aussi car ce discours était à mourir d'ennuie. En plus il trouvait ça un peu déplacé de la part du jeune inspecteur de reluquer Saeko aussi ouvertement. Bien sûr comme le lui avait fait remarquer Makimura un peu plus tôt, lui-même ne s'en privait jamais, et il était mal placé pour faire ce genre de reproches. Cependant ce qu'il trouvait déplacé était qu'il la reluque dans le café que tenait sa petite amie. Certes elle n'était pas là pour l'instant, mais Sylia n'avait pas raté les regards plongeant qu'il lançait vers le décolleté de Saeko. Elle devait se sentir mal à l'aise de voir ça, vis-à-vis de sa sœur. Sylia arriva pour déposer le reste de la commande. Ryô et elle se caressèrent discrètement du regard avant qu'il ne demande :

« Mademoiselle, pourriez-vous s'il vous plait me porter un autre de vos délicieux cafés ?

Bien sûr, tout de suite. »

Quelque chose dans sa réponse attira l'attention de Saeko qui posa sur la patronne des lieux un regard interrogateur qui se reporta ensuite sur Ryô qui faisait déjà semblant de s'intéresser à nouveau à la conversation tout en mordant dans un des petits sandwich que la patronne venait de déposer. Saeko le mitrailla du regard quelques instants puis reporta son attention sur le blanc bec qui regardait ses jambes et son décolleté d'un œil un peu trop intéressé. Elle n'avait jamais vu de garçon aussi mou et priait pour que la journée en sa compagnie touche au plus vite à sa fin. Il fit une pause dans son discours le temps que Hideyuki lui pose une question, et en profita pour boire une gorgée de café. Le problème étant qu'il regardait encore dans le décolleté de Saeko, visa mal et rata sa bouche. Le café atterrit sur lui, mais aussi sur l'une des cuisses de la policière. Tout se passa alors très vite : Saeko et Quentin se levèrent d'un même mouvement avec un crie d'effroi en réaction à la chaleur du liquide. Ils se cognèrent, Quentin perdit l'équilibre, tomba en arrière et entraina Saeko dans sa chute qui s'étala sur lui de tout son long. Ryô, Makimura et Sylia n'avaient pas eu le temps de réagir qu'une voix de femme retentit à l'entrée de la pièce :

« Quentin !

Sylia fit volte face

Tam ! s'exclama-t-elle.

L'ironie de la situation tira un sourire à Ryô. Avec la jeune sœur soupe au lait dans la pièce le reste de la scène ne risquait pas d'être triste !

Quentin, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Ma chérie ça n'est pas ce que tu crois !

Hideyuki, et toi ça vous ferez mal de m'aider à me relever ? S'exclama Saeko à l'adresse de ses amis.

Ryô fût plus rapide, s'approcha d'elle et lui tendit sa main alors qu'il tentait de garder un air sérieux. Saeko vit son sourire en coin et le mitrailla à nouveau du regard. Le petit inspecteur se releva aussitôt après pour foncer vers sa petite amie.

Ça te prends souvent de te vautrer par terre avec des femmes inconnues dans MON café ? Tempêta la jeune femme.

Ma chérie calme toi. J'ai été maladroit, on a glissé je suis tombé et j'ai entrainé le lieutenant avec moi, c'est tout.

Ryô vit dans le regard noir de Saeko que « c'est tout » n'était pas vraiment approprié.

Et qu'est-ce que tu faisais avant qu'elle ne te tombe dessus ?

On buvait un café.

Quoi ?

Quentin prit conscience de la bourde qu'il venait de faire et répliqua

Non non, attends je me suis mal exprimé c'était pour le travail. Le chef m'a confié une mission et je...

Sylia s'approcha de Saeko et lui proposa de lui montrer les toilettes si elle souhaitait se nettoyer et les deux femmes partirent ensemble derrière la petite cabine où se trouvait le téléphone. Ryô voyant que le pauvre garçon ramait dans ses propres explications en s'humiliant un peu plus à chaque seconde, s'avança pour lui venir en aide.

Mademoiselle excusez moi de m'interposer, mais laissez moi vous donner une explication plus claire. Nous étions en rendez-vous professionnel. L'inspecteur Chapuis nous expliquait, à l'inspecteur Makimura derrière moi, au lieutenant Nogami et moi-même, le fonctionnement de son commissariat lorsque l'incident s'est produit.

Tam posa sur Ryô un regard à la fois surpris et inquisiteur, tandis que Sylia revint et que Quentin qui avait repris son souffle, termina

J'ai renversé mon café sur mes genoux et sur ceux du lieutenant Nogami. C'était très chaud on s'est levé, on a glissé et je t'ai dit la suite.

Tam allait répliquer lorsque sa sœur se racla la gorge depuis le comptoir pour la rappeler à l'ordre.

On règlera ça plus tard toi et moi ! Pour l'instant j'ai du travail MOI ! »

Après avoir bien insisté sur le dernier mot elle récupéra les paquets qu'elle avait posés par terre et s'engouffra derrière le comptoir. Sylia la foudroya du regard alors qu'elle passait devant elle et murmura quelque chose qu'elle seule pût entendre tandis que Tam se contentait de lui répondre par un regard confus et fuyant.

Celle-ci présenta de plates excuses pour la scène de ménage alors que Saeko revenait. Les trois amis lui répondirent avec des phrases passe partout de rigueur et chacun retourna à ses activités. Tam remarqua qu'un café était prêt et le versa dans une tasse, tandis que sa sœur alla éponger le café qui était tombé sur la banquette et sur le sol.

Ryô s'approcha du comptoir pour prendre la tasse de café, Quentin présenta de plates excuses à Saeko et s'engouffra à son tour dans les toilettes, mort de honte tandis qua Sylia revenait derrière le comptoir. Elle croisa le regard amusé de Ryô qui lui, contrairement aux autres, s'amusait beaucoup. Tout ça lui avait épargné la peine de se sentir mal à l'aise à cause de Sylia. Une certaine tension commençait à s'installer et Ryô décida de détendre un peu l'atmosphère. Il s'assit devant le comptoir goûta à son nouveau café et déclara :

« Mesdemoiselles je dois vous féliciter pour votre café !

Contente que vous aimiez. Répondit Sylia.

C'est très agréable de boire un aussi bon café, servit par d'aussi jolies jeunes femmes. »

Tam releva les yeux et lui adressa un sourire de remerciement. Sylia, elle, le caressa à nouveau des yeux et lui adressa un sourire flattée. Ce spectacle ne passa pas inaperçu pour les deux policiers. Saeko leva les yeux au ciel, et vint poser une main sur l'épaule du nettoyeur. Il se tourna pour l'interroger du regard.

« Laisses ces jeunes femmes tranquilles s'il te plait et reviens t'asseoir avec nous. » Ordonna Saeko. Elle tempéra son ordre avec un ton qu'elle voulait amical tout en caressant l'épaule de Ryô. Elle posait sur lui un regard insondable qui aurait pu la faire passer pour une femme jalouse. Cette fois c'est à Sylia que le spectacle n'échappa pas et elle jeta à la main de Saeko toujours posée sur l'épaule de son amant, un regard peu amical. Evidemment Saeko se sentit observée leva les yeux tout ça au même moment que Sylia. Prise sur le fait cette dernière tenta de sourire à la femme lieutenant, mais sans grand succès. Ryô se leva en souriant, prit sa tasse, déclara que le devoir l'appelait, puis écarta Saeko de Sylia. Il n'avait pas vu leur échange de regard foudroyant, mais il avait senti une drôle d'aura émaner des deux femmes. Lorsqu'il s'assit à sa place et jeta un regard vers le comptoir les deux sœurs étaient déjà en grande discussion. Il fallait qu'il sorte d'ici. Finalement, même pour lui il n'y avait plus rien de drôle et il ne savait pas ce qui c'était passé.

« Dis donc ma petite Saeko tu voulais nous parler il me semble ? Demanda Ryô dans l'espoir de trouver une excuse pour se sortir de là.

Oui mais avec cette histoire d'inspection je ne pense pas avoir le temps aujourd'hui.

Excusez-moi d'avoir été si long. Intervint Quentin en revenant enfin. Il estima préférable de prendre une chaise à l'une des tables et de s'asseoir près de Ryô cette fois. Lieutenant je suis confus d'avoir été si maladroit…

Ce n'est rien, c'est oublié ! Assura Saeko. Inspecteur, je pense que nous devrions retourner au commissariat, vous pourrez continuer vos explications en me montrant les locaux.

Ah…euh oui comme vous voulez. Mais et pour la collation ?

On ne pourrait pas la prendre avec nous ?

Eh bien euh, je vais voir… »

Il se leva, alla vers le comptoir et conversa à voix basse avec les deux sœurs pendant quelques instants. Finalement Tam vint prendre les petits sandwichs et en fit deux paquets, l'un pour son petit ami et l'autre pour le lieutenant. Elle avait toujours l'air un peu en colère de l'avoir trouvé allongé par terre sous une femme, mais quelque part ça allait mieux. Elle adressa même un petit sourire à son petit ami en lui tendant les paquets. C'est à ce moment là que Ryô réalisa que la pièce était remplie de couples…enfin même si Maki et Saeko n'en était pas encore un…et que lui et Sylia n'étaient pas ensemble…enfin il se comprenait. Quentin paya avec l'argent que le chef lui avait confié. Saeko salua tout le monde et sortit en compagnie de Quentin. Tam s'excusa peu de temps après et monta ranger ses courses à l'étage.

Makimura se leva sortit son portefeuille, mais Ryô l'arrêta

« Ça va mon vieux c'est moi qui t'invite.

Mais tout à l'heure tu disais…

Que veux-tu ce délicieux café m'a rendu d'humeur généreuse.

D'accord merci. Comme Ryô ne bougeait pas il demanda : tu ne viens pas ?

Je n'ai pas fini mon café. Vas-y sinon ta sœur va t'attendre.

Bien. A plus tard.

A plus tard. »

Il attendit de le voir dépasser le café pour se tourner vers Sylia qui faisait semblant de ne pas s'intéresser à lui. Elle savait qu'il la regardait et attendait qu'elle en fasse de même, mais elle pensait toujours à la façon dont cette femme lui avait touché l'épaule. Elle s'affairait à ranger tout et n'importe quoi et ne sentit pas que Ryô s'était approché d'elle derrière le comptoir. Il saisit tout à coup son bras, la tira vers lui et lui vola un baiser. Elle ne tarda pas à se pendre à son cou. Il la serra contre lui. Pendant un instant ils oublièrent où ils étaient. Un bruit à l'étage les rappela à l'ordre. Ryô brisa leur étreinte à contre cœur, et murmura pour ne pas briser la magie du moment « J'ai laissé de quoi régler les cafés sur la table, le reste est pour la serveuse canon. Il lui vola un second baiser. A ce soir ! ». Elle eût à peine le temps de cligner des yeux et il avait disparût.


	7. Chap 7: Quand les jeunes s'en mêlent

Chapitre 7 : Quand les jeunes s'en mêlent.

A partir de ce rendez-vous là, leurs rencontres s'espacèrent progressivement. Comme à leur habitude ce soir là, ils avaient fait mokkori, mais ils avaient surtout beaucoup discuté, riant notamment des évènements de la journée. Mais leurs rendez-vous se firent plus rares par hasard. Sylia avait de moins en moins de temps car Cat's Eye et ses sœurs devenaient difficiles à gérer. Ryô quant à lui fût aussi emporté par le travail, et notamment par l'arrivée de son nouveau partenaire en la personne de Makimura à peu près un an après cette folle heure dans le café. Celui-ci n'avait pas supporté le drame de sa dernière affaire en tant qu'inspecteur et avait préféré tirer sa révérence pour rendre la justice de façon un peu plus libre comme Ryô.

Tout avait commencé quelques mois avant qu'il ne démissionne, à la fin de l'année 1981. Plusieurs jeunes filles avaient été enlevées et l'on pensait en haut lieu qu'elles étaient revendues pour alimenter les réseaux de prostitutions. Makimura avait été chargé de l'affaire et il avait décidé de placer un agent sous couverture, une jeune femme qui devait servir d'appât. Mais, malheureusement, cela tourna mal et la policière se fit tuer. Makimura se sentit responsable et surtout il fût réellement frappé par l'incapacité du système à punir certains types de crimes. Il avait donc rejoint son ami en tant que nettoyeur. Mais il ne fit pas que ça. Makimura souhaitait avant tout aider au mieux les habitants de la ville et savait que City Hunter pouvait y faire quelque chose. Il créa donc un nouveau système de contact: les gens désireux d'engager le groupe City Hunter devaient laisser un message simple « XYZ » sur le tableau de la gare de Shinjuku, accompagné de leur nom et leurs coordonnées. Makimura rencontrait donc les clients et négociait les contrats, et laissait à Ryô l'exécution du travail.

Parallèlement, des liens particuliers se créèrent avec Saeko qui après avoir vu son partenaire démissionner avait commencé à broyer un peu de noir. Elle voyait souvent Ryô et Makimura et ils sortaient prendre des verres ensemble comme trois amis. Ils formaient vraiment un drôle de trio vu de l'extérieur, mais en réalité ils n'auraient pu trouver des amis plus assortis.

Tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes, et ce même lorsque Makimura émettait des doutes sur sa nouvelle profession : Il savait que sa jeune sœur Kaori n'aurait pas compris son choix, elle était encore un peu jeune pour bien cerner les raisons qui l'avaient poussé à laisser tomber la police. Cependant il aimait faire le bien et il en avait vraiment la possibilité avec ce travail alors il se disait que cacher son métier à sa sœur n'était pas si grave.

Quant à Ryô il continuait à voir sa miss mokkori préférée dès qu'il le pouvait. Avec le temps elle était devenue son amie au même titre que Saeko, dépassant même ce qu'il avait connu avec sa seconde équipière aux Etats-Unis, et son premier amour, la jolie Bloody Mary.

Sylia et lui se confiaient toujours plus l'un à l'autre. Elle avait le don de lui tirer les vers du nez quand il se refusait à parler. Un jour où ils mangeaient une glace ensemble elle lui avait confié qu'elle détestait lui voir cet air triste qu'il arborait parfois et l'avait convaincu une fois pour toute de lui expliquer pourquoi il allait mal.

A force de patience et de confidence, elle avait réussit à le faire parler progressivement de son passé. Bien sûr il n'entra jamais dans le détail, mais lui donna les grandes lignes : il avait perdu ses parents dans un accident d'avion en Amérique centrale et avait longtemps vécu au milieu des guérillas. Il avait ensuite vécu aux Etats-Unis, où il avait commencé son métier et avait eu plusieurs partenaires. Un jour il en avait eu marre et avait décidé de revenir au Japon.

En contrepartie elle lui avait raconté son propre passé à l'époque où son père était encore avec elles, puis sa disparition et comment du jour au lendemain elle avait prit le statu de mère pour ses deux jeunes sœurs. Ryô était sa bouffée d'air frais, les seuls moments où elle ne portait aucun masque du tout elle les passait avec lui, ça aussi elle le lui avait dit. D'ailleurs ils se disaient tout depuis longtemps, depuis le début, depuis trois ans qu'ils se connaissaient en fait. Il n'y avait qu'une seule chose qu'ils ne disaient jamais, parce que ça n'était pas nécessaire, et parce qu'ils c'étaient juré dès le début de ne jamais le dire. Deux mots qui s'ils n'avaient jamais été formulés à haute voix, n'en étaient pas moins pensés très fort à chaque baiser qu'ils échangeaient, à chaque nuit passée ensemble. Ils s'aimaient, en sachant parfaitement que le sentiment était partagé et c'étaient tout ce qu'ils demandaient. Ils vivaient leur histoire au jour le jour, au nez et à la barbe de leurs proches et ça les rendait heureux.

Sylia aimait de plus en plus flirter avec le danger, et elle passait son temps à lui donner des rendez-vous de plus en plus fous : elle passait beaucoup de ses journées dans un country club avec monsieur Durieux, à s'entrainer au tir et à goûter à toutes sortes de plaisir un peu bourgeois. Sa grande passion du moment était de partager ses activités avec Ryô. Il avait fallut plusieurs rendez-vous mkr et de longues heures de persuasions pour qu'enfin il accepte de mettre un pied dans cet endroit. Elle lui avait trouvé les vêtements adéquats et l'avait présenté comme un camarade d'université (en veillant toujours à ce que monsieur Durieux soit occupé ailleurs ces jours là). Ryô avait donc été initié au golf et aux danses de salon, et aux dirty dancings sous les conseils aussi avisés qu'intéressés de sa jolie miss mokkori, tandis qu'il avait montré à Sylia de quoi il était capable en tir aux pigeons et qu'il s'était perfectionné en plongée sous marine et en équitation. Evidemment tout ça n'était que préludes qui se finissaient généralement en mokkori times enflammés dans les coins les moins fréquentés du country club. Elle semblait apprécier de plus en plus de vivre une passion secrète et cette double vie lui donnait des idées toujours plus folles et plus dangereuses.

C'est ainsi qu'une après midi que Ryô était passé la voir en catimini au café pour qu'ils aillent au country club, les choses avaient échappées à leur contrôle… Grisée par le baiser que Ryô venait de lui voler, et le fait qu'ils soient seuls dans le café et que tout soit fermé, Sylia avait commencé à promener ses mains sur lui et de fil en aiguille ils avaient fait mokkori dans le café, appuyés sur le comptoir. Au lieu d'aller au country club, le rendez-vous s'était poursuivi dans la chambre de Sylia, ce qui avait faillit leur coûter leur secret.

Trop occupés pour se soucier de l'heure, ils avaient perdus la notion du temps. Ils étaient en train de recommencer une partie de chatouilles, lorsque les voix d'Alex et de Tam avaient retentit dans l'escalier.

« Sylia ? T'es là ? Avait ensuite crié Alex.

Mon dieu mais qu'est-ce qu'elles font là ? S'était affolée Sylia en bondissant hors de son lit

Il est 17h elles ont le droit d'être là. On n'a pas vu l'heure passer. Répondit Ryô en se levant à son tour.

On s'amusait bien trop pour ça. Reste ici et cache toi, je te ferais sortir dès que je pourrais. Continua Sylia en enfilant rapidement une nuisette et une robe de chambre qui la couvrait plus bas que les genoux.

Je peux passer par la fenêtre. Assura Ryô en jetant un coup d'œil dehors tout en enfilant son pantalon.

Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, tu pourrais te tuer !

Les pas et les appels de ses sœurs se rapprochèrent

C'est une voleuse qui passe sa vie à crapahuter sur les façades qui me dit ça ! Plaisanta Ryô.

Tais-toi elles approchent. Caches-toi !»

Elle ouvrit la porte alors qu'il venait de se glisser sous son lit. Elle sortit et referma la porte juste à temps et tomba nez à nez avec ses sœurs.

« Beh alors pourquoi tu nous répondais pas ? Interrogea Alex en posant ses mains sur ses hanches, l'une d'entre elle tenant encore son sac d'école.

J'étais dans ma chambre, je vous ai entendu quand vous étiez presque sur le palier.

Et qu'est-ce que tu faisais dans ta chambre dans cette tenue, en pleine après midi ? Demanda Alex très vite sans laisser le temps à Tam d'en placer une. La jeune fille affichait un sourire malicieux que Sylia reconnaissait bien puisque c'était le sien. Elle remarqua aussi que sa petite sœur n'avait fait aucun effort pour dissimuler les sous entendus contenus dans sa question. Sous entendus qui n'étaient d'ailleurs pas de son âge.

Je dormais figures-toi. Répondit Sylia en vrillant ses yeux dans ceux de sa sœur.

Tu dormais…seule ? Interrogea Alex avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

La question si directe choqua ses deux sœurs qui poussèrent des exclamations de surprises.

Mais dis donc à quoi tu penses toi ? S'exclama Sylia tout en se demandant pourquoi elle avait posé directement ce genre de question. Est-ce que la petite peste savait quelque chose ?

Alex tu n'as pas honte de poser ce genre de questions ? Ce ne sont pas des choses à dire ! S'exclama Tam qui paraissait plus choquée que Sylia.

Alex fixa Sylia pendant quelques instants avec le regard triomphant de celle qui connait un secret, confirmant les craintes de sa sœur avant de se tourner pour afficher un grand sourire à Tam.

Oh ça va si on ne peut plus plaisanter !

Tu as vraiment l'esprit mal tourné ! Déclara Sylia. A ton âge ça fait mauvais genre…Ajouta-t-elle pour sauver les apparences. Elle se promit d'avoir une discussion seule à seule avec elle plus tard.

Ce n'est pas le genre de choses qu'une jeune fille devrait dire ! Et surtout pas à 17 ans ! Ajouta Tam toujours aussi outrée.

C'est sûr quand on en a 24 et que ça défrise toujours…

Ça veut dire quoi ça ?

Ça suffit toutes les deux ! Alex, Tam a raison ! Les jeunes filles de bonne famille n'ont pas ce genre de langage ! Néanmoins pour que tu ne sois pas tentée de revenir à l'attaque avec tes sous entendus de mauvais goûts, je vais te dire ce que je faisais dans ma chambre : je me sentais patraque cet après midi, alors j'ai profité que nous avions annoncé la fermeture exceptionnelle du café pour aller me coucher.

Désolée…Je voulais juste plaisanter. Répondit Alex. Je voulais rien dire de particulier, je voulais pas te vexer. J'espère que ça va mieux. Conclut-elle en croisant le regard noir de Tam.

Oui je vais mieux merci. Une bonne après midi de sommeil m'a remise sur pied.

Je te jure, on pas idée de dire de pareilles bêtises ! Intervint Tam, toujours en colère contre sa jeune sœur.

Ça va Tam, laisse. Alex, je ne veux plus entendre ce genre de bêtises dans ta bouche, d'accord ?

Ok promis, jte jure que c'était pour rire.

Aller on en parle plus, petite peste. Concéda Sylia en lui posant une main sur l'épaule. Je suppose que tu as des devoirs à faire ?

Oui deux trois petites choses à apprendre.

Alors vas-y ne perd pas de temps.

Ok.

La jeune fille partit docilement dans sa chambre.

J'aimerais bien savoir où elle a appris ce genre de saletés ? Demanda Tam à mi voix.

A l'école sans doute.

Mais tout de même elle a un sacré culot de te poser ce genre de questions !

Alors là, c'est vrai qu'elle ne manque pas de culot la petite peste !

Dire ça à son âge.

En même temps c'est de son âge de commencer à se poser des questions sur le sujet.

Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu la défends ?

Non mais j'explique c'est tout. Ecoute Tam, si tu nous préparais un café ou un thé, pendant ce temps je vais aller m'habiller et ensuite tu me raconteras ton rendez-vous avec Quentin.

D'accord. »

Pendant que Tam descendait les escaliers, Sylia jeta un regard vers la chambre d'Alex. Cette petite lui rappelait de plus en plus ce qu'elle avait été à son âge et si elle ne se trompait pas une sérieuse conversation s'imposait. Elle retourna dans sa chambre et constata que Ryô n'y était plus. Il avait posé un mot sur son lit « Pas voulu risquer que tes sœurs me trouvent alors je passe par la fenêtre. T'inquiètes pas c'est pas haut. Appel moi la semaine prochaine pour rdv mkr. ».

Sylia ferma correctement sa fenêtre et commença à s'habiller.

Plus tard dans la soirée elle expliqua à Tam qu'elle voulait parler à Alex en privé et attrapa cette dernière à sa sortie de la salle de bain pour lui parler. Elles allèrent dans la chambre d'Alex qui marchait comme une condamnée. Sylia s'assit sur le lit et commença :

« Je voulais discuter avec toi à propos de ce que tu as dit cet après midi…

Tu avais dit qu'on en parlait plus. Coupa Alex. Je t'ai dit que je voulais plaisanter…

Ce qui m'étonne c'est que tu ais lancé cette plaisanterie aussi directement.

Ça…ça m'est venu comme ça.

Ecoutes je sais que c'est de ton âge de faire ce genre de plaisanteries, d'ailleurs tu ne te prives jamais de taquiner Tam…

Ah tiens, comment ça se fait qu'elle ne soit pas venue me voir me faire passer un savon celle là ?

Ne parles pas d'elle comme ça ! Et puis je ne suis pas venue te passer un savon, je suis venue pour discuter. Je disais donc, je sais qu'à ton âge ces plaisanteries viennent facilement en tête, mais généralement avec Tam tu n'en fais pas d'aussi directes…

Si je le faisais, ça pourrait la tuer. Tu la connais elle s'offusque pour un rien.

C'est vrai. Reconnut Sylia en souriant. Quelque part je trouve ça amusant que tu me trouves plus réceptive à ce genre de blague.

Ecoutes Sylia, je te jure que je ne voulais pas te vexer !

Mais tu ne m'as pas vexée du tout. Tu m'as beaucoup étonnée, ça oui, mais tu n'as pas tort je suis effectivement plus réceptive…Mais pour les nerfs de notre petite Tam, je préfère ne pas trop le montrer.

Tu es en train de me dire quoi là ?

Tu as 17 ans et tu commences à avoir des pensées plus adultes, n'est-ce pas ?

Euh si par adulte tu sous entends que je pense au mot de quatre lettre qui commence par « s » et de finit par « e » je te répondrais oui.

Oui c'est ce mot que je sous entends. Ce que je veux te dire c'est que les adultes ont aussi ce genre de pensées, de façon plus ou moins prononcée, ce n'est pas spécifique aux adolescents.

Mais personne le dit ça que vous y pensez aussi.

Ça fait partie des choses que la bienséance nous oblige à cacher.

Tu veux dire que Tam y pense aussi ?

Certainement, mais à sa manière.

Et toi alors tu y penses…plus ?

Sylia comprit qu'elle avait vu juste, Alex mourrait d'envie d'avoir ce genre de discussion. Mais plus que ça elle en avait besoin. Après tout, on avait tous besoin à un moment ou à un autre que quelqu'un de plus expérimenté nous guide dans une voix, peu importe laquelle.

Alex, avant de continuer cette conversation, je veux que tu me promettes que ce que je vais te dire ne sortira pas d'ici.

En clair tu ne veux pas que j'en parle à Tam.

Oui c'est ça.

Ok jte le promets ! ça me viendrait pas à l'idée d'aller discuter de ça avec elle.

Bon du moment que je peux te faire confiance… pour te répondre, oui j'y pense et je n'éprouve aucune gêne à en parler. D'ailleurs si d'aventure tu as des questions précises sur le sujet, n'hésite pas. Tu es à un âge où non seulement on y pense, mais où on peut commencer à pratiquer, et je préfèrerais largement que tu viennes me voir avant de faire une bêtise.

C'est gentil, j'y penserais le moment venu…

Ça veut dire que pour l'instant tu en restes à la théorie ?

Oui absolument ! Qu'est-ce que tu vas imaginer ?

Oh, rien je voulais juste être sûre…

Alex l'observait attentivement, après tout elle découvrait sa sœur ainée sous un jour qu'elle n'avait fait qu'imaginer. Elle semblait hésiter à poser une question mais commença

Sylia….

N'aie pas peur poses ta question.

Tu…tu l'as déjà fait n'est-ce pas ?

Oui.

Mais et tout ce qu'on nous raconte à propos du mariage, d'attendre tout ça…

De nos jours ce sont des idées un peu vieux jeu, mais le choix appartient à chacun. L'essentiel c'est d'être sûre de le vouloir, à aucun moment tu ne dois laisser personne te forcer la main, et de pas faire n'importe quoi. Et puis c'est mieux lorsque l'on partage des sentiments avec l'autre personne.

C'est pour ça que je ne comprends pas : Tam aime beaucoup Quentin, c'est pas possible que depuis si longtemps elle n'ai pas eut envie d'aller plus loin avec lui.

Je pense que le problème Cat's Eye n'est pas étranger à tout ça. Tam veut attendre l'homme de sa vie avant de passer à l'acte, et c'est son choix. Si un jour elle pense qu'elle passera sa vie avec lui, ou si elle change d'avis elle se jettera à l'eau.

Mais toi tu n'as pas attendu l'homme de ta vie…

A l'époque je me disais qu'il aurait pu l'être, je ne savais pas que la vie nous séparerait. Le fait est que nous nous aimions éperdument depuis des années, alors nous aimer physiquement n'a été qu'une suite logique.

Tu avais quel âge ? pendant combien de temps vous êtes restés ensemble ?

J'avais 18 ans, et on était ensemble depuis 4 ans. C'était mon premier amour.

Pourquoi vous vous êtes quittés ?

Ses parents ont déménagés à l'autre bout du pays quand nous avions 19 ans. Il n'avait pas d'argent pour vivre seul alors il les a suivi.

C'est triste.

Au début ça m'a fait beaucoup de peine c'est sûr mais avec le temps, j'ai appris à vivre sans lui. Et puis par la suite j'ai à nouveau connu l'amour.

Tu as eu combien d'hommes dans ta vie ? Physiquement je veux dire.

Quatre.

Tam le sait ?

J'ai préféré ne pas la mettre au courant de tout.

Dans les quatre tu comptes celui avec qui tu étais cet après midi ?

La question était si directe et soudaine que Sylia eût un instant d'hésitation.

Tu reviens à la charge avec ça ?

Sylia…je vous ai entendu. Trancha-t-elle en baissant les yeux.

Tu … tu veux bien me… redire ça ? Balbutia Sylia.

Je suis sortie plus tôt du lycée et je suis rentrée directement à la maison. En arrivant sur le palier je t'ai entendu rire dans ta chambre. J'allais venir taper pour savoir ce qui te faisait tant rire quand j'ai entendu la voix d'un homme…. Je voulais pas écouter je t'assure, mais je l'ai entendu dire quelque chose à propos de ta poitrine… J'étais morte de honte alors je suis partie en courant et en faisant attention de ne pas faire de bruit. Ensuite je suis allée faire un tour et j'ai attendue que Tam rentre pour retenter une entrée dans la maison. »

Elle releva des yeux hésitant vers sa sœur et la découvrit les yeux fermés, ses deux mains couvrant sa bouche. Sylia ouvrit les yeux et croisa le regard d'Alex qui attendait que la sentence tombe. Sylia se redressa pour se donner une contenance et déclara :

« Je ne crois pas avoir déjà été aussi gênée de toute ma vie…

Je te rassure tu n'es pas la seule !…

Oh ça je m'en doute bien ! Mon dieu, quand je pense que c'était ce que je craignais le plus… que toi ou Tam vous nous surpreniez.

C'est pas la première fois qu'il vient ici ?

Ah non c'est la première fois qu'il vient ici ! D'ailleurs nous n'aurions même pas dû être là ! Je suis vraiment désolée Alex ! ça ne se reproduira plus ne t'inquiètes pas !

Eh attends tu as bien le droit de faire venir qui tu veux dans ta chambre, je ne juge pas ! Par contre la prochaine fois mets une serviette blanche ou quelque chose comme ça à l'entrée, ça évitera ce genre de surprise. Répondit Alex en riant.

Tu es en train de me dire que ça ne te gêne pas qu'il y ait eut un homme dans ma chambre ?

Mais enfin pas du tout ! Au contraire ça me fait plaisir qu'au moins l'une de mes sœurs vive une histoire où il se passe quelque chose !

« Alors Alex est au courant ?

Oui. Enfin elle sait que je vois un homme.

Tu lui as balancé des détails ?

Pas vraiment je m'en suis tenue au minimum, je lui ai dit qu'on était ensemble depuis quelques mois, je n'ai pas risqué de lui dire qu'on était juste amants.

Tu n'as pas voulu la choquer ?

Non en fait je ne voulais pas lui donner d'idées. Cette petite a l'esprit très moderne, elle aurait été capable de trouver ça super cool.

Mais c'est cool !

Oui mais elle a 17 ans, j'aimerais autant qu'elle découvre l'amour avant de penser au concept du sexfriend.

Donc elle a promit de se taire ?

Oui mais pas avant de m'avoir obligé à lui donner quelques détails supplémentaires.

Laisses moi deviner, elle t'a demandé du croustillant ?

Heureusement ce qui l'est pour elle, n'est pas la même chose que pour nous. Elle m'a demandé ton nom, je me suis souvenue du nom que tu avais inventé pour Quentin alors je lui ai donné celui là.

Tu as bien fait. C'est tout ce qu'elle t'a demandé ?

Elle voulait savoir un peu comment tu étais physiquement et moralement. Sur ça je n'ai pas menti. Quand elle a compris que j'avais choisis un homme complètement à l'opposé de notre cher beau frère si empoté elle m'a serrée dans ses bras en me félicitant de n'avoir pas les même goûts pourris que notre chère sœur.

Haha haha ! Elle a l'air sympa cette petite !

Elle me rappelle moi quand j'avais son âge. Si plus tard elle est aussi portée sur le mokkori que moi vous vous entendriez bien. Plaisanta Sylia.

Ça dépend, elle te ressemble ?

Elle a ma bouche et mon menton, tout le reste du visage et du corps c'est Tam.

Hm laisse moi réfléchir… Si je me souviens bien Tam est assez mignonne, donc un mélange de vous deux ça devrait être pas mal ! Dis lui qu'elle me téléphone quand elle aura 18 ou 19 ans, on pourra s'arranger pour un petit rendez-vous mokkori.

Ryô avait à peine finit sa phrase qu'il reçut un coup de poing magistral dans les côtes qui le plia en deux.

T'as pas honte dis ? S'indigna Sylia. Tu te rends compte que tu me parles de coucher avec ma petite sœur ?

Mais c'est toi qui as commencé ! Répliqua Ryô avec colère. Tu as dit que si elle aimait autant le mokkori que toi on s'entendrait bien.

C'était pour rire !

Fallait pas me dire des idioties aussi. Tu me parles de belle femme, moi je pense mokkori c'est pas ma faute !lança Ryô en lui tirant la langue.

Mais je te parle pas d'une femme je te parle de ma sœur !

Et alors ?

Elle ouvrit la bouche, complètement outrée et lui balança un autre coup de poing en le traitant de mufle. Elle se leva du lit et croisa les bras en lui tournant le dos.

Sylia… Sylia chérie c'était une blague ! chantonna-t-il en s'approchant d'elle. Ryô chouchou voulait plaisanter ! Il lui mit la main sur l'épaule.

Ah ne me touche pas hein ! S'exclama-t-elle en s'écartant.

Enfin puisque je te dis que c'était une blague !

Ce ne sont pas des choses à dire !

Ok désolé, j'aurais pas dû je suis allé trop loin. Mais je n'ai fait que renchérir sur ta propre plaisanterie. Pas de quoi en faire une maladie.

Elle le considéra quelques instants d'un œil noir puis demanda

Dis, tu n'essaieras pas de sortir avec mes sœurs ?

L'une est fiancée et l'autre a 17 ans quel intérêt tu veux que je leur trouve ?

Non mais je veux dire, … Alex n'aura pas toujours 17 ans et Tam elle n'est pas encore mariée…promets moi que tu ne leur tourneras pas autour si un jour tu les vois.

C'est vexant ça, tu me prends pour quel genre de salaud pour essayer de draguer les sœurs de ma maitresse ?

Je ne voulais pas dire que tu es un salaud… seulement je sais que tu aimes les belles femmes et parfois tu te laisses aller. Je dois te rappeler que tu as déjà dragué des femmes dans la rue devant moi ?

Et moi je dois te rappeler que j'ai déjà vu Tam et que je n'ai rien fait ?

C…C'est vrai…. Concéda Sylia en rougissant comme une pivoine.

Ahha ! Tel est prit qui croyait prendre, hein chaton ?

Oui bon ça va…

Si je ne te connaissais pas, je penserais que tu pourrais avoir peur que je te préfère tes sœurs.

Il ne faut pas exagérer non plus…

Tu vas bouder longtemps chaton ?

Je ne boude pas !

En attendant tu es toute mignonne rouge comme ça… chaton.

Bon on peut passer à autre chose ? Il me semblait que tu devais me raconter quelque chose toi aussi.

Oui mais Ryô chouchou ne veut pas raconter d'histoire à un chaton en colère. Ryô chouchou n'aime pas les griffures.

Sylia ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle soupira et retourna s'asseoir.

C'est bon je t'écoute.

Il reprit sa place à côté d'elle, s'appuya en arrière sur ses bras et raconta

Je crois que j'ai vu la sœur de Makimura la semaine dernière.

Comment ça tu crois ? Demanda-t-elle soudain plus du tout fâchée.

Comment dire… voilà, Maki et moi on venait de rencontrer un client dans le parc de Shinjuku, un gars de la pègre qui voulait que j'assassine un journaliste gênant, et à ce moment là j'ai senti qu'un gamin nous espionnait. Ensuite dans la rue le gamin m'a prit en photo alors que je draguais. Du coup je suis allé le voir pour lui dire de me foutre la paix ! Il se trouve qu'on a été attaqué par des sbires du client car j'avais refusé le contrat.

Quel rapport avec la sœur de ton partenaire ?

Attends écoutes la suite ! Donc le gamin, qui doit avoir dans les 17 ans, a eu très peur et s'est évanouit. Je l'ai ramené chez moi, mais j'avais jamais vu un gamin si bizarre et sensible alors je l'ai appelé sugar boy. Sur le coup ça l'a vexé et il m'a dit de pas l'appeler boy, j'avais pas compris pourquoi.

Ne me dis pas que…

Attends ! Espèce de chaton impatient ! » Il s'allongea sur le lit les mains croisées derrière la tête.

« Bref le sugar boy est parti, mais je l'ai vu débarquer devant ma bagnole dans l'après midi. J'allais remplir un autre contrat lié à celui que j'avais refusé le matin même quand j'ai failli l'écraser. D'un coup comme ça il s'est mis à pleurer alors je me suis dis tant pis et je l'ai emmené avec moi. Dans la bagnole il m'a raconté je sais pas trop quelles histoires sur son frangin qui n'était pas son frangin, qu'il aurait été adopté. Enfin l'idée générale c'est qu'il avait peur du boulot de son frangin, il l'aimait trop il voulait pas le perdre parce que c'était sa seule famille.

Il était avec moi quand j'ai filé la trouille de sa vie à ce vieux salaud des industries Fusei…

Le revendeur d'armes ?

Lui-même. Le sugar boy a tenu bon tout le long et ensuite s'est évanoui. Du coup je l'ai porté sur mon dos et là j'ai compris que ça n'était pas un sugar _boy_ mais une sugar _girl_.

Comment TOI tu as pu confondre une fille de 17 ans avec un jeune garçon ?

Elle a les cheveux courts, et elle était pas du tout fringuée comme une fille. Son sweater large couvrait sa poitrine. Par contre je vais te dire, si elle prend encore un peu de poitrine elle aura une sacrée paire de…

Oui bon j'ai compris. Mais tu ne m'a pas dis le rapport avec la sœur de ton partenaire.

Je suis pas sûr que ça soit elle. Au début quand elle est partie je me suis dis qu'elle était juste timide et qu'elle avait décampé en voyant arriver Maki. Le truc c'est que le lendemain quand on s'est revu, il m'a dit que sa sœur avait découvert deux jours plus tôt quel métier il exerçait et qu'au début elle avait super mal réagit. Il m'a dit qu'elle était même partie de la maison, qu'elle lui avait fait une peur bleue et qu'il avait passé la nuit à la chercher. Quand il l'a revue le lendemain, à savoir quelques minutes après m'avoir quitté, sa sœur l'attendait dans la rue comme si elle l'avait suivi et avait l'air d'avoir accepté son nouveau boulot.

Je comprends, ça fait un peu trop de coïncidences.

Voilà ! Le seul détail qui cloche c'est la partie de l'adoption. Maki n'a jamais laissé sous entendre que Kaori n'était pas sa sœur de sang.

Tu en as parlé à ton partenaire ?

Non. Comme je t'ai dit je ne suis pas sûr à cent pour cent que ce soit elle. Je n'ai pas de preuve, juste des suppositions.

Attends un peu, tu me dis qu'il a passé la nuit à la chercher, où elle était toute la nuit ?

Avec moi dans ma voiture. Enfin la gamine qui m'avait suivi était avec moi.

Tu n'as quand même pas….

Mais non andouille ! Je suis pas un lollicom moi oh ! Je t'ai dit que la gamine s'était évanouie, j'allais pas la poser n'importe où dans la rue ! Je l'ai assise dans ma voiture et elle a dormi à la place du passager.

Et toi tu as dormi où ?

Beh derrière le volant, tu aurais voulu que je me mette où ?

Non mais je sais pas moi…

Dis donc toi, tu réfléchis pas trop aujourd'hui avant de parler…

Oui je m'en rends compte désolée, je suis un peu fatiguée.

La fatigue n'excuse pas tout chaton. Je te trouve un peu nounouille aujourd'hui.

Je te remercie pour ses paroles pleines de chaleur. Ironisa-t-elle.

De rien c'est gratuit. Par contre, tu sais que j'adore ton sourire, m ais tu ne voudrais pas venir un peu plus près pour un câlin ? »

Il lui ouvrit les bras et elle vint s'y blottir de bon cœur.


	8. Chap 8: Passion

Chapitre 8 : Passion.

Deux mois plus tard, Ryô raccompagnait Sylia chez elle après qu'ils aient diné dehors. Il venait de passer un bras sur son épaule, et elle un bras autour de sa taille, lorsqu'ils passèrent devant la vitrine d'un magasin : leur reflets montraient une jolie image, un couple bien assorti. Bien sûr ils ne se permettaient ce genre de fantaisie que lorsqu'ils étaient dans une rue déserte ce qui était le cas ce soir là. Pas question de se balader en pleine rue de cette façon, pas à un moment où n'importe quel truand aurait pu les voir. Mais Sylia ne s'en plaignait pas. Bien au contraire elle savourait sa chance en silence, tout à fait consciente que le fait que Ryô se laisse aller était un très bon signe. Comme à leurs débuts, ils avaient repris l'habitude de se voir souvent, très souvent même depuis quelques temps. En vérité ils se voyaient tous les jours depuis trois semaines maintenant. Leur rendez-vous ne durait parfois que dix ou quinze minutes, juste le temps que Sylia fasse ses courses, ou qu'elle se balade dans un musée en repérage. Parfois même leurs mains ne faisaient que se frôler, ils n'échangeaient qu'un seul regard avant de se séparer. Il avait beau dire qu'il travaillait, Sylia savait qu'il y avait toujours un moment dans la journée où il serait là lorsqu'elle lèverait les yeux. Le soir lorsqu'elle était sûre que ses sœurs dormaient elle s'éclipsait de sa chambre et allait le retrouver. Il l'attendait en bas de chez elle dans sa voiture, et ensemble ils partaient faire un tour. Le fait qu'Alex ait su qu'elle voyait quelqu'un facilitait énormément les choses, et Sylia en profitait le plus souvent possible. Elle confiait parfois à Alex le soin de la couvrir et d'inventer un bobard à sa place.

Ryô la lâcha peu avant d'arriver dans la rue principale. Elle s'écarta naturellement et tourna la tête vers lui pour continuer leur discussion. Ils ne tardèrent pas à arriver devant le Cat's Eye. Ryô la raccompagna jusque devant la porte de derrière et la regarda monter sur la marche devant la porte puis se retourner. Elle était à présent à sa taille. Elle le tira par la manche et se colla à lui pour lui donner son baiser d'au revoir. Elle détestait avoir à le quitter si tôt, mais elle savait que si elle passait, comme souvent, la nuit chez lui elle ne serait encore pas à l'heure pour ouvrir le café et Tam commencerait à avoir des soupçons. Il posa une main sur son visage et soudain une folle idée lui passa par la tête. Elle s'écarta très légèrement de lui, juste assez pour pouvoir bouger ses lèvres et murmura :

« Monte avec moi !

Tu es d'humeur à rire ce soir chaton…

Non sérieusement je veux que tu montes !

Ça va pas ! Tu oublies tes sœurs. Dit Ryô en s'écartant pour la regarder.

On ne fera pas de bruit. Aller, viens. Elle tira à nouveau sur son bras pour le rapprocher d'elle.

T'es complètement dingue !

Alors voilà ce qu'on va faire, je vais monter, et tu viendras me faire une visite nocturne.

Tu as de bons arguments…

Elle se pendit à son cou pour lui donner un baiser enflammé puis :

Tu sais où est ma fenêtre… tu as deux minutes pour me rejoindre City Hunter…ne me fais pas attendre… »

Elle tourna les talons, ouvrit la porte, et s'engouffra dans les escaliers. Le visage de Ryô était déformé par la joie, jamais encore il n'avait reçu une si belle invitation pour une visite nocturne. Au bout d'une minute il commença à grimper sur le mur. A l'étage Sylia l'attendait dans son lit et avait laissé la fenêtre ouverte pour lui. Il s'engouffra dans la chambre et ferma la fenêtre. Il se dévêtit puis se coucha près d'elle…

Sylia ouvrit les yeux quelques secondes avant que son réveil ne sonne, juste à temps pour arrêter l'alarme avant qu'elle ne retentisse. Pendant qu'elle tendait le bras vers son réveil, elle sentit Ryô tourner dans son sommeil et venir s'enrouler autour d'elle, en prenant bien soin de poser sa tête dans sa poitrine. Il émit une sorte de ronronnement. Avec sa main libre Sylia lui caressa les cheveux en posant sur lui un sourire attendrit. Elle pourrait très bien s'habituer à ce genre de réveil. Elle lui caressa le visage et il s'ébroua légèrement, resserra son étreinte autour de sa poitrine, tandis qu'il se frayait une place entre ses jambes. Elle se mordit la lèvre en fermant les paupières quelques instants avant de reposer les yeux sur lui :

« Ne me fais pas ça… je n'ai déjà plus envie de me lever… Souffla-t-elle dans un murmure à peine audible.

Alors reste couchée…Souffla-t-il à son tour.

Ah, tu es déjà réveillé ? Continua-t-elle en lui caressant les cheveux à nouveau.

Oui, depuis la première fois que tu m'as touché les cheveux. Murmura-t-il d'une voix encore ensommeillée.

Désolée je ne voulais pas te réveiller.

Pas grave…Tu dois te lever tout de suite ?

Non j'ai encore quelques minutes.

Parfait… »

Il émit à nouveau un ronronnement et commença à remonter lentement vers le haut du lit tout en ne s'étant pas décollé du corps de Sylia. Il prit appui sur ses coudes et ouvrit finalement les yeux lorsqu'il fût sûr qu'il était assez haut puis croisa le regard de la jeune femme.

« Bonjour Cat's...

Bonjour City Hunter… »

Il lui donna un baiser, puis pencha la tête sur le côté et commença à déposer une série de baisers papillons dans son cou. Elle ferma les paupières et à son tour elle émit une sorte de ronronnement. Elle pourrait vraiment s'habituer à ce genre de réveil ! Il avait enroulé ses bras sous son buste et s'en servait pour qu'elle soit un peu plus cambrée vers lui. Il attaqua l'autre versant de son cou tandis qu'elle se cambra un peu plus d'elle-même. Lorsqu'il appuya ses lèvres vers le bas de sa jugulaire, un petit gémissement de plénitude s'échappa de ses lèvres. Elle remarqua que sa propre respiration avait commencé à se raccourcir. Elle tenta de le repousser mais elle ne réussit qu'à refermer ses mains sur ses épaules. Il se pencha encore pour cette fois embrasser le haut de sa poitrine.

« Ryô… Arrête….. Réussit-elle à articuler dans un souffle.

Tu ne seras pas en retard…

Tu …tu es infernal !

Peut-être mais tu adores ça… »

Il n'avait pas finit sa phrase depuis trente secondes, qu'il commença à lui faire l'amour.

Il avait eût raison, leur étreinte fût brève. Il n'avait pas prédit qu'elle serait aussi intense ! Sylia tenta une première fois de se redresser, mais tous ses membres tremblaient encore du contre coup de l'extase. Elle soupira de contentement et se tourna vers lui :

« Tu es impossible…

Je vais prendre ça comme un compliment !

Non, j'veux dire…comment veux-tu que j'arrive à me lever après ça ?

Je t'avais dit que le mokkori du matin c'était génial !

Doux euphémisme… tu n'aurais pas dû… c'est le genre de plaisir auquel on s'habitue vite…

T'as pas idée, il suffit d'une fois pour que ça devienne une drogue.

Alors tu viens de faire de moi une junkie ! Souffla-t-elle en souriant.

Ouh… une femme droguée au mokkori, j'adore ça !

Tu vois là, je te dirais bien « encore », mais je n'ai vraiment plus le temps !

Il faut que tu ailles bosser. Il se pencha pour l'embrasser et ajouta. On va essayer de se programmer un weekend à poil… au moins tu pourras me dire « encore » autant de fois que tu voudras !

Hmm, ça ce serait vraiment génial !

Penses y, tu me diras quand tu auras réussit à organiser ça.

T'es sérieux ?

Evidemment ! Tu viens de dire toi-même que ça serait génial.

Cette idée ne va plus me lâcher… Bon à la douche ! Elle se redressa enfin et parvint même à se lever et à s'enrouler dans sa robe de chambre. Ne t'en va pas tout de suite je vais te faire un café.

Il est cool cet hôtel, je reviendrai !

A tout de suite. »

Elle sortit de la pièce tout de suite avant que ses bonnes résolutions ne se dissipent comme fumée au vent.

Sylia n'avait pas menti, l'idée de passer un weekend entier avec Ryô ne la quittait plus. Cependant elle avait beau tourner et retourner des idées dans sa tête, aucun bobard ne serait assez efficace pour durer deux jours. Le problème était évidemment Tam, elle savait qu'Alex lui aurait presque préparé sa valise (en considérant que l'on avait besoin d'une valise pour un weekend à poil…) si elle lui en avait parlé, mais Tam… Sylia compris que le seul moyen de mentir à Tam sans que celle-ci ne se doute de rien, était de l'éloigner, et pour ça il n'y avait que Quentin. Mais même si Quentin ne serait pas difficile à convaincre, Tam n'accepterait jamais de passer un weekend seule avec lui. L'ainée des trois sœurs repensait encore à son problème lorsque deux semaines plus tard, Alex rentra du lycée toute heureuse. Elle apprit à ses sœurs qu'un voyage scolaire était prévu plus au nord dans le pays trois semaines plus tard et elle supplia Sylia de signer son autorisation.

« Attends un peu, commença Tam, ils vont laisser une bande de lycéens partir seuls ?

Ne dis pas n'importe quoi il y aura des professeurs avec nous. Et puis les parents qui voudront bien se porter volontaires comme chaperons.

Ah je préfère ça ! Se rassura Tam.

« Moi aussi ! » Songea Sylia qui pensait tenir sa solution.

Oui moi aussi, quoi qu'il en soit, je ne suis pas sûre de te laisser y aller… Commença Sylia.

Oh mais pourquoi ? Geignit Alex.

Parce que je sais bien ce que les garçons de ton âge ont en tête pendant ces voyages. Je ne veux pas que tu prennes le risque de recevoir une visite nocturne.

Ses deux derniers mots faillirent lui tirer un sourire, c'était des mots que Ryô employait souvent, et il avait finit par mettre à nouveau ce concept en pratique deux jours plus tôt, lorsqu'il s'était introduit dans sa chambre à la tombée de la nuit.

C'est vrai ça ! Acquiesça Tam. Qui seront les chaperons ?

Justement on n'en a pas encore.

Tu viens justement d'en trouver deux ! S'exclama Sylia.

Quoi ? Ah non vous n'allez pas me faire ça ? La première fois de ma vie que je peux partir seule, je ne veux pas que vous soyez toutes les deux sur mes talons !

Pourquoi, tu aurais des choses à cacher ? Interrogea Tam avec un sourire malicieux.

Pas du tout ! Répondit Alex précipitamment.

Ouhh je ne sais pas ce que tu en dis Sylia, mais ça sent le mensonge tout ça… tu ne nous cacherais pas un petit ami toi ?

Arrête de te faire des films !

Tam tu penses bien que si c'était vrai elle ne nous le dirait pas. Bon Alex je vais réfléchir à ton voyage et surtout à notre rôle de chaperonnes. »

Alex s'apprêtait à répliquer lorsqu'elle vit le clin d'œil de Sylia. Cette dernière la rejoignit dans sa chambre pendant que Tam prenait sa douche en fin de soirée.

« Tu as quelque chose derrière la tête Sylia alors explique moi ! s'exclama Alex à voix basse.

On doit faire vite, Tam n'en a pas pour longtemps. Mais d'abord dis-moi si tu as un petit ami.

Tu ne fais pas dans la dentelle toi.

Je prends ça pour un oui…

Comment tu l'as su ?

Une intuition par rapport à ta réponse tout à l'heure.

T'es incroyable !

Je comprends que tu aies envie de rester seule avec lui, et si tu acceptes que Tam soit ta chaperonne je te promets de te laisser le voir quand tu voudras.

Je croyais que vous alliez être toutes les deux mes chaperonnes ?

J'ai mieux à faire que de m'occuper d'une bande de lycéens… Et puis je reconnais que d'avoir tes deux sœurs sur le dos serait un peu vache.

C'est pour ça que tu veux me coller la plus pénible des deux, jte remercie. Pourquoi t'être proposée alors si tu ne comptais pas venir ?

Pour détourner l'attention de Tam, je ne veux pas qu'elle sache que j'ai des projets.

Tu veux dire avec ton homme mystérieux ?

C'est possible…

Ah je comprends mieux, tu veux me refiler Tam pour avoir le champ libre et passer le weekend avec ton petit ami… Même si je te comprends, je trouve ça un peu vache de me la mettre sur le dos.

Tu ne connais pas la suite de mon plan. L'idée serait de faire partir Quentin comme autre accompagnateur, au moins elle serait occupée à passer du temps avec lui et tu ne l'aurais plus sur le dos.

J'avoue que l'idée n'est pas mauvaise, mais je ne veux pas qu'elle sache pour mon petit ami…

Tu n'es pas assez maladroite pour te faire prendre quand même ?

Non mais, elle est loin d'être bête.

Evidemment, mais j'ai confiance en toi ! De toute façon les chaperons n'interviennent pas toute la journée, vous aurez largement le temps de vous bécoter quand elle ne sera pas dans les parages. Et puis je lui parlerais, je l'empêcherai de te suivre tout le temps.

Si c'est comme ça alors d'accord… Mais tu me devras un service. »

La première sœur était maitrisée, ne restait plus à présent qu'à négocier avec la seconde. Sylia ne perdit pas de temps et s'attaqua à son problème dès que Tam fût en pyjama. La discussion dura plusieurs minutes, mais Tam ne paraissait toujours pas convaincue.

« Qu'est-ce qui te gêne ma grande ? Tu te plains toujours de ne pas passer assez de temps avec ton petit Quentin, pour une fois que tu en as l'occasion tu ne veux pas ?

Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas, c'est juste qu'à surveiller cette bande d'adolescents, on n'aura pas une minute à nous…

Mais enfin les chaperons n'interviennent pas toute la journée, vous devrez surtout les encadrer le soir, la journée vous serez libre de vous faire des mamours…

Sylia ! S'indigna Tam.

Ça serait l'occasion rêvée. Vous ne risqueriez pas d'être interrompu et au moins tu pourrais aller à ton rythme…

C'est vrai que sans interruption ça serait agréable…

Vous pourriez vous comporter comme de vrais amoureux !

Mais rien ne dis qu'il viendra.

Si tu le lui demandes gentiment il ne te refusera rien.

Je ne sais pas trop comment lui en parler…

J'ai confiance en toi tu trouveras ! »

Sylia la poussa à aller déjeuner avec lui le lendemain, et lorsqu'elle revint au café vers 13h, elle expliqua à sa sœur ainée qu'il avait accepté très vite. Sylia fit de grands efforts pour retenir son geste de triomphe et se contenta de féliciter sa sœur.

Les trois semaines passèrent rapidement au rythme des préparatifs secrets de Sylia. Son weekend à elle ne nécessitait aucune préparation réelle, par contre elle se mit en devoir d'assurer à ses sœurs un excellent voyage. Elle parla à Quentin plusieurs fois pour lui donner des cours accélérés de romantisme et de séduction. Elle lui fit jurer de ne pas prononcer une fois le mot Cat's Eye devant Tam, et lui conseilla plusieurs sujets de conversations à la place. Lorsque le fatidique vendredi arriva, Sylia vit Quentin une dernière fois le midi pour un petit récapitulatif. Elle les regarda partir vers 18h avec la certitude qu'ils étaient tous fin prêts et que le weekend s'annonçait sans nuage.

Sylia attendit impatiemment une demi-heure pour s'assurer qu'ils ne reviendraient pas car ils avaient oublié quelque chose, puis saisit le petit sac qu'elle avait préparé et se rua hors de chez elle. Elle avait calculé qu'elle mettrait moins de temps à aller chez Ryô à pied et elle s'y rendit donc en se forçant pour ne pas courir. En arrivant devant chez lui elle mit la main dans la poche de sa veste et serra dans sa main la clé qu'il lui avait passé pour l'occasion. Elle monta jusqu'à son appartement et entra avec la seconde clé du trousseau. L'appartement était silencieux. Elle allait appeler son nom, lorsqu'elle trouva un mot de lui derrière la porte d'entrée. « Je suis en bas au sous sol, au stand de tir. J'en ai pas pour longtemps, mets toi à l'aise en m'attendant. »

Sylia décida d'aller poser son sac dans la chambre de Ryô, puis descendit le rejoindre. Elle n'avait pas envie de perdre une minute de plus de son week end sans le voir.

Elle parvint jusqu'au stand de tir rapidement bien qu'elle n'entendit pas un bruit avant de se trouver devant la porte. Elle frappa à la porte mais personne ne répondit, alors elle entra. Ryô était là debout, de profil le bras tendu et tirait vers une cible qui devait bien se trouver à une dizaine de mètres. Il arborait un air dur qu'elle ne lui avait jamais vu auparavant, un air qui sans entamer sa beauté le rendait terrifiant. Le bruit de la porte qui se refermait attira son attention et il tourna la tête pour lui sourire.

« Je savais que tu viendrais me rejoindre ! Déclara-t-il. Je me doutais bien que tu ne resterais pas en place.

Et tu as eu raison. »

Elle parcouru la distance qui les séparait pour le saluer avec un baiser.

Elle tenait son visage entre ses mains, tandis que lui, la tenait par la taille. Enfin il ne la tenait pas tout à fait, seule sa main gauche était posée sur elle. Elle recula en lui offrant un grand sourire, puis posa les yeux sur sa main droite, toujours fermée autour de son arme.

« Je ne t'avais jamais vu t'en servir. Remarqua-t-elle.

Et franchement c'est tant mieux !

Je peux l'essayer ?

Tu sais ça n'est pas le style d'armes que tu as l'habitude de manier. Elle est assez lourde en plus je ne voudrais pas que tu te blesses.

Tu ne veux pas que j'essaie c'est ça ?

Non je suis sincère elle est très lourde. Tiens juge par toi-même. »

Il lui tendit l'arme et elle la prit avec précaution. Il n'avait pas tort elle était lourde, mais Sylia voulait tout de même l'essayer, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Ryô qui savait qu'elle avait prit sa décision lui donna un cache-oreille et recula pour lui laisser le champ libre. Sylia se prépara. Elle devait se concentrer et adapter ce qu'elle savait des armes à ce magnum. Elle inspira profondément tandis qu'elle visait, resserra sa poigne autour de l'arme puis tira au moment de son expiration. Elle avait tenté d'anticiper le recul, mais en vain. Elle recula cependant à peine ce qui montrait qu'elle s'était bien préparée. Ryô fit revenir la cible vers eux pendant qu'elle posait l'arme et retirait ses caches oreilles. Ils constatèrent ensemble qu'elle avait réussit à tirer un peu plus bas que ce qui aurait été le sternum.

« Pas mal ! La félicita Ryô.

Moui ça n'est pas vraiment fameux non plus.

C'est bien suffisant pour une patronne de café. »

Il récupéra son arme, mit le cran de sécurité et la rangea dans son blouson.

Ils retournèrent ensemble dans l'appartement, et d'instinct se dirigèrent dans la chambre de Ryô. Cependant une fois à l'intérieur, Sylia parût hésiter. Après tout ils ne faisaient jamais ça aussi soudainement, ils faisaient toujours une petite entrée en matière…une discussion, des regards, un câlin, ce genre de chose… Elle se tourna pour faire part de ses idées à Ryô et le trouva en train de fouiller dans son sac.

« Eh mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Ton sac m'intriguait, je voulais savoir de quoi tu avais estimé avoir besoin pour un weekend à poil.

Mais ça ne t'autorise pas à mettre les mains dans mon sac ! Rechigna-t-elle pour la forme. En vérité ça ne la gênait absolument pas qu'il ouvre son sac, elle n'avait rien à cacher après tout.

Oh c'est gentil tu m'as même apporté des cadeaux ! S'exclama Ryô tout content en sortant du sac un soutien gorge et une culotte. Il posa le soutien gorge sur sa tête et commença à jouer avec la culotte comme à son habitude lorsqu'il mettait la main sur des sous-vêtements.

Enfin Ryô ça n'est pas fait pour jouer, ce sont mes rechanges. Aller ranges les.

Non. Maintenant que je les ai dans les mains ils sont à moi !

Donne-les-moi.

Non j'ai dit. »

Elle tenta de les récupérer mais Ryô enchainait les pirouettes et elle ne parvint même pas à l'effleurer. Il secoua les sous-vêtements sous ses yeux et se dandina autour d'elle en chantant « tu peux pas m'attraper euh ! » pour la faire enrager. Elle le regardait en riant, tout en essayant de rentrer dans son jeu et d'essayer de saisir sa lingerie. Il était rapide le bougre ! La jeune femme finit pourtant par lui saisir les mains. D'un mouvement rapide il leva ses mains vers le plafond : elle se retrouva collée à lui et vit une chance de récupérer son bien. Elle redescendit ses mains, les posa sur ses épaules avant qu'il n'ait eut le temps de bouger et donna un à-coup pour sauter. Ryô ne s'y attendait absolument pas et manqua de basculer en arrière. Il reprit un semblant d'équilibre, au moment où elle resserra ses jambes autour de son torse. Ryô eût le bon réflexe de se remettre droit et de passer ses mains sous ses fesses pour la tenir et leur éviter à tous les deux de finir leur jeu par un vol plané sur le sol.

« Ça te prends souvent de sauter comme ça ?

Non c'était une idée soudaine.

Tu sais qu'on a faillit s'étaler tous les deux ?

On ne serait pas tombé bien bas, le lit est juste derrière toi.

En tout cas tu as fait ça pour rien, ce que tu as gagné c'est que ta lingerie est dans mes mains, lesquelles mains sont posées sous tes fesses.

Si tu me laisses descendre on reprend le jeu.

Je sais pas trop, de là j'ai une belle vue.

Elle suivit son regard plongeant et découvrit sans surprise qu'il détaillait sa poitrine d'un œil intéressé.

Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?

Rien je continue à regarder… » Elle secoua légèrement la tête en souriant, puis le laissa à sa contemplation.

Bien plus tard, le lendemain matin en fait, Sylia buvait un verre d'eau devant l'évier de la cuisine, lorsqu'elle sentit deux bras s'enrouler autour d'elle. Ryô posa son visage sur son épaule.

« Voleuse de chemise ! Déclara-t-il en froissant le tissu autour du ventre de la jeune femme.

C'est la première chose que j'ai trouvé.

Le pire c'est que tu es canon là dedans, je ne peux même pas te dire de l'enlever…

Par contre TU peux me la retirer, je n'émettrai aucune protestation…

Tout de suite comme tu y vas ! »

Il écarta cependant ses cheveux pour l'embrasser dans le cou.

Le weekend fila à une vitesse fulgurante, au rythme de leurs câlins aussi intenses qu'incessants. Ils avaient aussi passé de longues heures à discuter à cœur ouvert comme à leur habitude. Le samedi soir leur discussion les avait menés à la cuisine et de fil en aiguille Sylia avait commencée à cuisiner avec l'aide de Ryô. Il n'avait pas un rôle très important, il lui passait seulement les ustensiles dont elle avait besoin (ustensiles neuf que lui avait offert Makimura dans l'espoir qu'il se fasse autre chose à manger que des cup ramens), tout en continuant leur discussion.

La préparation du repas dura un certain temps : il faut dire aussi que presque chaque action culinaire était ponctuée de baisers ou de câlins relativement brefs.

Cependant à un moment Ryô s'était écarté pour la laisser finir et l'observait en silence pendant qu'elle s'affairait avec sa sauce. Sans pouvoir l'expliquer, il ressentait un bonheur assez fort à la regarder tourner sa préparation. Elle avait beau ne rien faire de particulier, voir la femme qu'il aimait cuisiner, pour lui… non pour eux, l'emplissait de bonheur. Il la dévorait des yeux avec un léger sourire en coin tout en étant appuyé contre l'extrémité du plan de travail. Elle goûta son mélange du bout des lèvres, réfléchis un instant, puis replongea la cuillère dans la casserole avant de se tourner vers lui, la cuillère tendue, l'autre main ouverte sous la cuillère pour éviter qu'une goûte ne tombe par terre. Sylia lui demanda de goûter et Ryô déglutit alors que son cœur ratait un battement. Si elle continuait elle allait le tuer. Il se pencha néanmoins et s'exécuta. Il observa que cela manquait un tantinet de sel et la regarda ajouter le condiment. Elle goûta à nouveau et reproduisit son mouvement pour lui faire goûter à son tour. « Parfait » Répondit Ryô à sa question tacite. Il lui prit la cuillère des mains et la posa sur le plan de travail, puis attira la jeune femme vers lui pour l'embrasser chaleureusement. Lorsqu'il s'écarta d'elle, Sylia resta quelques instants immobile, les yeux toujours clos. Il avait vraiment le don de lui faire littéralement tourner la tête avec des choses simples. Il la serra dans ses bras le temps qu'elle reprenne ses esprits. Il sentait le parfum de ses cheveux lorsqu'elle recula de quelques centimètres pour lui accorder un regard pétillant.

« Je ne pensais pas que ma sauce serait si bonne. Plaisanta-t-elle.

Que veux-tu, te voir aux fourneaux a provoqué en moi un élan de tendresse.

Oh mais je ne me plains pas, bien au contraire. »

Il la serra à nouveau dans ses bras. Elle aimait qu'il fasse ce genre de chose, car elle se sentait très bien blottit entre ses bras. Un léger bruit d'ébullition les rappela à l'ordre quelques instants plus tard. Elle retourna s'occuper de sa sauce. Elle arrêta le feu prit la casserole prudemment, puis tandis qu'elle la posait sur la table elle chantonna « A table mon amour ! »

Se rendant compte de sa gaffe elle fit volte face vers Ryô d'un air affolé, espérant presque qu'il n'ait pas entendu. Il était juste derrière elle et la regardait avec le sourire. Il se pencha pour l'embrasser sur la joue, puis murmura à son oreille « merci d'avoir préparé le repas mon amour ! »

Elle resta là complètement tétanisée pendant quelques instants. Il n'avait certainement pas dit ce qu'elle avait entendu. La voix de Ryô qui se plaignait que le repas allait refroidir la rappela à l'ordre. Cinq minutes passèrent avant qu'elle ne parvienne à toucher à son assiette. Ryô, qui en avait marre qu'elle le fixe étrangement chaque fois qu'il reportait son attention sur sa propre assiette lui prit la main par-dessus la table :

« Chaton, tu ne comptes pas toucher à ton repas ? Tu ne l'as pas empoisonné au moins ?

Cette remarque lui tira un sourire

Empoisonné non… mais j'ignorai y avoir mis un sérum de vérité…

Ça t'apprendra à faire des mamours quand tu cuisines ! La prochaine fois tu feras un peu plus attention, ça nous évitera de dire des mots mielleux. Reprocha-t-il avec un grand sourire.

C'est vrai qu'on a faillit tomber dans le mièvre… Reconnu-t-elle… Mais ça n'était que des mots…

Les mots ne sont jamais que des mots, je pensais que tu le savais. Continua-t-il en regardant son assiette. Mais ceux-là, n'étaient effectivement que des mots. Ce n'est pas comme s'ils avaient trahis un secret que l'on ignorait…

Il vrilla un regard amusé dans ses yeux noir. Elle lui rendit son sourire puis

Tu as raison, on a rien découvert.

Alors mange ! tu vas avoir besoin de force pour ce que j'ai prévu ensuite ! »

Il lui adressa un clin d'œil complice pendant qu'elle souriait à nouveau avant de s'intéresser enfin à son repas.


	9. Chap 9: La fin d'une ère

Chapitre 9 : La fin d'une ère.

La fin du weekend arriva bien trop vite à leur goût. Ils restèrent ensemble le plus possible, mais arriva un moment où il fallut commencer à se préparer. Ryô avait proposé de la raccompagner. C'est lorsqu'elle monta en voiture que Sylia sentit que ça n'allait pas. Elle remarqua que tout à coup Ryô avait l'air bien triste. Il tourna les yeux vers elle pour lui sourire, et tandis qu'elle lui rendait un sourire, elle comprit qu'elle n'était pas dupe. Elle le connaissait à présent trop bien pour ne pas le voir venir : il avait quelque chose sur le cœur et lorsqu'il le dirait enfin ça ne risquait pas d'être plaisant. Elle lui toucha plusieurs fois la cuisse, pour l'inciter à parler, et chaque fois il répondait par un sourire et lui prenait la main pour la porter à ses lèvres. Il se gara dans la rue qui menait à l'arrière de chez elle. Elle le regarda et attendit que la sentence tombe. Il fixait le volant d'un air calme, comme s'il tentait de rassembler ses pensées. Il soupira péniblement puis se tourna vers elle juste le temps de saisir son regard. Il inspira en comprenant qu'elle savait où il allait. Il ferma les paupières quelques instants inspira profondément puis se lança enfin :

« J'ai passé un excellent weekend.

Oui moi aussi même si le mot excellent est peut-être un peu faible…

C'était un weekend magnifique, j'avais l'impression de vivre sur un nuage, d'être ailleurs…

C'est ça, un weekend loin de toutes réalités.

J'ai passé deux jours, à penser égoïstement que je ne voulais pas que ça se termine, que je t'aurais volontiers gardé avec moi…

Sylia accusa le coup en lui prenant la main. Elle avait beau connaître ses sentiments à son égard c'était le genre de paroles qu'elle appréciait à leur juste valeur.

On a en commun jusqu'à nos pensées égoïstes. Risqua-t-elle pour diminuer un peu son malaise.

Le problème c'est que ni toi ni moi ne pouvons nous permettre d'être égoïste. Tu as ta famille et…

Ryô pourquoi maintenant ? Coupa-t-elle d'une voix plus tremblante qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

Parce que si je ne le fais pas maintenant, je ne le ferais jamais ! Je suis bien avec toi, j'ai l'impression d'être quelqu'un de normal, mais je ne le serai jamais, alors je dois t'éloigner de moi une bonne foi pour toute avant de t'entrainer malgré moi dans mon monde !

Rien de bien différent à ce qu'on sait tous les deux depuis le début, mais pourquoi maintenant ?

Parce qu'on arrive plus à se passer l'un de l'autre ! Déclara-t-il en serrant un peu plus sa main autour de celle de la jeune femme. Plus ça va, et plus j'ai envie de te voir et moins je supporte qu'on soit éloigné. Il faut qu'on arrête avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Un silence douloureux s'installa entre eux, pendant lequel Sylia sentit sa gorge se nouer. Après quelques instants à lutter contre le flot d'émotions qui l'envahissait elle réussit à articuler :

Je sais que tu as raison, et quelque part je suis d'accord, mais je n'ai pas envie de perdre le seul ami que j'ai eu depuis longtemps aussi brutalement… Dire au revoir à un amant je peux le supporter, mais dire adieu à un ami comme toi je ne sais pas si j'en ai la force…

Alors ne le dis pas ! Après tout on n'est pas forcé de transformer ça en adieu.

Elle tourna vers lui un regard plein d'espoir

Je ne comprends plus !

Voilà ce que je te propose, disons nous au revoir en tant qu'amants, et dans quelques temps, lorsque tout ce tourbillon d'émotion se sera apaisé, nous nous reverrons en tant qu'amis.

Ça me paraît être un bon compromis… »

Elle fit une pause le temps que l'information s'impose à elle. Il fallait qu'elle fasse vite quelque chose, le nœud dans sa gorge se resserrait et elle savait que les larmes ne tarderaient pas à suivre. Elle libéra sa main et murmura d'une voix tremblante :

« Tu me manqueras City Hunter…

Tu me manqueras aussi Cat's ! »

Sylia tourna vers lui un regard larmoyant. L'instant d'après ils échangeaient un baiser enfiévré.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Alex sortit à la fenêtre de sa chambre. Tam, qui bizarrement s'était montrée adorable tout le weekend, était en train de lui prendre la tête à s'agiter pour rien. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir lui dire que Sylia devait être en train de finir son weekend en amoureux, et qu'elle ne tarderait pas à rentrer, mais elle se serait attiré les foudres de ses deux sœurs. Il était neuf heures du soir et Sylia tardait à revenir. On ne pouvait pas en vouloir à Tam de commencer à s'inquiéter, mais Alex aurait apprécié qu'elle ne passe pas ses nerfs sur elle. Et Sylia qui ne revenait pas ! Ce coup-ci elle exagérait ! C'était bien beaux les relations secrètes, mais encore fallait-il être capable d'entretenir le secret sans se faire griller comme une ado !

Tout en ruminant de sombres pensées, la jeune fille baissa la tête vers la rue et remarqua qu'une petite voiture, une mini, était garée à quelques mètres de la maison. En regardant mieux, Alex se rendit compte qu'il y avait des gens dans la voiture et qu'ils… qu'ils étaient en train de s'embrasser passionnément ! Craignant d'être repérée malgré la pénombre, la jeune fille se recroquevilla pour continuer à profiter un peu coupablement du spectacle. Un petit instant elle songea qu'elle ferait mieux de s'occuper de ses affaires, mais la curiosité l'emporta. De la où elle était elle ne distinguait que la silhouette du couple, et elle se convainquit qu'elle ne faisait pas vraiment de voyeurisme. Et puis ce n'était pas tous les jours que l'ont voyait un baiser aussi sensuel. C'était bien différent d'un baiser de cinéma, ces deux là devaient s'aimer ou se désirer profondément, voire même les deux ! Tout à coup, et un peu trop tôt au goût d'Alex, leur baiser perdit en intensité. Lentement les amoureux se séparèrent et sans crier gare, la femme sortit du côté passager et ferma la portière sans se retourner. Cette femme fit quelques pas dans la rue, et Alex se demanda pourquoi cette silhouette lui était familière. Le conducteur démarra, recula et disparût dans la nuit.

En entendant le moteur, la femme avait ralentit. A présent qu'elle était sûre que la voiture n'était plus là, ses épaules tremblèrent un instant puis Alex la vit enfouir son visage dans ses mains. En comprenant que la jeune femme pleurait, Alex se sentit tout à coup mal à l'aise d'avoir assisté à ce qu'elle pensait être des adieux.

La jeune femme avança légèrement et fût éclairée par la lumière de la lune. Alex se plaqua les mains sur la bouche en reconnaissant sa sœur. Elle encaissa le coup difficilement : c'était la première fois de sa vie qu'elle voyait Sylia pleurer. En plus même de loin cela ne ressemblait pas à de petites larmes, mais plutôt à un énorme chagrin. Son esprit tourna à toute allure pour trouver une solution. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser sa sœur comme ça, mais en même temps elle savait qu'elle avait besoin d'être seule, et affronter Tam maintenant ne serait pas possible. Sans avoir de réel plan elle s'élança dans le couloir à pas feutrés en priant pour que Tam soit toujours au téléphone avec Quentin. Elle descendit les marches sans la rencontrer, et se précipita dans la rue.

Lorsqu'elle entendit la porte Sylia sursauta. Le temps qu'Alex descende elle s'était rapprochée doucement. Elle leva un visage marbré de larmes vers sa sœur. La découvrant elle tenta de se cacher, mais elle était encore éclairée par la lune comme par un projecteur. La jeune fille eut un pincement au cœur en la découvrant. Elle ne laissa pas le temps à sa sœur de balbutier quoi que ce soit et l'attira à l'intérieur. Elle lui murmura des paroles qu'elle essayait de rendre réconfortantes, pendant que Sylia tentait de sécher ses larmes. Alex la prit par la taille et tenta de lui faire monter les escaliers.

« Je vais t'emmener dans ta chambre et je te laisserai tranquille. Ça va aller… on est bientôt arrivée ! » Assura Alex en continuant à aider sa sœur dont les larmes ne semblaient pas se tarir malgré ses efforts.

Elles venaient de mettre le pied sur le palier lorsqu'elles tombèrent nez à nez avec Tam.

« Sylia, qu'est-ce que… Commença-t-elle

C'est pas le moment de la bombarder de questions ! L'interrompit Alex avec colère.

Viens Sylia on va t'emmener dans ta chambre. » Repris Tam.

Les deux jeunes sœurs accompagnèrent leur ainée jusque dans sa chambre tout en essayant de la réconforter. Tam tremblait peut-être autant que sa sœur. Jamais elle ne l'avait vu pleurer ainsi. Sylia avait les épaules trempées de ses larmes, mais c'était la première fois qu'elle se retrouvait dans la position de celle qui devait sécher les pleurs.

Arrivée dans la chambre, Alex aida Sylia à s'asseoir sous le regard triste de Tam. Cette dernière savait que sa sœur avait besoin d'être seule, mais elle ne pouvait pas se résigner à la laisser pleurer tout en ignorant pourquoi. Lorsqu'Alex se redressa, Tam se précipita près de sa sœur ainée, prit place à côté et la serra fort dans ses bras. Sylia appuya sa tête contre l'épaule de sa sœur, tandis qu'elle état secouée d'un sanglot silencieux. Alex se précipita à son tour derrière sa grande sœur et l'entoura également de ses bras.

Il fallut à Sylia une bonne demi-heure pour se remettre et être en état de discuter. Ses sœurs préférèrent la laisser tranquille et sortirent de la chambre. Elles ne posèrent aucune questions de la semaine tant Sylia avait l'air abattu. Devant les clients elle était tout miel tout sucre, mais dès qu'elle se retrouvait seule avec ses pensées son regard s'assombrissait et Tam craignait qu'elle fonde en larme à tout moment. Ce soir là Alex lui avait ensuite raconté en privé ce qu'elle savait. Elle regrettait d'avoir vendu la mèche, mais elle estimait que voir Sylia revenir en larmes étaient une raison assez importante pour mettre Tam au courant. Alex avait bien sûr évité la partie «elle ne voulait surtout pas que tu le saches » et expliqua qu'elle les avait entendu quelques mois plus tôt et que depuis Sylia lui avait fait jurer de garder le silence. Tam parût quelque peu blessée que sa sœur ne se soit pas confiée à elle, mais elle attendrait le bon moment avant d'oser se risquer à lui faire ce reproche.

Finalement Sylia ne versa plus une larme de la semaine, du moins plus devant ses sœurs. Le samedi suivant, après avoir passée la semaine dans un silence quasi constant et un maximum de solitude elle alla voir ses sœurs pour mettre les choses au clair. Elle avait longtemps hésité à leur expliquer tout de A à Z, mais elle estima préférable de laisser une partie de l'iceberg immergée. Elle reprit donc l'histoire qu'elle avait commencé à Alex quelques mois plus tôt, en insistant sur la rupture pour justifier sa crise de larmes. Elle leur raconta qu'ils avaient préférés se séparer car il était soldat et qu'il faisait un métier trop dangereux pour pouvoir s'investir dans une relation à long termes. En entendant cette histoire, ses sœurs eurent les larmes aux yeux. Tam résuma la pensée générale en disant que ça n'était pas juste, que décidément dans la famille, être amoureuse représentait un grand danger !

La discussion entre sœurs dura longtemps. Sylia s'excusa plusieurs fois d'avoir été si morose, ce qui lui valut de se faire gronder par ses sœurs qui lui affirmèrent qu'avec ce qu'elle venait de vivre il était tout à fait légitime qu'elle soit triste.

Dès le lendemain, Sylia se mit en tête d'aller de l'avant. De toute façon elle avait toujours su qu'elle ne pourrait pas vivre éternellement avec lui alors autant passer à autre chose. Elle se créa un emploie du temps chargé qui l'empêchait de penser à Ryô, et tant que ça marchait il fallait en profiter. Dans l'ensemble elle gérait son absence plutôt bien, même si les premiers temps avaient été difficiles. Parfois elle le cherchait encore dans la rue, mais c'était surtout le soir qu'elle pensait à lui. Au fil du temps elle comprit que le plus dur était de ne pas se rendre chez lui lorsque l'envie lui prenait d'avoir un peu de compagnie. Elle avait fini par apprendre tous les chemins qui reliaient leurs deux maisons et à présent elle s'efforçait de ne plus les emprunter, même pour aller ailleurs. Petit à petit sans qu'elle s'en rende compte, le temps passa et elle commença à penser de moins en moins à lui ce qui lui permettait de se concentrer sur Cat's Eyes et la recherche active de leur père.

Ryô quant à lui, eut également des débuts difficiles. Au cours des premières semaines, il passa la plupart de ses nuits à écumer les bars et se réveillait souvent dans la rue après s'y être endormit ivre mort. Makimura s'inquiéta et après plusieurs heures de persuasion, Ryô finit par lui avouer qu'il avait la maladie d'amour. Au début Makimura pensa que Ryô se moquait de lui et tentait de lui cacher la vraie raison qui le mettait dans cet état. Certainement à cause de l'alcool qui coulait encore dans ses veines, Ryô lui parla de tout depuis le début, la rencontre et comment il était tombé amoureux d'elle. Il parla même de Cat's Eye et de la cause qu'elles poursuivaient. Ryô se confia pendant des heures à Makimura jusqu'au moment où il se rendit compte que son ami le regardait avec un regard plein de compassion. Ryô finit par conclure que son état était passager, qu'il ne fallait pas s'inquiéter, qu'il lui fallait juste un peu de temps pour s'habituer à son absence et qu'en un rien de temps il serait redevenu lui-même.

Pour lui aussi le temps passa et il se força également à ne plus penser à elle. Il continua à passer du temps avec Makimura et Saeko et la vie reprit son cours. Saeko était cependant de plus en plus étrange. Ryô lui faisait constamment des avances, et Saeko n'avait pas l'air de savoir ce qu'elle voulait. Parfois il était persuadé qu'elle était prête à tomber dans ses bras au moindre mot, et l'instant d'après elle jouait les indifférentes. Le problème était qu'elle jouait le même jeu à Makimura. Ce dernier se mourait d'amour pour elle mais il ne le lui disait pas. Elle avait une bonne idée de ses sentiments, mais Hideyuki ne faisait jamais rien pour lui prouver qu'il souhaitait dépasser l'amitié avec elle. Ryô tentait parfois de le pousser à agir, mais le pauvre garçon était d'une timidité affligeante. Et puis il y avait le problème de sa sœur. Il refusait de se mettre en couple avec quelqu'un tant qu'elle ne serait pas en âge de s'assumer toute seule. Chaque fois que le sujet de Kaori revenait sur le tapis, Ryô ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Sylia et à la façon dont elle se sacrifiait pour ses sœurs.

De temps en temps, Ryô se demandait toujours si la jeune fille qu'il avait rencontré était vraiment Kaori. Depuis, il ne l'avait plus revu et n'avait jamais osé poser la question à Makimura.

Le temps continua à passer, tandis que Ryô et Sylia vaquaient à leurs occupations en essayant de s'oublier mutuellement. Cependant, assez fréquemment, l'un comme l'autre avait un petit coup de nostalgie et se demandait ce que l'autre pouvait bien être en train de faire. Bien sûr Ryô qui lisait le journal tous les jours savait que les Cat's enchainaient les missions en ridiculisant de plus en plus la police. Il avait appris aussi par le biais de Saeko, que le flicaillon qu'ils avaient rencontré au café Cat's Eye ne faisait pas plus de prouesses et forcément cela enchantait Ryô.

Un jour que Ryô lisait le journal en attendant Saeko sur le banc du parc de Shinjuku, il réalisa qu'il n'avait plus vu sa miss mokkori depuis plus d'un an déjà. Une semaine plus tard, il se rendait à un endroit que lui avait indiqué Makimura comme leur point de rendez-vous, lorsqu'il l'aperçut : Elle marchait avec ses sœurs en plein milieu du boulevard, et se dirigeait droit sur lui. De surprise, Ryô arrêta net sa progression et resta planté en plein milieu à la fixer, pendant quelques instants. Il hésita à changer de trottoir pendant que son cœur s'emballait légèrement. Aucune d'entre elles ne l'avaient encore remarqué, elles étaient en grande conversation, mais elles s'approchaient considérablement. Ryô s'arma de courage et continua à avancer vers l'extérieur du trottoir, pour passer à la droite de Sylia. Il espéra qu'elle ne le verrait pas, mais en vain : Sylia leva machinalement les yeux au moment où ils se croisaient. Elle eut à peine le temps de paraître surprise et d'échanger un regard fugace avec lui, qu'il la dépassait déjà. Au dernier moment il tendit la main vers elle et lui caressa le bras d'un mouvement presque imperceptible. Mais elle l'avait senti et le suivit du regard alors qu'il s'éloignait. Sachant qu'elle le regardait toujours il posa sa main sur le côté de son visage en mimant un téléphone puis se retourna brièvement pour lui faire un clin d'œil. Elle lui répondit par un clin d'œil à peine visible puis se retourna pour reprendre sa conversation avec ses sœurs.

Sylia dû attendre le soir pour enfin se retrouver seule et pouvoir penser à sa rencontre avec lui. Elle doutait qu'il soit passé par là intentionnellement, mais avec lui on ne savait jamais. Il lui avait donné l'autorisation de l'appeler, mais elle ne savait pas trop si elle devait le faire. Bien sûr elle n'avait plus de sentiments aussi forts pour lui, mais qui savait ce que pourrait provoquer le moindre contact ? La question tourna et retourna dans sa tête la moitié de la nuit. Finalement au réveil elle décida que ça valait la peine de le revoir une fois. Elle profita de ce qu'elle allait faire des courses pour lui passer un coup de fil depuis une cabine. Elle attendit plusieurs secondes et allait même raccrocher le combiné lorsqu'enfin il décrocha.

« Allô ? Rien qu'à sa voix elle sut qu'elle l'avait tiré du sommeil.

Ryô c'est …

Ah bonjour chaton ! Coupa-t-il chaleureusement.

Je t'ai réveillé ?

Pas vraiment…

Menteur tu as la voix endormie. Désolée d'appeler si tôt c'est juste que…

Que tu profitais ne n'avoir personne à côté de toi.

Oui voilà…Tu vas bien depuis le temps?

Je me porte comme un charme et toi ?

Pareil.

Ecoute…désolé de faire court, mais mon partenaire va pas tarder à débarquer, on a un boulot… Tu veux qu'on se retrouve vendredi soir…pour discuter tranquillement ?

Oui, avec plaisir. 19h ça te va ?

Parfait alors disons 19h devant la gare de Shinjuku ?

C'est noté. Alors à vendredi !

A vendredi chaton ! »

A la façon dont son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine, il était évident qu'elle n'avait pas eut la meilleure idée du monde en lui téléphonant. Elle fût déçue de constater que la situation n'avait pas du tout évolué : au moindre geste elle pourrait retomber dans ses bras.

Vendredi arriva trop vite pour qu'elle puisse s'armer de toute sa volonté et de tout son courage. En se rendant à la gare, elle se rassura en pensant qu'en théorie il ne tenterait rien pour la séduire. Sauf qu'il n'avait besoin de rien faire pour la séduire… Mettant cette faiblesse sur le compte de la fatigue, elle décida de céder à une tentation à laquelle elle résistait depuis quelques temps déjà. Elle profita donc de son avance pour aller s'acheter une barre chocolatée au kiosque de la gare. Ça faisait si longtemps qu'elle n'en avait plus mangé, qu'elle en avait presque oublié le goût. Retournant au point de rendez-vous elle mordit dedans en émettant un faible gémissement de bonheur.

« Alors mademoiselle Chamade, vous n'avez besoin que d'une sucrerie pour être en extase ? Demanda quelqu'un à son oreille.

Sylia sursauta et reconnu la voix de Ryô.

Chi tu chavais à quel point chest bon…machouilla la jeune femme… tu comprendrais pourquoi je suis en extase. Finit-elle après avoir avalé.

Ils commencèrent à marcher.

Je ne t'ai jamais vu manger ce genre de cochonnerie. Remarqua Ryô amusé.

C'est parce que je n'en avais plus mangé depuis des années. Je suis trop occupée à surveiller ma ligne.

Pourquoi cette entorse ?

Elle songea que répondre « parce que c'était soit me jeter sur cette chose, soit me jeter sur toi » risquerait de jeter un froid, elle préféra opter pour :

Une envie soudaine…

C'est un truc de femmes enceintes ça, les envies.

Che ne chuis pas encheinte. Précisa Sylia qui venait de mordre à nouveau dans sa barre chocolatée.

Pourtant elle à l'air importante cette envie… Taquina de plus belle Ryô.

Prive-toi de mokkori pendant trois ans et quand tu t'y remettras tu me diras si tu n'en avais pas une forte envie.

Tu compares ce qui n'est pas comparable ma grande. Le mokkori c'est le mokkori, le chocolat du chocolat.

Et pourtant ça créé la même sensation de manque lorsqu'on en est privé.

J'en suis pas convaincu, mais si tu veux… »

Ils continuèrent à marcher en plaisantant sur le chocolat et ses effets. Leurs pas les menèrent directement chez Ryô qui proposa, non sans se retenir de rire, de lui offrir un café. Elle accepta de bon cœur et le suivit dans les escaliers. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, Sylia poussa une exclamation de stupeur !

« Ton appartement !

Quoi qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

Tu as des meubles, et on va dire que par rapport à avant c'est rangé !

Ouais c'est Maki qui m'a obligé. Il a dit que c'était vraiment trop le bordel et que si je continuais des rats allaient venir s'installer.

On ne peut pas dire qu'il avait tort…

Non mais dis, mon appart ne t'avais jamais gêné il me semble ?

On ne peut pas dire que ma préoccupation ait été la déco à l'époque.

Oui c'est sûr qu'avec un bel homme comme moi dans la pièce le reste n'a plus d'importance.

La jeune femme fût forcée de reconnaître qu'il n'avait pas tort. Cependant elle préféra faire comme si elle n'avait rien entendu et continua

Ton partenaire a une bonne influence sur toi.

Ce grand couillon s'est mit en devoir de veiller sur moi… comme sur le reste du monde d'ailleurs.

Si plus de gens étaient comme lui, il y aurait moins de misère.

On n'aurait pas besoin de gens comme lui si les gens n'étaient aussi pourrit à l'intérieur.

C'est vrai… »

Ils étaient arrivés jusqu'à la cuisine et l'eau était déjà sur le feu en train de bouillir. Ryô sortit d'un tiroir deux sachets de café soluble et la conversation s'orienta dans une toute autre direction.

Ils discutèrent longtemps devant leur café, puis devant un autre, rattrapant le temps perdus comme de vieux amis. Il aurait été bête de nier qu'il persistait une certaine tension entre eux. Eux-mêmes parfois semblaient hésiter entre amour et amitié, aussi bien dans leurs paroles que dans leurs gestes, néanmoins la discussion resta sans équivoque et ils partagèrent plusieurs anecdotes en toute amitié. La jeune femme lui raconta notamment qu'elle avait faillit partir aux Etats-Unis avec un jeune peintre de qui elle s'était quelque peu amourachée. Ils s'étaient rencontrés par le biais d'une opération des Cat's. Elles le soupçonnaient à juste titre d'être un peintre faussaire qui remplaçait des originaux par des copies peintes par ses soins. Celui-ci avait tout de suite montré qu'il n'était pas indifférent à son charme, puisqu'il la voulait pour modèle. Sylia avait d'abord refusé, mais Alex avait réussit à la convaincre car ceci ferait progresser leur affaire. La jeune femme avait donc commencée à poser pour lui et de fil en aiguille, après qu'elle ait découvert qu'il était forcé de faire ces copies, elle s'était éprise de lui, pendant que lui-même succombait à son charme. Ce jeune homme souhaitait étudier l'art aux Etats-Unis et au moment de partir il avait demandé à Sylia de l'accompagner.

Elle avait vraiment faillit le suivre. Ce n'était qu'au dernier moment, en arrivant à l'aéroport, qu'elle s'était ravisée. Elle expliqua qu'elle n'avait pas eu le cœur de quitter ses sœurs et de les laisser livrées à elles même avec l'affaire Cat's Eye sur les bras.

« Tu ne regrettes pas de ne pas être partie ? Demanda Ryô

Non, et je suis sincère. Tout d'abord je ne le connaissais pour ainsi dire pas du tout. Et puis, je n'ai cessé de me demander si nous n'étions pas simplement attirés l'un par l'autre à cause du complexe du peintre et de son modèle et vise versa.

Comment ça ?

Les peintres ont toujours été attirés par leurs modèles, et les modèles souvent attirés par ceux qui capturaient leur beauté. Les uns comme les autres s'idéalisent mutuellement et mettent l'autre sur un piédestal : le modèle est cette créature parfaite que le peintre souhaite capturer et qu'il désire passionnément le peintre est pour le modèle ce génie seul capable de faire ressortir sa beauté et le modèle le désire tout autant.

Si je comprends bien tu avais peur que le retour à la réalité soit brutal.

Oh oui ! imagine un peu le désastre de la réalité après l'amour ! Et puis on ne construit pas sa vie avec un modèle. Une fois le désir étanché que reste-t-il ?

Rien je suppose. En plus imagine qu'il ait été mauvais en mokkori tu aurais complètement perdu ton temps ! » Conclut Ryô en plaisantant.

Sylia partit au bout de deux heures. Ils s'étaient quittés sans se donner de nouveau rendez-vous, de la même façon qu'à l'époque de leurs fameux « rdv mkr », à la différence près que cette fois aucun des deux n'avait l'intention de donner ce genre de rendez-vous. Non pas qu'ils n'en aient pas envie, mais il était inutile de retomber dans les vieux dilemmes. Ce soir là, chacun d'eux rêva de l'autre, preuve s'il en fallait qu'un an n'avait pas suffit à effacer leurs sentiments respectifs. Ils ne redevinrent pas amants, cependant ils recommencèrent à se voir assez fréquemment pendant deux semaines, retombant peu à peu dans le piège qu'ils essayaient d'éviter.


	10. Chap10:Départs et nouveaux commencements

Chapitre 10 : Départs et Nouveaux Commencements

Les Cat's Eye revoyaient leur plan une dernière fois. L'affaire du soir même n'avait rien de compliqué, mais Quentin commençait à devenir intelligent en tant qu'inspecteur et ça ne coûtait rien de refaire les vérifications d'usage une fois de plus. D'autre part, la coéquipière de Quentin, l'inspecteur Assaiya devenait aussi de plus en plus coriace. C'est pourquoi, cette fois là elles avaient décidé de brouiller les pistes en s'enfuyant chacune de son côté alors que le butin était caché sous le nez des policiers et ceci demandait une certaine coordination.

Le plan se déroula sans accros et comme prévu elles disparurent dans la nuit chacune dans une direction différente. Au bout de plusieurs minutes de bonds et sauts sur les toits de la ville, Sylia se rendit compte qu'elle se trouvait à peu près là où Ryô, quatre ans plus tôt, l'avait poursuivit en lui proposant de faire mokkori avec lui. Le soir où chacun avait apprit la vérité sur l'autre. Ce souvenir lui tira un sourire, aussi lorsque la voix de Ryô retentit dans la nuit, la voleuse pensa qu'elle appartenait à sa rêverie. La détonation qui suivit la ramena brutalement dans l'instant présent. Tapis dans l'ombre et restant à couvert la jeune femme rampa jusqu'au bout du toit. Les bruits provenaient de l'impasse quelques mètres plus bas. Plusieurs hommes étaient à terre, inconscient pour certains, morts pour d'autre. Il ne restait que trois personnes debout : Ryô de face, un homme dont elle ne voyait que le dos, mais devinait à sa position qu'il tenait une arme blanche et une femme prisonnière cet homme dont la respiration saccadée par la peur s'entendait depuis le toit. Ryô tenait l'homme en joug.

« Je t'ai dit de lâcher ton arme ou je la tue ! Lança l'homme à l'attention de Ryô. »

Ce dernier parut réfléchir juste le temps d'évaluer ses chances de sauver la femme, puis il jeta son arme sur sa droite, derrière l'homme.

Sylia s'apprêtait à descendre lui donner un coup de main, tout en sachant qu'il ne le lui pardonnerait certainement jamais de s'être mise en danger, lorsqu'elle distingua un mouvement provenant de derrière Ryô. Quelqu'un bougea de façon imperceptible derrière lui, et tout à coup elle aperçut le reflet d'un canon de révolver. D'un mouvement vif elle se déplaça sur la droite et saisit une carte dans la petite poche du tissu enroulé autour de sa taille. La carte fusa sur la main du nouvel arrivant qui émit une exclamation de douleur lorsque le papier trancha sa peau. Ryô fit volte face en se mettant à genoux, prit au sol la capsule de bière qu'il avait repéré et la lança vivement au front du nouvel arrivant. Sous le choc ce dernier tomba sur le sol s'assommant aussitôt. Le premier homme, prit complètement au dépourvu, sembla resserrer sa prise sur la femme. Une nouvelle carte traversa l'air et vint heurter sa nuque. A son tour il cria, puis lâcha sa prisonnière pour porter la main là où la carte l'avait frappé tout en se tournant pour essayer d'identifier l'origine de cette attaque. La femme profita de ce moment de flottement pour partir en courant vers là où se trouvait Ryô quelques secondes plus tôt. Celui-ci venait de faire un roulé boulé au sol pour récupérer son arme. Avant que le truand ait eut le temps de se retourner, Ryô lui logea une balle dans chaque épaule. Deux balles précises sans pour autant être mortelles. L'homme hurla, lâcha son couteau et tomba à genoux au sol. Ryô s'approcha, écarta le couteau d'un coup de pied et assomma l'homme avec la crosse de son révolver. L'homme tomba face contre terre, tandis que du sang s'échappait de ses blessures. Les yeux de Ryô se posèrent sur le petit papier blanc qui avait frappé l'homme. Il s'approcha pour le ramasser : en voyant le logo il releva les yeux vivement vers le haut des bâtiments qui les entouraient, à la recherche d'une des voleuses.

Sylia qui observait toujours la scène tapis dans l'ombre, s'assura que la femme regardait ailleurs puis se redressa. Ryô tourna la tête sur sa droite et vit la silhouette se détacher contre le ciel sombre. Il sourit puis lui adressa un signe de la main. Elle lui rendit son signe puis sauta sur un toit et s'évapora dans la nuit.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda enfin la cliente qui depuis vérifiait que l'autre homme était bien assommé.

Ryô récupéra discrètement la seconde carte qu'il dissimula dans sa poche avec l'autre puis répondit d'un ton évasif

Il semblerait qu'un félin nous soit venu en aide. »

Dans la matinée, Sylia rangeait des tasses qu'elle venait de nettoyer, lorsque quelqu'un entra dans le café. Elle salua son nouveau client tout en levant les yeux. Un petit garçon se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, un bouquet de fleurs dans les bras. Il la salua à son tour puis demanda

« Vous êtes bien mademoiselle Sylia ?

Euh… je… oui. Balbutia la jeune femme prise au dépourvu.

Tenez c'est pour vous. Il s'était approché et lui tendait le bouquet par-dessus le comptoir.

Qui t'a demandé de m'apporter ces fleurs ? Demanda-t-elle en prenant le bouquet.

Un grand monsieur aux cheveux noirs et au blouson un peu kaki. il m'a promis 200 yenspour que je vous donne le bouquet quand vous seriez toute seule. Ah et il m'a dit de vous dire aussi qu'il était dans la rue derrière.

Et bien je te remercie. Déclara la jeune femme avec le sourire. J'espère que tu feras bon usage de ces 200 yens.

Je vais aller m'acheter des bonbons ! Au revoir mademoiselle ! »

Le petit garçon sortit en courant du magasin. Sylia quant à elle repéra une carte dans le bouquet et la décrocha pour la lire

« Merci pour hier soir chaton, tu m'as vraiment enlevé une épine du pied. Si tu as envie de boire un mauvais café chez moi, viens me rejoindre. »

Elle considéra la carte avec le sourire, puis plongea son visage dans les fleurs d'où se dégageait une odeur délicieuse. Elle n'eut pas besoin de réfléchir, la décision était prise : elle griffonna un mot à l'attention de Tam, elle le colla sur la partie extérieure de la porte qu'elle ferma ensuite à clé, tourna le panneau pour qu'il indique la fermeture et se rua à l'étage pour trouver un vase pour ses fleurs.

Cinq minutes plus tard elle fermait la porte arrière de la maison et se précipitait vers Ryô qui jouait les impatients.

Une autre semaine passa avant que leur petit jeu leur explose à nouveau à la figure. Ils se trouvaient dans l'appartement de Ryô et assis sur son lit, ils disputaient une partie de carte endiablée. Le nettoyeur était en train de perdre et cela le rendait fou, alors il essaya de tricher mais en vain. La jeune voleuse s'en rendit compte et le rappela à l'ordre. S'en suivit une dispute assez comique, pendant laquelle chacun d'entre eux fit appel à toute la mauvaise fois dont il était capable, tant et si bien que la discussion cessa de porter sur les cartes et dériva dans tous les sens.

Sylia, à bout de nerfs, lui jeta un coussin à la figure ce qui, évidemment, ne fit qu'envenimer les choses : Ryô lui sauta dessus pour la pincer, de préférence sur une partie charnue de son anatomie tandis qu'elle se débattait pour lui échapper. La joute verbale s'était transformée en véritable scène de lutte d'une grande violence, où l'on n'hésita pas à se tirer les cheveux, se pincer et se griffer et où la jeune femme perdit même ses chaussures. Tout à coup le nettoyeur décida qu'il en avait assez : il prit son amie en poids sur son épaule, claquant très fort sur ses fesses lorsqu'il estimait qu'elle faisait trop de bruit (ce qui évidemment l a faisait crier de stupeur à chaque fois) et la transporta jusque dans la salle de bain. Arrivé là-bas, il ouvrit l'eau dans la douche, s'assura qu'elle était bien glacée, puis posa la jeune femme à terre avant de la pousser sous le jet d'eau. Cette fois c'est un hurlement qui retentit dans la pièce. Pendant que Ryô s'esclaffait, Sylia le traita de tous les noms qui lui venaient en tête avant de saisir le pommeau de douche et de le diriger droit sur son entrejambe. Ce fut au tour de Ryô de hurler. La bataille se poursuivit donc dans la salle de bain, Sylia ayant pour nouveau but de tremper son ami jusqu'aux os.

Au bout de deux minutes, étant complètement frigorifiés, ils stoppèrent la bataille d'un accord tacite. Les deux amis se considérèrent pendant quelques instants avant d'être pris d'un fou rire incontrôlable. Instinctivement ils commencèrent à retirer leurs vêtements. Chacun s'affaira de son côté, sans porter attention à l'autre. Ils continuaient à rire aux éclats : Sylia appuyée contre le mur de la douche, avait à présent les yeux clos et se tenait les côtes en riant à gorge déployée. Ryô se tenait au même mur d'une main et de l'autre tenait également ses côtes. Toujours en riant il déclara qu'il était gelé et commença à régler l'eau sur tiède. Lorsque la température lui convint il se plaça sous le pommeau de douche pour se réchauffer. Sylia riait encore mais elle claquait des dents et Ryô déplaça le pommeau de douche afin qu'à son tour l'eau la réchauffe. Elle se redressa pour fuir la froideur du mur et s'arc bouta légèrement en sentant l'eau tiède la réchauffer. Elle ne parvint pas à refreiner le gémissement de soulagement qui s'échappa de ses lèvres. Ryô qui jusque là s'était bien gardé de regarder dans sa direction ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil. Les yeux toujours clos, tournant le dos au mur, elle faisait couler l'eau le long de ses cheveux en s'aidant de ses mains. Ses bras relevés faisaient ressortir sa poitrine qui, perturbée par le froid, continuait à se manifester chaleureusement. Il déglutit, tandis qu'il sentait la sensation familière de son mokkori qui se réveillait. Elle dût se sentir observée, car elle ouvrit les yeux et croisa le regard avide de Ryô. La jeune femme rougit légèrement et tourna le pommeau de douche vers lui, tandis que ses yeux tombèrent sur son mokkori. Le nettoyeur tenta de prétendre qu'il ne sentait pas son regard sur lui, mais il avait beau fermer les yeux et faire comme si de rien n'était, son membre parlait pour lui. Sylia posa une main sur sa hanche, le faisant sursauter. Il se figea, les mains dans des cheveux et tourna vers elle un regard interrogateur. Cependant, le regard qu'elle lui lança ne laissait plus vraiment place à l'interrogation. Il savait bien de quoi elle avait envie, lui-même se contenait difficilement, mais il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à…

Elle mit fin à ses réflexions en se collant à lui pour l'embrasser…

Bien plus tard dans l'après-midi, après avoir tenté de rattraper un an de mokkori en quelques heures, mais surtout après être enfin remis de leurs émotions, Ryô tenta de recommencer son refrain sur le danger que représentait leur relation. Sylia accueillit son début de monologue par un regard haineux puis lui ordonna de se taire sur un ton sans répliques. Elle lui fit comprendre, non sans une pointe d'agacement dans la voix, qu'elle en avait marre d'entendre toujours le même discours et qu'il n'avait pas à prendre de décision pour elle. Un peu surpris, Ryô ne su que répondre, la jeune voleuse en profita donc pour lui expliquer qu'à part s'il ne voulait plus la revoir, ils continueraient à se voir en ami et tant pis si de temps en temps cela se finissait en mokkori. Elle le laissa en plan, le temps d'user des commodités, afin qu'il prenne une décision. Il ne lui en fit jamais part clairement, mais lorsqu'elle réapparut il lui proposa quelque chose à manger, comme si de rien n'était. De toute façon tant qu'il ne lui disait pas adieux, elle n'avait pas de soucis à se faire, elle n'avait qu'à profiter du moment présent.

Et c'est ce qu'elle fit. C'est en fait ce qu'ils continuèrent à faire pendant plusieurs mois, jusqu'au début de l'année 1985. Ils ne se voyaient que de temps en temps, la plupart du temps en amis, d'autres fois plus rares pour des rendez-vous mokkori. Si la vie de City Hunter n'avait cessé de suivre son petit chemin, la vie de la voleuse avait prit un chemin beaucoup plus tortueux. Depuis l'entrée d'Alex à l'université un an plus tôt, les péripéties se succédaient un peu. Quentin et Tam étaient les premiers à en faire les frais, car, plus que jamais ils souffraient du problème Cat's Eye. Bien que Tam et lui soient depuis longtemps un couple à part entière (ou pour reprendre les mots de Ryô quand Sylia le lui avait dit « un couple actif du mokkori »), le jeune inspecteur avait fini par développer un grand fantasme pour l'alter égo hors la loi de sa chère et tendre. Non seulement ça, mais il était maintenant évident pour tout le monde qu'il avait aussi de forts sentiments pour Cat's. En un sens il était tombé amoureux de la même femme deux fois, ce qui quelque part montrait que Tam était vraiment faite pour lui. Cependant Tam craignait que son fiancé finisse par lui préférer la mystérieuse Cat's et ça la rendait vraiment malheureuse. Sylia était bouleversée de voir sa sœur souvent si fébrile et triste et elle espérait que bientôt les choses entre eux s'arrangeraient un peu.

D'autres part les Cat's, à la fois en temps que voleuses mais aussi en temps que les filles de Heinz avaient finit par découvrir que leur père avait été trahit par Cranaff, l'un de ses vieux amis, qui avait lancé à sa poursuite le syndicat des œuvres d'arts (composé d'anciens élèves de Heinz eux même l'ayant tous trahit à un moment ou à un autre). C'est vraiment à partir de ce moment là que les choses avaient commencés à se bousculer. Cranaff avait commencé par contacter les Cat's Eye et lorsque Tam avait réussit à le rencontrer sur un bateau l'homme avait proposé un marché : si les Cat's parvenaient à sortir vainqueurs des défis qu'il allait leur lancer, il promettait de leur donner les tableaux qui leur permettraient de résoudre l'énigme de la statue « Aphrodite ». Cranaff les avait donc entrainées dans le musée Kuranai sur un lac, bâtit sur les ruines du musée national qui avait faillit voir disparaître Michael Heinz pour de bon dix huit ans plus tôt. Après avoir évité tous les pièges les Cat's apprirent que Cranaff était en réalité le frère jumeau de leur père. Jaloux du talent de Michael il avait voulu le faire disparaître et à présent qu'il connaissait les filles, il le regrettait amèrement. Cranaff tint parole et leur donna la dernière œuvre qui leur permettrait de résoudre l'énigme. Il décida que la seule façon d'effacer ses erreurs était de se faire exploser avec son musée, ainsi que les membres du syndicat qu'il avait réuni dans une pièce du musée.

Pendant ce temps, la vie de City Hunter se préparait à être bouleversée pour toujours : tandis que les Cat's se préparaient à aller affronter Cranaff, Makimura demandait de l'aide à Ryô. Sa sœur Kaori avait disparût depuis deux jours et il se retrouvait réduit à implorer l'aide de Ryô pour la retrouver. Bien sûr, ce dernier refusa, après tout il n'en avait rien à faire de cette fille. Enfin c'était ce qu'il disait, en vérité il aurait tout fait pour venir en aide à son meilleur ami. Il demanda donc une photo d'elle à Makimura en promettant de la chercher à ses moments perdus (il était déjà sur une affaire d'enlèvement de femmes qui devaient servir à alimenter un réseau de prostitution). Le destin avait voulu qu'il retrouve la jeune Kaori bien avant d'avoir résolu l'affaire d'enlèvement. En vérité il était tombé sur elle en cherchant des indices. Il attendait devant un magasin de vêtements qui avait déjà servi à enlever des filles, lorsqu'il avait été intrigué par des éclats de voix un peu plus loin : une prostituée discutait avec un jeune homme qui avait l'air agressif, Ryô s'était approché pour éviter le pire et il avait bien fait car le jeune homme avait voulu gifler la femme. Il arriva à temps pour gifler le jeune homme. C'est avec stupeur qu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il venait de gifler une jeune femme. Sous ses vêtements amples qui cachaient ses formes et avec ses cheveux courts, et un aspect assez jeune, il était difficile de ne pas se tromper. Néanmoins une fois le premier choc passé, Ryô l'avait trouvé tout à fait charmante, tout en se demandant pourquoi ce visage lui était étrangement familier. Elle avait aussi un vocabulaire qui tenait plus de la poissonnière que de la jeune fille ordinaire, mais ça n'empêcha pas Ryô de la trouver à son goût. Il décida que le seul moyen de précipiter les choses dans son enquête était de se servir de la beauté de cette jeune femme comme appât pour piéger les kidnappeurs.

Tout se déroula très vite et c'est lorsqu'elle prononça son nom que Ryô sût d'où il connaissait cette jeune fille : deux ans plus tôt il avait déjà résolu une affaire avec elle, mais à l'époque ce n'était qu'une lycéenne qu'il avait déjà prit pour un garçon. Et pour cause il l'appelait sugar boy ! A présent qu'elle venait de se présenter il n'y avait plus aucun doute, il avait bel et bien rencontré la sœur de Makimura deux ans plus tôt. Maintenant qu'il y repensait, cela faisait deux rencontres en deux ans, les deux ayant eut lieu le 26 mars. « Plutôt amusant » songea Ryô. En la raccompagnant chez elle, il se souvint de ce qu'elle lui avait raconté à propos de son adoption. Maki lui paraissait d'autant plus dévoué envers elle, maintenant qu'il savait que son meilleur ami et Kaori n'étaient pas liés par le sang.

Sylia lui téléphona le surlendemain dans la journée pour savoir s'il était libre en fin d'après-midi.

Même s'il ne l'avait pas été, Ryô aurait fait le nécessaire pour se libérer. Cela faisait maintenant un mois et demi qu'il n'avait pas vu son amie/ sa miss mokkori, adorée et il ne comptait pas laisser passer cette belle occasion. D'ailleurs elle lui avait coupé l'herbe sous le pied, il pensait justement à lui faire signe plus tard cet après-midi là.

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, il avait le sentiment que ce rendez-vous ne serait pas seulement amical, mais plutôt du type « mkr ». Il ne se trompa pas : à peine la jeune voleuse eût-elle passé la porte qu'elle se pendit à son cou pour lui donner un baiser avide. Ryô ne se fit pas prier pour y répondre et sans perdre plus de temps la prit en poids dans ses bras, elle enroula ses jambes autour de son torse et se laissa entrainer dans la chambre tout en poursuivant leur baiser.

La nuit passa au rythme de leurs folles étreintes, ponctuées de temps en temps par quelques heures de sommeil. Au petit matin, alors qu'ils se remettaient à peine de leur dernière folie, Sylia prit appui contre Ryô, lui-même assis dos au mur, et demanda

« Alors City Hunter quoi de neuf ?

Pas grand-chose… ah si… j'ai enfin rencontré Kaori officiellement.

La sœur de Makimura ?

Elle-même !

Si tu dis officiellement c'est que tu la connaissais effectivement déjà officieusement, n'est-ce pas ?

Tout à fait, c'était bien elle le sugar boy. Et tu vas rire je l'ai encore pris pour un garçon. »

Il lui raconta les détails de leur rencontre officielle, notamment comment il l'avait giflé et puis la résolution de l'affaire grâce à elle. Lorsqu'il déclara qu'il trouvait très amusant de l'avoir vu en petite tenue quasiment tout de suite, Sylia sursauta :

« Ne me dis pas que tu l'as déjà mise dans ton lit ? S'exclama-t-elle en espérant du fond du cœur qu'il ne répondrait pas oui.

Bien sûr que non, enfin ! C'est juste qu'elle était en sous-vêtement quand ils ont essayé de l'enlever. Je te rappelle que c'est la sœur de mon meilleur ami !

Ouf tu m'as fait peur !

Quoi, tu aurais été jalouse si j'avais dit oui ? taquina-t-il.

Non ! mentit-elle. On n'est pas ensemble, pourquoi tu voudrais que je sois jalouse ?

Elle échangea un regard avec lui et ils éclatèrent de rire ensemble.

Puisque tu n'es pas jalouse, je vais te dire la vérité. En fait on a fait l'amour sauvagement sur la table de la cuisine…Aïe ! Ajouta-t-il en recevant un coup de coude dans les côtes.

T'es toujours en train de dire n'importe quoi.

Quand je sais que ça te fait enrager, ça m'amuse. Non mais sérieusement je ne toucherai jamais à la sœur de mon meilleur ami. Il est très calme en général mais quand il s'agit d'elle il serait capable de tout.

Je le comprends tout à fait. Mais dis moi si Kaori n'était pas sa sœur, tu pourrais sortir avec elle ?

Peut-être oui…elle est plutôt bien foutue et mignonne en fait, elle a effectivement une belle paire de…oui oui ça va j'arrête ! s'exclama-t-il après qu'elle l'eut pincé pour la remarque sur la poitrine de Kaori. Le seul problème c'est qu'elle ne se met pas du tout en valeur. Mais bon pas touche. Bon chère amie, quand vas-tu te décider à me raconter ce qui ne va pas ?

Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire que je ne vais pas bien ?

S'il te plait, pas à moi ! Lorsque tu passes directement à la partie « mkr » du rendez-vous, sans préambule c'est que tu es préoccupée, alors je t'écoute. »

Elle savait qu'il ne servait à rien de mentir, et puis de toute façon elle n'avait fait que chercher des excuses pour retarder le moment où elle devrait tout lui dire. Elle commença donc son récit, raconta tout en détail, parla de Cranaff avec émotion, expliqua que Tam avait tout avoué à Quentin et qu'elle avait ensuite rompu et finalement en arriva au point douloureux :

« Avant de mourir, Cranaff nous a donné un indice sur l'endroit où pourrait se cacher notre père…ça serait quelque part aux alentours de Los Angeles…

Et donc tu es venue me dire que vous alliez partir aux Etats-Unis.

C'est ça…

Et vous partez quand ?

Le 3 avril…

Juste le temps de tout boucler. Conclut-il en resserrant légèrement ses bras autour d'elle.

Tu vas peut-être trouver ça idiot mais je voudrais te poser une question. La jeune femme inspira profondément comme si elle craignait les conséquences de sa question Ryô fut plus rapide qu'elle.

Chaton, je ne viendrais pas avec toi.

Comment tu as su que c'est ce que j'allais demander ?

Une intuition.

Pourquoi ? Questionna-t-elle simplement après une pause.

Parce que c'est une mission pour Cat's Eye, ou les filles de Heinz si tu préfères. Moi je n'ai pas à m'en mêler. Et puis ce n'est pas parce que tu vas bientôt raccrocher ton costume de minette que moi je pourrai arrêter mon boulot. Moi je ne peux pas être autre chose qu'un nettoyeur, on ne sort jamais de ce milieu.

Mais tu as déjà exercé là bas…

Tu ne peux pas me garder ici parce que je fais ce métier, tu ne pourras pas non plus me garder là bas pour les mêmes raisons.

Je sais que c'est idiot, mais il fallait que je pose la question je m'en serais voulu de partir dans le doute.

Il déposa un baiser dans son cou, tandis qu'elle caressait ses bras toujours posés sur son ventre.

Alors cette bourrique de Tam a rompu avec l'homme de sa vie… lança Ryô soucieux de changer de sujet.

Ne m'en parle pas ! Je ne la comprends pas ! Tout ça parce qu'il na pas choisi Cat's Eye…

Mais s'il avait choisi Cat's, elle en aurait été malade non ?

Ça c'est plus que certain !

Mais alors où est le problème ?

Je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle-même le sache. Enfin, mon grand tu vas pouvoir profiter de mon départ pour t'envoyer Kaori.

Puisque je t'ai dit que…

Je sais je sais, mais quelque chose me dit que tu n'en a pas tout à fait fini avec elle.

J'aimerais surtout en avoir fini avec sa bouffe. C'est fou ce qu'elle cuisine mal !

En quel honneur t'a-t-elle fait la cuisine ?

Le soir où elle m'a aidé à résoudre l'affaire. Elle a tenue à ce que je mange avec elle et son frère.

Si c'est pas mignon ! Elle se prend déjà pour ta femme !

T'as pas fini de dire n'importe quoi ! »

Ils ne se dirent pas adieux tout de suite, ils réservèrent ça pour juste avant le départ de Sylia. Cependant chacun d'eux savait qu'ils ne se reverraient probablement pas.

Arriva ensuite le jour fatidique qui devait changer la vie de Ryô et Kaori pour toujours. C'était le 31 mars, jour des vingt ans de Kaori. Elle avait supplié son frère de ne pas travailler ce jour là, mais c'était plus fort que lui, il avait fallut qu'il aille voir le tableau. Plus tard dans la journée il avait rendez-vous avec son partenaire et sa sœur dans le parc de Shinjuku. Comme celle-ci tardait à arriver, Makimura prit son courage à deux mains et se confia à son meilleur ami : il avoua que Kaori n'était pas sa sœur, son père policier était un jour revenu à la maison avec une enfant (la fille d'un bandit qu'il avait tué dans une poursuite) et cette enfant c'était Kaori. A partir de là elle avait fait partie de la famille, mais le père s'était juré qu'il lui dirait la vérité le jour de ses vingt ans. Malheureusement celui-ci était mort quinze ans plus tôt et avait fait promettre à son fils de tout dire à Kaori. Makimura souhaitait donc tout expliquer ce soir là à sa sœur en lui donnant aussi un souvenir de sa vraie mère, une bague qu'elle lui avait acheté à sa naissance.

Ryô accepta de diner avec eux ce soir là, tandis qu'il faisait promettre à son ami d'être prudent lorsqu'il irait refuser le contrat pourrit qu'on leur avait proposé. Makimura eût beau être prudent, il n'était pas assez fort pour venir à bout d'un zombie drogué au PCP par l'Union Téope, et il fût abattu. Il mourût sous une pluie torrentielle dans les bras de Ryô, à qui il confia Kaori, et la lourde tâche de lui avouer le secret de sa naissance.

Le nettoyeur tua l'un des dirigeants de l'Union, prit leur argent et alla rejoindre Kaori pour lui annoncer la terrible nouvelle. Il fût impressionné par le calme de la jeune femme. Celle-ci refusa de prendre l'argent qu'il lui offrait et de s'enfuir, comme lui, elle ne voulait pas quitter cette ville. Elle prit la décision de remplacer son frère en devenant la partenaire de Ryô.

Ce dernier erra ensuite dans la ville pendant des heures. Il n'avait plus éprouvé une telle peine depuis la mort de son dernier partenaire aux Etats-Unis. Une mort qui avait précipité son départ pour le Japon… A présent l'idée de partir avec Sylia et ses sœurs n'étaient plus aussi idiote… Mais cette fois la situation était différente : il ne s'était jamais senti chez lui aux USA, alors qu'il se sentait bien au Japon. Sans compter que Maki lui avait laissé le soin de veiller sur Kaori… Non il ne pouvait pas partir, il ne voulait pas partir ! Et il désosserait cette bande de fils de pute jusqu'au dernier s'il le fallait ! Avec un peu de chance il remonterait jusqu'à leur chef et cette fois il pourrait…Le fil de ses pensées fut interrompu par une voix féminine qui appelait son nom. Il se tourna pour découvrir Sylia dans l'encadrement d'une porte…sa porte…ses pas l'avaient menés malgré lui devant le café Cat's Eye.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore debout à cette heure-ci ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix éteinte.

J'étais descendu fermer et je t'ai vu… »

Le nettoyeur releva les yeux vers elle. En croisant son regard elle comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas, et puis il avait l'air de ne pas savoir où il était. Elle griffonna en vitesse un mot à ses sœurs attrapa son manteau à la volée et rejoignit Ryô dans la rue. Il l'avait attendu, complètement immobile sur le trottoir, fixant le sol d'un regard absent. La jeune femme l'entraina loin du café, tout en cherchant un endroit où ils pourraient s'asseoir et parler tranquillement. Lorsqu'ils se furent assis sur un banc deux rues plus loin, il continua à regarder le vide jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui prenne la main.

« Makimura s'est fait tuer ce soir par des trafiquants de drogue. Souffla finalement Ryô »

Sylia couvrit ses lèvres avec sa main libre et resserra l'autre autour de celle du nettoyeur. Il lui raconta brièvement ce qui s'était passé tout en resserrant lui aussi sa main autour de la sienne. Elle lâcha sa main et l'enlaça. Peut-être en le serrant fort dans ses bras arriverait-elle l'espace de quelques instants à alléger le poids du monde qu'il portait sur ses épaules. Il ne bougea pas et resta là à respirer au creux de son cou. A un moment, Sylia senti comme un changement dans sa respiration, quelque chose de léger, comme s'il inspirait un peu plus profondément mais de façon à peine perceptible. Soudain quelque chose de froid glissa dans son cou. Elle n'eut pas besoin de vérifier pour savoir que le nettoyeur venait de verser une larme. Elle resserra son étreinte et lui caressa les cheveux.

Ryô se dissimulait dans l'ombre d'un couloir. Il attendait patiemment. Plus que quelques minutes…

Sylia tenait son bagage à main dans sa main droite. Ses sœurs et elle venaient d'enregistrer leurs bagages et se dirigeaient vers la porte d'embarquement. Chacune d'elle était un peu morose en ce jour de départ, chacune avec ses raisons, chacune d'elle pensant à ce qu'elle laissait derrière elle. Dans le cas des deux ainés, elles songeaient toutes les deux à QUI elles laissaient derrière elles. Sylia vérifia une énième fois l'heure du départ sur son billet puis soudain elle se sentit observée. Elle tourna la tête vers sa droite, là où le couloir était plongé dans l'ombre. Une silhouette se découpa bientôt, un homme grand, brun avec des yeux magnifiques qu'elle avait contemplé pendant quatre ans.

Ryô la dévisageait d'un regard intense puis lui adressa son plus beau sourire. Sylia la gorge nouée par l'émotion, ferma les paupières un instant pour réprimer une larme de joie, puis lui rendit son sourire. Pendant un instant, l'aéroport sembla se vider et le temps ralentir. Il n'y avait plus qu'eux et le regard intense qu'ils échangeaient ne finirait jamais. Au bout de ce qui sembla plusieurs minutes, mais qui ne représentait en réalité que quelques instants, Ryô lui adressa un clin d'œil, et l'instant d'après il avait disparût dans la foule. Sylia se retourna vers ses sœurs et se prépara à embarquer.

De là où il était, Ryô avait une belle vue d'ensemble. C'est comme ça qu'il aperçut le jeune Quentin sauter sur la passerelle d'embarquement et crier des mots d'amour à Tam. Ce jeune ex policier lança quelque chose à la jeune femme. En voyant son visage, Ryô comprit qu'il s'agissait de la bague dont lui avait parlé Sylia.

Le nettoyeur alluma une cigarette, tandis qu'il regardait l'avion décoller, assis sur le capot de sa voiture.

Une nouvelle vie commençait pour lui et Sylia…


	11. Chap 11: Des retrouvailles inespérées

Chapitre 11 : Des retrouvailles inespérées

Nous étions en janvier 1991. Trois belles jeunes femmes et un homme marchaient dans les rues de Tokyo aux abords du quartier de Shinjuku. Le petit groupe déambulait tant bien que mal, essayant de retrouver des repères dans cet endroit qui avait tant changé depuis qu'ils l'avaient quitté. Leurs pas les menèrent dans une grande avenue qu'ils avaient bien connus et s'arrêtèrent au bord du trottoir à une intersection.

« Ça fait vraiment tout drôle de revenir ici ! S'exclama la plus jeune des trois femmes.

Je ne te le fais pas dire ! Ajouta sa sœur ainée. Six ans déjà !

Tu vas bien ma chérie ? Demanda l'homme en s'adressant à la sœur cadette.

Les deux autres jeunes femmes tournèrent la tête vers leur sœur qui fixait la rue sans bouger. Cette dernière crispa légèrement les mains sur la poignée de la poussette devant elle avant de répondre

Oui… ça m'a fait quelque chose de revoir cette avenue. Et puis ça me fait un peu de peine de revenir ici en sachant qu'on est plus chez nous.

Chacun d'entre eux éprouvait ce même sentiment de joie mêlé à une légère tristesse. L'homme plus que les autres avait de la peine. Le commissariat dans lequel il avait travaillé si longtemps avait été rayé de la rue et déplacé ailleurs. Un gazouillement provenant de la poussette les tira de leur rêverie. Tam se pencha au dessus de la poussette et souris à son petit garçon.

Alors mon bonhomme, dit son père en s'approchant de son fils pour lui toucher la main, tu as enfin fini ta sieste ? C'est bien tu t'es réveillé au bon moment pour voir l'ancienne maison de ta maman et de tes taties.

Justement allons-y ! Chantonna Alex. Je suis impatiente de voir ce que les nouveaux propriétaires en ont fait. »

La petite famille se remit en marche et bientôt ils arrivèrent devant ce café : Le Cat's Eye, un nom qui a lui seul évoquait pas mal de souvenirs. Après un instant d'hésitation Alex poussa la porte suivit de près par sa famille. Ils furent accueillit par la douce voix d'une femme, presque inaudible sous le bonjour rauque d'une voix d'homme. La jeune femme avait des cheveux marron de la même couleur que ses yeux, et était à peu près de l'âge de Tam. Certainement la femme à qui appartenait aujourd'hui le Cat's Eye. A côté d'elle se trouvait un homme gigantesque, aussi bien en hauteur qu'en largeur, le crane rasé, portant des lunettes noires, et une moustache et qui essuyait une assiette. Sa taille jurait particulièrement avec le tablier blanc estanpié au logo de l'établissement qu'il portait. On imaginait plus facilement ce genre d'homme portant un uniforme militaire. La petite famille, comme tous les clients d'ailleurs, fut surprise par ce géant et marqua un temps d'arrêt l'espace d'un instant. Sylia se ressaisit la première et s'avança vers la jeune femme derrière le comptoir.

« Bonjour, êtes-vous mademoiselle Miki ?

Oui c'est moi…

Je suis enchanté de faire votre connaissance. Mes sœurs et moi sommes les anciennes propriétaires. Vous et moi avions longuement discuté au téléphone au moment de la vente.

Ouiii je me souviens de vous ! D'ailleurs comment vous oublierais-je ? Je suis moi aussi ravie de vous rencontrer !

Je vous présente mes sœurs Alex et Tam. Et voici mon beau frère Quentin, l'époux de Tam et leur fils Ryôichi. Nous sommes venus revisiter notre passé.

Et moi je vous présente mon compagnon… (elle hésita sous quel nom le présenter mais opta tout de même pour le plus courant) Falcon.

Enchanté. Ajouta celui-ci en rougissant légèrement. »

Miki les invita à s'asseoir, et leur demanda ce qu'elle pouvait leur offrir à boire. Ils commandèrent des cafés Cat's Eye en souvenir du bon vieux temps et commencèrent à discuter avec la patronne pendant que Falcon se chargeait des commandes. Miki tenta de jouer avec le petit garçon, mais celui-ci joua les timides en se collant à sa maman. Sylia était assise en bout de banquette, de façon à voir l'avenue dans le sens de la montée. Alex était assise en face d'elle, tandis que Tam, Quentin et leur bout de chou tournaient le dos à la rue. Sylia regardait dehors d'un air absent lorsqu'elle aperçut un homme et une femme qui descendaient la rue en se disputant. L'homme arriva enfin assez près pour qu'on distingue ses traits et Sylia faillit avoir une attaque. Ça n'était pas possible, ça ne pouvait pas être lui ! Le hasard ne faisait pas aussi bien les choses ! Et pourtant il n'y avait aucun doute, c'était bien lui, toujours aussi beau et bien bâtit, encore en train de faire l'idiot avec une femme. D'ailleurs cette femme qui était-elle ? Elle portait des vêtements qui couvraient un peu ses formes, et avait les cheveux courts…Se pouvait-il que… ? Le cours de ses pensées fut interrompu par l'homme appelé Falcon qui murmura à l'oreille de Miki « oh non voilà les problèmes qui arrivent ! » Heureusement, la petite famille était trop occupée à jouer avec le petit garçon et personne à part Sylia ne porta attention aux nouveaux clients.

La jeune femme qui accompagnait Ryô poussa la porte en expliquant impatiemment « Tu m'entends ? Un seul café ! Après on se remet au boulot. Et surtout tiens toi tranquille !» Elle entra dans la pièce en saluant l'homme sous le nom d'Umi, Miki et elle se saluèrent chaleureusement indiquant au passage que cette jeune femme s'appelait Kaori et confirmant les soupçons de Sylia. Ryô entra mollement, arborant un air boudeur de celui qu'on oblige à travailler contre son gré. Sylia avait les yeux fixés sur lui, son cœur battant à lui rompre la poitrine. Soudain Ryô, comme alerté par son sixième sens, tourna la tête dans sa direction et croisa son regard. Il écarquilla les yeux comme jamais auparavant en posant successivement le regard sur chacune des personnes présentes jusqu'à ce que la lumière se fasse dans son esprit. Il échangea un regard intense avec Sylia, avant de baisser les yeux lorsqu'il sentit que Kaori se tournait dans sa direction. Il bougea avant que sa partenaire ne se soit totalement tournée vers lui, et se précipita sur Alex :

« Ohhhhhh mademoiselle vous êtes si jolie ! Claironna-t-il en lui prenant les mains. Vous ne voudriez pas sortir avec moi ?

Kaori s'apprêtait à hurler après son partenaire mais la femme qui semblait la plus âgée du groupe parla avant elle.

Dis donc tu as un sacré toupet de draguer ma sœur devant moi !

A la surprise générale, Ryô, non seulement ne sembla pas surpris mais en plus répondit

Tu sais bien que mon petit cœur ne résiste pas aux jolies filles. Et celle là est vraiment très jolie. Ajouta-t-il en se tournant pour sourire à Alex. »

La jeune femme, flattée, lui rendit son sourire. Sourire qui s'effaça lorsqu'il la lâcha pour se tourner à nouveau vers sa sœur.

« Alors belle inconnue, quel bon vent t'a ramené dans ton ancienne demeure ? » La question de Ryô ne manqua pas de faire sensation. Tous auraient voulu poser la question qui leur brûlait les lèvres, mais la surprise les en empêchait. Se fût finalement Alex qui brisa le silence et demanda à Sylia :

« Vous vous connaissez ? »

Les anciens amants échangèrent un regard amusé puis Sylia répondit :

« Je pense qu'on peut effectivement dire ça ! Ryô, ici présent, et moi avons été amis pendant de longues années. »

A nouveau, la révélation fit son effet et le silence s'installa dans la pièce, tandis que les anciens amants se dévisageaient d'un regard complice tout en prenant silencieusement des décisions sur les réponses qu'ils devraient bientôt donner aux millions de questions qui ne tarderaient pas à les assourdir.

Cette fois Tam rompit le silence en se raclant la gorge et ramena tout le monde à la réalité.

« Oh pardon, je manque à tous mes devoirs ! Ryô voici mes sœurs Alex et Tam. Voici son mari Quentin et là c'est mon neveu… Ryôichi.

Etrangement tous les regards se posèrent sur le petit garçon puis sur Ryô comme s'ils avaient eut un quelconque lien.

Tout le monde, voici Ryô Saeba, mon meilleur ami ! » Ajouta Sylia.

Encore une fois, l'assistance encaissa le coup. D'un côté comme de l'autre c'était le genre de révélation qui demandait un certain temps d'adaptation. Ryô ne parvenait pas à quitter son amie des yeux… Il ne s'était jamais autant senti pris entre des tenailles, même pas lorsque Mary avait débarquée par surprise au japon, à peu près deux ans plus tôt. Il dût hésiter un instant de trop car Kaori se rappela à son bon souvenir en se raclant la gorge de façon agacée.

Ryô se tourna vers elle sans vraiment la regarder, lui fit signe d'approcher (ce qui en soit était déjà troublant) et lorsqu'elle fût à son niveau il déclara « Et voici Kaori Makimura. ». « Sa partenaire ! » Précisa l'intéressée. Sylia et le nettoyeur échangèrent un regard entendu tandis que Kaori se présentait poliment à la famille Chamade-Chapuis. Sylia se leva pour lui serrer la main et lui assurer qu'elle était heureuse de la connaître.

Kaori répondit poliment mais son visage était insondable, tout comme les regards qu'elle jeta successivement à Ryô et Sylia. Elle avait déjà ressenti ce genre de malaise en rencontrant Bloody Mary. Un sentiment étrange qui lui rappelait qu'avant elle bien d'autres personnes avaient connu Ryô mieux qu'elle actuellement. Un sentiment de jalousie, mêlé à de la tristesse qu'elle n'aimait pas du tout.

Si Kaori se sentait déstabilisée, les sœurs Chamade s'interrogeaient également beaucoup. Jamais aucunes des deux n'avaient eut vent de ce prétendu meilleur ami. Le petit Ryôichi, toujours dans les bras de sa mère, regardait attentivement les nouveaux arrivants en se demandant ce qu'il se passait. Sylia invita Ryô et Kaori à se joindre à eux et tandis qu'ils prenaient des chaises et commandaient un café, Tam observa cet homme de plus près, il lui semblait vaguement familier mais elle ignorait pourquoi. Quentin qui se posait la même question fût plus prompt à recoller les morceaux et s'exclama :

« Mais monsieur je vous connais ! »

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers lui, tout le monde se figea en plein mouvement. Ryô et Sylia plissèrent les yeux. Ils avaient espéré qu'il ne s'en souviendrait pas. Sans remarquer les regards interrogateurs qui l'observaient Quentin continua :

« Oui souvenez-vous ! Nous nous sommes rencontrés ici même ! J'étais le guide du sergent Nogami dans sa visite de notre commissariat. Vous nous attendiez ici avec un inspecteur… Il s'appelait Makimura comme vous mademoiselle ! » Ajouta-t-il en désignant Kaori.

L'ex inspecteur ne se rendait pas compte du trouble qu'il répandait dans la pièce. Kaori, qui avait momentanément oublié l'histoire de la meilleure amie, regardait Ryô et Quentin complètement effarée. Le premier ne savait plus où se mettre, Sylia se mordait l'intérieur de la lèvre et Tam avait toujours ce même regard suspicieux. Sur ses genoux, son fils se désintéressa de la conversation et prit son ours en peluche sur la table et commença à lui mordiller l'oreille. Derrière le bar, Miki et Umibozu restaient figés attendant la suite avec impatience. Seule Alex semblait s'intéresser de loin à tout ça, tant elle était occupée à détailler Ryô d'un regard appréciateur. Reprenant ses esprits, Kaori demanda à Quentin :

« Mais que voulez-vous dire par « vous vous êtes rencontré ici même » ?

Eh bien ici dans le café. C'était il y a très longtemps, à l'époque où ma femme et ses sœurs ici présentes en étaient les propriétaires.

Miki je croyais que tu avais fais construire ce café ? Questionna Kaori en se tournant vers la patronne.

En fait non, je n'ai fait que le rénover. Je l'ai acheté il y a quatre ans à ces dames et je l'ai un peu arrangé à mon goût.

La lumière venait de se faire dans l'esprit de Tam. Elle se souvenait à présent d'avoir vu cet homme dans le café, et fût étonnée par la vivacité d'esprit de son mari cette histoire remontait à très loin…

Mais alors vous vous êtes rencontrés il y a très longtemps si Hideyuki était encore policier ? Demanda Kaori à Ryô.

C'était il y a presque dix ans… Répondit Quentin qui continuait à fouiller dans sa mémoire. J'ignore comment je m'en souviens, mais je sais que c'était en 1981.

Eh bien, cher beau frère tu ne nous avais pas habitués à tant de mémoire et de vivacité d'esprit. Ironisa Alex en se tournant enfin vers lui.

Alex ! Tu pourrais être plus gentille avec Quentin ! S'indigna Tam.

Non laisse, concéda celui-ci, elle n'a pas tort. Ceci dit, monsieur, il me semble qu'à l'époque vous n'aviez pas le même nom…

Je suis un détective privé, il se peut que j'aie préféré vous donner un nom d'emprunt pour ne pas griller ma couverture. Lança Ryô à la hâte en retrouvant enfin l'usage de la parole. Il venait lui-même de se souvenir sous quel nom il s'était présenté. Il s'assit l'air de rien, imité par Kaori qui sentait que ses jambes risquaient fort de la trahir.

Ah bon vous êtes détective privé ? Lui demanda Alex soudain très intéressée.

Euh… oui oui. Bégaya celui-ci en découvrant le joli sourire de la jeune femme. »

Il grimaça légèrement lorsqu'il sentit qu'on lui écrasait le pied gauche. Il fit volte face vers Kaori qui le mitraillait du regard et qui, pour la peine enfonça un peu plus son pied sur celui de son partenaire. Miki apporta les cafés à ce moment là, fit un signe au bébé qui lui renvoya un sourire puis elle repartit vers le comptoir.

« Mais j'y pense mademoiselle, Reprit Quentin à l'attention de Kaori, vous avez un lien avec cet inspecteur Makimura ? Enfin, ce monsieur Makimura, à ce que vous avez dit il n'est plus policier ?

En fait il a démissionné quelques temps après pour devenir mon partenaire. Répondit Ryô. Le métier de policier était trop contraignant et l'empêchait de s'occuper de Kaori comme il l'aurait voulu.

Hideyuki était mon frère… Ajouta celle-ci.

Etait ? Répéta Quentin sur un ton hésitant.

Il nous a quitté il y a presque six ans. Répondit Ryô. Il préférait éviter à Kaori un surcroit d'émotion en formulant la réponse elle même.

Oh pardon, je suis vraiment désolé ! S'exclama Quentin qui s'en voulait d'avoir gaffé.

Vous ne pouviez pas savoir. Répondit simplement Kaori.

Si vous le voulez bien nous allons parler de choses un peu plus gaies. » Intervint Tam. Elle rattrapa l'ours de son fils qui venait de le lâcher. Le petit garçon tendit les bras vers son père et celui-ci le prit dans ses bras avant que Tam reprenne : « Est-ce que c'est le jour où vous avez connus Quentin que vous vous êtes rencontrés ma sœur et vous ? Ajouta-t-elle à l'attention de Ryô.

Oui c'est ça. Mentit celui-ci.

Et alors comment ça s'est passé ? Interrogea Alex avide d'en savoir plus, et posant à haute voix la question que les autres n'osaient formuler.

Sylia prit le flambeau en voyant que Ryô réfléchissait à toute allure tout en buvant une gorgée de café.

En fait Ryô a commencé par me draguer…

Tiens le contraire m'aurait étonné ! Ponctua Kaori.

Mais je ne voulais pas sortir avec lui… Continua Sylia

Pourquoi ? S'étonna Alex qui trouvait ce refus absolument idiot.

Je n'avais pas vraiment de temps à consacrer à une histoire d'amour à l'époque.

Il faut croire que s'occuper du _café_ Cat's Eye était trop compliqué…Ironisa Ryô en échangeant un regard complice avec son ancienne maîtresse.

Toi je ne t'ai rien demandé ! Plaisanta Sylia. »

Malgré tout l'allusion ne manqua pas d'attirer l'attention de la petite famille qui eut tout à coup un drôle de pressentiment.

« Bon et après ? La pressa Alex toujours aussi curieuse.

Et bien on a commencé à discuter devant un verre, de fil en aiguille, on s'est trouvé plusieurs points communs, des affinités et on a continué à se voir.

En amis ? Demanda Tam sur un ton suspicieux plein de sous entendus.

Oui seulement en amis, puisque elle n'a jamais voulu de moi. Se plaignit Ryô. Elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle a raté mais bon…

Si tu veux mon avis elle a vraiment bien fait ! Intervint Kaori.

Toi on ne t'a rien demandé espèce de rabat joie ! Lança Ryô avec mauvaise humeur. Et puis d'abord tu n'en sais rien du tout !

Je suis quand même ta partenaire depuis assez longtemps pour savoir tout ce qu'il faut sur toi ! Répliqua-t-elle.

Ryô allait se lancer dans une de leurs habituelles joutes verbales et s'apprêtait à répliquer méchamment lorsqu'il se ressaisit au dernier moment. Ce petit détail n'échappa pas à Sylia qui le regarda intriguée alors qu'il répondait finalement

Ouais c'est ça cause toujours !

Il prit une autre gorgée de café. Kaori le dévisagea, attendant elle aussi la suite de la joute. Si la présence de ces gens l'obligeait à se tenir tranquille, il faudrait songer à les revoir souvent.

Et donc c'est tout ? Reprit Alex.

Oui à peu près. Continua Sylia. On se voyait de temps en temps pour discuter entre amis, passer des bons moments ensemble, au cinéma par exemple. Enfin tout ce qu'on fait entre amis.

Comment ça se fait qu'en presque dix ans tu ne nous ai jamais parlé de ce mystérieux ami ? Demanda Tam toujours aussi suspicieuse. La jeune femme avait encore en tête le fait que sa sœur ainée leur avait caché un petit ami et elle soupçonnait fortement Ryô d'être cet homme là.

Ryô profita de ce qu'elle lançait à sa sœur un regard interrogateur pour la dévisager. « Toujours aussi vive la féline ! » Pensa-t-il. Mais à force de sous-entendu elle allait finir par attirer l'attention de Kaori et cela n'était pas bon du tout ! D'ailleurs que savait-elle exactement ? Peut-être que depuis Sylia leur avait tout raconté.

J'avais envie que Ryô soit mon petit secret si tu veux tout savoir. Et puis je voulais éviter d'avoir à subir le genre de sous-entendu que j'entends dans ta voix depuis tout à l'heure. Trancha Sylia.

Ok, ok ne te fâche pas grande sœur. S'excusa Tam. J'étais simplement curieuse voilà tout.

Pour ton information, Ryô et moi n'avons jamais été ensemble, pas vrai Ryô ?

Je confirme : jamais au grand jamais on a été un couple !

Les anciens amants furent bien sûr les seuls à apprécier cette affirmation, qui était une de leur plus vieille mascarade.

Et vous Kaori vous saviez que Ryô et Sylia étaient amis ? Demanda tout à coup Alex.

Euhh non. Avoua la jeune femme. Mais Ryô est… assez discret sur son passé.

Moi aussi j'ai gardé le secret de notre amitié. Expliqua Ryô. C'était un petit jeu entre nous, on avait décidé de garder le secret. »

Ils avaient beau dire, Tam était sûre que cet homme était le petit ami secret de sa sœur. Alex était trop occupée à regarder le nettoyeur de très près pour penser à autre chose. Kaori quant à elle, commença à boire son café en méditant sur la situation. Elle ne savait pas encore quoi penser des cachoteries de Ryô, notamment parce qu'ayant déjà rencontré une amie de Ryô elle était capable de dire que cette fois c'était différent. Elle sentait qu'il y avait quelque chose de fort entre eux et ça la rendait un peu triste sans qu'elle sache pourquoi.

«Votre prénom « Ryô » est-il un diminutif ? Demanda soudain Alex

Non, c'est mon prénom entier, pourquoi ?

Oh pour rien, c'est juste que ce n'est pas commun d'entendre un prénom aussi court alors je me posais la question. En tout cas je le trouve très beau.

Tu n'es pas vraiment la seule de nous trois je crois… Lança Tam sur un ton évasif. »

Elle échangea un regard amusé avec sa jeune sœur, lança un regard entendu à sa sœur ainée puis caressa la joue de son fils pour illustrer son allusion. Le petit bonhomme, toujours assis tranquillement sur les genoux de son père, continuait à mâchouiller sa peluche. Voyant que sa mère posait sur lui un regard chargé de tendresse il la gratifia d'un sourire et en perdit sa peluche. Son père s'en saisit, tandis que Ryô remarqua avec amusement que le petit garçon avait hérité du grain de beauté de sa tante sous la commissure gauche de sa lèvre.

Kaori qui n'avait absolument pas saisi l'allusion, avait porté son attention sur le bébé.

« Quel âge a-t-il ? Demanda-t-elle, n'y tenant plus.

Deux ans et quatre jours. Répondit fièrement Quentin.

Il est vraiment adorable ! Ajouta Kaori.

Merci ! répondirent les parents en cœur.

C'est grâce à son prénom ça ! Plaisanta le nettoyeur.

Non ma sœur et mon cher beau frère ont bien travaillé c'est tout ! Taquina Sylia en prenant la main de son neveu.

Moi je pense que ça vient aussi du prénom. Murmura Alex dans un souffle en s'approchant assez pour que seul Ryô puisse l'entendre. »

Celui-ci se tourna vers elle pour être sûr qu'il avait bien entendu. Il tomba sur un regard intéressé et un sourire charmeur, qui lui donnèrent envie de s'éventer avec quelque chose. Le regard de la jeune femme se posa un instant sur ses lèvres avant de recroiser le sien, puis les lèvres d'Alex se fendirent en un plus grand sourire, avant que son attention ne se reporte sur son neveu. La gorge de Ryô se dessécha instantanément. Il nota cependant que Sylia n'avait pas menti, sa jeune sœur avait hérité de son sourire ce qui dans cette situation était encore plus troublant.

« Alors chère amie, reprit Ryô désireux de changer de sujet, tu ne m'as toujours pas dis ce que vous faisiez ici ?

On a décidé de venir faire un tour dans notre ancien quartier avant d'aller emménager dans nos nouvelles maisons. Répondit Sylia.

Aux Etats-Unis ?

Non au Japon, mais dans l'arrière pays cette fois.

Vous revenez définitivement au Japon alors ?

On a plus vraiment grand-chose à faire aux Etats-Unis aujourd'hui, alors oui.

Votre exode a porté ses fruits si je comprends bien ?

Absolument ! Nous avons trouvé exactement ce que nous cherchions. Conclut Sylia avec un sourire attendrit. »

Ryô lui rendit son sourire. Les deux sœurs échangèrent un regard interrogateur : cet homme semblait en savoir beaucoup sur elles et elles se promirent de questionner leur sœur plus tard.

Kaori termina son café et rappela à Ryô qu'ils avaient du travail. Celui-ci se mit à bougonner, mais beaucoup moins bruyamment que d'habitude. Le détail n'échappa pas à Miki, Umibozu et bien sûr Kaori. Celle-ci rappela son partenaire à l'ordre encore une fois ce à quoi il rétorqua qu'il venait de retrouver une amie qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis presque six ans, et que la distribution de tracts pouvait bien attendre. La jeune femme hésita, elle était sûre qu'il allait essayer de rester seul avec cette femme et elle détestait plus que tout qu'il reste seul avec une belle femme. En plus Sylia n'était pas simplement belle, elle était si magnifique qu'elle aurait pu facilement piquer la vedette à Saeko. Ryô insista de plus belle en lui prenant les mains et en lui servant un regard de chien battu et en promettant qu'il travaillerait deux fois plus ensuite !

Kaori savait qu'il mentait, mais ne voulant pas passer pour une mégère aux yeux des autres elle lui accorda son après midi. Ryô lança une exclamation de triomphe et adressa un sourire rayonnant à sa vieille amie.


	12. Chap 12: Jalousie

Chapitre 12 : Jalousie.

Le groupe resta au Cat's Eye encore un moment, ce qui ne fut pas de tout repos. Ils continuèrent à discuter, on demanda à Kaori de raconter comment elle et Ryô en étaient arrivés à travailler ensemble, puis elle fût emmenée à retracer succinctement leur histoire. Sylia était avide de connaître la vie de son ancien amant pendant les années qui les avaient séparés et profita un peu du fait que Kaori ignorait qui elle était pour la faire parler un peu plus. Les sœurs racontèrent aussi pas mal de choses sur leur propre histoire expliquant notamment que Tam et Quentin s'étaient enfin mariés trois ans et demi plus tôt. On en vint ensuite à parler du café et Miki se joignit à la conversation pour expliquer comment elle en était arrivée à acheter le bâtiment.

Elle emmena ensuite la petite famille visiter les étages et leur montrer comment elle l'avait emménagé. Ryô pendant ce temps buvait un autre café en compagnie de Kaori qui se posait de plus en plus de questions. Elle restait silencieuse, tandis que Ryô se chamaillait une fois de plus avec Umibozu, mais sans faire de grabuge cette fois, il ne fallait pas que les invités surprise redescendent pour trouver un carnage. Ryô savait que sa partenaire était mal à l'aise mais il ne savait pas quoi faire pour lui remonter le moral. Une fois encore il réprima l'envie de se montrer gentil avec elle. Lui-même ne se sentait pas tout à fait à l'aise et cherchait désespérément un moyen de se retrouver seul avec son amie pour enfin discuter avec elle tranquillement. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, n'y tenant plus, Kaori posa la question qui lui brulait les lèvres :

« Ryô, comment ça se fait que tu ais une amie qui ne soit pas lié à… au monde dans lequel on vit ?

Tu crois qu'elle vient de mars ou quoi ? Demanda bêtement Ryô

S'il te plait soit sérieux une minute ! Tu sais bien ce que je veux dire !

On t'a dit comment on s'était rencontré, tu n'écoutais pas ?

Bien sûr que si, mais comment ça se fait que tu sois resté ami avec elle ? Tu n'avais pas peur de la mettre en danger ?

La question était si directe que Ryô s'étonna qu'elle la pose, et ce devant Umibozu en plus. Il hésita puis décida qu'elle avait bien mérité une petite explication.

Oui je le craignais. Mais on se voyait en secret, personne n'a jamais su qu'on se connaissait. Et puis à l'époque ça nous faisait du bien à tous les deux d'avoir quelqu'un avec qui faire la fête.

Mais tu avais mon frère…

Tu étais une adolescente à l'époque, Maki devait s'occuper de toi. Et puis tu le sais j'ai toujours préféré la compagnie des jolies femmes plutôt que celle des gros poilus ! »

Kaori s'apprêtait à poser une question, lorsque la porte qui menait à l'étage s'ouvrit enfin, révélant Miki suivit de la petite famille totalement émue. Le petit Ryôichi se trouvait à présent dans les bras de Sylia. Celle-ci croisa le regard que lui lançait Ryô et se retint de justesse de lui lancer un clin d'œil en apercevant Kaori qui regardait dans sa direction.

Cette dernière n'appréciait guère cette soit disant amie de son partenaire. Ils étaient trop complices pour de simples amis. Ryô ne lui dirait jamais rien, elle allait devoir se débrouiller seule pour trouver des informations. La dernière fois Mary avait eu la gentillesse de tout lui servir sur un plateau d'argent elle doutait qu'il en soit de même cette fois-ci.

Le petit bonhomme était une fois de plus le centre de l'attention des femmes. Ses tantes, sa mère et Miki jouaient avec lui et s'émerveillaient de ses petits sourires et des mots qu'il baragouinait de temps en temps. Kaori se laissa charmer à son tour et finit par rejoindre le groupe de femmes pour jouer avec le bébé. Quentin se sentit vite oppressé et se replia vers le bar. Il s'appuya dos au bar à côté de Ryô et déclara :

« Cinq femmes. Mon fils a cinq femmes qui lui tournent autour ! Dont trois en permanence ! Il va devenir fou.

Il est trop jeune pour se rendre compte de la chance qu'il a ! Désespéra Ryô en jetant un coup d'œil à l'enfant.

Je ne vous le fait pas dire ! Je l'envie, si seulement la vie d'adulte était aussi simple.

Si seulement on pouvait avoir un harem comme lui surtout ! ça doit être super d'avoir son âge : toutes les femmes vous chouchoutent et vous papouillent en vous compressant contre leur poitrine.

Ryô je t'entends raconter des saletés! Lança Kaori sur un ton menaçant.

Mais pas du tout ! Mentit-il. Nous discutions simplement d'un phénomène de société.

Quentin sourit tandis qu'Umibozu se fendit d'un de ses habituels commentaires

Peuh !

Tu disais gros poulpe ? Demanda innocemment Ryô.

Comme si toi, tu pouvais parler des phénomènes de société… Il faudrait encore que tu sois assez intelligent pour ça !

En tout cas moi je suis assez intelligent pour ne pas passer mes journées en tablier de gonzesse !

Vous deux, ça n'est pas le moment de vous disputer ! Intervint Miki en continuant à jouer avec le petit garçon.

Umi devint tout rouge, Ryô tira la langue à son ami et Quentin sourit à nouveau.

N'empêche je suis d'accord avec vous, continua ce dernier à voix basse. Mon fils est un grand chanceux ! Moi aussi j'aimerai avoir autant de femmes à mes pieds.

Une seule épouse attentionnée ne te suffit pas mon chéri ? Demanda Tam sur un ton glacial en vrillant ses yeux dans ceux de son mari.

Quentin fut secoué d'un rire nerveux tandis qu'il répondait

Mais enfin ma chérie qu'est-ce que tu vas imaginer ? Bien sûr que tu suffis à mon bonheur !

La jeune femme se retourna en affichant un sourire satisfait. Ryô secoua la tête de droite à gauche en souriant aussi. Il posa une main amicale sur l'épaule de Quentin avant de déclarer sagement:

Que voulez-vous mon vieux, on ne peut rien faire contre ces dames. Elles auront toujours le dernier mot.

Ça c'est bien vrai. Approuva le jeune homme.

Hmhm. Ajouta Umibozu.

Au moins c'est bien que vous en soyez conscients. Conclut Sylia en échangeant un regard amusé avec Ryô. »

Au bout d'un moment, Quentin décida qu'il était temps d'aller sortir son garçon de cette marrée de femmes. Ryô le regarda s'éloigner en lui disant

« Dites, si un jour vous me trouvez perdu au milieu d'une marée de femmes, je vous en supplie, ayez la cruauté de me laisser à mon triste sort !

Quentin éclata de rire et alla rejoindre son fils.

Comme si une telle chose pouvait un jour t'arriver ! Ironisa Kaori.

On ne sait pas de quoi l'avenir est fait. Répondit simplement celui-ci à mi voix. Il ne souhaitait pas la mettre en rogne. »

Umibozu monta chercher quelque chose à l'étage. Sylia profita de la diversion que lui offrait Quentin pour s'approcher subrepticement de Ryô. Celui-ci l'accueillit avec un clin d'œil et bougea les lèvres plus qu'il ne murmura :

« Alors chaton as-tu déjà échafaudé notre plan d'évasion ?

Non justement je venais en discuter avec toi. Murmura-t-elle à son tour.

Je casse des assiettes et on part en courant ? Plaisanta-t-il.

J'opterai bien pour quelque chose de plus discret…

A quoi penses-tu ?

Peut-être à un rendez-vous ce soir.

Les vielles méthodes sont toujours les meilleures. Qu'est-ce que tu penses de la gare de Shinjuku ? Elle au moins n'a pas bougé.

Ça me va. 19h30 ?

Parfait.

Qu'est-ce que vous complotez tous les deux là bas ? Les héla soudain Alex.

On partage de noirs secrets ! Taquina sa sœur.

Oui en vérité on prépare un plan pour dominer le monde. Ajouta Ryô en adressant un sourire à la jeune femme.

Il n'avait pas vraiment prévu que son sourire aurait un tel effet sur elle. Son regard s'adoucit en le voyant, et un petit sourire en coin étira ses lèvres. Si elle avait été suspicieuse, elle l'avait oublié et se concentra à nouveau sur son neveu après avoir adressé à Ryô un regard assez intense.

C'était quoi ça ? Murmura Sylia, inquiète.

C'est ta sœur, à toi de me le dire.

Pour l'instant on dira que ça n'était rien qu'un moment d'égarement… du moins j'espère. »

Kaori darda un regard mauvais en direction de son partenaire et de son amie : ils s'étaient relancés dans une discussion secrète, discutant en lisant sur les lèvres de l'autre pour éviter d'être entendu par le reste de l'assistance. C'était vraiment déprimant ! Il n'avait pas vu cette femme depuis presque six ans et il avait l'air de reprendre une conversation commencée la veille. Tout à coup Kaori se sentait nauséeuse. Une main sur son épaule et la voix de Miki la tirèrent de sa rêverie « Tout va bien ? » lui demanda son amie. Elle lui répondit avec un sourire forcé, prétextant qu'elle avait des scrupules à ne pas travailler.

Ryô la regardait à présent. Il sentait que sa partenaire n'allait pas bien et décida qu'il l'avait assez mise à l'épreuve pour ce jour là et qu'il était certainement temps de partir. Il était en train de chercher une excuse pour rentrer chez eux, lorsque Kaori commença à se diriger vers eux. Elle évita soigneusement de regarder Sylia et déclara à Ryô :

« Ecoutes je vais peut-être rentrer, je ne me sens pas très bien.

Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Demanda Ryô soudain inquiet par la pâleur de son visage.

Je ne sais pas trop. C'est pour ça je vais y aller et m'allonger un peu.

Je vais rentrer avec toi.

Ne te sens pas obligé…

Si j'y tiens ! » Sans plus d'explication il salua Sylia et se mit en devoir de saluer les autres.

Kaori et Sylia se retrouvèrent seules face à face pour la première fois. Avant que l'ambiance ne devienne électrique, les deux jeunes femmes échangèrent une poignée de main gênée.

« Cela m'a fait plaisir de vous connaître. Assura Sylia. J'espère que nous aurons l'occasion de nous revoir et de mieux apprendre à nous connaître.

Oui moi aussi je l'espère. » Continua Kaori tout à fait sincère.

Elle venait de comprendre une chose essentielle, à savoir que cette femme pourrait tout à fait lui dire la vérité sur sa relation avec Ryô et garder contact avec elle était très important. Ryô qui serrait la main de Quentin lui donna la solution qu'elle cherchait. Il proposa à son nouvel ami de venir diner chez lui le lendemain.

« Nous dinons déjà avec des anciens amis de travail. Répondit celui-ci.

Que pensez vous d'après demain ? Enchaina Ryô du tact au tac. »

Il se tourna successivement vers les trois sœurs Chamades pour chercher leur approbation.

Alex semblait hésiter à répondre pour ses sœurs, tandis que celles-ci se concertaient silencieusement.

« Pour moi c'est d'accord… Finis par répondre Tam. Quentin ?

Si tu es d'accord ça me va aussi. Assura celui-ci.

Alex ?

Oui moi aussi je suis d'accord ! Déclara la plus jeune des sœurs avec enthousiasme.

Bon c'est entendu alors ! S'exclama Ryô en évitant les regards de Kaori et Sylia. A huit heures après demain !

Mais on ne sait pas où vous habitez. Remarqua Alex.

Sylia est déjà venue. Tu penses pouvoir retrouver le chemin ? Lui demanda-t-il en luttant contre l'envie de rire.

Ça ne devrait pas poser de problèmes. Répondit-elle en songeant que cet homme avait un goût prononcé pour les private jokes. »

Le duo de nettoyeur sortit du café quelques secondes plus tard et commencèrent à se diriger vers leur appartement. Kaori n'avait plus dit un mot depuis qu'elle avait salué Sylia. Dans le café elle s'était retenue de dire quoi que ce soit, par peur d'exploser et d'aplatir Ryô sous sa massue. Elle bouillonnait et avait très envie d'en découdre avec Ryô et attendit avec peine qu'ils aient passé le pas de la porte pour se laisser aller.

« Dis Ryô, tu aurais pu me demander mon avis avant d'inviter tout ce monde à diner chez nous !

Il mit plusieurs secondes à formuler sa réponse. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de discuter comme ça avec elle et voulait à tout prix éviter d'être trop blessant.

Je ne savais pas que j'avais besoin de permission pour inviter des gens…(il faillit terminer sa phrase par un « chez moi » insistant puis se ravisa) ici. C'est quand même mon appartement…

Bien sûr mais j'habite aussi ici au cas où tu l'aurais oublié. La question n'était pas de me demander la permission, mais simplement de me consulter, comme on le fait entre colocataires !

Oui et en te demandant ton avis je nous aurais fait passé pour un couple ! T'en as encore beaucoup des bonnes idées comme ça ?

Qu'est-ce que tu vas encore chercher ? Ils en auraient juste conclut qu'on vivait ensemble.

Tu sais bien que la plupart des gens qu'on a rencontré ont tout de suite pensé qu'on était ensemble en sachant qu'on vivait sous le même toit. Je n'avais pas envie de déballer notre vie c'est tout !

Mais ils le verront bien en venant diner non ? Lança Kaori qui commençait à en avoir marre de tout ce blabla.

Ouais beh on verra à ce moment là. Au fait tu te sens mieux ? » Ajouta précipitamment Ryô en voyant qu'elle s'apprêtait à relancer la dispute.

Surprise par cette soudaine préoccupation pour sa santé, Kaori oublia sa question et ne sachant que répondre, elle resta quelques instants à dévisager son partenaire.

« Tu ferais bien d'aller t'allonger, conseilla celui-ci, tu es encore un peu pâle. »

Kaori complètement sous le choc, obtempéra en se dirigeant vers sa chambre. En s'allongeant elle songea que c'était dans ces moments là qu'elle le détestait vraiment : lorsqu'elle savait qu'elle ne tirerait rien d'utile de lui. Il ne lui dirait rien et comme d'habitude la laisserait être rongée par ses propres interrogations.

Elle était effectivement en train de ruminer de sombres pensées lorsqu'en début de soirée il frappa à sa porte. Elle l'invita à entrer en se jurant que s'il venait lui dire de préparer à manger il risquait d'en faire les frais. Il passa la tête par la porte entrebâillée.

« Je suis venu te prévenir que je sors. Expliqua-t-il

Où tu vas ? Interrogea-t-elle en se redressant rapidement.

Voir Sylia. Répondit-il simplement. Il avait longtemps hésité à lui dire la vérité. Il espérait qu'en le faisant elle n'aurait pas l'idée de les suivre et de leur gâcher la soirée.

Je viens aussi ! Lança Kaori du tac au tac.

C'est mon amie, pas une cliente, tu n'as pas à la protéger de quoi que ce soit. Tu n'as aucune raison de nous accompagner ! »

La jeune femme ne trouva rien à redire à cet argument imparable. Elle n'avait vraiment aucune raison de se joindre à eux. Elle devait se faire à l'idée que Ryô allait retrouver une femme et qu'elle n'avait rien à y redire.

« Essaie de manger quelque chose, tu es encore très pâle ! Déclara Ryô. Bon j'y vais sinon je vais être en retard. Tache de te reposer. » Conclut-il sur un ton doux avant de refermer la porte. Kaori resta immobile à fixer la fameuse porte pendant un petit moment. Elle ne savait vraiment pas sur quel pied danser avec lui.


	13. Chap 13: Le temps perdu

Chapitre 13 : Le temps perdu.

Pendant ce temps Ryô alla retrouver Sylia à la gare. Ils attendirent d'être assis dans un bon restaurant pour commencer à discuter sérieusement. Ils prirent le temps de jeter un coup d'œil à la carte et de faire signe au serveur pour qu'il vienne prendre la commande.

« Je vais commencer par te dire que j'avais raison. Déclara Sylia

A quel propos ?

Au sujet de Kaori. Je t'avais dit lorsque tu l'as rencontré que tu n'en avais pas fini avec elle. J'avais vu juste.

Oui et malheureusement pour moi ! ça fait presque six ans qu'elle me colle !

Tu dis ça mais tu l'aimes bien…

Pas du tout ! Elle est méchante avec moi, elle passe son temps à me tabasser à coup de massue. Oui je sais c'est difficile à croire quand on la voit comme ça ! Et puis pire que tout elle m'empêche de faire mokkori avec mes clientes.

Oh la teigne ! Plaisanta Sylia.

Oui tout à fait ! Cette bourrique va jusqu'à installer des pièges dans ma maison pour m'empêcher de m'approcher de mes clientes !

Mais quelle horreur ! Elle est vraiment insupportable ! Renchérit Sylia en riant.

C'est ça moque toi de moi, en attendant depuis qu'elle est devenue ma partenaire, non seulement je peux plus toucher mes clientes, mais en plus elle me fait travailler pour des hommes !

En voyant la détresse dans les yeux de son ami, la jeune femme éclata de rire, s'attirant une œillade meurtrière.

Et donc comment défoules-tu ton énergie mokkori ? Demanda-t-elle en essayant de garder son sérieux.

Comme je peux… quand j'arrive à draguer des filles dans la rue, ou à aller voir le tableau des messages avant elle… Mais c'est super dur !

Mon pauvre chérie elle te fait beaucoup de misères, n'est-ce pas ?

Sadique, tu te réjouis de mon malheur !

Mais enfin pas du tout ! Répondit-elle d'un air faussement innocent. Je veux juste savoir pour mieux te consoler ensuite.

Je vais te dire la meilleure ! Cette tortionnaire m'a fait porter une ceinture de chasteté en acier, fermée avec un code secret pour m'empêcher de faire mokkori devant les clientes!

Ouh tu as du avoir mal. Compati Sylia avec sincérité.

J'ai vécu l'enfer oui !

Et sinon professionnellement elle est comment ?

Merdique ! Discrète comme un éléphant dans un magasin de porcelaine. Elle passe son temps à se faire capturer et en plus elle est pas fichue de viser juste !

Mais à part ça, au bout de cinq ans passés elle est toujours ta partenaire…

Un sommelier arriva à ce moment là pour leur servir du vin, laissant ainsi plus de temps au sous entendu pour faire de l'effet. L'homme repartit une fois qu'ils eurent goûté.

C'est toujours ma partenaire parce qu'elle n'a nulle part où aller et que j'ai promis à son frère de veiller sur elle.

Ryô, cela fait tant d'années que tu ne m'as pas vu et tu commences la soirée en me racontant des boniments ? Je sais bien que si tu l'as gardé avec toi si longtemps c'est qu'il y a une autre raison.

Ah bon, comme quoi par exemple ?

Peut-être le fait qu'elle soit ta petite amie ?

Ah non, ah non non ! Je t'arrête tout de suite ! S'exclama-t-il en brandissant son index devant elle avant de secouer le poigner de droite à gauche. Elle n'est pas ma petite amie !

De la même façon que je n'étais pas la tienne ? Ironisa-t-elle.

Non, elle c'est la vérité ! Je ne l'ai jamais touché !

Ne me dis pas que c'est toujours parce que c'était la sœur de ton partenaire ?

Ça et puis parce que je ne la trouve pas assez féminine, on dirait un mec.

Non mais ça va pas ? Elle s'habillerait un peu mieux elle ferait pâlir la moitié des hommes de cette ville. Toi-même à l'époque tu la trouvais tout à fait à ton goût.

Les choses changent en six ans…

Ryô avant que je m'en aille tu m'avais confié qu'elle te plaisait. Aujourd'hui j'ai vu les yeux que tu posais sur elle, et les regards qu'elle te lançait en retour et je suis certaine qu'il y a plus que de l'attirance entre vous.

On va pas passer la soirée à parler d'elle non ? » S'exclama Ryô !

Un serveur s'approcha à ce moment là pour déposer leurs entrées. Ils le remercièrent et le nettoyeur commença à manger tout de suite, montrant que pour l'instant c'était surtout l'heure de manger. La jeune femme le regarda en plissant les yeux, puis décida de l'imiter. Elle savait pertinemment qu'il lui cachait quelque chose, elle avait déjà passé l'après-midi à essayer de comprendre pourquoi Kaori avait l'air si surpris parfois par son comportement.

Cependant le proverbe « ventre affamé n'a pas d'oreille » s'appliquant très bien à Ryô, elle décida de lui laisser un peu de répit avant de revenir à la charge. Elle remarqua entre deux bouchées qu'il semblait un peu irrité et tendit la main, en se penchant un peu vers la table, pour caresser la sienne.

« En tout cas, je suis heureuse de t'avoir retrouvé. Confia-t-elle avec un sourire.

Il releva sa main pour la porter à ses lèvres comme il le faisait avant et y déposa un baiser aussi léger qu'une plume, sans oublier évidemment de lancer un regard tombant dans le décolleté de son amie.

Moi aussi je suis heureux que tu sois là. Je crois d'ailleurs que le Cat's Eye pourrait être rebaptisé café du destin.

Oui effectivement ! concéda-t-elle en se redressant. Mais au fait, j'y pense tu as dragué ma sœur cet après-midi alors que tu avais promis de ne jamais le faire !

Il fallait bien que je fasse diversion ! Tu étais la prochaine sur ma liste de fausse drague, j'ignorais que tu allais me griller comme ça.

Après tant d'années je n'avais pas envie de faire semblant de ne pas te connaître. J'ai déjà eus du mal à ne pas me jeter dans tes bras !

Mon charme fait toujours autant effet à ce que je vois …

Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, j'étais juste heureuse de te revoir.

N'empêche on a fait sensation ! Ils nous ont fait de ces têtes !

Oh ça oui, on a créé une vague de surprise sans précédent je pense ! Par contre figure-toi que Tam a déjà vu clair dans notre jeu !

Oui je m'en doutais, elle a posé des questions pleines de sous entendus. Je me suis même demandé si tu ne lui avais pas tout dit.

En fait oui et non. Le soir où nous avions décidé de ne plus nous voir en temps qu'amants, tu sais après notre weekend… à poil, j'ai été obligé de leur raconter un petit quelque chose à toutes les deux. Je leur ai dit que je venais de rompre avec quelqu'un à qui je tenais beaucoup au terme d'une relation de plusieurs mois. Visiblement Tam penses que tu es cet homme. Elle me l'a presque dit lorsque l'on s'est retrouvée seules un instant.

Et elle a raison. Mais pourquoi tu as été _obligée_ de leur en parler ?

Disons que lorsqu'on s'est quitté mes sœurs m'ont surprise dans un moment de faiblesse…

Mais encore ?

Rappelle toi qu'on venait de se dire au revoir, après avoir passé ce weekend merveilleux… et quand je suis rentrée chez moi je… j'ai fondu en larmes….

Elle évita soigneusement son regard, et fixa la bouteille de vin tandis que ses joues prenaient une teinte rosée. A l'époque elle s'était bien gardée de lui raconter une chose pareille. Il se pencha à son tour pour lui prendre la main et la serrer dans la sienne.

C'est parce qu'à l'époque tu étais un chaton plein de sentiments. Murmura-t-il sur un ton rassurant. Je te rassure, moi-même je n'étais pas très gai ce soir là, ni les soirs qui ont suivis d'ailleurs. »

La jeune femme nota qu'il avait élégamment évité de prononcer le mot « amour » mais ses paroles lui tirèrent un petit sourire en coin et après un long regard chargé d'émotions ils se remirent à manger en silence.

Plus tard tandis qu'ils avaient bien entamé le plat, ils n'avaient toujours pas relancé la conversation lorsque la jeune femme remarqua quelque chose sur le visage de son ami :

« Ryô… tu as un peu de sauce, à droite au dessus de la lèvre. »

Il porta la main à son visage et tenta d'essuyer l'endroit qu'elle indiquait. Deux tentative ne suffirent pas le débarbouiller, alors la jeune femme prit sa serviette, s'appuya d'une main sur la table et se pencha vers lui pour l'essuyer. Elle offrit sans s'en rendre compte une vue plus que plongeante dans son décolleté. Ryô eut tout à coup l'impression de se retrouver dans un sauna. Il déglutit difficilement puis balbutia :

« Sy…Sylia…tu…euh… on voit tout là… »

La jeune femme suivit son regard et tout en s'assaillant elle remonta un peu sa robe. Ryô but une gorgée de vin pour réhydrater sa gorge sèche puis décida de relancer la conversation :

« Parle-moi de toi chaton. J'ai cru comprendre que vous aviez retrouvé votre père ?

Oui il y a quatre ans.

Ah quand même, vous avez encore mis du temps une fois là bas.

C'est qu'on a eu des complications à peine arrivées. Tam est tombée malade…

Son Quentin lui manquait trop ?

Ne plaisante pas, c'était quelque chose de grave. Elle a contracté une forme de méningite qui l'a plongée dans le coma !

Oh merde. Elle y est restée longtemps ?

Une semaine. Quand elle s'est réveillée elle avait totalement perdu la mémoire !

Elle n'avait plus aucun souvenir de rien ?

Non de rien du tout. Le pire s'était qu'elle refusait qu'on l'approche. Elle avait peur de nous, ses sœurs, et aussi de monsieur Durieux. Elle refusait qu'on reste près d'elle ou qu'on lui parle.

Ça a dû être horrible !

Et même plus que ça ! Elle est restée enfermée dans sa chambre pendant trois semaines.

Qu'est-ce qui l'en a fait sortir ?

Quentin.

En la trainant par les cheveux ?

Mais non idiot ! Il est arrivé en sachant qu'il y avait un problème, un ami l'avait prévenu contre notre gré. Au début je ne voulais pas qu'il la voit je savais que comme nous il ne supporterait pas de la voir comme ça. Alex a insisté, elle pensait que si quelqu'un pouvait quelque chose pour elle c'était bien lui. Finalement je l'ai laissé et bien sûr il été effaré ! Il est revenu avec nous et on lui a expliqué. Il était dévoré par le chagrin alors il a sorti la boite à musique qu'ils avaient choisi pour symboliser leur amour. Oui je sais c'est ridicule, concéda-t-elle en croisant le regard amusé de Ryô, mais néanmoins ça a marché. Dès qu'elle a entendu la musique elle est sortie de sa chambre à toute vitesse. »

Le serveur vint à ce moment là débarrasser leurs assiettes et leur demanda s'ils voulaient un dessert. Comme ils acquiescèrent, celui-ci se mit à énoncer ce que le chef avait préparé ce soir là. Ryô opta pour un fondant au chocolat servit sur un lit de crème anglaise, tandis que Sylia choisit un sorbet à la banane. Ils attendirent que le serveur soit loin pour reprendre :

« Ah beh c'est sympa pour ses sœurs ça ! Rétorqua Ryô

Je ne te le fais pas dire ! D'autant plus qu'ensuite elle est allée faire un tour avec lui sur la plage. Comprends moi bien j'étais aux anges qu'elle aille mieux, mais quand même c'était assez blessant de constater qu'elle n'avait réagit qu'en le voyant lui.

Sa mémoire est vite revenue ?

Pas vraiment, elle a mis un an et demi à se souvenir de tout. Elle retrouvait des bribes et des détails de temps en temps, mais c'est un matin au réveil qu'elle s'est souvenu. ça a été la plus longue année de ma vie.

Ça devait être douloureux de la voir comme ça.

Ce qui était vraiment douloureux, c'est qu'elle se souvenait progressivement de Quentin et jamais de nous. J'ai cru que j'allais devenir dingue. Heureusement qu'Alex était là. Cette histoire nous a encore rapprochées. Un soir que nous étions sorties toutes les deux pour prendre un peu l'air, elle a été dragué par un jeune homme et je me suis retrouvé seule dans un coin. Au moment où j'avais décidé de me saouler pour oublier, un homme est venu m'aborder. Il était si beau que j'ai faillit m'étrangler en buvant mon verre.

Il était comment ce bellâtre ?

Tout le contraire de toi : petit (enfin plus petit que toi), blond aux yeux bleus.

Et après, et après ?

On a parlé toute la soirée, on a dansé un peu et très tard dans la nuit, ou tôt le lendemain, comme tu veux, on a fini sous sa couette.

Oh l'enfoiré ! Comment il a fait ça ? Moi il m'a fallut une semaine pour te mettre dans mon lit ! Murmura-t-il afin de ne pas en faire profiter tout le restaurant.

Oui sauf que ce soir là j'avais envie de me pendre, et j'ai bu en conséquence. Pendant qu'on dansait, j'étais déjà ivre de chez ivre. Mes inhibitions sont tombées plus vite.

C'était comment ? Demanda Ryô curieux.

Agréable.

Tu t'es fait tant chier que ça ?

Non ! Mais je te rappelle qu'on s'était quitté trois mois avant, j'avais encore ton souvenir, et il a été difficile pour lui de passer après toi.

Oh c'est gentil, tu me flattes là ! »

Le serveur leur porta leur dessert, puis s'éclipsa à nouveau. Chacun d'eux goûta à sa douceur puis :

« Tu l'as revu après ? Demanda Ryô

Oui pendant quelques temps. En étant sobre il s'est avéré qu'il faisait aussi du bon boulot. Nos activités sous couverture, en plus d'être agréables, me permettaient d'oublier mes soucis un moment. Sans le savoir, Max m'a évité de faire une dépression.

Sauvetage par pratique intensive du mokkori, je trouve ça très beau ! Conclut Ryô très ému. »

Les deux amis partagèrent un sourire de connivence. Sylia prit une nouvelle cuillérée de son dessert puis lorgna légèrement sur celui de son ami. Elle demanda la permission de goûter, il accepta à condition de pouvoir lui-même piocher dans le sien. Chacun pita donc dans l'assiette de l'autre.

« Finalement, continua Sylia, Max m'a bien occupée pendant six mois puis j'en ai eu marre, à force il était devenu… répétitif…et puis je ne voulais pas m'attacher.

Tu as donc eu un autre sex friend après moi ?

Oui. De toute façon il n'y avait que ça entre nous. Finalement le temps a passé et Tam a retrouvé la mémoire. Tant qu'elle était amnésique on ne pouvait pas se résoudre à se mettre à la recherche de notre père. Mais dès qu'elle a retrouvé la mémoire on s'est remise au boulot et on l'a enfin retrouvé. »

Elle raconta qu'elles l'avaient retrouvé vivant caché dans un petit village retiré aux alentours de Los Angles. Il vivait en exerçant le métier d'enseignant et se délectait à éveiller les enfants du village à la connaissance. Les retrouvailles avaient bien sûr été chargées d'émotions. Elles n'avaient pas pu se résigner à rentrer dans l'école et l'avait patiemment attendu dehors. Lorsque la sonnerie avait retentit elles avaient attendu en silence devant les portes, leurs cœurs menaçant de rompre leurs poitrines tant ils battaient fort. Et puis il était arrivé ! Il rayonnait en discutant avec ses collègues et ses élèves et marchait nonchalamment vers la sortie. Sylia s'était avancée pour être sûre que c'était bien lui, et par conséquent c'est elle qu'il vit en premier. Il commença par prononcer le nom de sa défunte femme à mi voix, puis soudain se souvint qu'elle avait quitté ce monde depuis bien longtemps déjà. Sa fille s'était avancée vers lui et en larme il l'avait prise dans ses bras. Tam s'était ensuite approchée, et son père avait ouvert les bras pour l'accueillir elle aussi. Il n'en revenait pas à quel point ses filles avaient changées ! Alex était restée un peu en retrait complètement tétanisée par l'émotion. Son père et ses sœurs avaient parcouru la distance qui les séparait, puis ses sœurs s'étaient écartées pour que la jeune fille puisse admirer son père. Ils s'étaient dévisagés pendant presque une minute. Finalement Alex avait fondu en larmes et s'était jeté dans les bras de son père pour la première fois de sa vie.

La suite s'était déroulée comme dans un rêve. Elles tentèrent de rattraper vingt ans d'absence, mais elles se rendirent vite compte qu'il valait mieux vivre dans le futur que dans les passé. Après avoir appris que le syndicat était de l'histoire ancienne, Michael Heinz s'était remis à peindre de bon cœur car il n'en avait pas eu l'occasion depuis plus de dix ans. Sylia s'y était remis avec lui, mais sinon en général elle et ses sœurs lui servaient de modèles. Il refusa d'ailleurs de peindre un seul tableau si l'une de ses filles, voire les trois n'étaient pas dessus. Il développa une relation particulière avec chacune d'elle, en tentant de reprendre les choses où il les avait laissées avec ses deux ainés, construisant quelque chose de complètement nouveau avec Alex. Celle-ci devint pendant un temps l'héroïne de toutes ses peintures. Elle dû apprendre à calmer légèrement son tempérament de feu le temps de poser.

La vie avait continué, Tam et Quentin s'était mariés pas tout à fait six mois après qu'elles aient retrouvés leur père et Ryôichi était venu au monde un peu plus d'un an plus tard. Le père des filles était vraiment aux anges. Non seulement il retrouvait ses filles heureuses et en bonne santé, mais en plus l'une d'elle le gratifiait d'un gendre adorable et d'un petit fils angélique. Sylia avoua un peu inutilement que c'était elle qui avait proposé le prénom du petit garçon. Au début elle avait bien sûr proposé « Ryô » tout court, mais si le prénom plaisait à tout le monde, la plupart trouvait que c'était plutôt un prénom d'adulte. Ils avaient donc ajouté le suffixe « ichi » sur les conseils de leur père. Quentin avait tenu à lui donner un prénom japonais en premier, pour éviter d'oublier leurs racines, mais il n'avait vu aucun inconvénient à ce que son fils se nomme aussi Michael et Heinz. Au contraire c'était d'ailleurs lui qui avait proposé le nom de Heinz.

Le petit bonhomme était souvent le sujet de peintures depuis sa naissance et risquait de le rester longtemps.

Parallèlement la vie avait continuée pour les filles. Sylia n'avait connu que deux hommes après Max, des hommes qui en réalité n'étaient pas vraiment autre chose que des sex friends. Avec le retour de son père elle avait eu du mal à s'investir réellement dans une histoire d'amour. Alex quant à elle avait continué sur sa lancée et en découvrait toujours de plus en plus sur les joies de l'amour physique. Elle avait enchainé les conquêtes, se transformant en une femme fatale assez redoutable. Sylia et Tam avaient la réputation d'être de grandes séductrices, elles n'étaient rien comparées à la cadette, qui pouvait faire s'évanouir un homme d'un battement de cils (c'était déjà arrivé deux ans plus tôt. Le garçon était fou amoureux d'elle depuis longtemps et lorsqu'elle lui avait adressé un clin d'œil malicieux et qu'elle voulait complice le pauvre garçon en était tombé dans les pommes). Elle expliqua d'ailleurs à Ryô que si sa jeune sœur avait décidé de s'approprier un homme elle y arrivait à chaque fois. Ryô pensa que si les deux sœurs ainées étaient redoutables, la plus jeune devait être dévastatrice.

Ils se promenaient dans la rue, bras dessus bras dessous, depuis déjà plusieurs minutes lorsqu'Alex était devenue le sujet de conversation. Ryô raconta à son amie la façon dont sa jeune sœur l'avait plusieurs fois regardé dans l'après-midi.

« Ne me dis pas qu'Alex te fais déjà les yeux doux ?

J'en ai bien peur ! Que veux-tu, beau comme je suis on ne peut pas vraiment lui en vouloir…

Oh non ! Moi qui pensais que le regard qu'elle t'avait lancé en fin d'après midi n'était qu'une réaction à ton sourire !

Je te l'ai dit on ne peut pas en vouloir à cette jeune femme d'avoir bon goût…

Ça va ça va on sait tu es beau comme un dieu ! Se moqua légèrement Sylia. Ryô tu vas devoir être fort et lui résister !

Je sais pas trop si j'en ai envie. Plaisanta-t-il.

Ryô Saeba !

Tu n'as vraiment aucun humour ma pauvre chérie !

Toi tu ne peux pas être sérieux une minute !

Je vais être sérieux avec toi : ma promesse, et notre histoire mises à part jamais je ne pourrais être avec Alex.

Pourquoi ?

Elle te ressemble beaucoup trop ! Chaque fois qu'elle a sourit j'ai eu l'impression de te voir toi. La comparaison deviendrait inévitable, ça serait méchant pour elle. De toute façon il n'y a qu'un seul chaton qui m'intéresse.»

La jeune femme échangea un regard assez tendre avec lui puis médita sur ce qu'il venait de dire. Tout à coup ses yeux se posèrent sur les immeubles qui les entouraient. En reconnaissant le quartier des Love Hôtels dans lesquels ils aimaient se rendre avant, elle stoppa nette sa progression. Elle tourna vers lui un regard à la fois outré et amusé.

« J'ai pensé qu'un retour aux sources te ferait plaisir. Expliqua-t-il en désignant les bâtiments.

Tu es devenu très fort ! Je n'avais même pas vu que tu prenais cette direction là !

Alors lequel ? Demanda-t-il

Ryô qu'est-ce que tu fais de Kaori ? Interrogea Sylia soudain un peu inquiète.

Je t'ai déjà dit qu'il n'y avait rien entre nous. C'est ma partenaire dans le travail voilà tout.

Mais tu as des sentiments pour elle.

Des sentiments d'amitié, de fraternité peut-être. Je l'ai très peu regardé comme une femme.

Ryô je ne veux pas qu'on fasse quoi que ce soit si entre elle et toi c'est ambigu !

Mais il n'y a pas d'ambigüité ! Sylia, c'est avec toi que je veux passer la nuit !

Je ne sais pas trop…

Aller chaton, en souvenir du bon vieux temps…

Tu me jures qu'il n'y a rien entre elle et toi ?

Promis juré !

Bon alors je suppose que ça ne pose aucun problème…

Parfait ! Bon puisque tu ne sembles pas vouloir te décider je choisis pour nous. Viens l'hôtel Tsukasa est super ! »

Il l'entraina dans l'hôtel à toute allure. Rapidement ils se retrouvèrent seuls dans une chambre. Ryô lui retira sa veste, puis retira la sienne et posa les deux sur une chaise. Sylia balaya la pièce du regard, puis décida de l'attendre debout devant le lit. Elle croyait se souvenir qu'il affectionnait de la renverser lui-même sur le lit. Il lui adressa un regard intense et se dirigea vers elle. Elle l'accueillit d'un sourire et attendit qu'il vienne la prendre par la taille. Il caressa ses flancs, déposa un petit baiser sur sa joue. Il était presque collé à elle et appuya son front contre le sien. Ils se regardèrent quelques instants puis la jeune femme enroula ses bras autour de son cou pour l'inviter à l'embrasser. Leurs corps se touchaient, à peine quelques centimètres séparaient leurs lèvres. Il continuait à caresser ses flancs mais à part ça il ne bougeait pas.

« Tu n'as pas envie de champagne ? murmura-t-il soudain

Oui ça serait super. Minauda Sylia »

Il la lâcha à contre cœur et se dirigea vers le mini frigo dont il sortit une bouteille. Il prit deux verres posé au dessus sur une étagère et les lui confia pendant qu'il se mettait en devoir d'ouvrir la bouteille. Une fois le bouchon extrait, il remplit les coupes et reposa la bouteille sur le frigo. Son amie lui tendit une coupe, ils trinquèrent et chacun d'eux but une gorgée sans se quitter des yeux. Ce petit jeu là ils y avaient joués des centaines de fois, ils en connaissaient les règles par cœur. Ils burent leurs coupes à moitié puis Ryô les récupéra pour les poser à côté de la bouteille. Il attira la jeune femme contre lui, posa une main dans son cou, et se pencha de l'autre côté pour embrasser sa jugulaire. Il avait beau savoir jouer, il semblait un tout petit peu nerveux de la reconquérir après tant d'années, et le léger baiser qu'il posa dans son cou fut mal assuré. Elle caressa sa nuque, et murmura à son oreille « embrasse-moi ! »

Il releva la tête, croisa son regard et commença à s'approcher d'elle. Aucun des deux n'avait encore fermé les yeux, un peu comme s'ils avaient besoin de le voir pour le croire. Leur lèvres se rapprochaient, encore quelques centimètres…quelques millimètres, elle commença à fermer les yeux….

Soudain il s'écarta un peu d'elle et baissa la tête en soupirant « je peux pas ! Pardonne moi…je ne peux pas… » Il s'écarta complètement d'elle et lui tourna le dos.

« Je me demandais jusqu'où tu aurais le courage d'aller. » Déclara son amie dans son dos.

Il fit volte face vers elle, et la dévisagea, incrédule.

« J'imaginais bien que tu n'irais pas jusqu'au bout mais quand même j'ai cru que tu ne craquerais pas. Ajouta la jeune femme en souriant légèrement.

Comment tu savais ? Demanda simplement Ryô.

Parce que tu mens en disant qu'il n'y a rien entre Kaori et toi. Je me suis dit que le seul moyen de te faire parler était de te mettre dans une position où tu n'aurais pas d'autre choix.

Ryô alla s'asseoir sur le lit et la regarda en secouant la tête et en essayant de sourire.

Tu m'as bien eu…encore une fois ! Il posa les coudes sur ses genoux, posa son visage dans ses mains et commença à fixer le sol.

Son amie vint s'asseoir à côté de lui.

Tu m'as vraiment fait peur gros bêta ! Pendants un instant j'ai réellement cru que tu allais m'embrasser.

Pendant un moment moi aussi. Ajouta-t-il en se tournant pour la regarder. J'arrive pas à croire que j'ai pas pu aller jusqu'au bout ! Tu vois quand je te disais qu'elle m'empêchait de faire mokkori.

Maintenant je comprends mieux pourquoi.

C'était si évident que ça ? Demanda finalement Ryô après une légère hésitation.

Pour quelqu'un comme moi qui t'a déjà vu aimer, oui ça crève les yeux.

Ryô sourit sans grande conviction, il détestait être percé à jour. Mais quelque part il savait bien qu'à elle, il ne serait pas arrivé à cacher ce secret longtemps. Il demanda néanmoins :

Qu'est-ce qui m'a trahit ?

Sa présence ! Tes yeux la suivent et la caressent à chaque mouvement qu'elle fait. Mais je crois que ce qui a finit de me l'affirmer c'est ta réaction quand elle t'a dit qu'elle ne se sentait pas bien. Tu mourrais d'envie de la prendre dans tes bras.

Ryô s'allongea sur le lit et regarda le plafond en soupirant.

Tu me connais beaucoup trop bien chaton…

Elle s'allongea près de lui et commença à regarder le plafond à son tour.

Tu vas m'expliquer à présent pourquoi vous vous aimez en silence ?

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite. Sylia patienta, elle savait qu'elle touchait un point sensible et qu'il avait besoin de temps pour formuler sa réponse.

Je n'ai pas le droit de l'entrainer de force dans mon monde… Expliqua-t-il finalement.

Mais c'est ta partenaire, elle vit déjà dans ce monde.

Non. Elle ne s'occupe que de la rencontre avec les clients et de la négociation des contrats. Elle n'est pas un assassin. Un jour elle retournera dans le monde normal.

Elle est au courant de la dernière partie ?

Il ne répondit pas, mais sa façon de bouger sur le lit trahit un certain malaise.

D'accord, continua Sylia, donc c'est ce que tu pense toi.

C'est ce que je souhaite…pour son propre bien…

Je vois… »

Ils marquèrent une pause pendant laquelle Ryô continua inlassablement de regarder le plafond. Au bout de plusieurs minutes il se tourna, s'appuya sur son coude gauche et prit une des mèches de cheveux de son amie pour l'enrouler autour de son doigt. Sylia sourit en se souvenant qu'il avait prit l'habitude de jouer avec ses cheveux pendant leurs discussions à cœur ouvert. Il entortilla encore quelques unes des mèches de son amie entre ses doigts. Sylia quant à elle continuait à regarder le plafond.

Il continua à jouer lentement avec les cheveux de son amie pendant plusieurs minutes. Leurs corps, mû par une vieille habitude, s'étaient rapprochés et lorsque Sylia se tourna à son tour sur le côté, elle remarqua qu'elle était pour ainsi dire collée à lui. Il continuait à jouer avec ses cheveux en souriant et elle ferma les yeux pour profiter de ce moment de calme. Au bout de quelques minutes il déclara à mi voix:

« Tout était beaucoup plus simple avec toi… on se comprenait et on éprouvait la même chose… les non dits nous rendaient complices… on vivait un rêve et ensuite… quand la réalité reprenait le dessus on avait de bons souvenir pour tenir le coup »

Sylia garda les yeux fermés, elle ne voulait surtout pas l'interrompre. Ryô ouvrait rarement son cœur de la sorte.

« Avec elle, c'est tout le contraire. J'ai lutté pendant des années et je lutte toujours si bien que le rêve n'est qu'un cauchemar…aussi bien pour elle que pour moi… je me pose des questions tout le temps… mon hésitation la rend folle… mais je ne veux pas lui faire de mal… elle est si fragile… et en même temps bien plus forte que bien des gens….. je sais qu'elle n'attend qu'un mot de moi… mais je ne peux pas m'y résoudre. »

Son amie lui caressa le bras en signe de réconfort. Quand elle l'avait quitté il portait déjà le monde sur ses épaules, et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, il portait en plus aujourd'hui le poids d'un amour dévorant. Ce pauvre garçon avait vraiment le don de se compliquer la vie.

« Dans un sens, elle me connait mieux que toi…elle sait ce que je vais faire avant que je ne bouge… elle devine mes mouvements en se basant sur mon souffle…moi… je la connais tout autant… et j'ai une confiance aveugle en elle. Elle est bizarre et pas vraiment douée à la base…mais elle peut soulever des montagnes avec la force de son cœur… »

Cette fois Sylia l'entoura de son bras. Il marqua une pause le temps de mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées puis

« Tu as raison je suis un menteur… je l'aime…et je ne sais pas quoi faire… »

La jeune femme resserra son étreinte. Le nettoyeur lâcha ses cheveux et posa son bras sur sa taille. Son amie lui aurait bien proposé deux réponses mais elle savait que pour l'instant il n'était pas prêt à les entendre. Pour l'instant il avait juste besoin d'une accolade amicale, il avait simplement besoin d'être rassuré.


	14. Chap 14: Le dîner de tous les dangers

Chapitre 14 : Le diner de tous les dangers.

Finalement Ryô et Sylia passèrent bien la nuit ensemble. Il ne se passa rien, ils ne firent que partager un lit. Après les aveux du nettoyeur ils étaient restés longtemps enlacés en silence, tant et si bien qu'ils avaient commencé à somnoler. Au bout d'un moment ils avaient décidé de vraiment dormir (la chambre étant payée pour la nuit autant en profiter). Ils s'étaient déshabillés, avaient enfilé les peignoirs mis à leur disposition, puis s'étaient glissés côte à côte sous les couvertures et s'étaient endormis face à face en se tenant la main.

Ils se réveillèrent dans la même position vers sept heures du matin. Ils s'habillèrent, sans oublier de se détailler une dernière fois d'un regard aussi appréciateur qu'amusé, et sortirent de l'hôtel. Ryô la raccompagna jusqu'à l'hôtel où elle était descendue avec ses sœurs et son père. Au moment de se dire au revoir, Ryô la surprit en la serrant dans ses bras :

« Merci chaton de m'avoir écouté une fois de plus !

Tu n'as pas à me remercier, c'est toujours un plaisir de discuter avec toi. Répondit-elle en enroulant ses bras autour de son torse. Moi aussi ça m'a fait du bien de te parler à nouveau.

Tu sais quoi ? Je pense qu'à présent on est vraiment seulement amis !

Oui on aura fini par y arriver…Tu remercieras ta partenaire …

Ryô fut secoué d'un petit rire et lui caressa les cheveux, avant de s'écarter d'elle

Tu devrais y aller, tes sœurs vont se poser des questions.

Au diable mes sœurs et leurs questions ! Tu vois, pour ça rien n'a changé, il va encore falloir que je me justifie. »

Ils éclatèrent de rire puis se séparèrent enfin. Ryô prit la direction de sa maison en riant toujours du bout des lèvres. Elle devrait se justifier ça ne faisait aucun doute, mais ce qu'elle ignorait c'est que Ryô aussi était dans ce cas à présent. Il avait intérêt à s'échauffer parce qu'en rentrant, il savait qu'il devrait se montrer véloce et aux aguets pour éviter les massues qui ne manqueraient pas d'essayer de le cueillir.

Sylia monta à pas de loup dans l'hôtel. Elle ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, qu'elle partageait avec Alex, avec beaucoup de précautions et constata que sa petite sœur dormait encore à poings fermés. Profitant de cette chance inouïe, elle défit son lit et froissa un peu les draps pour faire croire qu'elle y avait dormit, puis se faufila dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche.

Quand Ryô arriva devant la porte de son appartement, il savait déjà que Kaori l'attendait. Il ouvrit la porte en n'oubliant pas de s'écarter afin de ne recevoir aucune massue. En voyant passer un konpeito énorme il sut qu'il avait été bien inspiré. Il attendit quelques instants, car en général le konpeito ne venait jamais seul. Comme aucune autre arme n'arriva il risqua un œil en hélant sa partenaire « Kaori, je rentre » Il eut juste le temps d'apercevoir la massue et se décala de justesse.

« Où tu étais encore saligaud ? Cria-t-elle tandis qu'il tentait une entrée.

Pas en train de boire dans un bar si c'est ça ta question.

Tu as passé la nuit avec Sylia, avoue !

Oui, mais pas à faire ce que tu crois !

Menteur ! Je savais que c'était ta maîtresse ! Cria Kaori avec colère en s'approchant de lui pour le frapper.

NON ! Il esquiva un coup de massue, Je te jure sur mon amitié avec ton frère que je ne l'ai pas touché !

Elle savait que Ryô ne jurait jamais sur rien, alors s'il jurait sur son amitié avec Hideyuki c'est qu'il était sérieux. Elle baissa sa massue et lui adressa un regard suspicieux

Vous avez fait quoi alors sinon des choses inavouables ?

On a discuté longtemps et puis on s'est endormi…sur un banc dans le parc. Depuis six ans qu'on ne s'était pas vu on avait pas mal de choses à se raconter.

Elle le considéra quelques instants puis sembla prendre une décision.

Mouais… on va dire que pour cette fois je te crois…

Tu as l'air d'aller beaucoup mieux toi ! Enchaina Ryô très soucieux de changer de sujet (même si pour une fois il n'avait rien fait)

Encore une fois elle fut surprise par l'intérêt qu'il portait à sa santé. Il était bizarre depuis la veille. Etait-ce la présence de son amie qui le rendait si attentionné ? Si oui, il faudrait vraiment garder contact.

Oui ça va mieux merci. La nuit a été réparatrice.

Tant mieux ! Donc tu ne vois pas d'inconvénient à me faire un café alors ?

Oh mais tu pourrais te le préparer seul quand même !

Aller steplé ! steplé steplé steplé!

Bon d'accord…

Super ! Je vais prendre une petite douche pendant ce temps. Puisque tu seras dans la cuisine profites en aussi pour me faire un petit déj ! Japonais hein.

Ryô tu exagères !

Ouais ouais… aller dépêche toi ! »

Il s'enfuit vers la salle de bain en évitant de justesse la nouvelle massue qu'elle lui lançait. Finalement rien ne pouvait le changer, sa gentillesse n'était qu'une illusion ! Songea Kaori.

Loin de son amie, Ryô retrouva sa vraie nature auprès de sa partenaire. Mais le « mal » était fait et Kaori se posait plusieurs questions. Dans l'après midi elle réalisa que Ryô avait invité chez eux pas moins de cinq personnes, quatre étant des adultes qu'il faudrait nourrir. Elle alla voir son partenaire les poings faits et commença à lui expliquer qu'il n'était pas juste qu'il l'oblige à cuisiner pour autant de monde. Elle s'apprêtait à crier plus fort pour le secouer, lorsqu'il lui avoua qu'avant de rentrer il était passé chez un traiteur pour commander leur repas du lendemain. Pour le prouver il lui brandit même le reçut sous le nez. La nouvelle la laissa évidemment pantoise et de nouvelles interrogations se formèrent dans son esprit.

Dans l'après midi, après avoir vérifié le tableau, Kaori réussit à le trainer dans les rues de la ville pour faire leur rituelle distribution de tracts. Comme toujours Ryô tenta de s'enfuir et d'aller draguer les femmes, mais sa partenaire veillait au grain et l'empêcha de lui filer entre les doigts. C'est cependant en lui courant après qu'ils firent une rencontre inattendue.

Kaori poursuivait Ryô dans une rue marchande et elle venait d'abattre sa massue sur sa tête pour l'incruster dans le macadam lorsqu'une voix appela son nom. Elle lança un regard circulaire à la rue jusqu'à ce qu'elle aperçoive Alex. Celle-ci se tenait devant un magasin de vêtements les bras chargés de paquets et lui faisait de grands signes. La massue disparût et Kaori s'approcha pour la saluer. Ryô parvint à s'extraire du trottoir juste à temps pour apercevoir sa partenaire en grande conversation avec la jeune sœur Chamade et le reste de la petite famille qui sortait du magasin. Le temps de les rejoindre il avait guérit et les salua chaleureusement à son tour.

Après quelques échanges de banalités, le petit groupe décida d'aller se balader en ville ce qui permettait au uns de continuer leurs emplettes, aux autres de poursuivre leur distribution de tracts. Ryô et Kaori servaient de guides dans cette vielle qui avait tant changé, ce qui laissa place à des situations assez comiques. Le nettoyeur fit de son mieux pour éviter les chamailleries avec sa partenaire, chamailleries qui laissaient trop souvent transparaître leurs sentiments l'un pour l'autre, cependant il remarqua bien vite qu'ils ne connaissaient que ce moyen de communication. Plusieurs disputes éclatèrent donc en pleine rue (notamment parce qu'en donnant les tracts à des jeunes femmes Ryô leur promettait des tarifs réduits si elles s'engageaient à payer en mokkori), suivies des habituelles poursuites à la massue. La petite famille prenait tout ça pour de la camaraderie et c'était tant mieux. Rien n'échappa à Sylia qui se demandait pourquoi Ryô se faisait surprendre par des coups si prévisibles, jusqu'au moment où elle comprit qu'en réalité il se laissait taper…peut-être était-ce sa façon de donner des preuves d'amour silencieuses à sa partenaire.

Alex tenait l'un des tracts et le détaillait depuis plusieurs minutes en compagnie de Tam, peut-être en cherchant à lire entre les lignes.

Ryô venait de recevoir un autre coup sur la tête, lorsqu'il s'approcha de Sylia pour se plaindre et « pleurer ».

« Tu as vu comme elle est méchante avec moi ? Tu as vu ce qu'elle me fait subir ? Pleurnicha-t-il dans le cou de Sylia, qui, mû par un ancien réflexe l'avait entouré de ses bras et lui caressait à présent la nuque.

Oh là là mon pauvre petit. Plaisanta-t-elle. »

Soudain elle sentit sa main sur ses fesses et poussa une exclamation de stupeur en l'écartant d'elle.

« Salaud ! Tu n'as pas pu t'empêcher d'en profiter pour faire n'importe quoi ! » S'exclama-t-elle en lui donnant une tape sur le bras.

La massue s'éleva dans les airs tandis que Ryô présentait de fausses excuses à Sylia. Alex fut la seule à la voir et remarqua que Kaori avait vraiment l'air en rogne. Sentant venir un autre drame elle se précipita sur elle pour la ceinturer par derrière.

« Arrêtez Kaori ! Ne vous inquiétez pas ma sœur s'est chargée de lui. Et puis si vous continuez à le taper comme ça vous risquez de l'abimer !

Tant pis pour lui, il le mérite !

Mais non enfin ! Et puis avec cette énorme massue vous attirez beaucoup trop l'attention ! Aller, calmez vous s'il vous plait. »

Lorsque les deux jeunes femmes se retournèrent, Ryô boudait et Sylia paraissait fâchée, ce qui rassura Alex et Kaori.

Plus tard, alors qu'ils se reposaient dans le parc de Shinjuku, et que Kaori et Ryô se chamaillaient une nouvelle fois, Quentin leur posa enfin la question qui le démangeait depuis un moment :

« Vous êtes mariés depuis longtemps ?

Les deux partenaires stoppèrent net leurs chamailleries et s'écrièrent d'une même voix

Qui ça nous ?

Oui vous.

Mais on n'est pas marié ! S'exclama Kaori !

On est même pas ensemble d'abord ! Ajouta Ryô

Vous m'imaginez vraiment avec ce…. Ce… avec cet engin ?

Dis donc toi ça va comme ça maintenant ! Comme si moi je pouvais vouloir sortir avec un …(il se reprit de justesse avant de dire travelo et reformula) avec une bourrique comme toi !

Bourrique toi-même !

Je vous en prie ne vous disputez pas à nouveau ! Objecta Quentin. Pardonnez-moi si je vous ai vexé. C'est juste qu'à vous voir comme ça je pensais que vous étiez un couple.

Vous trouvez qu'on a l'air d'un couple ? Demanda tout à coup Kaori dont les joues rosirent légèrement.

Eh bien je… oui…

Mon vieux ne m'en veuillez pas, commença Ryô, mais vous devriez investir dans une paire de lunettes. Moi avec elle, ça jamais ! finit-il d'un air dégoûté.

Et on peut savoir pourquoi ? S'indigna Kaori.

Parce que je ne sors pas avec les hommes ! Il se rendit compte trop tard de ce qu'il avait dit. Porté par l'habitude il ne s'était pas contrôlé cette fois.

Quoi ? Tu viens encore de me traiter d'homme ! Espèce d'enfoiré ! »

Ryô eut beau s'enfuir en courant, la mille tonne s'abattit sur lui et l'incrusta dans la pelouse. Le spectacle laissa les autres un peu mal à l'aise, tandis que Ryôichi, lui, se mit à applaudir très fort en riant. Décidément ce spectacle ravissait vraiment tous les enfants.

Pendant que son partenaire s'extrayait de la pelouse, Kaori expliqua qu'ils travaillaient juste ensemble et qu'il n'y avait jamais rien eu entre eux et que c'était tant mieux. Personne ne remarqua la lueur déterminée qui s'alluma dans les yeux d'Alex. Lorsqu'il fut à nouveau assis près d'eux, Alex lui demanda alors si sa petite amie n'était pas jalouse qu'il travaille avec une femme. La question surprit l'assistance, et mit Sylia sur la défensive : elle voyait déjà sa sœur lancer un filet de séduction de mauvaise augure. Naturellement Ryô répondit qu'il n'avait pas de petite amie, ce à quoi Alex répondit un simple « ah bon », tandis qu'elle songeait qu'à présent ça ne serait plus qu'une question de temps avant qu'elle lui fasse tourner la tête.

Ils se séparèrent en milieu d'après midi, chacun retourna vaquer à ses occupations. Sylia et sa famille retournèrent à leur hôtel, saluèrent leur père et chacun retourna dans sa chambre afin de se préparer pour leur sortie du soir. Sylia voulut attaquer mais Alex fut plus rapide.

« Sylia, je voulais te parler de Ryô.

A quel propos ?

Je voulais être sûre qu'il n'y avait rien eut entre vous.

On te l'a dit, on a toujours été amis.

Ryô et elle, avaient décidé pour le bien de tous que ce mensonge devait perdurer. Sylia avait déjà mentit à Tam ce matin là en lui assurant qu'il n'était pas l'homme à l'origine de sa crise de larmes. Elle venait de mentir à Alex en doutant cependant que c'était une bonne idée vu ce qu'elle savait qui allait suivre.

Maintenant non plus, il n'y a toujours rien entre vous à part de l'amitié ?

Non, on est toujours de très bons amis. Alex, où tu veux en venir ?

Voilà..Il… il me plait beaucoup ! Mais avant de faire quoi que ce soit je veux être sûre que ça ne te pose aucun problème.

Eh bien en fait, je dois t'avouer que l'idée ne me réjouit pas vraiment…

Pourquoi ?

C'est juste que, tu es ma sœur, et lui… eh bien tu l'as vu, il est un peu coureur de jupons… et encore il se contrôlait un peu aujourd'hui…

Il court les filles parce qu'il est célibataire.

Hmm…

Tu sais quelque chose que j'ignore ?

Non, simplement il est tout le temps coureur.

J'aviserai ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi.

D'ailleurs il se pourrait qu'il ne soit pas célibataire du tout.

Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

Parce que Ryô n'avoue jamais qu'il est en couple, ça entacherait sa réputation de Don Juan.

Et qu'est-ce qui te fait croire qu'en ce moment il voit quelqu'un ?

Je ne saurais pas l'expliquer, mais en discutant avec lui j'ai eu le sentiment que son cœur n'était plus à prendre.

Bon écoute, encore une fois j'aviserai !

Mais Alex….

Je vais me doucher sinon on sera en retard ! A tout à l'heure ! »

La jeune fille s'éclipsa dans la salle de bain en laissant sa sœur en plan. Elle avait demandé à Sylia si elle pouvait sortir avec Ryô, mais il était évident qu'elle avait déjà pris sa décision. Il fallait qu'elle arrive à la dissuader de faire quoi que ce soit et ce même si elle devait lui raconter la vérité une fois de plus.

Ryô était nerveux comme il l'avait rarement été. Après réflexion, il se demandait si inviter tous ces gens chez lui était une bonne idée…ça faisait beaucoup de femmes à affronter à la fois…Mais bon il n'était plus temps de se poser la question, ils n'allaient pas tarder à arriver.

Il faisait semblant de lire, assis sur le canapé, tandis que Kaori vérifiait les derniers détails d'une main tremblante. Dans l'après midi, alors qu'ils préparaient la maison (Ryô portait les choses lourdes rien d'autre), Kaori avait remarqué que c'était la première fois qu'ils recevaient du monde de cette façon. En général leur hôtes étaient des clients et dépassaient rarement le nombre de deux. Là c'était totalement différent, et depuis qu'ils s'en étaient rendu compte, ils étaient rongés par la nervosité.

Pour ajouter à leur malaise, ils avaient passé une journée tranquille, sans réelle dispute, à se préparer à recevoir des amis…comme un couple l'aurait fait. Si Kaori et Ryô avait secrètement balayé cette idée au moment où elle se formait dans leur esprit, Ryô lui, avait eu plus de mal à s'en défaire en regardant Kaori aux fourneaux. Certes, elle n'avait fait que réchauffer les plats du traiteur, mais lorsqu'elle s'était tournée vers lui pour lui faire goûter un plat qu'elle estimait un peu fade, il avait senti son cœur s'emballer. Et dire qu'elle ne se rendait pas compte de l'effet qu'elle avait sur lui…

Kaori avait pris place sur le canapé et faisait également semblant de lire un magasine. A un moment Ryô leva les yeux, rapidement imité par sa partenaire, ils échangèrent un regard entendu, tels deux soldats qui s'apprêtent à passer à l'attaque, inspirèrent profondément puis de redressèrent d'un même mouvement. D'un accord tacite, Ryô prit les magasines et les rangea sous un des coussins du canapé. Kaori lissa sa robe et se dirigea vers la porte juste avant qu'on ne frappe. Elle ouvrit donc la porte tout de suite en affichant son plus beau sourire.

« Bonsoir ! Scanda la maitresse de maison.

Bonsoir ! Lui répondirent en cœur les invités.

Entrez, ne restez pas dehors. Les invita Kaori. »

On échangea les politesses habituelles, Quentin tendit une bouteille de vin à Ryô, puis ce dernier proposa de prendre les vestes et les sacs. Il aida les femmes à se dévêtir de bon cœur, remarqua qu'Alex semblait y prendre un plaisir particulier, puis fonça pour tout poser dans la chambre de Kaori qui était la plus proche. Il passa ensuite par la cuisine pour y déposer la bouteille de vin et revint s'installer dans le salon. Kaori avait fait asseoir tout le monde sur le canapé, Ryôichi jouait sur une petite couverture par terre, Ryô prit donc place sur la chaise libre à côté de Kaori et ils commencèrent à discuter.

« Tu sais Ryô, j'ai faillit ne pas reconnaître ton appartement. Commença Sylia.

Ah bon ? Demanda celui-ci qui se doutait où elle voulait en venir.

A l'époque où j'étais venue, c'était beaucoup moins bien rangé…qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé pour que tu te transforme en fée du logis ?

Je ne me suis jamais transformé…

Tu n'as quand même pas une femme de ménage ?

Je ne l'appelle pas vraiment comme ça, en général je l'appelle Kaori. Plaisanta Ryô en jetant un regard amusé à sa partenaire. Pour une fois celle-ci goûta à la plaisanterie et ajouta

Oui c'est moi qui fais le ménage depuis que j'ai emménagé ici.

Vous vivez ensemble ? Demanda Tam étonnée.

Sylia jeta un regard à Alex, pour qui la nouvelle avait fait son effet.

Oui c'est plus pratique pour le travail. Répondit tranquillement Kaori

Cette fois Sylia haussa les sourcils en direction de Ryô, tandis qu'elle essayait de ne pas lui adresser un sourire entendu. Celui-ci la mitrailla du regard.

Et vous vivez ensemble depuis longtemps ? Interrogea Alex.

Bientôt six ans. J'ai emménagée ici lorsque Ryô et moi avons commencé à travailler ensemble. Répondit Kaori.

L'ainée des sœurs Chamade préféra regarder ses genoux pour reprendre son sérieux, tandis que Tam remarquait

Ah là là ces hommes, lorsqu'ils sont seuls ils ne savent pas se débrouiller. Mon chéri tu te souviens de ton appartement quand tu vivais seul ?

J'avoue que le ménage et le rangement n'étaient pas mon fort.

J'espère au moins que sous prétexte que vous êtes une femme, enchaina Sylia, ce grand escogriffe ne vous oblige pas à faire le ménage !

Vous ne voulez pas qu'on oublie le vouvoiement ? Proposa Ryô. On est entre amis, on peu arrêter les formalités.

Les convives approuvèrent puis Kaori reprit

Non il ne m'oblige pas à faire le ménage. De toute façon, il ne sait pas le faire, alors autant que je le fasse.

Laissez…euh pardon, laisse moi deviner, enchaina Tam, je parie que tu fais aussi la cuisine !

Il vaut mieux si elle veut manger autre chose que des cup ramen. Expliqua Ryô. Bon qui veut boire quoi ? »

Il énonça les alcools qu'il avait en omettant volontairement certaines bouteilles qu'il gardait pour sa consommation personnelle, puis commença à distribuer les boissons. Lorsque tout le monde fut servit Tam résuma

« En somme, Kaori, tu as un peu les même fonctions qu'une épouse dans cette maison.

Alex pinça les lèvres, Sylia but une gorgée pour éviter de rire, Ryô sourit malgré lui tandis que Kaori haussait les épaules

C'est un peu ça, je n'ai que les désagréments d'une épouse sans aucun avantage.

Tu penses à un dédommagement en nature ? Risqua Quentin du bout des lèvres.

Ce genre de paroles était si inhabituel dans sa bouche que les femmes de sa famille ne réagirent pas tout de suite. Kaori par contre rougit, et Ryô resta bouche bée devant l'audace du jeune homme. Soudain Tam réalisa ce qu'il venait de dire et se tourna pour lui taper le bras.

Mais enfin, ça ne va pas de dire des âneries pareilles ! Tu devrais avoir honte de mettre Kaori mal à l'aise comme ça. Elle tapa à nouveau sur son bras mais cette fois un peu plus fort.

Aïe ! Mais c'était pour rire ! On est entre adultes, si on peut plus plaisanter !

Ce n'est pas une raison ! Excuse-toi !

Pardon Kaori, Ryô, je ne voulais pas vous offenser.

Il n'y a pas de mal… bredouilla cette dernière.

Eh bin mon vieux, tu es assez direct ! Enchaina Ryô pour détendre l'atmosphère. Moi qui m'étais imaginé que tu étais plutôt timide…

Il n'est pas comme ça d'habitude. Expliqua Tam sur un ton d'excuse en mitraillant son mari du regard. »

Elle lança un regard mauvais au verre de whisky qu'il tenait, puis d'un mouvement rapide lui prit le verre et le posa sur la table. Le pauvre Quentin tout penaud ne pensa même pas à protester.

Ryô fit semblant de ne pas avoir vu et enchaina à nouveau pour éviter que s'installe un malaise. Et dire qu'il avait peur de provoquer lui-même ce genre de situation.

« Sinon, Sylia tu n'as pas eu de mal à retrouver le chemin ?

Non pas tant que ça, mentit elle, j'ai hésité à quelques intersections, mais j'ai une assez bonne mémoire.

Tu étais venue souvent ici ? Demanda Alex.

Oh je dirais…. Pas plus de trois ou quatre fois…

Oui c'est ça. Continua Ryô.

C'est tout de même une chance que vous vous soyez retrouvés comme ça après tant d'année. Remarqua Tam.

Le hasard a vraiment bien fait les choses, c'est vrai. Concéda Ryô.

Oui notamment parce qu'au départ on ne devait même pas aller boire un café. Continua Kaori.

Le café a l'air d'être votre point de chute. Remarqua Alex. Vous semblez très bien connaître les patrons.

Umi et moi nous nous connaissons depuis longtemps. Nos chemins se sont recroisés il y a quelques années lorsqu'il est venu travailler ici. Expliqua Ryô en ne manquant pas de surprendre Kaori par tant de paroles. On a connu Miki, et sa nouvelle version du Cat's Eye un peu plus tard lorsqu'elle est venue vivre ici.

Excuse-moi, risqua Quentin, mais pourquoi tu appelles cet homme « Umi » ?

C'est le diminutif d'Umibôzu. Expliqua Kaori. Ryô aime bien le taquiner sur sa taille.

Tu n'as pas trouvé plus ridicule comme surnom pour un ami ? Objecta Sylia en secouant la tête.

C'est justement pour le rendre ridicule que je ne l'appelle pas Falcon. Et puis ce gros poulpe n'est pas mon ami, c'est tout juste une connaissance.

Ils disent ça tous les deux, mais en réalité ils s'adorent. Précisa Kaori en souriant.

Ah mais oui, évidemment tu ne peux pas être ami avec un homme c'est ça ? Ironisa Sylia.

Tu as tout compris.

La jeune femme lui adressa un sourire qui signifiait « toi tu n'as pas changé ». Alex lui enleva les mots de la bouche en continuant

Enfin de là à l'appeler « éléphant de mer » ou « gros poulpe »… qu'est-ce que ce pauvre homme a bien pu faire pour mériter de tels surnoms ?

Bah ça lui va bien au teint c'est tout. » Déclara Ryô sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Tout le monde se mit à rire et la conversation s'orienta dans une autre direction.

Alex tenta de se lancer dans une conversation avec Ryô, mais celui-ci avait épuisé sa réserve de longues phrases pour la soirée et se contentait de répondre par des phrases très courtes ou par des monosyllabes lorsqu'il en avait l'occasion. Il avait bien sûr remarqué qu'elle déployait à chaque mouvement des ondes de séductions et elle attendait visiblement un retour de sa part. Difficile de jouer les indifférents lorsque cette belle jeune femme le couvait de regards charmeurs en croisant, décroisant et recroisant élégamment ses longues jambes, ne perdait pas une occasion de mettre ses atouts en avant et ne semblait reculer devant rien pour attirer l'attention du nettoyeur.

A plusieurs reprises, celui-ci serra les dents pour ne pas faire mokkori. Elle était vraiment douée ! Elle alla même jusqu'à mordre de façon provocante dans l'un des amuse gueule, et cela en étant extrêmement discrète. Même Sylia qui la surveillait de près n'avait pas vu ça. A la réflexion, cette jeune femme était diabolique ! Elle adressait un regard intense à Ryô par-dessus son verre de vin blanc, lorsqu'elle fut interrompue par une petite voix :

« Tatie, tu zou o tutures ?

Elle baissa les yeux et découvrit son neveu, debout devant elle, prenant appui sur ses genoux. Elle posa son verre, avala et lui offrit un grand sourire.

Bien sûr mon petit chéri ! »

Elle le prit dans ses bras et l'assit sur ses genoux, puis prit la petite voiture qu'il lui tendait et commença à la lui faire rouler dessus pour le faire rire.

« Ouf, enfin un peu de répit » Songea Ryô en buvant une gorgée pour hydrater sa gorge devenue très sèche au cours des dernières secondes.

Peu avant d'aller diner, Tam récupéra son fils et le posa dans sa poussette pour le faire dormir. Kaori lui proposa de l'emmener dans sa chambre afin qu'il ne soit pas dérangé par le bruit. Lorsque les deux femmes rejoignirent le groupe dans la cuisine, ils étaient en train d'essayer de décider où chacun allait s'asseoir. Pour l'occasion, Ryô était allé piquer une grande table chez Miki, de sorte qu'ils pourraient être à six sur la même table. Celle qu'il avait choisit était très grande avec ses rallonges et permettait à tous d'être assis confortablement.

Kaori se plaça en bout de table, proche des fourneaux, Tam en face d'elle, près de la porte, au cas où son fils se mettrait à pleurer. Quentin se plaça naturellement à côté de sa femme, et choisit de se mettre à sa gauche. Ryô qui voulait être loin de Kaori, se plaça en face de Quentin. Il ignorait pourquoi, mais il semblait que quelqu'un avait décidé qu'Alex serait mieux assise à côté de lui, ce qui laissa à Sylia la place à la droite de Kaori. Ryô se demanda si finalement en choisissant sa place avant la plus jeune des sœurs il n'avait pas fait une grosse bourde. La suite de la soirée allait lui prouver qu'il avait raison.

Kaori qui n'avait jamais eut le bonheur de recevoir des amis chez elle, avait souhaité faire les choses en grand. D'abord elle avait sortit sa plus belle robe et avait obligé Ryô à se mettre aussi sur son trente et un. Il avait revêtit son costume blanc qui lui avait valut un compliment chuchoté de la part de Sylia qui avait profité qu'il lui levait sa veste pour lui souffler « tu es bien beau ce soir ! » Ce à quoi il avait bien sûr répondu « toi aussi tu es pas mal » ne voyant donc pas le regard appréciateur que lui lançait Alex.

En dehors des jolis vêtements, Kaori avait tenu à rendre sa table impeccable. Elle avait mis les plus jolis couverts et assiettes qu'elle avait trouvés dans le placard et avait agrémenté la table d'une longue nappe beige qu'elle avait aussi emprunté à Miki. Une fois assis, les convives se retrouvaient recouverts jusqu'à la taille, de sorte que personne ne pouvait remarquer si l'on se grattait discrètement la cuisse.

Ils venaient de commencer le diner lorsque Ryô sentit une main se poser sur sa cuisse droite. Alex s'était rapprochée imperceptiblement de lui, à tel point que leurs chaises se touchaient presque, et profita de cette promiscuité pour commencer à lui pincer la cuisse. Ryô fit comme si de rien n'était, mais mordit néanmoins un peu fort dans son repas.

« C'est super bon ! commenta-t-il pour penser à autre chose. Kaori il faudra qu'on pense à retourner chez ce traiteur.

C'est vrai que c'est bon. Admit Kaori. »

Chacun alla de son petit commentaire, tandis qu'Alex continuait son petit manège. Finalement elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait besoin de sa main gauche pour couper les aliments et retira sa main…pour mieux la remettre trois minutes plus tard. Ryô n'osait pas la fusiller du regard, le moindre mouvement suspect dans sa direction lui aurait attiré les foudres de son amie et de sa partenaire. Une à la fois c'était déjà quelque chose, il imaginait mal devoir gérer les deux en même temps. Mais tant qu'Alex ne faisait que poser sa main, ça n'était rien de bien méchant. Comme si elle avait pu lire dans ses pensées, elle se mit à lui caresser la cuisse cette fois, l'air de rien, tout en discutant avec sa sœur et Kaori. Cette fille avait vraiment le cœur bien accroché ! Se rendait-elle au moins compte qu'elle narguait directement l'ennemi ?

Le fait est que la bouchée de Ryô passa de travers et celui-ci se mit à tousser. Elle le dévisagea pendant qu'il vidait son verre d'eau et de surprise releva légèrement sa main… pour encore une fois la replacer presque instantanément.

Elle parvint à engager la conversation avec Ryô, qui savait qu'au moins pendant qu'il lui parlait elle ne le touchait pas. Elle recommença ses petits mouvement de séduction, en faisant bien en sorte de mettre en avant son décolleté. Le nettoyeur posait ses yeux partout, tant que ça n'était pas sur elle, il savait que si ses yeux s'égaraient ça serait la fin.

Leur discussion ne dura pas longtemps, et il commença à parler avec Tam et Quentin avant que ce dernier ne se mette à raconter une histoire. Ryô l'écouta en s'appuyant sur le dossier de sa chaise. Il sentait toujours la main de la jeune fille lui caresser la cuisse et faisait de son mieux pour se concentrer. La pression de la main remonta le long de sa cuisse, glissa sur l'intérieur et s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de son entrejambes. Ryô déglutit, mais parvint à rester impassible. Cette fille n'avait vraiment pas froid aux yeux ! Après tout il ne faisait rien pour l'encourager et elle continuait à le toucher le plus naturellement du monde. Il n'osait pas bouger de peur de se faire repérer, mais la situation devenait périlleuse. Elle continuait à le caresser. Les pensées du nettoyeur commençaient à s'embrouiller. Rester concentré sur ce que disait Quentin ! C'était vraiment de plus en plus difficile de penser à autre chose qu'à la main de cette jeune femme qui bougeait sur la cuisse. Il tenta de se redresser pour cacher la nervosité qui le gagnait. C'était peut-être la pire idée qu'il aurait pu avoir : La main d'Alex, toujours à quelques centimètres de son entre jambes, fut entrainée par le mouvement de Ryô et effleura le dit entre jambes. C'en fut trop pour Ryô, qui incapable de se contenir plus longtemps se mit à faire mokkori. Alex n'avait pas eut le temps de réaliser et de retirer sa main, lorsqu'elle sentit le phénomène étrange. En comprenant de quoi il s'agissait, elle laissa sa main s'éloigner lentement mais ne manqua pas d'afficher un léger sourire satisfait. Elle croisa le regard de Ryô et lui offrit un sourire qui aurait pu faire fondre un glacier avant de détourner le regard pour se ré intéresser à son beau frère.

Avec la chance qu'il avait, quelqu'un allait forcément se débrouiller de le faire lever dans les minutes qui suivrait. Il fit appel à tout son calme et son self-control et parvint à se calmer.

La fin du repas fut heureusement un peu plus calme car elle ne tenta plus rien.

Ils décidèrent de retourner dans le salon pour prendre le dessert et le café. Alex passa de nouveau à l'attaque en usant de séduction discrète mais directe et Ryô se sentait défaillir petit à petit. Pour se changer les idées, il proposa d'aider Kaori à débarrasser. Sylia se pencha à l'oreille de la jeune femme et lui murmura quelque chose. Kaori sembla hésiter et regarda Sylia en secouant la tête de droite à gauche. Cette dernière l'encouragea silencieusement, tandis que Kaori hésitait encore. Elle finit par céder, et déclara que puisqu'il se sentait d'humeur charitable, autant qu'il en profite pour faire les cafés en allant dans la cuisine. Elle s'appuya de bon cœur sur le dossier du canapé et attendit sa réaction en le gratifiant d'un joli sourire. Les yeux de Ryô se rétrécirent tandis qu'il la mitraillait du regard et murmurait d'un air méchant « Il ne faudra pas te plaindre si ton café est dégueulasse ». Elle haussa un sourcil et sourit de plus belle…se permettant un moment de complicité avec lui totalement inédit. Il la mitrailla difficilement du regard, saisit les assiettes d'un mouvement vif, puis partit en bougonnant qu'elle faisait la mariole devant les invités etc etc. Il passait l'encadrement de la porte lorsque Sylia le héla

« Et n'oublie pas de nous servir en faisant des courbettes !

Alors toi tu ne paies rien pour attendre ! Assura-t-il. Je sais bien que c'est toi la fautive !

Ouhh j'ai peur… Se moqua son amie en provoquant l'hilarité de tout le monde.

Ryô se retourna pour lui tirer la langue et croisa le regard amusé de Kaori.

Ah et Ryô… commença celle-ci, pas d'entourloupe hein. On veut du café moulu pas soluble. Finit-elle avec une audace qu'il ne lui connaissait pas.

Toi attends un peu qu'on soit seuls et je te dirai ma façon de penser !

Kaori ne te laisse pas faire, Enchaina Tam, il faut que tu lui montres qui est la patronne ici ! »

Tout le monde se mit à rire. Kaori tourna la tête vers Ryô et tout en continuant à sourire, le caressa du regard en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Celui-ci tourna les talons en hâte et se dirigea vers la cuisine en bougonnant. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait à elle aussi ce soir ? Jamais elle n'osait le regarder comme ça directement !

Il entra dans la cuisine posa les assiettes dans l'évier, en songeant que sa partenaire faisait chier aussi ce soir, qu'est-ce qu'elle avait besoin d'être aussi belle… puis il ouvrit la boite de café moulu que Kaori planquait dans un coin, et lança la machine. Il sortit quelques tasses et un plateau puis posa tout à côté.

Il s'appuya face l'évier et baissa la tête pour réfléchir. Tout à coup il sentit une présence et se redressa en faisant volte face. Alex l'avait rejoint dans la cuisine et se trouvait assez près de lui. Comment avait-elle pu approcher d'aussi près sans qu'il s'en rende compte ?

Elle lui expliqua qu'elle était venue voir s'il s'en sortait, et si éventuellement il avait besoin d'aide. Il la remercia, mais n'avait besoin de rien, elle pouvait retourner s'asseoir avec les autres. Il avança de quelques pas pour jeter un œil à la machine qui faisait du café au compte goûte. Le temps qu'il relève les yeux, Alex n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de lui. Il recula, et elle se rapprocha.

« Ryô… en vérité je suis venue parce que je voulais te voir en tête à tête…Minauda-t-elle.

Ah…ah bon ? Demanda celui-ci d'un air ahuri.

Cette fois elle avança et le fit reculer d'un pas.

Tu sais tu m'as vraiment tapé dans l'œil…

Oui…j'avais cru comprendre…

Et moi j'ai cru comprendre que tu n'étais pas indifférent à mes avances… ta réaction à table tout à l'heure…

Mais ça je peux tout à fait l'expliquer ! Coupa-t-il en reculant une fois de plus tandis qu'elle avançait vers lui.

Tu ne m'as pas repoussé…

Ça aussi je peux l'expliquer !

Ne t'inquiètes pas il n'y a rien à dire. Il évita le mouvement qu'elle fit vers lui et continua à reculer en faisant le tour de la table.

Si, en fait il y aurait pas mal de choses à dire…

Comme quoi ?

Que par exemple tu vas me faire rater mon café à me faire faire le tour la cuisine…

Personne ne t'oblige à bouger autant. »

Ils continuèrent à jouer au chat et à la souris autour de la table puis tout à coup, sans trop savoir comment elle avait réussit ce coup de maître il se retrouva appuyé contre l'évier.

« Ryô, j'ai eu envie de faire ça toute la soirée !

Non on ne peut pas !

Personne ne nous verra.

On ne peut vraiment…. »

Il ne réussit pas à finir sa phrase car la jeune femme venait de se coller à lui et surtout de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes !


	15. Chap 15: Mise au point

Chapitre 15 : Mise au point.

Ryô parvint à réprimer sa surprise et saisit les épaules de la jeune femme pour la repousser. Elle s'écarta de lui bien malgré elle et l'interrogea du regard.

« Alex, mais enfin ça ne va pas ! Murmura-t-il un peu affolé.

Quel est le problème ? Demanda Alex un peu inquiète.

Le problème ? Il n'y a pas qu'un seul problème ! Mais imagine qu'on nous ai vu ?

Qui ça on ?

Chut quelqu'un vient ! Ordonna Ryô. On en parlera plus tard, mais en attendant pas un mot de tout ça à qui que ce soit ! »

Il se précipita sur la cafetière et coupa le courant. Il eut juste le temps de prendre la poignée avant que Sylia n'entre dans la cuisine. Elle les observa tous les deux, Ryô avec sa cafetière, sa sœur qui disposait les tasses sur un plateau et demanda en les scannant d'un regard suspicieux :

« Bin Alex tu ne devais pas aller aux toilettes ?

J'y suis allée, et puis je suis revenue voir si Ryô avait besoin d'un coup de main.

Elle est arrivée trop tard, j'avais fini alors je lui ai donné la mission de poser les tasses sur le plateau.

Pendant qu'il expliquait tout ça il n'avait cessé de taper sur sa propre cuisse, avec un rythme prédéfini, lançant un message à sa meilleure amie. Celle-ci décoda le mot « problème » fit comprendre à Ryô par un geste discret qu'elle avait compris.

Ah bon. Continua-t-elle. Alors Ryô tu attends quoi pour verser le café ? on a assez attendu nous là bas.

Ah, oui oui. »

Il s'exécuta. Alex fixait les tasses d'un air à la fois absent et un peu agacé. Machinalement elle prit le plateau une fois les tasses pleines mais Ryô l'interrompit :

« Laisse je vais le faire, si Kaori voit qu'on m'aide elle ne va plus me lâcher.

Ok, je retourne là bas alors et j'attendrais que tu nous serves. Tu viens Sylia ?

J'arrive je veux surveiller qu'il ne mette rien dans nos tasses. Plaisanta-t-elle. »

Ryô n'avait encore rien dit mais son amie avait le sentiment de savoir où était le problème. Le ton avait changé entre lui et sa sœur : plus familier mais sans aucun doute plus glacial. Le nettoyeur sortit le sucre tandis qu'Alex s'éloignait, le plaça sur le plateau. Il échangea un regard insondable avec son amie puis ses lèvres formèrent la phrase « elle m'a embrassé ». Il laissa le temps à son amie d'afficher une expression de stupeur puis mima « je l'ai repoussée tout de suite… je lui ai dit qu'on en parlerait plus tard ». Sylia encaissa le coup, puis décida de retourner avec les autres. Il lui laissa un peu d'avance, inspira profondément puis prit le plateau et se dirigea vers le salon. Sylia rassurait Kaori en lui disant qu'elle avait vérifié que Ryô ne tente rien pour se venger. Il fit remarquer qu'elle n'était pas dans la pièce lorsqu'il avait sortit les tasses et que par conséquents elle ignorait si oui ou non il avait fait quelque chose. Pour appuyer sa déclaration il distribua lui-même les tasses en hésitant chaque fois comme s'il voulait être sûr de prendre la bonne pour chacun. Il garda son amie et sa partenaire en dernier en leur tendant avec un sourire mauvais :

« Tenez les filles régalez vous !

Je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir y goûter. Remarqua Kaori.

Mais enfin, il n'aurait quand même pas saboté du café. Se moqua Quentin.

Tu ne sais pas de quoi il est capable… Continua Kaori.

Enfin quoi tu n'as pas confiance en moi, partenaire ? Ironisa Ryô

Pas vraiment en ce qui concerne le café…

Alors tant pis pour toi.

Il s'assit sur sa chaise et commença à boire son café de bon cœur. Sylia n'avait pas encore touché au sien, mais décida qu'elle pouvait prendre le risque. Kaori et Ryô se défiaient du regard. Celui-ci leva sa tasse comme pour trinquer. Elle l'imita et bu une longue gorgée sans le lâcher des yeux.

Sylia j'espère que tu apprécie ton café. Demanda finalement Ryô

Oui merci !

Je demande juste parce que vu que j'ai léché ta tasse…

La jeune femme avala de travers et le mitrailla du regard

Tu n'aurais pas osé ?

On ne le saura jamais vraiment, n'est-ce pas ? Ironisa-t-il

Ryô tu n'as pas fait ça ? S'inquiéta Kaori qui regardait maintenant sa tasse d'un air dégoûté.

Sois tranquille je n'ai rien fait à la tienne. Par contre pour celle de Sylia peut-être bien que oui peut-être bien que non… »

Il laissa planer le doute quelques minutes en appréciant son café puis éclata de rire en déclarant qu'elles étaient d'une crédulité à toute épreuve.

La fin de soirée se déroula sans aucun autre accro. Alex avait fait de son mieux pour paraître enjouée mais elle était agacée. Elle savait qu'elle venait d'essuyer un cuisant échec, chose qui ne lui était jamais arrivée. Au moment de partir, en mettant sa veste elle remarqua qu'il y avait un papier dans sa poche. Elle le sortit et le déplia : c'était un mot de Ryô qui lui donnait rendez-vous à 7h dans le parc de Shinjuku.

Lorsqu'Alex arriva au point de rendez-vous, Ryô l'attendait déjà assis en fumant une cigarette. Elle ignorait qu'il fumait souvent lorsqu'il était préoccupé. En la voyant il éteignit sa cigarette et l'invita à s'asseoir sur le banc. Elle s'installa à une distance raisonnable de lui et attendit que la sentence tombe.

« Ce que tu as fait hier soir était une mauvaise idée… commença Ryô.

Tu ne disais pas non quand j'avais la main sur la cuisse.

Je ne t'ai pas repoussée parce que j'avais peur que Kaori m'accuse de te draguer.

Qu'est-ce que ça aurait fait ?

Elle pense toujours que je vais avoir des gestes déplacés envers les femmes sous prétexte que je suis dragueur. Je ne voulais pas provoquer de scandales c'est tout.

Mais pourtant à un moment tu as…

Parce que tu m'as touché à un endroit sensible. Ne le prends pas mal, mais tu as été trop hâtive.

Je le reconnais. Je n'aurais pas du te sauter dessus comme ça. Mais je voulais vraiment attirer ton attention parce que tu me plais.

Il ne faut pas foncer comme ça en amour.

Je t'ai entendu parler de mokkori à une femme dans la rue.

Oui mais les hommes au pire on les traite de pervers. Comme de toute façon les femmes pensent que les hommes sont tous un peu pervers sur les bords, ça n'est pas bien grave. Pour une femme c'est différent, on pourrait penser que tu es une fille facile…

Mais c'est faut ! Je t'assure que d'habitude je ne suis pas comme ça. Mais tu ne faisais pas du tout attention à moi, alors j'ai brûlé des étapes. Si tu me laisses une chance je te montrerais comment je drague en réalité.

Non ! Alex tu es une très belle jeune femme, plus que ça même, mais il ne peut rien se passer entre nous.

Et pourquoi pas ?

Comme je te l'ai laissé sous-entendre hier il y plusieurs raisons. La première étant que ça me gène vis-à-vis de ta sœur. Vous vous ressemblez beaucoup et j'avoue que c'est troublant de voir son sourire et ses mimiques sur une autre femme, qui contrairement à elle, me fait du charme.

Tu dis ça comme si tu regrettais que Sylia ne t'en fasse pas.

Non, Sylia et moi sommes amis et même si on s'est connu parce que je l'ai dragué, je n'ai jamais attendu ça de sa part.

Et les autres raisons ?

Beaucoup découlent de ce que je viens de dire. Mais peut-être la seule qui puisse vraiment avoir de la valeur à tes yeux, c'est que je suis amoureux.

Tu nous as juré être célibataire ! S'indigna Alex.

Mais je le suis. Je n'ai pas dit que j'étais en couple mais que j'étais amoureux.

Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit ?

Parce qu'on ne m'a rien demandé.

Alex réfléchit quelques instants, Sylia avait eut raison encore une fois et elle aurait dû l'écouter.

Sylia le savait n'est-ce pas ?

Il se peut qu'elle en ait une vague idée. Je n'ai rien dit, mais elle me connait bien.

Elle a essayé de me prévenir et je n'ai pas voulu l'entendre… je trouvais idiot de ne pas tenter ma chance.

Tu ne dois pas aimer qu'on te dise ça, mais ta sœur est de bons conseils, on est rarement perdants en écoutant ce qu'elle dit.

Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tu t'adresses à moi comme si j'étais une petite fille ? D'accord je suis plus jeune que toi, mais c'est aussi le cas de Kaori, avec qui je n'ai qu'un an d'écart, et à elle tu lui parles normalement.

Pardonne-moi. A l'époque où j'ai connu Sylia tu étais une adolescente et lorsqu'elle me parlait de toi j'avais cette image là. Je pense que quelque part dans ma tête tu es toujours une ado.

Ma sœur te parlait de moi ?

Pas que de toi, de Tam aussi.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle te disait ?

Rien de particulier… dit-il en réalisant qu'il se lançait sur un terrain glissant. Elle me parlait de son rôle de sœur ainée et des difficultés que cela entrainait de temps en temps.

Je suppose que c'était normal qu'elle se confie à quelqu'un, on en a tous besoin. »

Un petit silence s'installa. Ryô regardait le soleil se lever pendant qu'Alex semblait réfléchir à ce qu'il convenait de faire ensuite. Elle soupira.

« Ryô je vais te demander de ne rien dire à ma sœur sur ce qu'il s'est passé. Je ne veux pas qu'elle se fâche, elle ne voulait pas vraiment que je tente ma chance avec toi…

Je ne lui dirais rien. Mentit Ryô.

J'espère que nous aussi on pourra être amis en essayant d'oublier ce début un peu maladroit.

Ne t'inquiètes pas c'est oublié.

Avant de te laisser, je voudrais te poser une question. Qu'est-ce qui t'empêche de vivre une relation avec la femme que tu aimes ?

Elle ne connaît pas mes sentiments, et il vaut mieux qu'elle les ignore toujours.

Mais pourquoi ?

Disons simplement que je ne suis pas l'homme qu'il lui faut, je suis un peu trop dangereux pour son bien. »

Ce genre de discours n'était pas inconnu à Alex. La lumière se fit alors qu'elle s'éloignait de Ryô quelques minutes plus tard. Elle avait déjà entendu ces mots là dans la bouche de Sylia, ce fameux soir où elle venait de quitter un homme, et où elle était rentré à la maison en larmes… la coïncidence était tout de même bien étrange, et elle se promit de creuser cette piste.

Ryô était toujours assis sur son banc et continuait à regarder le ciel. Au bout d'un moment il demanda

« Tu as entendu ?

Sylia sortit du buisson dans lequel elle était cachée puis vint s'asseoir à côté de lui.

Je n'ai pas raté un mot. Tu as bien fait de me dire de venir et de me mettre au courant de ce qu'elle avait fait hier. Merci d'avoir été compréhensif avec elle.

Tu n'as pas à me remercier, je me comporte toujours bien avec les femmes.

J'espère que cet échec lui mettra un peu de plomb dans la tête.

Ne sois pas si dure, elle a dit pourquoi elle était allée si vite.

Non je veux dire peut-être qu'elle comprendra qu'elle ne peut pas mettre tous les hommes à ses pieds.

Tu sais bien que quelqu'un de normal n'aurais pas hésité. Moi-même si elle n'était pas ta sœur je ne m'en serais pas privé. Mais tu n'as rien à craindre.

Ne t'inquiètes pas je le sais bien.

Mais après qu'elle m'ait embrassé je peux te l'assurer. Hier quand elle s'est jetée à mon cou j'ai eu l'impression de t'embrasser toi.

Vraiment ?

Oui c'était tout à fait la même impression. Je ne savais pas que les techniques se transmettaient dans les gênes.

Il faut croire que oui…

Bon chère amie je vais te laisser. Kaori doit être levée, je vais encore me faire passer un savon.

Tu as raison vas vite retrouver la patronne. Plaisanta Sylia. »

Ils échangèrent un sourire amusé puis se séparèrent.

Lorsque Ryô passa la porte, il fut surpris d'être accueillit par une bonne odeur de café au lieu d'une massue. Kaori l'appela pour lui dire qu'elle était dans la cuisine et prenait son petit déjeuner. Le nettoyeur se traina jusque là bas en affichant un air incrédule…il était persuadé de n'avoir fait aucun bruit… Il entra et découvrit sa partenaire assise à leur table (qui miraculeusement avait repris sa place habituelle) qui buvait un café d'un air absent. Il s'assit en face d'elle, tandis qu'elle poussait vers lui la carafe de café et une tasse, toujours avec ce même air absent. Il s'apprêtait à faire une remarque désobligeante, mais elle fut plus rapide que lui :

« Je ne sais pas si je dois te demander d'où tu viens, je n'ai pas forcément envie d'entendre des mensonges si tôt le matin… »

Elle fixait sa tasse de café. Ryô par contre la dévisageait, incrédule. Il se versa une tasse de café en silence et commença à boire…

« Hier on a passé une bonne soirée avec du monde, c'est inhabituel mais agréable. Continua Kaori. Depuis que tu as retrouvé ton amie, je ne sais pas qu'elle mouche t'a piquée…. Mais tu es différent…en très bien en fait… tu es même gentil avec moi. »

Elle ne le regardait toujours pas, lui continuait à la fixer. Il luttait contre l'irrépressible envie de lui balancer une vacherie comme à chaque fois qu'elle abordait une conversation sérieuse. Il savait bien que c'était dangereux de la laisser parler et généralement il coupait court à ses histoires mais là encore elle ne lui laissait aucune brèche pour parler.

« Tu sais je suis contente d'avoir rencontré ces gens…on ne s'ennui pas avec eux…mais en même temps je me sens un peu triste quand Sylia est là. Ça me rend triste de voir que tu as l'air plus proche d'elle que de moi… »

Les joues de Kaori prirent une teinte rosée, la main de Ryô trembla autour de sa tasse.

« Ryô je sais que tu n'aimes pas discuter sérieusement, mais s'il te plait pour une fois répond moi franchement sans être désagréable… »

A présent sa voix tremblait elle semblait sur le point de poser une question très douloureuse et Ryô resta pétrifié sans savoir ce qu'il devait faire.

« J…Je pense que toi et moi on est amis, alors pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tu préfères la compagnie de Sylia à la mienne ? »

Il ne pouvait pas répondre sincèrement, il aurait mieux fait de couper court à la conversation dès le début ! Maintenant il était trop tard et en se détestant profondément, répondit la chose la plus naturelle pour lui

« C'est toujours plus agréable de passer du temps avec une miss mokkori, même si c'est en tout bien tout honneur, qu'avec un travelo comme toi ! »

Une énorme massue, probablement la mille tonnes, s'abattit sur sa tête en l'incrustant dans le parquet, alors que Kaori lui hurlait qu'il n'était vraiment qu'un enfoiré. Elle quitta la pièce en le traitant de crétin et de mufle et claqua la porte de sa chambre. Ryô se releva après quelques instants en se demandant si finalement c'était une bonne chose qu'il ait retrouvé son amie.

Les deux partenaires s'évitèrent une bonne partie de la journée. Kaori s'était bien défoulée sur sa poupée Ryô, tandis qu'il avait essayé de se détendre en lisant ces magasines adorés. Ne voulant pas affronter un diner dans une telle ambiance, Ryô sortit sans rien dire et alla passer la soirée dans les bars. Kaori, même en sachant ce qu'il était allé faire, le laissa partir sans rien dire, elle non plus n'avait pas envie de le supporter. Elle l'entendit rentrer vers quatre heures du matin, trébuchant et chancelant, en un mot ivre mort.

Le lendemain lorsqu'elle passa devant sa chambre, elle remarqua qu'il n'avait même pas pensé à fermer la porte… il dormait encore habillé, complètement étalé sur son lit. Kaori fit un pas dans la chambre pour fermer la porte et sentit l'odeur infâme qui régnait dans la pièce : un mélange d'alcool, de cigarette et quelque part au milieu de ça, un léger parfum de femme. Kaori ferma les yeux en essayant de garder son calme. Ça la rendait toujours folle lorsqu'elle se rendait compte que Ryô avait passé la nuit avec une femme. Dans un élan de colère elle se rua dans la cuisine, remplit les seaux qui lui servait lorsqu'elle passait la serpillère d'eau glacé, remonta dans la chambre de son partenaire en camouflant de son mieux son aura meurtrière et lui lança le premier seau en guise de réveil. Celui-ci hurla en se redressant et ils commencèrent à s'engueuler comme à leur habitude. Le ton monta et il reçut le second seau en pleine figue. Kaori lui ordonna d'aller se doucher s'il ne voulait pas qu'elle le jette dehors, et sortit en claquant la porte. Ryô lui hurla une vacherie elle rerentra pour lui lancer une massue et ressortit aussitôt en criant toujours aussi fort. Lorsqu'il parvint à se remettre debout, il souriait en pensant à la douceur naturelle de sa chère partenaire.


	16. Chap 16: Master

Chapitre 16 : Master.

En fin de matinée, le téléphone sonna, offrant aux deux partenaires un intermède à leur chamailleries. La « bonne humeur » était revenue entre eux et à présent ils se chamaillaient assez gentiment en enchainant les joutes verbales. Kaori avait oubliée le parfum de femme qui l'avait mise si en colère le matin et se leva pour décrocher en étant relativement calme. Ryô la regarda prendre le combiné avec un grand sourire. Se chamailler avec elle était son grand jeu, peut-être parce que c'était le seul moyen qu'ils avaient de communiquer en étant « sympathique » l'un envers l'autre.

Il apparût que c'était Alex à l'autre bout du fil et qu'elle téléphonait pour inviter les deux nettoyeurs à sortir avec toute la petite famille ce soir là dans un restaurant à la mode. Alex demanda aussi à Kaori de venir faire les boutiques avec elle afin qu'elles trouvent de belles tenues pour enflammer le cœur des hommes dans le restaurant. Kaori hésita. Elle avait dit elle-même la veille qu'elle appréciait la compagnie de ces gens, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser au malaise qu'elle ressentait en voyant Sylia et Ryô ensemble. Sans oublier qu'elle et son partenaire ne roulaient pas sur l'or en ce moment. Elle fit part de la ses hésitations à Alex à propos de leur budget restreint. Celle-ci répondit quelque chose qui fit réfléchir Kaori, puis finalement celle-ci accepta. Elle se tourna tout à coup vers Ryô et lui tendit le combiné d'un air rageur en déclarant que Sylia souhaitait lui parler. Il ne laissa rien transparaître pendant sa discussion, répondant par des oui ou des hmhm. Il raccrocha en laissant planer le mystère et les chamailleries reprirent avec sa partenaire.

« Dis moi, tu aurais pu me demander mon avis, avant d'accepter cette sortie pour nous deux ! Rouspéta Ryô.

Je pensais que ça te ferait plaisir d'aller quelque part avec ton amie.

Mouais…. Mais ce n'était pas toi qui me disais qu'entre colocataires ça se faisait de demander son avis à l'autre ?

On est colocataires quand ça t'arrange !

Au fait, tu me rabâches qu'on n'a pas d'argent, je peux savoir comment tu comptes aller faire les magasins et payer le resto ce soir ?

Pour une fois, on n'est pas complètement à la rue non plus, et puis Alex m'a dit que pour le restaurant ça pouvait s'arranger et puis Sylia qui était derrière a proposé de nous inviter, parce que ça lui faisait plaisir…

Et tu as accepté ça ?

Alex a dit qu'il y avait un moyen de gagner un repas gratuit dans ce restaurant, elle ne m'a pas dit comment par contre.

Au risque de me répéter, tu as accepté ça ?

De quoi tu te plains on va aller dans un bon restaurant !

Tu es bizarre…

Non c'est juste que pour une fois qu'on nous invite quelque part sans qu'on risque notre peau je trouve ça agréable ! »

Elle sortit de la pièce et laissa Ryô à sa réflexion.

Plus tard, il la laissa partir devant, puis sortit à son tour et se dirigea vers l'hôtel où était descendue Sylia. Il retrouva son amie dans le hall, comme convenu plus tôt au téléphone. Ils prirent place dans le salon et discutèrent de la soirée à venir. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne savaient où ils devaient se rendre, Alex et Tam avaient choisi le restaurant et elles n'avaient rien voulu dire. Ils discutèrent un petit moment, puis montèrent à l'étage. Sylia s'approcha de la porte d'un pas légèrement tremblant. Elle inspira profondément puis tourna la poignée. La pièce était plus longue que large. Le lit se trouvait au centre du mur droit et était entouré de petites tables de nuits. A l'autre bout de la pièce, sous la fenêtre, se trouvait un bureau, tandis que la salle de bain et une armoire se trouvaient sur la gauche.

Assis sur le lit se trouvait un homme un peu âgé qui lisait un livre. Il releva la tête en les voyant entrer et les accueillis avec un grand sourire. Il se leva et alla à leur rencontre. Sylia embrassa le vieil homme sur la joue, et se tourna vers Ryô tandis que son cœur battait à lui rompre la poitrine.

« Ryô je te présente mon père Michael Heinz, Papa voici mon meilleur ami Ryô Saeba. Déclara finalement Sylia d'une voix tremblante.

Enchanté… commença Ryô… Oui enchanté de vous revoir monsieur !

Moi aussi ça me fait très plaisir de te revoir mon garçon! Déclara le peintre en serrant chaleureusement la main de Ryô.

Comment ça de vous revoir ? S'exclama Sylia. Ne me dites pas que…

Oui nous nous sommes déjà rencontrés il y a très longtemps. Expliqua son père. A l'époque ce jeune homme m'avait été présenté sous le nom de baby face. Ajouta-t-il en souriant.

Baby face? Demanda Sylia incrédule.

Si vous pouviez éviter de m'appeler encore comme ça ! Bougonna Ryô. Je préfère qu'on m'appelle City Hunter à présent, ou alors Ryô. En tout cas je ne pensais pas vous revoir un jour !

Oh moi non plus je ne m'y attendais pas ! Quelle surprise que ma fille ainée soit tombée amoureuse de toi !

Vous allez vous décider à m'expliquer ? S'indigna Sylia.

Pardon ma chérie, c'est vrai que tu as le droit de te poser des questions. Asseillons-nous, autant être à l'aise pour raconter de longues histoires.

Il reprit sa place sur le lit, sa fille prit place à côté de lui, tandis que Ryô s'installa sur la chaise du bureau en venant se mettre devant eux.

Alors ? S'impatienta Sylia.

Je pense qu'on va laisser ton père raconter, je me souviens qu'il avait une belle façon de conter des histoires. Et puis peut-être qu'il éclairera ma lanterne sur certains points.

J'ai rencontré Baby face… euh pardon…Ryô, commença Michael, il y a presque vingt ans lorsque je me cachais aux Etats-Unis. A l'époque je vivais caché et reclus de la société. Je savais que le syndicat me cherchait activement et je gagnais ma vie tant bien que mal en me construisant des connaissances dans le monde souterrain. Comme je te l'ai souvent dit ma chérie, à part la peinture je n'avais qu'une autre passion, inconnue de tous à part ta mère : enseigner. Et comme à cette époque peindre m'était totalement impossible si je voulais survivre, j'avais trouvé le moyen d'enseigner clandestinement. Les amis qui m'aidaient à me cacher, des gens qui avaient passé une partie de leur vie dans les guerres et cherchaient à construire une vie meilleure pour leurs enfants, me confiaient l'éducation scolaire de leur progéniture. Je suis donc devenu le professeur attitré de ces enfants qui avaient vécus des choses difficiles et qui ne souhaitaient qu'une chose, pouvoir vivre enfin dans un monde de lumière. C'est comme ça qu'un jour, j'ai reçut la visite d'un vieil ami japonais.

Laissez moi deviner, c'était le professeur n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Ryô.

Oui, c'était bien lui. Je ne l'avais pas revu depuis longtemps. On s'était connu pendant la guerre et c'est grâce à lui que j'ai connu monsieur Durieux. En fait c'est parce que je leur rendais visite au Japon après la guerre, que j'ai connu ta mère. Expliqua-t-il à sa fille. Bref mon vieil ami m'a rendu visite et m'a demandé un service. Il revenait d'Amérique du sud, où une guerre civile venait de se terminer et voulait que je m'occupe d'un jeune homme qu'il avait ramené avec lui.

Et ce jeune homme c'était Ryô ?

Et oui c'était moi. J'ignorais que c'était le professeur qui avait pris contact avec vous. J'avais toujours été persuadé que c'était mon premier partenaire en temps que nettoyeur.

Mais qu'est-ce que tu faisais en pleine guerre civile en Amérique du sud ? Interrogea Sylia.

Je t'avais dit que j'avais vécu en Amérique du sud. Je n'ai jamais dit que c'était pendant une période tranquille…

Quoi qu'il en soit, Reprit Heinz qui sentait que Ryô ne voulait pas avouer à sa fille dans quelles circonstances il s'était retrouvé là bas, On m'a confié l'éducation scolaire du petit Ryô et j'ai eut l'honneur de l'avoir pour élève pendant un an et demi. Et ce même si tu étais un peu turbulent.

Jusqu'au jour où vous avez disparût sans crier gare. Remarqua Ryô sans prêter attention à la remarque sur son comportement.

Ça m'a fait de la peine de devoir tous vous quitter si brutalement, mais j'avais appris que le syndicat avait retrouvé ma trace et j'ai dû fuir une nuit en laissant tout derrière moi encore une fois.

On s'en était douté… Nous aussi ça nous a fait quelque chose quand vous êtes partis Master.

Master ? Demanda Sylia.

C'est comme ça que je me faisais appeler à l'époque. Expliqua Heinz.

Et sinon pourquoi Baby face ? Reprit la jeune femme en lançant un regard moqueur à Ryô.

On ne peut pas tous avoir des surnoms aussi mignons que « chaton », n'est-ce pas Cat's ? Ironisa celui-ci.

Ça ne répond pas à ma question !

Baby face est un terme de catch qui désigne celui qui joue le rôle du gentil expliqua Michael. C'est ce qu'on m'avait dit lorsque j'avais posé la question. Le professeur l'appelait comme ça pour deux raisons : son jeune âge et surtout parce que Ryô était d'un naturel gentil et tendre.

Pour ça il n'a pas changé. Confirma Sylia en lançant à l'intéressé un regard amusé.

Je n'ai pas l'impression qu'il ait beaucoup changé en général. Continua son père. Tu es moins jeune mais tu es resté le même. Par contre à ce que m'a raconté Sylia, tu es devenu beaucoup plus pervers avec l'âge… C'est d'ailleurs une des raisons qui font que je n'ai jamais pensé à toi lorsqu'elle s'est mise en devoir de me parler de toi.

Mon goût pour les femmes n'était pas encore bien développé lorsque vous m'avez connu. Je remarque par contre que tu n'as rien caché à ton père alors qu'à tes sœurs tu n'a rien voulu dire. Plaisanta Ryô à l'adresse de son amie.

En un sens je suis beaucoup plus proche de mon père que de mes sœurs. Expliqua celle-ci. Mais alors tu n'as pas toujours été porté sur le mokkori ?

Comme il te l'a dit c'était de façon moins développé. Enchaina Heinz. Je me souviens qu'à l'époque en plus tu ne risquais pas de jouer les coureurs, tu étais fou amoureux de cette jeune fille…

J'espérais que vous auriez oublié ce détail. Répondit Ryô en souriant.

Ohhh, et qui était cette jeune fille ? Interrogea Sylia, curieuse.

Elle s'appelait Mary, si je me souviens bien. Commença Heinz. C'était une jolie blondinette d'environ 15 ou 16 ans qui venait se pendre au cou de Ryô après chaque fin de cours. Elle l'attendait patiemment et l'accueillait avec un grand sourire dès qu'elle le voyait arriver. Elle était très jeune mais elle faisait déjà tourner la tête de tous les garçons autour d'elle. Mais elle n'avait d'yeux que pour toi Baby face.

C'est resté le cas pendant longtemps. Elle a été ma deuxième partenaire aux Etats-Unis. Expliqua Ryô. Ensuite nos chemins ce sont séparés mais elle a quand même continué à faire tourner des têtes.

Ta partenaire ? Mais qu'est-elle devenue ensuite ? Demanda Heinz.

Une nettoyeuse comme moi. Elle s'est fait appeler Bloody Mary pendant tout le temps où elle est restée dans le milieu. Il y a quelques années elle a prit le nom de Rosemary Moon.

Le mannequin de dos ? Demanda Sylia.

Oui elle-même.

Mon dieu c'était elle ? S'exclama Heinz. J'ai entendu qu'elle était morte en venant au japon il y a presque deux ans !

En fait elle n'est pas morte, elle file le parfait amour avec son mari Eric quelque part aux États-Unis. On a simulé sa mort pour qu'elle puisse vivre tranquille.

Quand tu dis « on », tu veux dire que tu y as participé ? Interrogea la jeune femme.

Oui. C'était mon idée d'ailleurs.

Je suis content qu'elle aille bien. J'aimais bien cette petite. Continua Heinz. Quoi qu'il en soit je suis vraiment heureux de savoir que tu vas bien aussi, mon petit Ryô. Je me suis souvent demandé ce que tu étais devenu.

Moi aussi je suis heureux que vous puissiez enfin vivre libre et au grand jour.

Quand je pense que j'étais nerveuse à l'idée de vous présenter tous les deux, alors qu'en réalité vous vous connaissez depuis si longtemps ! Remarqua Sylia.

Le hasard a vraiment bien fait les choses encore une fois. Concéda Ryô. »

La discussion continua, et Sylia en profita pour poser des questions à son père sur l'époque où il avait connu Ryô. Celui-ci raconta plusieurs anecdotes sur le nettoyeur, notamment comment il préférait conter fleurette à Mary au lieu de venir en classe. Il raconta ensuite comment il avait finit par s'attacher à Ryô, touché par son grand cœur et sa joie de vivre. Ryô expliqua qu'il s'était un peu attaché à Heinz pour les même raisons, et qu'il appréciait particulièrement le calme de sa compagnie.

Doucement, la discussion dériva sur la relation entre Ryô et Sylia, d'abord leur relation d'amour, puis leur relation d'amitié. Heinz regretta silencieusement que ces deux là ne puissent faire leur vie ensemble car ils étaient vraiment bien assortis. Cependant en ayant vécu tant d'années caché et reclus il n'aurait pas supporté que sa fille ainée choisisse de se plonger dans ce monde là.

Ils continuèrent à discuter tous les trois de choses et d'autres, jusqu'au moment où ils réalisèrent qu'il était temps de se préparer pour la soirée. Le patriarche leur appris qu'il s'était proposé de garder son petit fils et que par conséquent ils pourraient faire les quatre cents coups sans se soucier de rien. En entendant l'expression « quatre cents coups », les deux amis eurent la même pensée grivoise et lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent ils durent faire de très très gros efforts pour ne pas rire. Lorsque Sylia se détourna pour garder son sérieux, Ryô pensa tout à coup à Kaori…Il songea un peu tristement que c'était ce genre de chose qu'il n'avait jamais laissé s'installer avec elle…Là soudain, bizarrement il le regrettait. Une main sur son épaule le sortit de ses pensées en le faisant sursauter.

« Alors mon garçon à quoi tu penses ? Demanda Heinz.

A quoi, ou peut-être à qui ? Ajouta Sylia sur un ton taquin.

A rien ni à personne en particulier. » Répondit Ryô en constatant un peu agacé que cette femme lisait en lui comme dans un livre ouvert.

Ils se séparèrent quelques minutes plus tard, après que Ryô et Michael Heinz se furent promis de ne pas attendre encore vingt ans avant de se revoir. Le nettoyeur rentra chez lui pour s'habiller pour la soirée tandis que Sylia regagnait sa chambre.


	17. Chap 17: Une soirée presque banale

Chapitre 17 : Une soirée presque banale.

Ryô n'avait pas passé la porte depuis trente secondes lorsqu'il fut agressé par un éclat de voix provenant de la sale de bain. Il s'approcha à pas feutrés. Il venait d'arriver derrière la porte et tendait la main pour frapper quand il entendit la voix de Kaori crier « mais Arrête ! ». Ryô se figea sur place, ses sens aux aguets, prêt à encaisser l'arrivée imminente d'une massue. Mais la punition ne vint pas. A la place des éclats de rire retentirent depuis l'intérieur de la pièce, des éclats de rire qui n'appartenaient pas tous à Kaori, mais qui appartenaient bien à une femme. Sa main toujours figée à mi hauteur trembla. Non ce n'était pas possible Kaori ne pouvait pas être dans la salle de bain avec une femme….Il prit son courage à deux mains et frappa enfin à la porte en appelant

« Kaori ?

La voix de sa partenaire lui parvint depuis le fond de la pièce.

Ryô ?

Oui c'est moi !

N'entre pas !

Mais non enfin ! J'ai entendu des cris… je voulais savoir si tout allait bien.

Oui oui tout va bien. On ne voulait pas faire autant de bruit désolée.

L'imagination de Ryô s'emballa et il trembla de plus belle, mais il trouva le courage de demander.

Qui ça on ?

Coucou Ryô c'est Alex ! Cria la jeune femme pour signaler sa présence.

Mékesppkke ? Bafouilla Ryô

Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? Demanda Kaori.

Mais qu'est-ce vous faites toutes les deux ensemble dans la salle de bain ? Réussit-il à articuler sans parvenir à cacher le trouble dans sa voix.

On se fait plein de choses coquines ! Expliqua Alex avec bonne humeur.

Ryô se rattrapa de justesse au mur car ses jambes lui faisaient défaut !

Alex ! Enfin ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! S'exclama Kaori. Ryô ne l'écoute pas on est allée se doucher ensemble pour gagner du temps ! On ne faisait rien à part se doucher… chacune dans son coin !

Bon je vous laisse finir alors ! » Déclara Ryô en s'éloignant de la porte. Il entendit cependant Alex bougonner : « Tu es vraiment rabat-joie ça aurait été marrant de le laisser mariner dans son jus ! »

Le nettoyeur s'en alla au pas de gymnastique il voulait éviter d'entendre à nouveau des bizarreries.

Pendant qu'il les laissait finir dans la salle de bain le téléphone sonna. C'était Sylia qui lui annonça que Quentin avait loué une sorte de mini van afin qu'ils puissent tous aller au restaurant avec un seul véhicule. Ils passeraient les chercher pour 18h45.

Les filles cédèrent la place à Ryô qui prit une douche rapide, en jetant à la pièce des regards suspects. Sa salle de bain avait été le témoin de la plus grande bizarrerie du siècle… Kaori n'y était pas rentrée seule…Il sourit à sa propre plaisanterie avant de laisser son esprit vagabonder vers sa chère partenaire, qu'il imagina en train d'entrer sous la douche… Il réalisa avec horreur qu'il faisait mokkori et tourna le bouton d'eau froide pour reprendre ses esprits.

Il était 18h40 et les filles n'avaient toujours pas donné signe de vie. Ryô s'approcha de la chambre de Kaori pour les rappeler à l'ordre et se fit chasser par un nouveau « n'entre pas ! » de sa partenaire. Ce n'était que le troisième après tout. Les autres arrivèrent deux minutes plus tard et montèrent à l'appartement. Tam et Sylia rivalisaient de beauté et d'élégance dans des robes soirée successivement bleue et violette foncé, en un mot aux couleurs de leurs anciennes tenues de voleuses. Les anciens amants se gratifièrent de plusieurs compliments sur leurs tenues respectives. Quentin remarqua qu'ils allaient être en retard et Ryô cria à nouveau « Bon alors ça vient ? »

Alex et Kaori arrivèrent à ce moment là : il fallut à Ryô tout le courage dont il était capable pour ne pas défaillir. Alex avançait devant, vêtu d'une robe noire bien trop courte pour la saison. Ryô lui sourit discrètement lorsqu'elle passa devant lui puis son regard fut tout de suite attiré par Kaori qui venait d'entrer dans son champ de vision. Elle portait une longue robe rouge assez moulante jusqu'à la taille et qui s'élargissait autour des jambes. Sa robe était ouverte jusqu'à mi cuisse, assez pour aiguiser l'imagination. Les yeux de Sylia bondissaient du nettoyeur à sa partenaire, guettant leur réaction. Ryô tenta de cacher son trouble, mais lorsque Kaori releva un regard nerveux vers lui, il ne put s'empêcher d'écarquiller les yeux, tandis que son cœur ratait un battement. Il se reprit très vite, mais pas assez : Kaori avait vu et ce simple regard venait d'emballer son cœur. Sylia se mit derrière lui et lui assena un coup de sac dans le dos en lui murmurant d'aller faire un compliment à sa partenaire. Ryô n'en fit rien il la laissa s'approcher, ce qui lui donna le temps de trouver quoi dire. En temps normal il aurait dit quelque chose de méchant, mais au milieu des trois sœurs il ne voulait pas l'humilier. Lorsqu'elle se planta devant lui, il déglutit à nouveau avec peine et lui déclara à mi voix « ça te va bien le rouge » tandis qu'en réalité il pensait qu'il aurait bien voulu lui enlever lui-même cette robe. La jeune femme le regarda, interloquée. Ses joues prirent une couleur assortie à sa robe et son cœur s'emballa de plus belle. Elle parvint à lui murmurer un merci à peine audible et Ryô se détourna rapidement pour reporter son attention sur Sylia qui n'avait rien manqué et souriait à Ryô.

On complimenta les nouvelles venues sur leurs tenues, tout le monde prit son manteau, puis le cortège se mit en route. Le véhicule disposait en effet de six place, trois devant et trois derrière : Ryô se retrouva à l'arrière assit entre sa partenaire et son ancienne maitresse. Le destin avait vraiment un humour de merde des fois. Le trajet se passa sans encombre, malgré les nombreuses pensées peu avouables qui peuplèrent l'esprit de l'étalon de Shinjuku. Quentin se gara à deux rues du restaurant et ils firent le reste du chemin à pied.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant le restaurant Alex et Tam daignèrent enfin leur expliquer qu'elles avaient choisi ce restaurant qui faisait des soirées à thèmes, et justement ce soir là qui proposait le thème danses de salon car elles savaient que leur sœur en était très fervente. Elles expliquèrent ensuite que pendant ces soirées on organisait des concours de danse et que les gagnants se voyaient offrir plusieurs choses selon leur classement au concours. Ils entrèrent tous ensemble, Kaori passa devant son partenaire et sans le savoir le troubla une fois de plus en s'asseyant à table entre lui à sa droite et Alex. Kaori retira sa veste laissant apparaître un dos nu vertigineux qui s'arrêtait juste au dessus des fesses. Ryô prit place maladroitement car il venait de sentir ses jambes se dérober sous lui. Tout à coup il réalisa que son mokkori venait de se manifester et se rapprocha de la table au maximum. Il regarda autour de lui pour s'assurer que personne n'avait rien remarqué, et surtout pas sa partenaire. Il croisa le regard amusé de Sylia à sa droite, qui lui murmura « j'ai tout vu ! ». Il la mitrailla du regard puis lui tira la langue.

La salle était très grande : les tables avaient été poussées à toutes les extrémités afin de laisser une piste de danse suffisamment spacieuse. Les serveurs évoluaient autour des tables sans passer par la piste pour éviter de gêner les danseurs professionnels qui allaient animer le début de soirée. Un animateur monta sur scène pour expliquer les règles du jeu. Ceux qui souhaitaient participer au concours devraient s'inscrire avant et ils seraient jugés sur trois danses, dont au moins une considérée comme acrobatique. Il appartenait cependant aux participants de choisir eux-mêmes leurs danses.

Des petits dépliants sur la table nommaient les danses prévues ce soir là. Sylia parcouru celui devant elle rapidement en souriant et se tourna pour gratifier Ryô d'un regard amusé : c'étaient exactement les danses qu'ils avaient appris à danser ensemble. Il observa son amie et sembla distinguer une lueur d'espoir dans ses yeux « N'y compte même pas ! » murmura-t-il. Il avait pensé que leur échange était passé inaperçu, mais Alex qui avait tout vu les interpela.

« Vous savez danser ça tous les deux ?

Oui bien sûr ! Répondit machinalement Sylia sans relever les yeux de son dépliant.

Non ! Trancha Ryô pour la ramener à la réalité.

Comment ça non ? S'indigna Sylia qui lui lança un regard inquisiteur.

Toi peut-être, mais moi non. Continua Ryô sur un ton plus calme en lui faisant les gros yeux.

Ah excuse moi Alex, se reprit sa sœur ainée, j'étais ailleurs. Effectivement moi je sais mais pas Ryô.

Je ne t'ai jamais vu mentir aussi mal. Intervint Tam.

Je te demande pardon ?

Ne faites pas les innocents tous les deux ! Continua Quentin. On a tous entendu ce que Ryô a murmuré il y a quelque secondes ! Aller, vous êtes percés à jour, avouez que vous savez danser toutes ces danses !

On voit l'ancien policier. Nota Ryô en éclatant de rire.

N'essaie pas de noyer le poisson ! S'exclama Tam. Aller avouez !

Mais puisqu'on vous dit que Ryô ne sait pas… Commença Sylia.

Tututut ! ça suffit les mensonges tous les deux ! Déclara Tam. Vous avez été amis pendant des années et vous voudriez nous faire croire que vous n'êtes jamais sortit danser ? Vous avez appris certaines de ces danses ensemble. Vous les avez même apprises au country club !

Mais où tu vas chercher tout ça ? Interrogea Sylia incrédule.

Ne te fatigue pas, on nous l'a dit hier quand on est retournée au Country Club. Expliqua Alex.

Vous avez enquêté sur moi ? S'indigna l'ainée des trois sœurs.

Bien sûr que non ! Reprit Tam. Mais en y allant on a demandé à une personne qu'on a reconnu si elle se souvenait de nous et elle nous a dit que oui. Elle a dit aussi qu'elle se souvenait également de l'_ami_ que tu emmenais parfois avec toi et avec qui tu avais beaucoup dansé.

Tout le monde nota qu'elle avait insisté sur le mot ami, comme si elle sous-entendait beaucoup d'autres choses, mais personne n'osa relever.

Et donc par rapport à la description de cet ami, on en a conclut qu'on nous parlait de Ryô. Termina Alex.

Alors, vous avez échafaudé ce traquenard pour nous voir danser ensemble ? Questionna Ryô.

En vérité on se demandait comment faire pour vous convaincre de nous faire une représentation, quand on est passé devant le restaurant.

Eh bien c'est dommage mais il n'y aura aucune représentation ! Déclara Sylia. Je n'aime pas votre façon de nous avoir mis au pied du mur.

Au moins vous reconnaissez que vous savez danser tout ça. Ajouta Quentin.

Sylia ne le prends pas comme ça. Reprit Tam. On savait que si on vous le demandait gentiment, jamais vous ne voudriez nous montrer.

C'est vrai que fait comme ça c'est beaucoup mieux.

Oh tu es pénible à la fin, ce n'est pas comme si on voulait vous voir faire un concours de stiptease !

Laisse Tam, je suis sûre que madame ne veut pas participer pour ne pas être ridicule ! Lança Alex sur le ton de la provoque.

Si Ryô et moi on mettait les pieds sur scène, on remporterait certainement ce concours haut la main ! Lança Sylia avec mauvaise humeur.

Elle a raison, Continua Ryô en réponse au regard incrédule de la jeune sœur Mais on ne dansera que si on en a vraiment envie. Lorsqu'on danse c'est avant tout pour se faire plaisir, si c'est pour aller sur scène en trainant les pieds cela n'a aucun intérêt. »

Les autres méditèrent sur ce qu'il venait de dire tandis que Sylia approuvait d'un hochement de tête.

« Ça vous aiderait si on vous le demandait très très gentiment ? Demanda Quentin.

On ne voulait pas vous brusquer, c'était juste pour nous amuser un peu. Renchérit Tam.

Ecoutez, on va avoir une partie de la soirée pour vous pardonner. Reprit Ryô. Laissez nous apprécier le spectacle et on verra ensuite si on est d'humeur à danser. »

Alors que les serveurs commençaient à apporter les premiers plats, la musique se fit entendre et les danseurs débutèrent leur spectacle par une paisible valse. Tout le repas fut animé par des discussions sur les danses qu'ils voyaient. Quentin s'émerveilla un peu trop devant les danseuses et reçut un coup de coude magistral dans les côtes. Il passa ensuite cinq minutes à se masser tout en répétant à sa femme qu'aucune des danseuses n'était aussi jolie qu'elle. Ryô pour sa part se força à regarder les dites danseuses pour éviter de reluquer les quatre femmes à sa table. Chacune d'elle rivalisait de beauté avec les autres et il était plus simple de regarder les danseuses qui en plus se trompaient dans leur pas, plutôt que de poser le regard sur n'importe quelle femme assise à sa table. Il avait déjà faillit s'étrangler avec un morceau de salade lorsque le dos nu de sa partenaire était entré dans son champ de vision. Des images avaient commencés à fuser dans sa tête et il avait dû se pincer la cuisse très fort pour se maîtriser.

D'ailleurs son calme olympien en présence de toute cette bonne chère lui attira des regards suspicieux de Kaori qui le surveillait de près. C'est comme ça qu'elle faillit provoquer une catastrophe, lorsque juste après le plat, Sylia souffla une plaisanterie graveleuse à l'oreille de Ryô ayant pour sujet un couple de danseur et que celui-ci se mit à rire bêtement. Kaori, croyant qu'il était encore en train de faire l'andouille fit volte face vers lui, prête à le corriger d'une petite massue ouvragée (cette fille avait même des massues de sortie), et dévoila ainsi le décolleté plongeant de sa robe. Ryô s'étrangla dans son verre d'eau qu'il venait de porter à ses lèvres et se rattrapa de justesse à la table car il tombait de sa chaise. Il lui assura qu'il n'avait rien fait et qu'elle n'avait aucune raison de se mettre en colère, et il fallut que Sylia intervienne afin que Kaori soit convaincue.

Alors que le nettoyeur se demandait s'il allait finir la soirée entier (sous-entendu en bonne santé mentale et physique), les serveurs portèrent les desserts. Peu après, l'animateur annonça un petit intermède et déclara que les danseurs entamaient leur dernière danse et qu'ensuite la piste appartiendrait aux clients. Quentin promis donc à Tam de danser avec elle si le disque jockey passait une valse ou un slow car il ne savait danser que ça. L'animateur commença donc à parler un peu plus du concours : on s'inscrivait par couple et il fallait obtenir un minimum de 50 points pour que le couple se voit offrir son repas. Avec 80 points on obtenait une somme d'argent importante. Un total de 100 points vous assurait automatiquement les lots précédents, et en prime faisait gagner une voiture. Tout le monde pouvait tenter sa chance évidemment mais les prix ne seraient accordés qu'aux danseurs vraiment talentueux. Les danseurs vinrent prendre place pour leur dernière danse, mais la salle était encore secouée par la valeur des lots. La plupart des gens se lamentaient de ne pas être meilleurs danseurs et notre petit groupe en faisait partie.

Quant à Sylia et Ryô, ils échangeaient un regard insondable. Quentin les interrompit en disant que c'était dommage qu'ils ne veuillent pas danser, ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on proposait des lots pareils. Ce a quoi Alex ajouta sur un ton provocateur qu'il fallait encore avoir le niveau pour gagner quoi que ce soit. Les yeux de sa sœur ainée lancèrent des éclairs. Ryô qui ne lui avait jamais vu un regard si méchant l'observa un instant sous le coup de la surprise puis se pencha à son oreille « On leur rabat leur caquet, chaton ? »

Kaori entendit et se raidit, heureusement personne ne le remarqua ce qui lui permit d'écouter le reste de la conversation tout en prétextant faire autre chose.

Sylia afficha un sourire diabolique avant de se tourner pour échanger un regard flamboyant avec son ami puis « Oh oui on va leur mettre le feu ! Susurra-t-elle

Essaie juste de ne pas me mettre le feu à moi. Prévint Ryô

Pour ça mon grand, il faudra t'armer de courage… »

La jeune partenaire du nettoyeur les regardait du coin de l'œil, et en les voyant échanger un regard aussi complice, eut soudain envie de pleurer. Elle n'avait toujours pas de preuves, mais elle sentait qu'il y avait eut quelque chose de très fort entre eux dans le passé, et que ce quelque chose existait encore.

« Bon vous vous décidez ? Intervint Tam, qui comme Kaori n'avait rien raté de leurs œillades. On voit bien que vous en mourrez d'envie ! »

Sylia quitta la table en laissant la question en suspens. Ryô fit signe qu'il ne dirait rien puis se retourna machinalement. En voyant Kaori, il remarqua qu'elle avait l'air triste et se demanda si par hasard elle n'avait pas entendu l'échange qu'il venait d'avoir avec Sylia. Alex le remarqua aussi et se pencha vers sa nouvelle amie pour vérifier qu'elle allait bien.

« Oui oui ça va, c'est juste dommage que le spectacle soit finit…

Quand les gens se mettront à danser tu auras droit à un autre genre de spectacle : après les danseurs professionnels le commun des mortels a l'air ridicule et le spectacle devient comique. Assura Alex.

Oui ça sera certainement amusant. Répondit Kaori sans grande conviction. »

Ryô songea que le ridicule n'avait pas attendu pour s'installer que les professionnels quittent la scène. Les quatre couples de danseurs se livraient à une espèce de parodie de mambo qui faisait douter de leur statu de pro.

« Cette danse n'est pas très jolie. Remarqua d'ailleurs Kaori.

Parce que les danseurs sont mauvais. Expliqua Tam à mi voix. Je me demande d'ailleurs comment ils font pour massacrer autant cette danse si jolie d'habitude. Ils ont pourtant bien dansé avant ça.

Non ils ont mal dansé toute la soirée, continua Sylia qui reprenait sa place à table, c'est juste qu'ils ont su donner l'illusion de maîtriser ce qu'ils faisaient.

Mais c'est qu'en plus tu juges les danseurs ! Remarqua Quentin amusé. Tu n'auras qu'à nous montrer tout à l'heure si tu es meilleure danseuse.

Oh mais j'y compte bien ! Déclara-t-elle avec un grand sourire satisfait. Je viens d'aller nous inscrire. Finit-elle tout en posant la main sur la cuisse de Ryô. »

Il fut bien sûr le seul à s'en rendre compte, mais le regard entendu qu'elle échangea avec lui quelques secondes plus tard n'échappa pas à Kaori qui se raidit encore un peu plus. Les deux amis se caressèrent du regard un instant, puis Sylia se pencha à nouveau à l'oreille de son partenaire. Ce qu'elle lui murmura ne parvint pas cette fois jusqu'aux oreilles de Kaori, mais celle-ci frissonna tout de même en les voyant si proches. De là où elle était, on aurait pu croire qu'elle l'embrassait dans le cou et la jeune nettoyeuse se sentit encore plus triste.

Les deux amis semblèrent passer un accord, puis Sylia se redressa. L'échange n'avait pas non plus échappé aux autres, et si les époux ne firent qu'échanger un regard amusé, Alex en revanche les mitrailla du regard. Elle venait enfin de s'apercevoir qu'il y avait quelque chose de louche entre les prétendus meilleurs amis. Elle engagea la conversation avec Kaori pour se changer les idées.

Finalement le mambo raté toucha à sa fin et les danseurs allèrent faire une pause. L'animateur annonça que les clients étaient enfin les bienvenus sur la piste et qu'ils allaient commencer doucement par une valse. Tam secoua le bras de Quentin qui se leva comme il l'avait promit et invita sa femme à danser. D'autres se levèrent, certains se virent affublé d'un numéro et le concours put enfin commencer. Sylia et Ryô échangèrent une œillade amusée : la concurrence était loin d'être sérieuse.

Le couple revint s'asseoir tandis que le disque jockey changea de registre et mis une musique plus rapide qu'il désigna sous le nom de freestyle. En clair les danseurs pouvaient danser comme ils le souhaitaient. Alex, bien décidée à s'éclater à fond, entraina Kaori de force sur la piste. La première se plaça bien en vue afin de montrer aux hommes libres qu'ils pouvaient venir les draguer. Kaori se sentait visiblement mal à l'aise, mais peu à peu se laissa prendre au jeu et improvisa une chorégraphie avec sa nouvelle amie.

« Elles ont bien accroché toutes les deux. Remarqua Ryô en se penchant vers son amie.

C'est normal elles ont à peu près le même âge. Répondit Sylia. Cependant je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne chose pour Kaori…

Moi je pense que oui. S'amuser un peu comme une fille de son âge ne peut pas lui faire de mal.

Je pensais plutôt qu'Alex risquerait de déteindre sur ta partenaire.

Ne t'inquiètes pas, Kaori en femme fatale ça n'est pas demain la veille ! Par contre…

Oui, quoi ?

Quand je suis rentré tout à l'heure elles prenaient une douche ensemble et je les entendais rire aux éclats et pousser des cris…

Je ne pensais pas qu'elle oserait si tôt. Remarqua Sylia

Tu ne pensais pas que ta sœur abuserait de ma partenaire si tôt ?

Ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois ! Répondit Sylia en éclatant de rire. Tu en es la preuve vivante ma sœur aime les hommes ! D'abord on a toujours eu l'habitude de prendre des douches toutes les trois, et on a gardé cette habitude.

Trois femmes nues dans la même baignoire ! balbutia Ryô dont le visage commençait à se tordre dans une expression idiote.

Son amie lui écrasa le pied avec son talon

Reste concentré s'il te plait !

Oui excuse moi… Tu disais ?

Oui…donc Alex n'a pas honte de prendre une douche avec une femme. Ça peut vouloir dire deux choses, soit qu'elle considère déjà Kaori comme une amie proche, soit elle a compris que c'était sa rivale.

Tu es en train de me dire qu'elle serait allée évaluer la concurrence ?

En gros c'est ça. Mais à les voir comme ça, je pense qu'Alex s'est juste trouvée une amie.»

Ils avaient heureusement put se parler à voix basse, car ce genre de conversation n'était pas faite pour être entendu par tout le monde, Tam et Quentin en tête de liste.


	18. Chap 18: Let's dance

Chapitre 18 : Let's dance.

D'autres freestyle s'enchainèrent, Tam et Quentin rejoignirent les filles sur la piste de danse. Alors que le quatrième freestyle touchait à sa fin et que les gens à bouts de souffles regagnaient leurs tables l'animateur annonça que les amateurs de Mambo feraient bien de venir se placer sur la piste. Cette fois ce fut Sylia qui réagit et secoua le bras de Ryô. Celui-ci secoua les mains devant lui en signe de négation et protesta vivement. L'attention du reste de la table se porta sur eux. Sylia insista en tirant sur le bras de Ryô et en lui rappelant que c'était une des danses qu'ils maîtrisaient le mieux ! Finalement il se laissa entrainer en continuant à protester que le Mambo c'était dur pour un début de soirée. Les autres les regardaient attentivement, impatient de constater ce que ça allait donner.

On colla à Ryô le numéro10 puis lui et Sylia se placèrent côte à côte en se tenant la main et attendirent la tête la tête baissée que la musique commence. Ils laissèrent passer trois mesures puis tout à coup juste avant que la musique ne s'accélère, relevèrent la tête et commencèrent à se déhancher, une fois pour Ryô, deux fois pour Sylia avant que celle-ci, répondant à un léger à-coup du bras de son partenaire, ne tourne sur elle-même pour enfin entamer la formation à deux et les pas typiques du mambo. Ils bougeaient à un rythme fou, enchainant les figurent, les passes et les déhanchements. Seul un aveugle ne se serait pas rendu compte qu'il régnait entre eux une harmonie et une entente parfaite. La jeune femme réagissait aux plus légers mouvements, s'éloignant de lui pour mieux s'en rapprocher dans des mouvements gracieux.

Kaori et Alex leur lançaient des regards mauvais depuis déjà quelques secondes lorsque Sylia s'approcha de Ryô, posa la jambe droite sur son flanc, Ryô la maintint collée à lui et pencha son amie en arrière au rythme de la musique. Ils se redressèrent et Sylia monta et descendit plusieurs fois la jambe sur le flanc de son ami avant de repartir à une portion de danse solitaire. Les regards noirs redoublèrent d'intensité alors que les deux jeunes femmes étaient de plus en plus jalouses. La chanson se termina et les deux amis en pleine euphorie se jetèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Kaori ne rata pas le sourire radieux qu'ils échangeaient, et senti son estomac se nouer. Tam et Quentin applaudissaient à s'en faire mal aux mains, Alex applaudit pour la forme, Kaori n'en trouva pas la force. De toute façon les anciens amants ne les regardaient pas, ils n'arrivaient pas à se détourner l'un de l'autre.

L'animateur annonça que la danse suivante était le Jive (un dérivé du rock'n roll) tandis que Sylia amorçait un mouvement pour retourner s'asseoir. Ryô lui tenait toujours la main et la ramena vers lui. Elle l'interrogea du regard, mais elle savait déjà qu'il voulait continuer à danser. De toute façon il leur fallait une musique acrobatique pour gagner alors quoi de mieux que le Jive ?

Une musique rapide commença et les deux amis recommencèrent à se tortiller dans tous les sens. Cette fois heureusement ils se tortillaient de loin pour les besoins de la musique et seules leurs mains se touchaient. Par contre leur entente était toujours aussi bonne, sinon meilleure car la danse d'avant leur avait visiblement permis de retrouver leurs marques. Si Alex était un peu apaisée, Kaori elle, était toujours dévorée par la jalousie. Heureusement la danse fut de courte durée et les amis revinrent s'affaler sur leur chaise à bout de souffle. Les deux époux les acclamèrent:

« Bande de cachotiers ! S'exclama Quentin.

Et dire que vous vous êtes fait prier ! Renchérit Tam.

Alors Alex tu penses toujours que nous n'avons pas le niveau ? Taquina Sylia.

Moui bon c'est vrai que c'était pas mal…

Mauvaise joueuse ! Intervint Quentin. C'était eux les plus doués sur scène et de loin !

C'est gentil ça ! Concéda Ryô. Merci mon vieux !

C'est vrai merci du compliment cher beau frère !

On peut savoir comment tu t'es retrouvé dans un country club à apprendre des danses de salon toi ? Lança Kaori.

Pas par plaisir, je te rassure. Quand on s'est connu cette bourrique m'a forcé à m'habiller comme un pingouin et à danser tout ces machins. Expliqua Ryô qui savait que sa partenaire n'avait pas du tout apprécié le spectacle. Tu n'as pas idée de la torture que ça a été d'apprendre toutes ces chorégraphies !

Tu n'avais pas l'air de trop souffrir là pourtant ! Remarqua Kaori.

Bah j'ai finit par m'y faire… et par m'amuser.

Je serais quand même curieuse de savoir ce qu'il fallait te promettre pour que tu danses…

Je lui promettais de lui arranger des _rendez-vous_ avec mes amies qui étaient de très belles femmes. Confia Sylia sur un ton de connivence. Elle savait très bien que Kaori aurait saisit le sous-entendu sur le mot rendez-vous.

Tout s'explique ! Remarqua celle-ci en adressant un regard mauvais à son partenaire.

Oui sauf qu'elle m'a bien fait suer pour ensuite m'avouer qu'elle n'avait pas d'amies parce que son travail lui prenait trop de temps.

C'est ça, en plus je vais te plaindre !

Tu pourrais au moins me soutenir crétine ! Je te rappelle que si on gagne, on aura plein de fric !

Ce n'est pas moi qui danse avec toi ! Lança Kaori comme si elle le regrettait. Je ne vois pas en quoi je toucherais de l'argent.

On partagera les gains en deux. Assura Sylia.

En tout cas c'était superbe ! Les complimenta Tam. J'espère que vous n'êtes pas à bout de force car on a envie d'en voir encore.

Il nous reste encore une danse à choisir pour le concours, mais on peut danser jusqu'à tomber d'épuisement. Expliqua Ryô. Mais s'il te plait ma grande, ajouta-t-il a l'adresse de Sylia, pour la suite choisit nous quelque chose de plus simple que le mambo. »

Deux danses passèrent avant que Sylia ne revienne à la charge. L'animateur venait d'annoncer un Cha-cha et Ryô objecta qu'il avait demandé quelque chose de facile. Il se leva néanmoins et se positionna sur la piste.

La chanson n'avait pas commencé depuis trente secondes que les deux jeunes femmes assises à table revêtirent leurs moues boudeuses. Le Cha-cha mélangeait le rythme rapide du mambo à des mouvements nettement plus sensuels, voire même sexy. Les déhanchements étaient plus nombreux, plus chaloupés, pourtant les partenaires se touchaient moins. Mais ce qui donnait envie de pleurer à Kaori était surtout l'harmonie et la complicité qui se dégageait du couple. Le final lui noua encore plus la gorge cette fois à cause de sa beauté : après avoir fait tourner Sylia sur elle-même deux fois, Ryô posa une main dans ses reins et la renversa en arrière en maintenant la pose. La foule leur réserva un réel triomphe. Il faut dire que leurs performances étaient impeccables. Ils retournèrent à leur table en saluant, un peu comme s'ils venaient déjà de gagner le concours.

Ils ne remarquèrent pas tout de suite que Kaori et Alex avaient disparut. Les nouvelles amies s'étaient réfugiées aux toilettes, plus pour s'aérer l'esprit qu'à cause d'une envie pressante. Elles utilisèrent tout de même les commodités, ce qui leur permit de rallonger un peu le temps qu'elles passaient loin des autres sans éveiller les soupçons. Pendant qu'elles se lavaient les mains Alex bougonna à propos de sa sœur et Ryô qui se donnaient en spectacle de façon si ridicule que ça en devenait gênant. Kaori approuva en silence, tout en se demandant ce que les deux amis cherchaient à prouver…peut-être tout simplement qu'ils avaient été plus que des amis… La jeune femme repoussa vivement cette pensée… ne surtout pas s'imaginer des choses par-dessus le marché !

C'est alors qu'Alex remarqua qu'elle s'était tâché en dinant et décida qu'il fallait essayer de faire partir ça tout de suite ! Elle commença à frotter et se rendant compte qu'elle risquait d'en avoir pour un moment, laissa repartir Kaori.

Celle-ci fut accueillit par le commencement d'une musique beaucoup plus sensuelleet suave que les précédentes. Un regard vers la piste de danse la tétanisa sur place : Ryô se tenaient derrière Sylia au centre de la piste et il se déhanchait contre elle. Elle suivait ses mouvements de hanches tout en avançant. Ils s'écartèrent, mais les mouvements de hanches continuèrent tandis qu'ils effectuaient quelques pas de danse et enchainaient les figures. Finalement Ryô attira son amie vers lui d'un léger à-coup de sa main et elle se colla à lui pour mieux se déhancher ensemble.

Kaori sentit sa gorge se renouer. Elle ne pouvait toujours pas bouger. La danse se poursuivit toujours plus sensuelle et la jeune femme eut l'impression qu'il s'était passé quelque chose : il était évident que cette danse faisait monter la température de la salle, et particulièrement celle des danseurs. Les deux amis semblaient oublier progressivement où ils étaient et selon Kaori, leurs gestes se firent tout à coup plus pressants et plus sensuels. Jamais elle ne s'était sentit aussi mal ! Ryô avait un air sérieux qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas… et puis ce regard… ce regard qu'il posait sur cette femme ! Kaori était à présent au bord des larmes, elle n'arriverait pas à supporter ce spectacle trop longtemps.

La chanson semblait s'accélérer pour toucher bientôt à sa fin. Sylia passa les mains autours du coup de Ryô qui posa les siennes sur ses reins avant de la faire glisser sur la piste en reculant de plusieurs pas rapidement. Sylia se remit sur ses pieds, Ryô prit son visage entre ses mains, elle posa les mains sur ses hanches et commença à descendre le long de sa jambe en tortillant ses hanches. Elle attendit d'être presque accroupie devant lui, puis entama le mouvement inverse afin de remonter. Kaori plaqua ses mains devant sa bouche juste à temps pour s'empêcher de laisser échapper une exclamation de stupeur. Sylia avait fini sa remontée et était collée à Ryô, ses jambes, de part et d'autres de celle qu'elle venait de remonter, sa main gauche dans la main droite de Ryô. Le chanteur reprit le dernier refrain et les anciens amants se dévisagèrent intensément. Leurs visages étaient très proches et alors que la musique finissait, Kaori sentit les larmes menacer de la submerger alors qu'elle visualisait déjà le pire. Cependant Ryô et Sylia s'écartèrent au dernier moment et saluèrent la foule qui se leva pour leur faire une fantastique ovation.

Kaori resta plantée là, incapable de bouger un cil. Elle avait vraiment cru qu'ils allaient s'embrasser. Ryô et Sylia saluaient toujours la foule qui n'avait d'yeux que pour eux, oubliant complètement le reste des danseurs. Ils retournaient lentement à leur table en se tenant toujours par la main. Ils avaient beau raconter des salades Kaori savaient bien à présent que ces deux là avaient été amants, et que certainement ils l'étaient redevenus en se retrouvant… pourtant Ryô avait juré sur son amitié avec Hideyuki qu'il n'avait pas touché Sylia ce soir là…Mais il avait quand même appelé Sylia « chaton » plus tôt dans la soirée… Elle ne savait vraiment plus quoi penser et aurait aimé pouvoir s'enfermer dans sa chambre et ruminer de sombres pensées. Kaori remarqua que sa nouvelle amie avait déjà regagné la table et que tout le monde commençait à la chercher du regard. Elle fit volte face et retourna se cacher dans les toilettes en prétextant n'avoir rien vu. Elle se passa un peu d'eau sur le visage et tentait de s'essuyer sans faire couler son maquillage lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur Sylia. Kaori joua les aveugles tandis que la jeune femme s'approchait d'elle. Cette dernière sembla hésiter à dire quelque chose, puis se planta devant le miroir pour vérifier son maquillage et déclara toute joyeuse :

« Ah Kaori tu es là ! Tu as vu notre dernière danse ?

Oui. Répondit celle-ci d'une voix éteinte.

Je pense qu'on a de bonnes chances de gagner, la foule y a complètement cru !

Cru à quoi ? Demanda Kaori tout à coup très intriguée.

A l'illusion de cette danse ! La rumba est supposée être une danse sensuelle et sexy, une espèce de prélude à l'amour. On sait qu'on la danse bien, lorsque le public s'enflamme autant.

Le public s'est enflammé parce que vous l'avez dansé comme un couple. Remarqua Kaori en retrouvant sa voix éteinte.

C'est bien ce que je dis, ils y ont tous cru. Quand on pense que Ryô et moi n'avions jamais dansé la rumba ensemble parce que nous avions peur de nous laisser emporter par la sensualité du rythme et de faire quelque chose qui nuirait à notre amitié ! Aujourd'hui je suis heureuse qu'on ait pu la danser sans crainte.

Je ne comprends pas.

Pour arriver jusqu'au bout de cette danse, il faut soit être un couple, soit avoir une confiance aveugle en l'amitié qu'on partage avec son partenaire. Pour Ryô et moi c'est la deuxième solution. Le public nous a pris pour un couple, c'est le signe que nous avons dansé comme il fallait.

Ça veut dire qu'il n'y a vraiment rien entre vous ?

Enfin Kaori ne me dit pas que toi aussi tu pensais…

Eh bien oui. A voir l'harmonie qu'il y a entre vous et puis votre façon de danser…

Nous sommes juste de bon danseurs ! Assura Sylia, en prenant la jeune femme par les épaules. Ryô et moi nous nous aimons beaucoup, mais seulement d'amitié je peux te le jurer! »

Kaori considéra Sylia un instant. Comme elle semblait sincère, la première esquissa un petit sourire. La seconde lui rendit son sourire.

« Aller, viens, je suis sûre que ce grand dadais a envie que tu le félicites si on gagne. Sait-on jamais, si tu l'acclames assez peut-être te surprendra-il. »

Sylia ne lui laissa pas le temps de méditer là-dessus et l'entraina hors des toilettes.

Elles regagnèrent la table ensemble tandis que des danseurs exécutaient un Jitterbug plus qu'acrobatique. Les deux femmes regagnèrent leurs places autour de Ryô. Kaori s'assit en félicitant son partenaire du bout des lèvres pour sa prestation. Celui-ci lui offrit un grand sourire satisfait et innocent. De toute façon il était incapable d'aligner deux mots, tant le retour de sa partenaire l'avait rendu nerveux.

A la fin du Jitterbug, l'animateur vint annoncer la fin du concours et demanda aux participants de venir sur la piste de danse. Ryô et Sylia se levèrent suivit par les 11 autres couples, et s'alignèrent en fonction de leurs numéros. Les couples 1, 5, 6, et 12 obtinrent 45, 46, 47, 48, points et donc n'eurent aucune récompense. Les couples 2, 3, 4, 9 et 11, obtinrent successivement : 50, 51, 58, 62, 63 et se virent offrir leur repas. L'animateur laissa une certaine tension s'installer dans la salle puis déclara que les couples 7 et 8 avaient totalisés 80 et 85 points, tandis que le 10, Ryô et Sylia, avaient remporté 100 points ! Les deux amis sautèrent de joie et s'enlacèrent pour se féliciter. Tout le monde, même Kaori et Alex, applaudit les gagnants à qui l'ont distribua les différents gains.

On demanda ensuite aux deux amis seuls de rester sur la piste. L'animateur leur demanda ce que ça leur faisait de gagner, ils se contentèrent de répondre qu'ils étaient très heureux. Sylia déclara qu'avec l'argent qu'ils avaient gagné ils offraient le repas à leur famille. L'animateur calma les acclamations de la foule puis enchaina :

« Alors ce soir c'est la première fois depuis que nous avons créé le concours qu'un couple obtient du premier coup le total des 100 points. Mais vous avez beaucoup de talent et vous n'avez pas volé votre titre ! Puisque vous êtes nos premiers vrais gagnants, nous vous proposons d'essayer de gagner encore un petit cadeau avec une dernière danse, sans que cela remette en cause ce que vous avez déjà gagné.

Pourquoi pas. Répondirent-ils en cœur après avoir échangé un regard.

Mais tout dépend du cadeau. Remarqua Ryô, qui n'aimait pas travailler pour rien.

Le dernier cadeau est un séjour d'un weekend dans la plus grande station de ski du Japon.

Et pour gagner ça il faut juste qu'on danse une dernière fois ? Demanda Ryô incrédule.

Oui il faut que vous dansiez, mais la petite condition c'est que vous fassiez une valse impeccable mais cette fois avec un nouveau partenaire chacun. »

« Je me disais bien que c'était trop facile ! » Songea Ryô à l'annonce de la condition. Il s'apprêtait à refuser catégoriquement lorsque Sylia le prit de vitesse et demanda :

« On peut les choisir nous même ?

Oui, tant que ce ne sont pas des danseurs professionnels. Expliqua l'animateur.

Et eux aussi profiterons du bonus ?

Bien sûr !

Alors on relève le défi ! »

« Mais ça va pas t'es folle ! » Grinça Ryô entre ses dents, pendant que l'animateur disait qu'il leur laissait cinq minutes pour trouver leur nouveau partenaire et se préparer un peu. Ils se redirigeaient vers leur table et Ryô reprit entre ses dents:

« Avec qui tu veux qu'on danse ?

Je vais prendre Quentin et tu danseras avec Kaori.

C'est absolument hors de question !

Tu n'as pas vraiment le choix.

Tu as deux sœurs il me semble.

Avec qui tu ne danseras pas. Avec Alex ça serait bien trop dangereux et Tam refuse de danser avec quelqu'un d'autre que son mari.

Mais qu'est-ce que tu as dans la tête ? Je ne peux pas danser avec Kaori tu le sais très bien !

Crois moi c'est pour elle que je le fait !

N'importe quoi. »

Ils arrivèrent à leur table tout sourire, mais les autres les attendaient avec des yeux ronds.

« Avec qui est-ce que vous comptez danser ? S'exclamèrent d'une même voix les deux sœurs et le beau frère. Kaori était curieuse de connaître la suite mais ne se sentait pas vraiment concernée.

Quentin tu veux bien danser avec moi ? Demanda Sylia.

Eh bien je… Commença-t-il en se tournant vers sa femme.

Vas-y mon chéri et rapporte-nous un voyage. Autorisa Tam.

Alors c'est d'accord !

Kaori tu danses avec Ryô bien sûr ! S'exclama Tam comme si elle avait lu dans les pensées de sa sœur ainée.

Hein ? mais pourquoi moi ? S'étrangla Kaori.

C'est logique il faut bien se connaître pour bien danser, et tu es la seule à bien connaître Ryô à part Sylia. Expliqua Tam.

Mais je ne sais pas danser ! Objecta la jeune femme.

Penses à ce weekend au ski ! L'encouragea Alex. »

Mais Kaori n'écoutait plus, elle regardait Ryô debout à quelques centimètres d'elle. Il baissa les yeux vers elle et esquissa un petit sourire. Il savait qu'il était coincé alors autant jouer le jeu. Il lui prit la main et l'invita à se lever d'un signe de tête avant d'ajouter « Aller, viens partenaire on va gagner ce voyage ».

Sylia afficha un sourire satisfait puis s'occupa de son beau frère et de lui expliquer sa stratégie de danse. Kaori se leva sans vraiment s'en rendre compte tant elle n'en revenait toujours pas. Cet homme ne pouvait pas être Ryô ! Il lui lâcha la main.

« Ryô tu es sûr que ça va ? lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

Ne vas pas te faire d'idées hein, si je veux qu'on gagne le voyage c'est pour pouvoir aller réchauffer les miss mokkori sur les pistes ! »

Elle lui marcha sur le pied avec colère et il dut réprimer un cri.

« Idiote, comment je danse si tu me mutiles ? Grinça-t-il à nouveau.

On sera à égalité, je ne sais pas danser ça je te rappelle ! Grinça-t-elle à son tour.

Si tu me fais confiance tout ira bien. Assura-t-il tout à fait sérieux en lui reprenant la main. Maintenant je vais t'expliquer ce que tu vas devoir faire. »

Il la mena sur la piste et commença à lui expliquer les rudiments de la valse en insistant sur le fait qu'elle devait le suivre et réagir lorsqu'il le lui indiquerait par certains mouvements. Elle l'avait rarement connu si sérieux, et buvait ses instructions comme s'il s'agissait d'une question de vie ou de mort. Il la prévint qu'il allait devoir la prendre par la taille et lui fit jurer qu'elle ne sortirait pas sa massue. Elle était si concentrée qu'elle ne semblait plus se préoccuper du reste de la salle. Sylia et Quentin vinrent les rejoindre sur la piste et les deux couples se mirent en place. Ryô prit sa main gauche, elle posa la droite sur son bras, tandis qu'il posait sa main gauche sur sa hanche. Les joues de la jeune femme prirent une tinte rosée et il la sentit se raidir. « Détend toi ! Et surtout n'oublie pas : tu me suis et tu ne me quittes pas des yeux ! »

La musique commença. Les partenaires prirent une grosse inspiration, Ryô adressa un clin d'œil à la jeune femme. Les paroles commencèrent et il donna le signal de départ à sa partenaire. Ils commencèrent à tourner lentement au rythme de la musique, et Ryô laissa ses pensées s'accrocher aux paroles. « Le destin a vraiment un humour à la con ! » Songea-t-il en comprenant de quoi parlait la chanson. Aux mots « don't go you know you'll break my heart, she won't love you like I will » Kaori tiqua légèrement, et elle rata son retour, en atterrissant dans les bras de Ryô au lieu de lui reprendre le bras. Il redressa son menton d'un mouvement léger, et fixa son regard dans le sien avant de lui sourire. « C'est mes yeux que tu dois regarder, pas mon torse » expliqua-t-il en continuant à tourner avec elle sur la piste.

Le refrain commença et Ryô entreprit de lui faire faire une figure mineure en la faisant tourner de façon un peu différente. Les mouvements de Kaori était encore quelque peu mal assurés mais en suivants les gestes et les signes de son partenaire elle commençait à faire du bon travail. Elle était pourtant vraiment très nerveuse de danser ainsi avec lui et plusieurs fois elle se trompa dans ses pas, avant de refixer son regard dans le sien et de parvenir à réaliser des merveilles l'instant suivant.

Arriva un moment où elle était tellement concentrée sur lui qu'elle en oublia tout le reste. Lui-même ne voyait plus qu'elle, un peu comme s'ils avaient été seuls dans une petite bulle qui n'appartenait qu'à eux. Ils tournaient et virevoltaient au son de la musique, à présent dans une harmonie parfaite, sans jamais se quitter des yeux. La musique n'était pas étrangère à leur osmose, les paroles semblaient avoir été écrites pour eux et leur situation actuelle avec l'arrivée de Sylia.

La musique ralentit légèrement au moment ou les cœurs des partenaires battaient à leur rompre la poitrine. Alors qu'il faisait un mouvement pour la rapprocher de lui, Ryô fut traversé par une idée folle : il mourrait d'envie d'embrasser sa partenaire et le regard qu'elle lui adressait lui criait qu'elle avait envie de la même chose. Ils restèrent quelques instants immobiles l'un contre l'autre à se dévorer des yeux tandis que la musique s'emballait puis marquait une pause. Soudain Ryô prit conscience de ce qu'il se passait et ferma les yeux à contre cœur. Sa partenaire l'imita en sentant sa gorge se nouer. Ryô inspira profondément et au moment où la musique reprit il l'écarta de lui toujours à contre cœur pour la faire tourner, et tourner encore le temps qu'il reprenne son souffle. Lorsqu'ils se rapprochèrent pour les dernières mesures, chacun d'eux détourna les yeux, et ils continuèrent à tourner sur la piste sans trouver la force de se regarder. Pour le final, Ryô choisit juste de la faire tourner sur elle-même, puis lorsque la musique s'arrêta brusquement, il l'entraina avec lui pour saluer. La foule explosa encore une fois dans une ovation colossale.

Le nettoyeur afficha un grand sourire qu'il adressa à la foule puis à sa partenaire dont il tenait toujours la main. Il la lâcha lui posa la main sur l'épaule et lui murmura « Bravo tu t'es vraiment bien débrouillée ! ». Elle lui offrit un énorme sourire reconnaissant avant de le suivre près de l'animateur qui encourageait la foule à acclamer les deux couples. Celui-ci les félicita en leur annonçant qu'ils avaient bien mérité leur récompense. Il ajouta d'ailleurs à l'adresse de Kaori qu'elle aurait dû s'inscrire au concours car elle avait du talent. On remit les billets pour le week end aux deux jeunes femmes, en leur tendant également une rose à chacune.

Plus tard dans la rue, Alex essayait de faire avouer à Kaori qu'elle avait déjà dansé souvent avec Ryô. Pour la énième fois Kaori lui répéta que c'était la première fois qu'ils dansaient ensemble. « Et certainement la dernière » songea son partenaire. Il fermait la marche avec Quentin, tandis que les femmes marchaient devant, les sœurs ainées, discutant juste devant eux, et les deux nouvelles amies ouvrant le cortège. Le petit groupe se dirigeait vers le mini van d'un pas tranquille. « Enfin un peu de calme » songea Ryô. La nuit était paisible, et enfin après cette soirée riche en émotions ils allaient rentrer se reposer.

Il serait bien temps plus tard de partager les gains, pour l'instant il espérait bien profiter de ce moment de calme.


	19. Chap 19: Un duo de choc

Chapitre 19 : Un duo de choc

Une nouvelle semaine passa, Ryô et Kaori enchainèrent deux petites missions de protection, et le reste du temps ils se consacrèrent à leurs amitiés respectives. Alex avait vraiment trouvée une amie en Kaori et les deux jeunes femmes passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble à flâner dans les rues de Tokyo. Le nettoyeur pendant ce temps passait ses journées avec son amie, et parfois avec son père, organisant même une réunion entre le professeur, Michael Heinz et monsieur Durieux.

Ryô remarquait cependant qu'à chaque fois que Kaori revenait de l'un de ses rendez-vous avec Alex, elle devenait de plus en plus élégante. La vérité était que la plus jeune des trois sœurs prenait un plaisir fou à habiller et à maquiller sa nouvelle amie, un peu comme s'il s'agissait d'une poupée. Le problème c'est qu'en devenant plus élégante, elle devenait aussi plus attirante et Ryô avait encore plus de mal à la regarder sans penser à de drôles de choses.

Tout ça n'avait pas échappé à Sylia, qui essayait de convaincre Ryô d'enfin avouer à sa partenaire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Un après-midi elle venait de revenir à la charge lorsque son ami perdit patience :

« Y'en a marre à la fin ! Si tu t'occupais un peu de tes affaires !

Je ne comprends pas à quoi ça te sert de la repousser puisque vous vivez ensemble.

Ecoutes moi, on vit très bien comme ça depuis un moment, alors fou moi un peu la paix, j'en ai marre d'entendre le même refrain !

Vous ne vivez pas très bien, c'est une torture pour chacun d'entre vous ! Et ne me dis pas le contraire !

Elle doit pas être si torturée que ça puisqu'elle est toujours là! Le jour où elle en aura marre elle s'en ira !

C'est ce que tu espères ? C'est pour ça que tu es odieux avec elle ? Tu cherches à la dégoûter pour qu'elle s'en aille ?

Tu as tout compris.

Alors puisque tu veux tant qu'elle vive dans un monde moins dangereux pourquoi tu ne la libère pas une fois pour toute ? Tu la garde enchainée à toi parce qu'elle espère que tu tomberas amoureux d'elle. Libère la ! Dit lui que tu ne veux plus d'elle comme partenaire, sois méchant, vas jusqu'au bout et laisse la partir pour de bon.

Elle a la tête dure, elle ne veut pas s'en aller…

Parce que TU la retiens !

Non parce qu'elle veut bien rester.

Arrête tes salades ! Tu l'aimes ? Alors laisse-la partir ! Ou sinon dis le lui !

Franchement mais de quoi tu te mêles, hein ? Il ne me semble pas t'avoir demandé ton avis !

Ça me rend dingue de vous voir tourner en rond comme ça.

Alors regarde ailleurs !

Ryô !

Quoi encore ? Tu me tapes sur les nerfs avec ta morale ! Tout ne peut pas avoir de Happy End ! Tout n'est pas blanc ou noir dans la vie ! Oui je l'aime, et oui elle m'aime, mais non on ne peut pas être ensemble et c'est comme ça ! Non je ne veux pas qu'elle parte parce que oui je suis content de ce que j'ai avec elle, même si c'est peu à tes yeux. Pour moi ça n'a pas de prix ! Alors si tu as envie de continuer à me faire des remontrances je te demanderais de rentrer chez toi et de me laisser tranquille ! »

Il s'allongea d'un mouvement rageur sur son lit en lui tournant délibérément le dos. Sylia encaissa le coup puis se tourna pour le regarder. Il tendit la main sous son lit, un petit bruit de papier se fit entendre dans la pièce, puis la détonation d'un briquet. Tout à coup une légère fumée s'éleva, rapidement suivit par une odeur de tabac.

« Tu vas rester là à me regarder longtemps ? Lança Ryô avec mauvaise humeur sans se retourner.

J'assiste à un spectacle rare, un gros bêta boudeur en train de fumer, on ne voit pas ça tout les jours !

Va te faire voir !

Et toi vas te faire foutre imbécile ! Tu ne te rends pas compte que je te fais la morale parce que j'ai de la peine pour toi.

Ne dis pas des gros mots, ça ne va pas du tout dans ta bouche. Et puis arrêtes de te soucier autant de moi, je le mérite pas.

Elle s'assit au bord du lit près de lui et s'appuya sur sa jambe.

C'est vrai j'avais oublié que tu es un méchant assassin, qui ne mérite pas d'amour et qui n'aime personne.

C'est tout à fait ça !

Crétin !

Andouille !

Obsédé !

Toi-même !... Il se redressa en position assise et s'assit près d'elle en tirant plusieurs fois sur sa cigarette. Il souffla la fumée en l'air.

Pfff ne souffle pas ce poison à côté de moi ! S'indigna Sylia en se levant pour s'écarter du nuage.

Ryô roula sur le côté, attrapa son cendrier sous son lit pour y écraser sa cigarette puis se redressa et s'approcha de son amie. Il saisit une de ses mèches de cheveux et commença à l'enrouler autour de son doigt. De l'autre main, il caressa celle de la jeune femme avant de la prendre.

En fait tu sais, c'est pas vrai que j'aime personne…

Tu aimes bien les femmes je sais. Plaisanta Sylia en serrant la main de son ami.

Oui bien sûr, mais sinon toi aussi je t'aime bien… tu es mon chaton…

Et toi tu es mon gros bêta adoré… Termina-t-elle en l'enlaçant. »

Ryô eut juste le temps d'enrouler ses bras autour d'elle, lorsqu'un bruit fracassant de verre qui se brise retentit derrière sa porte. Ryô se précipita vers la sortie, et ouvrit la porte à la volée juste à temps pour voir Kaori, en larmes, dévaler les marches. Il appela son nom, alors qu'il évitait les bris de vase devant sa chambre et s'élança à sa suite. Sylia sortit elle aussi de la chambre en courant et suivit son ami. Alex courait juste derrière Kaori en lui demandant d'attendre. Les deux jeunes femmes s'engouffrèrent presque en même temps dans le couloir de l'immeuble, mais Kaori prit soudain de la vitesse et distança son amie. Lorsque Ryô et Sylia sortirent de l'immeuble, les deux jeunes femmes avaient disparut. Le nettoyeur semblait partagé entre peur et colère. Il jura à haute voix et remonta d'un pas rageur dans l'immeuble, son amie sur ses talons. Il enfila ses chaussures, mit son arme dans sa veste et s'affala sur le canapé en pianotant sur sa cuisse d'un air nerveux.

« Tu ne vas pas la chercher ?

J'ignore où elle est allée. Et puis ta sœur est avec elle.

Comment tu le sais?

Une intuition. Il enfouit sa main entre les coussins du canapé et en sortit une espèce de télécommande.

Ecoutes, moi je ne vais pas pouvoir rester là sans rien faire !

Qui te dit que je ne fais rien ? Il se pencha vers sa télécommande et l'observa attentivement.

On peut savoir ce que c'est ce machin qui t'intéresse tant ?

Un radar… le petit point vert que tu vois là c'est Kaori. Elle a un émetteur dans ses vêtements. Ajouta-t-il pour répondre à la question silencieuse de son amie.

Tu la piste ?

Précaution nécessaire dans notre métier. Elle s'est arrêté de bouger là tu vois. Elle est à quelques rues d'ici… c'est bon pas de soucis à se faire.

Maintenant que tu sais où elle est, tu ne vas toujours pas la chercher ?

Non… ça lui passera…cherche pas c'est comme ça qu'on fonctionne. Bon je vais regarder la télé, ça te dit un film porno ? »

Sylia l'observa quelques minutes sans rien dire, elle ne comprenait pas bien pourquoi il faisait semblant d'être décontracté alors qu'en réalité il était nerveux. Soudain elle réalisa qu'avec le métier qu'il faisait, s'il courrait après sa partenaire chaque fois qu'elle mettait le nez dehors il deviendrait fou. A la place il essayait de se changer les idées…Il commença à faire plein de plaisanteries débiles et mit sa cassette qui commença dans le vif de l'action… Sylia s'approcha de lui et lui prit la télécommande, la vraie et coupa la vidéo. Elle le laissa ronchonner et s'assit à côté de lui. Elle lui toucha l'épaule, le serra brièvement dans ses bras, puis déclara qu'elle était d'accord pour la télé, mais pas pour un film de fesses.

Au bout d'un moment, Tam et Quentin qui passaient par là avaient décidé de s'arrêter dire bonjour et commencèrent à regarder la télé avec eux. Deux heures avaient passé et toujours pas de nouvelles d'Alex et Kaori. Ryô commençait à devenir un peu plus nerveux. Il était difficile de s'en rendre compte mais son sourire avait perdu de son éclat et il jetait souvent des regards en direction de la porte. Tout à coup il tressaillit et se leva d'un bond. Il ouvrit la porte juste à temps pour voir Alex s'effondrer dans ses bras. La jeune femme murmura quelque chose et Ryô lui ordonna de se taire pour le moment. Ses sœurs et son beau frère se précipitèrent tandis que Ryô la ramenait sur le canapé. La jeune femme était pâle et saignait de la lèvre mais surtout une ouverture dans son jean laissait voir une blessure à la cuisse…vraisemblablement une blessure par balle.

« Il faut l'emmener à l'hôpital ! S'affola Tam.

Pas le temps, on va lui faire les premiers soins ici. Déclara Ryô. De toute façon la blessure n'est heureusement pas profonde.»

Il envoya Sylia lui chercher de l'eau et des serviettes, tandis que lui-même partait en courant chercher de quoi la désinfecter, après avoir laissé la jeune femme dans les bras de sa sœur et de son beau frère. Sylia revint avec une bouteille d'eau et plusieurs serviettes. Ryô revint avec une bouteille d'alcool pur et demanda à son amie de plier une serviette et de la mouiller pour la mettre sur le front de sa sœur quand il le lui dirait, et d'en donner une tout de suite à Alex pour qu'elle la mette dans sa bouche. Il prit lui-même une serviette, la plia en six et versa de l'alcool dessus.

« Ça va brûler, n'hésite pas à crier et à mordre dans la serviette, c'est fait pour ça. Expliqua Ryô à la jeune femme tandis qu'il déchirait son jean.

Mais tu ne vas pas la soigner avec ça quand même ? S'indigna Tam. Elle va souffrir le martyre !

Au moins ça ne s'infectera pas !

Non, on va l'emmener à l'hôpital ! Insista Tam.

Tam laisse le faire ! Intervint Sylia.

Prête ? Demanda Ryô à Alex

Non… mais vas-y. balbutia la jeune femme.

Vous tenez la bien, il ne faudrait pas qu'elle tombe en plus. »

Alex ferma les yeux et serra les dents autour de la serviette. Ryô appliqua la compresse de fortune sur sa cuisse tandis que la jeune femme se tordait de douleur en gémissant dans les bras de ses proches. Il confia à Quentin le soin de maintenir la serviette sur la plaie, pendant qu'il prenait une bouteille dans sa cachette, et versa le liquide dans un verre qu'il posa sur la table basse. Il partit dans la salle de bain chercher un bandage et retourna dans le salon. Il nettoya rapidement la plaie d'Alex et lui posa la serviette mouillée sur le front. Il constata qu'elle n'avait besoin d'aucun point de suture, la balle n'avait fait qu'érafler sa jambe, alors il finit de découper son jean, qui du coup se transforma en short, et lui banda la cuisse. Il l'obligea à avaler ce qu'il y avait dans le verre, sous prétexte que ça lui donnerait un coup de fouet, puis se planta devant elle :

« Raconte-moi vite ce qui s'est passé !

Kaori et moi on rentrait et…. On a vu une bande de mecs…de mecs en costards s'en prendre à une jeune fille…balbutia Alex avec un sanglot dans la voix. On leur a crié de la laisser tranquille… ils nous ont insulté en nous disant de nous mêler de nos affaires…

Passe-moi les détails s'il te plait ! Pressa Ryô.

A un moment l'un des mecs a regardé Kaori et a crié aux autres qu'il la reconnaissait, que c'était la partenaire de city hunter. Ils ont commencé à rire en disant que s'ils l'enlevaient ils pourraient essayer de tuer city hunter. Mais ils se sont trompés, on le connaît pas ce city hunter…

Ensuite ?

Ils nous ont sauté dessus. On a essayé de se battre mais ils étaient nombreux et ils ont sortis des flingues. Kaori s'est mise à gesticuler pour faire diversion… Elle m'a dit d'aller te prévenir. Un des mecs l'a frappé et jeté dans leur voiture et je suis partie en courant. L'un d'eux m'a vu et m'a tiré dessus, ils m'ont poursuivi un peu mais j'ai réussit à les semer.

Vous étiez où ?

A deux rues d'ici vers l'est ! Ryô il faut prévenir la police.

Tu as vu vers où ils sont partis ?

Le centre ville, mais… »

Le téléphone sonna tout à coup. Ryô décrocha et conversa sur un ton insondable avec ceux qui semblait être les ravisseurs. Il demanda à parler à sa partenaire.

« Allô Kaori ? Je voulais juste te dire que tu peux mourir en paix, ne t'inquiète pas quand tu seras partie je vivrais heureux avec de belles femmes et on fera mokkori toute la journée ! S'exclama-t-il sur un ton joyeux.

Espèce de Salaud ! Gros enfoiré ! tu n'attends que ça que je meure pour que tu puisses enfin t'éclater !Tempêta la voix de Kaori depuis l'autre bout du fil. »

L'un des ravisseurs se releva de sa surprise et reprit le téléphone pour proférer des menaces puis raccrocha.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a prit de lui dire une chose pareille ? S'indigna Alex. Elle avait raison tu n'en as rien à faire d'elle !

Ryô l'ignora totalement et composa un nouveau numéro

« Allô lieutenant de mon cœur ? Oui oui c'est moi. Ecoutes ma grande j'aurais besoin que tu te rendes sur les docs dans un petit moment, il se peut qu'il s'y passe de drôle de choses. Pourquoi ? Disons simplement qu'une bande de guignols a eu la mauvaise idée de convier Kaori à une fête un peu glauque… Voilà tu m'as bien compris… A plus tard. »

« C'est pas possible que tu sois si détendu ! Cria Alex. Ton amie est en danger et toi tu parles de fête ? Quelque chose ne tourne vraiment pas rond chez toi !

Tu parlais à un lieutenant de police pourquoi ne pas avoir demandé de l'aide ? S'insurgea Tam. Il fallait lui dire que les ravisseurs avaient confondus Kaori avec la partenaire de ce city hunter !

Bon je vous laisse, moi je vais faire un tour. Sylia tiens, voilà l'adresse d'un bon médecin, dites lui que vous venez de ma part. Déclara-t-il en lui tendant un petit papier sortit de sa poche.

Faire un tour ? S'énerva Alex. Et Kaori alors ? et ce fameux city hunter qu'il faut encore trouver ? Tu n'en a à ce point rien à faire de ta partenaire ?

La ferme ! Trancha Ryô.

Tais-toi ! Ordonna Sylia qui savait que Tam allait répliquer. Et toi aussi Alex ! Ryô laisse moi venir avec toi, je pourrais t'aider !

Non ! A chacun son boulot. C'est au chasseur de s'occuper des méchants, pas à une féline chapardeuse. Vous pouvez rester ici pendant mon absence… Maintenant tu m'excuseras mais j'ai une promenade à faire. »

Il sortit de la pièce rapidement sans regarder personne.

Ryô s'arrêta à un endroit où il était sûr qu'on ne pourrait pas le voir. Il vérifia son arme et ses balles, puis sortit de sa voiture. Il jeta un coup d'œil aux alentours puis se dirigea d'un pas tranquille vers le hangar, son arme prête à servir.

Les premiers gardes à l'extérieur moururent sans s'en apercevoir, après qu'on leur ait sectionné les vertèbres.

Une ombre se glissa à l'intérieur.

Les ampoules explosèrent. Les ombres avaient besoin d'obscurité pour survivre.

Plusieurs autres factionnaires s'effondrèrent sous le poids d'une balle entre les omoplates.

D'autres franchirent les portes de l'autre monde à cause d'une balle dans le front.

L'ombre progressait, se faufilait, toujours plus rapide, toujours plus mortelle.

Il n'y avait aucun bruit dans cette pièce… les morts étaient rarement bavards.

Soudain, un éclat de voix, sa voix… suivi d'une autre, puis…un bruit sec…le bruit d'une main giflant un visage.

L'ombre écouta attentivement, juste le temps de se concentrer.

La porte s'ouvre dans un bruit fracassant.

L'ombre se déplace rapidement… deux autres hommes retournent rejoindre les gardes.

Un homme est par terre, assommé, l'arcade sourcilière en sang.

L'ombre pivote.

Tout à coup plus rien.

Elle saigne, sa lèvre a éclaté sous un choc violent. Elle saigne…ils vont tous finir dans une marre de sang…

L'un des rares vivants lui tient la tête, lui tire les cheveux. Il est derrière elle, elle lui sert de bouclier…Elle a les mains liés dans le dos…Il a posé un couteau sur sa gorge…Il vient d'entamer sa peau…

Elle saigne…

Il va mourir désossé.

Un autre braque une arme à droite…

Deux autres ombres plus fines et plus souples se faufilent dans le hangar.

Elles évitent le sang et s'enfoncent dans les ténèbres.

« Jette ton arme City Hunter sinon elle meurt ! » Cria l'homme qui tenait Kaori.

Ryô s'exécuta, tout en réfléchissant. Le sang qui coule sur le visage et dans le cou de sa partenaire l'empêche de voir bien clair. Il n'a qu'une envie, les voir mourir dans d'atroces souffrances !

Les partenaires échangent un regard intense

Autour plus rien…Ils sont seuls et ils parlent avec les yeux.

L'homme à droite s'approche, l'arme tendue vers la tête de Ryô.

Ryô et Kaori respirent au même rythme

Ils se regardent

Le message est clair

Ça peut commencer !

Kaori se détache puis saisit rapidement le bras qui tenait le couteau sur sa gorge, le remonte de quelques centimètres et mords de toutes ses forces. L'homme hurle et attire l'attention de son acolyte qui détourne les yeux de Ryô. Celui-ci lui saisit le bras qu'il tendait vers lui, lui tord le poignet et fait tomber l'arme. Kaori a eu le temps de mettre un coup de poing dans le plexus solaire de son assaillant et tend la jambe pour lui mettre un coup de pied sous la ceinture. Entre temps Ryô a explosé le nez de son propre assaillant en lui tapant la tête contre le mur. Ryô le laisse s'écrouler au sol inconscient, bondit pour récupérer son arme et la braque vers l'assaillant de sa partenaire. Elle est à l'abri, un genou à terre. Il tire et l'homme s'effondre, défiguré par une balle dans le front.

Kaori, jusque là si calme, se mit à trembler. Elle venait de poser les yeux sur les hommes qui gisaient sans vie au sol. Ryô suivit son regard et vint l'aider à se redresser tandis qu'il évaluait ses blessures. Elle n'avait rien de grave, heureusement il y avait eut plus de peur que de mal.

« Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé à celui là ? Demanda le nettoyeur pour essayer de la détendre.

Je lui ai mis un coup de tête. Et… et un coup de pied dans le ventre, mais ça ne se voit pas. Répondit Kaori d'une voix éteinte sans cesser de trembler.

C'est toi qui lui as fait ça ? S'étonna Ryô. Mais comment…

Il a voulu s'amuser avec moi parce qu'il en avait marre d'attendre…alors il est venu poser les mains sur mes jambes et…

Ryô resserra sa poigne autour de son arme, en lançant un regard à l'homme, un regard débordant de haine. L'autre monde aurait encore un invité d'ici peu.

Il t'a touché ? Interrogea le nettoyeur d'une voix atone. »

Kaori observa son partenaire… Il paraissait si calme… pourtant elle savait qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vu si en colère. Une puissante aura meurtrière émanait de lui tout à coup. Comme elle tardait à répondre, il s'exclama :

« Il t'a touché ou pas ?

Il était inquiet pour elle… Cette seule pensée fit oublier à Kaori les petites douleurs qui parcouraient son corps. Pendant un instant elle oublia même qu'il y avait des morts partout autour d'elle.

Non il n'en a pas eu le temps. Je lui ai mis un coup de pied, et quand il s'est plié en deux je lui ai mi un coup de tête de toutes mes forces. Je pense que j'aurai une bosse demain.

C'est fort probable. » Concéda Ryô en se tournant vers elle.

L'aura meurtrière avait disparu, il couvait sa partenaire d'un regard attendrit. Il posa une main sur sa tête comme il le faisait souvent lorsqu'il réprimait une grosse envie de la prendre dans ses bras et ajouta :

« Tu m'impressionne Kaori ! Non seulement tu as tenu tête à ces rats et tu as permis à Alex de s'enfuir mais en plus tu les démolis ! Tu t'es vraiment débrouillée comme un chef !

Les joues de la jeune femme se tintèrent de rose pendant que ses lèvres s'étiraient en un énorme sourire reconnaissant.

Merci Ryô ! Ah… Ryô… comment va Alex ? J'ai vu l'un d'entre eux lui tirer dans la jambe !

Elle va bien, c'était juste une égratignure. Bon maintenant occupons nous de ces deux là. »

Il chercha une corde des yeux, et en trouva une pendue à une chaise. Certainement la corde dont on s'était servi pour lier les mains de Kaori. Ryô ficela les deux survivants ensemble. Kaori ne bougeait pas et se tenait en retrait en essayant de ne rien voir… pourtant il commençait à y avoir beaucoup de sang par terre… sans parler de l'odeur étrange qui parvenait du reste du hangar. Ryô remarqua que sa partenaire ne se sentait pas bien et s'approcha d'elle… elle était très pâle et s'était remise à trembler. Il réalisa à contre coup que c'était certainement la première fois qu'elle voyait tant de sang et de morts à la fois.

« Je vais te faire sortir d'ici, le spectacle n'est pas très joli. Accroche-toi à mon cou et ferme les yeux. »

Elle ne discuta pas et se laissa porter en enfouissant sa tête dans le cou de son partenaire. Il marchait dans le hangar d'un pas tranquille, la chaleur de son corps était rassurante. Pourtant Kaori approcha les lèvres de son oreille et murmura sur un ton légèrement apeuré « j'ai l'impression qu'on nous observe »

Ryô n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, alors elle l'avait senti ? Depuis quand sa partenaire était-elle aussi douée ?

« Ne t'inquiètes pas ce n'est rien. Ce sont juste des chattes un peu trop curieuses… »

Le nettoyeur porta son équipière jusqu'à leur voiture. Il la fit asseoir et lui ordonna de boire un peu d'eau, il y avait une bouteille dans la boite à gants. Il s'apprêtait à ajouter quelque chose lorsqu'elle remarqua

« Ryô, pourquoi les avoir presque tous tués ? D'habitude…

D'habitude on ne s'attaque pas à nous sans raison. Je ne laisserai personne croire qu'on peut s'attaquer à nous impunément et en sortir indemne. »

Il lui ordonna de rester dans la voiture et de l'attendre le temps qu'il « range un peu la pagaille ». Elle hocha la tête et le regarda sortir un bidon d'essence du coffre et ensuite le vit disparaître derrière l'énorme rangée de containers.

Il avait dit « nous »… Il s'était inquiété pour elle, et en plus il avait dit « nous ». Kaori ferma les yeux, les rouvrit, puis les ferma à nouveau. Elle s'endormit en pensant au regard tendre qu'avait posé Ryô sur elle un peu plus tôt.


	20. Chap 20: In the end

Chapitre 20 : In the End.

Ryô Saeba était appuyé dans l'encadrement d'une porte. Il observait l'intérieur de la pièce, en particulier la jeune femme endormie dans le lit. De là où il était, il ne distinguait que le mouvement du drap au rythme de sa respiration. Sa partenaire dormait paisiblement du sommeil du juste. Il faut dire qu'elle avait eut une longue journée. Au bout de plusieurs minutes elle remua dans son sommeil et se découvrit involontairement. L'instant d'après elle frissonna. Il s'approcha d'elle comme une ombre et remonta la couverture sur ses épaules en se penchant vers elle. Il lui caressa fébrilement les cheveux, puis y déposa un baiser aussi léger qu'une plume. Il sortit ensuite de la chambre, ferma la porte et se traina jusque dans sa chambre.

Il se réveilla de bonne heure en sentant non pas une mais trois présences dans sa chambre. Il ouvrit les yeux en se félicitant d'avoir pensé à garder un t-shirt et un pyjama la veille. Trois femmes se tenaient autour de lui, trois anciennes voleuses qu'il aurait préféré ne pas voir.

« Vous avez vraiment décidé de m'ennuyer toute les trois ! Rouspéta-t-il. A part si vous venez toutes les trois pour faire une séance mokkori matinale, je vous garanti que je vais être de mauvaise humeur.

Je voulais venir seule, mais ces deux là m'ont suivit. Expliqua l'ainée.

Je croyais que les chats dormaient le matin ? Je vois bien que vous n'êtes pas là pour faire mokkori alors partez, moi je veux dormir !

Il s'enroula dans sa couverture et ferma les yeux.

Ryô il fallait vraiment qu'on te parle ! Commença Alex.

Et cette envie était si forte que vous avez décidé de débarquer chez moi à l'aube ? Bougonna-t-il.

Il est tout de même huit heures ! Remarqua Tam.

C'est ce que je dis, l'aube ! Bon ça va j'ai compris, vous n'allez pas me laisser dormir alors je vous écoute. Conclut-il en se redressant en position assise.

Moi je voulais m'excuser pour la façon dont je t'ai parlé hier ! Avoua Alex. Je n'avais rien compris te concernant. Je pensais comme Kaori, que tu aimais Sylia et que tu n'en avais rien à faire de Kaori. Maintenant j'ai compris qui était l'amour qui te retenait. Excuse-moi de t'avoir mal jugé.

Ryô hocha la tête.

Je te dois également des excuses pour toutes mes leçons de morales, continua Sylia. Tu avais sans doute raison, ta partenaire et toi êtes bien comme ça, je n'ai pas à m'en mêler.

Tu devrais savoir depuis le temps : j'ai toujours raison ! Plaisanta Ryô.

Pas toujours, mais tu es souvent dans le vrai. Je dois aussi te remercier ! Hier j'ai vraiment compris pourquoi…chat et chasseur ne faisaient pas bon ménage.

Tu en as mis du temps !

Que veux-tu, on ne peut pas tous avoir l'esprit aussi vif que toi… Baby face. Elle avait mimé les derniers mots silencieusement pour que lui seul les entende.

Moi aussi je voulais m'excuser de t'avoir mal jugé. Poursuivit Tam. Pardon aussi de t'avoir suivi hier soir, il fallait que je comprenne…

Telle une justicière, elle se bat pour la justice et la vérité. Plaisanta Ryô.

Justement, puisqu'on parle de vérité, j'aimerai bien qu'une fois pour toute vous nous racontiez tout ! Remarqua Tam en regardant successivement sa sœur et le nettoyeur.

C'est vrai que quelques petits éclaircissements ne seraient pas du luxe. Convint Alex. On en a marre de naviguer entre cachoteries et sous-entendus. Déjà toutes ces histoires sur les chats…

Je ne suis pas doué pour raconter des histoires et puis je ne sais pas si j'ai envie de vous raconter… Sylia qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Après tout ce sont tes sœurs…

Je vous raconterais peut-être plus tard… Concéda celle-ci. Mais bon ce n'est pas sûr…

Ça va j'ai compris… Bougonna Tam. Si on pose des questions vous répondrez ?

Tout dépend des questions. Remarqua Sylia.

Bon Ryô, on a compris que tu étais City Hunter…

Ça n'est pas tout à fait juste, Corrigea-t-il, En vérité City Hunter c'est moi et la brute épaisse qui me sert d'assistante.

Sylia sourit, elle savait pourquoi il disait ça, elle aussi avait entendu un bruit et savait que la dite brute épaisse les écoutais derrière la porte.

D'accord, vous êtes City Hunter… Reprit Tam… Comment tu as su qu'on était Cat's Eye ? on t'a envoyé pour en finir avec nous ?

Pas du tout ! Tu as beaucoup d'imagination mais tu es complètement à côté. C'est en essayant de m'attirer les faveurs de ta sœur que j'ai découvert ce secret. Je n'ai jamais rien eu contre vous au contraire.

Il m'a sauvé ce soir là. Expliqua Sylia. Ryô nous a toujours soutenus.

Moi j'ai une autre question qui répondra certainement à bien d'autres. Intervint Alex. Avouez, vous êtes sortis ensemble n'est-ce pas ?

Les anciens amants échangèrent un regard La jeune femme lu dans ses yeux qu'il luttait pour ne pas répondre « non on faisait juste mokkori » finalement ils optèrent d'une même voix pour

On peut dire ça comme ça.

Alex afficha un sourire entendu qui signifiait « ohhh je vois…»

Pourquoi on en a jamais rien su ? Reprocha Tam

Parce que le chasseur est dangereux pour les petits chats. Répondirent les amis encore d'une même voix. En s'en apercevant, ils échangèrent un sourire.

Arrêtez votre cinéma ! Lança Alex C'est énervant de vous voir si complices ! »

Kaori s'assit près de Ryô, lui même allongé sur son lit.

« J'ai fait du café, tu en veux ?

J'espère que c'est du moulu, et pas de l'instantané. Ronchonna-t-il en prenant la tasse de café qu'elle lui tendait, tandis que ses yeux démentaient son ton dur.

Elle attendit qu'il ait goûté pour répondre

Non seulement c'est de l'instantané, mais en plus j'ai léché ta tasse.

Il s'étrangla dans sa tasse et la mitrailla du regard. En voyant sa tête elle éclata de rire et bu elle aussi une gorgée de café dans la tasse à son nom.

Patate ! Maugréa-t-il. On n'a pas idée de faire des blagues aussi bêtes ! »

Elle lui adressa un regard par-dessus sa tasse et il s'estima chanceux d'être assis. On n'avait pas non plus idée de regarder les gens comme ça ! Beaucoup de filles avaient finies allongées dans un love hôtel pour bien moins.

Un petit silence s'installa pendant lequel ils burent tranquillement leur café. Ryô posa sa tasse le premier, croisa les bras derrière sa tête et regarda le plafond.

Kaori posa sa tasse peu après et prit appui sur ses bras, posés légèrement en arrière sur le lit.

« Ça va me manquer de ne plus voir Alex aussi souvent, et les autres aussi d'ailleurs… Même Sylia… j'avais fini par m'habituer à elle…

Ne t'inquiètes pas, cette femme a prit la fâcheuse habitude de réapparaître dans ma vie fréquemment depuis dix ans, on la reverra…

Dis, l'autre matin quand elles étaient toutes les trois dans ta chambre, je vous ai entendu discuter… Alors c'était vraiment elle les légendaires Cat's Eye ?

Oui…

Mais c'était des voleuses… pourquoi tu les soutenais ? Parce que tu étais tombé amoureux de Sylia ?

Ça n'a rien à voir. Je les soutenais parce qu'elles ne volaient pas pour l'argent mais pour retrouver leur père. Cet ancien peintre et collectionneur était poursuivi par un syndicat du crime et se cachait depuis des années. Elles volaient pour réunir ses œuvres et sa collection et lui montrer qu'elles le cherchaient.

Je comprends mieux…C'était un cas qui a fait vibrer ton petit cœur.

C'était surtout que j'espérais faire mokkori avec une belle femme si je me montrais compatissant !

A ce que j'ai entendu tu y es arrivé cette fois là… »

Ryô lui lança un regard en biais…c'est vrai qu'elle avait entendu leur conversation. Mais depuis elle n'avait rien dit…

Kaori sembla prendre le temps de réfléchir avant de parler. Elle avait la preuve que Ryô avait vraiment aimé une femme, elle aurait voulu poser tant de questions, mais tout compte fait elle jugea que ce n'était pas une bonne idée, et puis ça ne la regardait pas. Elle opta cependant pour quelque chose de plus neutre.

« Je sais maintenant pourquoi tu l'avais affublée d'un surnom aussi mièvre que « chaton »…En connaissant le lien avec Cat's Eye ça devient logique. Mais tout de même je me demande comment elle a fait pour tomber amoureuse d'un gros pervers comme toi !

C'est l'hôpital qui se fou de la charité ma parole. Murmura-t-il pour lui-même

On peut savoir ce que tu marmonnes ?

Oh rien rien…

Menteur tu as dit quelque chose.

Pô du tout, tu te fais encore des idées !

Je connais le moyen de te faire avouer !

Elle se retourna tout à coup vers lui et fit glisser ses ongles le long de son flan

Idiote arrête ça chatouille ! Mais arrête je te dis !

Non je vais continuer à te torturer ! guili guili guili ! »

Même s'il aurait bien voulu se lancer dans une bataille de chatouille avec elle, il s'abstint au prix d'énormes efforts. Il avait tellement lutté contre son envie de faire mokkori pendant leur petit jeu que lorsqu'elle sortit enfin de la pièce il se mit à saigner du nez… quelle tortionnaire cette fille !

Ce soir là il termina dans un bar, puis un autre et encore un autre pour oublier l'après midi avec sa brute de partenaire. Il but bien au-delà de l'imagination et finit par s'écrouler dans une ruelle pour y finir sa nuit. Il fut réveillé par une femme qui toucha son mokkori… malheureusement pour lui ce n'était pas une femme mais une gamine menteuse, profiteuse et en fuite qui s'avéra un peu plus tard être la jeune sœur de Saeko et Reika… Yuka Nogami. Ryô ne put profiter d'aucun répit et à partir de ce moment là sa vie et celle de Kaori furent irrémédiablement bousculée.

Les événements s'enchainèrent, amenant rencontres et fantômes du passé, puis de nouvelles aventures et enfin un mariage… Un mariage qui avait faillit se finir en enterrement. Mais finalement tout s'était bien passé, mieux que ça même. La mariée blessée avait été sauvé…

Un amour avait enfin été avoué…


	21. Epilogue

Epilogue

Sylia Heinz, prenait son petit déjeuner à la terrasse de la grande maison familiale. Elle lisait le journal en buvant son café, et prenait le soleil en ce beau matin d'août. Alex, avec son énergie habituelle arriva en courant sur la terrasse et salua joyeusement sa sœur. La jeune femme tenait le courrier et donna une enveloppe format carte postale à sa sœur ainée. Celle-ci chercha un expéditeur mais il n'y en avait pas. L'écriture ne lui disait rien non plus, alors elle ouvrit l'enveloppe et en sortit une lettre sur laquelle on lisait « surtout à lire avant de regarder la suite ». Elle déplia très intriguée et tout à coup reconnu l'écriture de Ryô

« _Chère chaton, c'est ton Ryô chouchou (et Kaori qui corrige ses bêtises)_

_Comment ça va la vie dans ta nouvelle maison ? T'inquiètes je t'écris pas pour te donner un rdv mkr. Là je me dore la pilule devant la piscine d'un hôtel de luxe. C'est un client qui nous a offert le voyage en guise de paiement. Ça vaut pas un paiement en mokkori d'une belle femme, mais c'est pas grave, maintenant j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut à la maison…_

_C'est toi qui avais raison… on a fini par avoir notre happy end…_

_Gros bisous à toi et aux tiens de ma part, pardon notre part ! A très bientôt_

_Ryô et Kaori 3_

_Ps : C'est Ryô, salue les tous pour moi, maintenant je n'embrasse plus qu'une seule personne._ »

Sylia, heureuse pour ses amis, sortit une photo de l'enveloppe et afficha soudain un grand sourire ému. Alex l'interrogea du regard, Sylia tourna la photo : on y voyait Ryô enlaçant Kaori au bord de la piscine, tous deux arborant un grand sourire. Au feutre noir en bas de la photo on pouvait lire « Forever City Hunter !»


End file.
